Este Corazon Mio
by julieta.black
Summary: Candice Andley tiene fama de meterse en líos. Es verdad que se desprendió de una herencia de quince millones de dólares… pero vaya, nadie es perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptacion del libro del mismo nombre de la autora Susan Elizabeth Phillips, espero que les guste

y ya saben cualquier cosita no duden e dejarme un lindo reviews :D

ESTE CORAZON MIO

Candice Andley tiene fama de meterse en líos. Es verdad que se desprendió de una herencia de quince millones de dólares… pero vaya, nadie es perfecto. Aún así tiene una vida casi perfecta, esa es Candy. Aunque sus libros de la Conejita Daphne podrían venderse mejor, vive encantada en su minúsculo loft, su caniche francés y su profesión de escritora de cuentos infantiles.

Sí, Candy se siente feliz por casi todo … excepto por llevar tanto tiempo enamorada de Terrence Grandchester, el desvergonzado y terriblemente atractivo jugador de los Chicago Star, ¡un hombre que ni siquiera recuerda cómo se llama ella! Una noche, la tendencia a meterse en líos la lleva directamente a los brazos de Terry. Si al menos ese futbolista bien pagado, que conduce Ferrari y detesta los caniches, fuese tan superficial como ella desea, Candy podría conseguir una vida casi perfecta…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo uno

_**Daphne la Conejita estaba admirando su reluciente esmalte violeta de uñas cuando Benny el Tejón pasó zumbando montado en su bicicleta de montaña roja y la hizo caer de cuatro patas.**_

_**-¡Maldito tejón fastidioso! -exclamó tendría que desinflarte las ruedas.**_

_**Daphne se cae de bruces**_

El día que Terry Grandchester estuvo a punto de matarla, Candy Andley renunció para siempre al amor no correspondido.

Estaba esquivando las placas de hielo del aparcamiento de las oficinas de los Chicago Stars cuando Terry salió rugiendo de la nada en su novísimo Ferrari 355 Spider de color rojo valorado en 140.000 dólares. El coche, envuelto en el sonido chirriante de los frenos y el rugido del motor, dobló la esquina salpicando fango. Mientras intentaba esquivarlo, Candy perdió el equilibrio, topó con el guardabarros del Lexus de su cuñado y cayó entre una nube de gases del tubo de escape.

Terrence Grandchester ni siquiera redujo la velocidad.

Candy se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban las luces traseras, apretó los dientes y se puso en pie. Su carísimo pantalón Comme des Garlons se había manchado de nieve sucia y barro, su bolso Prada estaba hecho un asco y una de sus botas italianas tenía un arañazo.

-¡Maldito futbolista fastidioso! -murmuró entre dientes-. Alguien tendría que desinflarte las pelotas.

¡Él ni siquiera la había visto, y por descontado no se había fijado en que había estado a punto de matarla! Aunque, por supuesto, eso no era ninguna novedad. Terry no se había fijado en ella desde que empezó a jugar en el equipo de fútbol de los Chicago Stars.

_**Daphne se sacudió el polvo de la pelusa de su colita de algodón, se limpió el fango de sus brillantes escarpines azules y decidió comprarse el par de patines más rápidos del mundo. Tan rápidos como para poder atrapar a Benny y su bicicleta de montaña...**_

Candy contempló durante unos pocos segundos la posibilidad de perseguir a Terry en el Volkswagen Escarabajo de color azul que se había comprado tras vender su mercedes, pero ni siquiera su fértil imaginación podía conjurar una conclusión satisfactoria para aquella escena. Mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal de las oficinas de los Stars, sacudió la cabeza avergonzada de sí misma. Ese tipo era atolondrado y superficial, y sólo le importaba el fútbol. Punto: se habían acabado los amores no correspondidos.

No es que fuera realmente amor lo que sentía por aquel patán. Más bien se trataba de un patético encaprichamiento, cosa que podría ser excusable a los dieciséis años, pero que resultaba ridícula en una mujer de veintisiete años con prácticamente el coeficiente intelectual de un genio.

Vaya genio.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente la envolvió mientras se disponía a cruzar la serie de puertas de cristal que, decoradas con el escudo del equipo, consistente en tres estrellas doradas superpuestas sobre un óvalo azul celeste, conducían al vestíbulo. Candy ya no pasaba en las oficinas de los Chicago Stars tanto tiempo como lo había hecho cuando todavía iba al instituto. Incluso entonces se sentía como una extraña. Era una romántica empedernida, y realmente prefería leer una buena novela o perderse en un museo que ver deportes de contacto. Naturalmente era una acérrima aficionada de los Stars, pero su lealtad era más producto de su entorno familiar que de una inclinación natural. El sudor, la sangre y el choque violento de hombreras eran algo tan extraño para su naturaleza como... bueno... como Terry Grandchester.

-¡Tía Candy!

-¡Te estábamos esperando!

-¡No te imaginarías nunca lo que ha ocurrido!

Candy sonrió mientras sus hermosas sobrinas de once años entraban corriendo en el vestíbulo, con sus negras melenas al viento.

Elisa y Patty parecían versiones en miniatura de su madre, Annie, la hermana mayor de Candy. Las niñas eran mellizas idénticas, aunque Elisa llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta holgada de los Stars, y Patty iba enfundada en unos estrechos pantalones negros y un jersey rosa. Ambas eran atléticas, pero a Patty le encantaba el ballet y Elisa triunfaba con los deportes en equipo. Gracias a su naturaleza alegre y optimista, las mellizas Cornwell eran muy populares entre sus compañeros de clase; sus padres, en cambio, vivían con el corazón en un puño, ya que ninguna de las dos niñas rechazaba jamás un desafío.

Las niñas se detuvieron de pronto soltando un chillido. Fuera lo que fuera lo que querían contarle a su tía Candy, se les fue de la cabeza en cuanto vieron su pelo.

-¡Dios mío, es rojo!

-¡Rojísimo!

-¡Es genial! ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

-Fue una especie de impulso -contestó Candy.

-¡Yo también me teñiré el pelo así! -anunció Patty.

-No es una gran idea -dijo Candy enseguida-. Bueno, ¿qué era eso que ibais a decirme?

-Papá está como loco -declaró Elisa con los ojos muy abiertos.

Patty abrió los ojos aún más.

-El tío Albert y él han vuelto a discutir con Terry. Aunque minutos antes le había dado la espalda para siempre al amor no correspondido, Candy aguzó los oídos.

-¿Qué ha hecho Terry? Además de estar a punto de atropellarme, claro.

-¿Eso ha hecho?

-No importa. Contadme. Patty tomó aire.

-Se fue a Denver a saltar en caída libre antes del partido contra los Broncos.

-Dios mío... -dijo Candy con el corazón encogido.

-¡Papá acaba de enterarse y le ha multado con diez mil dólares!

-Vaya.

Que Candy supiera, era la primera vez que multaban a Terry. Las temeridades impropias del quarterback habían empezado antes del inicio de la pretemporada, en julio, cuando se había aventurado a participar en una carrera de motocross para aficionados y había acabado con un esguince de muñeca. Era impropio de él hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro su rendimiento en el campo, así que todo el mundo se había mostrado comprensivo, especialmente Archivald, que consideraba a Terry un consumado profesional.

La actitud de Archie, sin embargo, había empezado a cambiar cuando le habían llegado rumores de que durante la temporada regular Terry había estado practicando el parapente en Monument Valley. Poco después de eso, el futbolista se había comprado el potentísimo Ferrari Spider que había hecho caer a Candy en el aparcamiento. Al siguiente mes, el Sun-Times había informado de que Terry había salido de Chicago, tras la charla del lunes posterior al partido, para volar hasta Idaho a practicar el esquí acuático con parapente en Sun Valley. Como Terry no había sufrido ningún daño, Archi sólo le había advertido. Pero era evidente que el reciente incidente con el salto en caída libre había colmado el vaso de la paciencia de su cuñado.

-Papá se pasa el día gritando, pero nunca le había oído gritarle a Terry hasta hoy -informó Elisa-. Y Terry le ha contestado gritando. Le ha dicho que ya sabía lo que se hacía y que no se había lesionado y que papá no tenía por qué meterse en su vida privada.

Candy hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Seguro que eso no le ha gustado a tu padre.

-Entonces sí que ha gritado -dijo Patty-. El tío Albert ha intentado calmarles, pero ha entrado el entrenador y también se ha puesto a gritar.

Candy sabía que su hermana Annie sentía aversión por los gritos.

-¿Qué ha hecho tu madre?

-Se ha encerrado en su despacho a escuchar a Alanis Morissette.

Probablemente había sido una buena idea.

Las interrumpió el martilleo de unas zapatillas deportivas: el sobrino de cinco años, Anthony, acababa de doblar la esquina al galope, casi como el Ferrari de Terry.

-¡Tía Candy! ¿Sabes qué? -dijo abrazándose a sus rodillas-. Todo el mundo gritaba y me duelen las orejas.

Como Anthony había sido bendecido no sólo con la buena presencia de su padre, sino también con la voz retumbante de Archivald Cornwell, Candy tuvo serias dudas acerca de la afirmación de su sobrino. Aun así, le acarició la cabeza.

-Pobrecito...

Él la miró con ojos afligidos.

-Y Terry estaba taaaaan enfadado con papá, el tío Albert y el entrenador, que ha dicho una palabrota.

-Pues no debería haberlo hecho.

-¡Dos veces!

-Santo cielo... -dijo Candy, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Los niños Cornwell pasaban tanto tiempo en las oficinas de un equipo de la NFL, la Liga Nacional de Fútbol, que, aunque las normas de la familia eran claras, acababan escuchando más obscenidades de la cuenta. Un lenguaje inadecuado en el hogar de los Cornwell conllevaba multas muy severas, aunque no tanto como los diez mil dólares de Terry.

Candy no podía entenderlo. Una de las cosas que más detestaba de su encaprichamiento -su ex encaprichamiento-¬ por Terry era el hecho de que se tratara de Terrence, el hombre más superficial del planeta. Lo único que le importaba era el fútbol. El fútbol y una interminable retahíla de modelos internacionales de rostro inexpresivo. ¿Dónde las conocía? ¿En la web sin ?

-Hola, tía Candy.

Al contrario que sus hermanos, Luisa, de ocho años, se acercó a Candy pausadamente, sin correr. Aunque Candy amaba a los cuatro niños por igual, había en su corazón un lugar especial para esa vulnerable hija mediana que no tenía ni la capacidad atlética de sus hermanas ni su infinita autoestima. Al contrario, era una romántica soñadora, una devoradora de libros excesivamente sensible e imaginativa, con un gran talento para el dibujo, igual que su tía.

-Me gusta tu peinado.

-Gracias.

Sus perspicaces ojos grises observaron lo que sus hermanas no habían notado: las manchas de barro en los pantalones de Candy.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He resbalado en el aparcamiento. Nada grave. Luisa se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

-¿Ya te han contado lo de la discusión entre Terry y papá?

Se la veía triste, y Candy podía imaginarse muy bien por qué. Terry visitaba la casa de los Cornwell de vez en cuando, y, como su atolondrada tía, la niña de ocho años se había encaprichado con él. Pero, a diferencia de Candy, el amor que sentía Luisa era puro.

Como Anthony seguía abrazado a sus rodillas, Candy le tendió un brazo a su sobrina, y Luisa se apresuró a acurrucarse junto a ella.

-La gente tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos, cariño, y eso incluye a Terry.

-¿Qué crees que hará? -susurró Luisa.

Candy estaba bastante segura de que se consolaría en brazos de alguna modelo con un escaso dominio del inglés y un profuso dominio de las artes eróticas.

-Estoy segura de que estará bien en cuanto se le pase el enfado.

-Tengo miedo de que haga alguna tontería.

Candy apartó delicadamente del rostro de Luisa un mechón de sus cabellos castaños y preguntó:

-¿Cómo hacer esquí acuático con parapente el día antes del partido contra los Broncos?

-No debió de pensarlo.

Candy dudó que el minúsculo cerebro de Terry tuviera la capacidad para pensar en algo que no fuera el fútbol, pero no compartió esa observación con Luisa.

-Tengo que hablar un momento con tu mamá; luego tú y yo podremos irnos.

-Después de Luisa me toca a mí -recordó Anthony tras soltarle finalmente las piernas.

-No lo he olvidado.

Los niños se turnaban para pasar la noche en el pequeño piso que Candy tenía en la costa norte. Normalmente se quedaban con ella los fines de semana y no un martes por la noche, pero los profesores celebraban al día siguiente un día de formación interna y Candy consideró que Luisa necesitaba una atención especial.

-Coge tu mochila. No tardaré.

Candy dejó a los niños atrás y avanzó por un pasillo lleno de fotografías que marcaban la historia de los Chicago Stars. En primer lugar estaba el retrato de su padre, y vio que su hermana había repasado los cuernos negros que le había pintado hacía años sobre la cabeza. Williams Andley, el fundador de los Chicago Stars, llevaba años muerto, pero su crueldad todavía sobrevivía en los recuerdos de sus dos hijas.

A continuación venía un retrato formal de Annie Andley Cornwell, actual propietaria de los Stars, y luego una fotografía de su marido, Archivald Cornwell, en sus tiempos de primer entrenador, mucho antes de convertirse en el presidente del equipo. Candy le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa a su temperamental cuñado. Archie y Annie la habían criado desde que tenía quince años, e incluso en su peor momento habían sido mejores padres que Williams Andley en su día más afortunado.

También había una foto de Albert Brown, director general de los Stars desde hacía tiempo, y tío Albert para los niños. Annie, Archie y Albert se esforzaban mucho por conciliar el absorbente trabajo de dirigir un equipo de la NFL con la vida familiar. A lo largo de los años, la cuestión había implicado varias reorganizaciones, una de las cuales había llevado a Archie de regreso a los Stars tras haber permanecido una temporada alejado del equipo.

Candy hizo una parada rápida en el aseo. Mientras plegaba su abrigo sobre la pila, le dio un vistazo crítico a su pelo. Aunque el pelo corto ligeramente desigual le hacía resaltar más los ojos, no había acabado de quedar satisfecha con el cambio, de modo que decidió cambiar el tono rubio natural de su pelo por un rojo particularmente chillón. Parecía un cardenal.

Al menos, el color del pelo le daba un cierto brillo a sus rasgos más bien corrientes. No es que estuviera contenta de su aspecto. Tenía una nariz que estaba bien y una boca que no estaba mal. Su cuerpo, ni demasiado delgado ni demasiado gordo, estaba sano y era funcional, cosa que agradecía. Una mirada a sus pechos confirmó algo que había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo: para ser hija de una corista, no daba la talla.

Sus ojos, en cambio, eran bonitos, ligeramente rasgados, de color verde esmeralda, y le gustaba creer que ese sesgo le daba a su rostro un aire misterioso. Cuando era niña, solía cubrirse la mitad inferior de la cara con una enagua, a modo de velo, y fingía ser una hermosa espía árabe.

Con un suspiro, se frotó los restos de barro de sus viejos pantalones Comme des Garcons y luego cepilló su querido aunque estropeado bolso Prada. Después de hacer todo lo que pudo, cogió el abrigo marrón acolchado que se había comprado en Target y se dirigió al despacho de su hermana.

Era la primera semana de diciembre, y parte del personal había empezado a colocar los adornos navideños. En la puerta de su despacho, Annie había colgado un dibujo que Candy había hecho de pequeña: era Santa Claus vestido con el uniforme de los Stars. Candy asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Ya está aquí la tía Candy.

Los brazaletes de oro retintinearon cuando su despampanante y morena hermana mayor dejó caer el bolígrafo.

-Gracias a Dios. Un poco de cordura, eso es justamente lo que nece... ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Annie, con su sedoso cabello negro, sus ojos ámbar y un tipazo de muerte, tenía el mismo aspecto que hubiera tenido Marilyn Monroe ( solo que morena)si hubiera llegado a los cuarenta, aunque a Candy le costaba imaginarse a Marilyn con una mancha de mermelada de uva en la blusa de seda. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Candy no sería nunca tan guapa como su hermana, aunque no le importaba. Poca gente sabía los malos ratos que aquel cuerpo exuberante y su belleza de vampiresa le habían hecho pasar a Annie de más joven.

-No, Candy... otra vez no.

Al ver la consternación en la mirada de su hermana, Candy lamentó no haberse puesto un sombrero.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No va a pasar nada.

-¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme? Cada vez que te haces algo drástico en el pelo, tenemos otro incidente.

-Ya hace tiempo que dejé atrás los incidentes -suspiró Candy-. Esto ha sido simplemente cosmético.

-No te creo. Estás a punto de cometer otra locura, ¿verdad?

-¡No! -respondió Candy, pensando que si lo repetía frecuentemente tal vez lograría convencerse a sí misma.

-Sólo tenías diez años -murmuró Annie entre dientes-. Eras la niña más brillante y modosita del internado. Entonces, sin saberse por qué, te cortaste el flequillo y tiraste una bomba fétida en el comedor.

-Aquello sólo fue un experimento de química de una niña dotada.

-Trece años. Tranquila. Estudiosa. Sin ningún paso en falso desde el incidente de la bomba fétida. Hasta que empezaste a ponerte polvos de gelatina de uva en el pelo. Y, abracadabra, ¡cambio! Empaquetas los trofeos del instituto de papá, llamas a una empresa de basureros y haces que se los lleven.

-Eso te gustó cuando te lo conté. Admítelo.

Pero Annie estaba disparada, y no iba a admitir nada.

-Pasan cuatro años. Cuatro años de comportamiento modélico y grandes logros escolares. Archie y yo te hemos acogido en nuestra casa y en nuestros corazones. Eres alumna del último año, casi a punto de preparar tu discurso de despedida. Tienes un hogar estable, gente que te quiere... Eres vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes... Por tanto, ¿por qué iba a preocuparme porque te tiñeras el pelo a rayas azules y naranjas?

-Eran los colores de la escuela-dijo Candy con un hilo de voz.

-¡Y me llaman de la policía diciéndome que mi hermana, mi hermana estudiosa, talentosa, y ciudadana del mes, ha accionado deliberadamente una alarma de incendios durante la hora de la comida! ¡Se acabaron las pequeñas diabluras de nuestra Candy! Ya no... ¡Había pasado directamente a un delito de segundo grado!

Era la cosa más miserable que había hecho Candy en su vida. Había traicionado a la gente que la quería, e incluso después de un año de supervisión judicial y muchas horas de servicio comunitario, no había logrado entender el porqué. No lo comprendió hasta más tarde, durante su segundo año de estudiante en Northwestern.

Había sido en primavera, justo antes de los exámenes finales. Candy estaba inquieta y era incapaz de concentrarse.

En lugar de estudiar, leía montones de novelas románticas, dibujaba o se miraba el pelo en el espejo y suspiraba por algo. Ni siquiera utilizar su paga en algunas extensiones para el pelo había calmado su desasosiego. Entonces, un día, al salir de la librería de su facultad, descubrió en su bolso una calculadora por la que no había pagado.

Su reacción fue entonces mucho más inteligente que la que había tenido en sus tiempos de instituto: volvió corriendo a devolverla y se dirigió a la oficina de ayuda sociopsicológica de Northwestern.

De pronto Annie se puso en pie e interrumpió los pensamientos de Candy.

-Y la última vez...

Candy dio un paso atrás, aunque de hecho ya sabía a donde iba a ir a parar Annie.

- … la última vez que te hiciste algo drástico en el pelo, ese horroroso corte de pelo al rape, hace un par de años...

-No era horroroso, era la moda.

Annie apretó los dientes.

-¡La última vez que te hiciste algo tan drástico, te desprendiste de quince millones de dólares!

-Vale... Pero lo del pelo al rape fue pura coincidencia.

-¡Ja!

Por quincemillonésima vez, Candy explicó por qué lo había hecho.

-El dinero de papá me estaba estrangulando. Tenía que romper definitivamente con el pasado para poder vivir mi propia vida.

-¡Una vida de pobre!

Candy sonrió. Aunque Annie no lo admitiría nunca, comprendía perfectamente por qué Candy había donado su herencia.

-Míralo por el lado positivo. Apenas nadie sabe que me desprendí de mi dinero. Sólo creen que soy una excéntrica por conducir un Escarabajo de segunda mano y vivir en un piso pequeño como una caja de zapatos.

-Un piso que tú adoras.

Candy ni siquiera intentó negarlo. Su loft era su posesión más preciada, y le encantaba saber que se ganaba el dinero con el que pagaba la hipoteca cada mes. Sólo alguien que hubiera crecido sin un hogar que fuera auténticamente suyo podía comprender lo que significaba para ella.

Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que Annie volviera a la carga.

-Tus peques me han dicho que Archie le ha impuesto una multa de diez mil dólares al señor Superficial.

-Preferiría que no le llamaras así. Terry no es superficial, sólo es...

-¿Carente de interés?

-Sinceramente, Candy, no sé por qué le detestas tanto. ¡Si apenas habréis intercambiado una docena de palabras durante estos años!

-Por definición. Evito a la gente que sólo habla de fútbol.

-Si le conocieras mejor, le adorarías tanto como yo.

-¿No te resulta fascinante que salga sobre todo con mujeres con un inglés limitado? Aunque supongo que eso evita que algo tan tonto como una conversación interfiera con el sexo.

Annie se rió a su pesar.

Aunque Candy lo compartía casi todo con su hermana, no le había confesado su encaprichamiento por el quarterback de los Stars. No solo porque habría sido humillante, sino porque Annie se lo habría contado a Archie y él se habría puesto como una moto. Decir que su cuñado era algo protector con Candy sería quedarse muy corto: no quería que se le acercase ningún deportista, a menos que estuviese felizmente casado o fuese gay.

En ese momento, el protagonista de sus pensamientos entró en la habitación. Archivald Cornwell era alto, castaño y elegante. La edad le había tratado amablemente, y en los doce años que hacía que Candy le conocía, las arrugas que habían ido apareciendo en su rostro viril sólo le habían aportado carácter. Su presencia bastaba para llenar una habitación: era el reflejo de la perfecta autoestima de alguien que sabe lo que quiere.

Archie era el primer entrenador cuando Annie heredó los Stars. Desafortunadamente, ella no sabía nada sobre fútbol y él le declaró inmediatamente la guerra. Sus primeras batallas habían sido tan feroces que Albert Brown había llegado a suspender a Archie por insultarla; su ira, sin embargo, no tardó en convertirse en algo totalmente diferente.

Candy consideraba la historia de amor de Annie y Archie como material de leyenda, y hacía mucho tiempo había decidido que, si no podía tener lo mismo que compartían su hermana y su cuñado, no quería nada. Sólo una Gran Historia de Amor satisfaría a Candy, y eso era tan probable como que Archie le retirase la multa a Terry.

Su cuñado le pasó automáticamente un brazo por detrás de los hombros. Cuando Archie estaba con su familia, siempre tenía el brazo detrás de los hombros de alguien. Candy sintió una punzada en el corazón. Con los años había salido con un montón de chicos decentes e incluso había intentado convencerse de que se había enamorado de uno o dos de ellos, pero su enamoramiento se había evaporado en el momento de darse cuenta de que no podrían llenar ni por asomo la gigantesca sombra proyectada por su cuñado. Empezaba a sospechar que nadie lo lograría jamás.

-Annie, ya sé que Terry te cae bien, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos -dijo Archie. Su acento de Alabama, lento y pesado, se volvía más denso cuando se enfadaba, y en ese momento goteaba melaza.

-Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez -replicó Annie-. Y a ti también te cae bien.

-¡No lo comprendo! Jugar con los Stars es la cosa más importante en la vida. ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en arruinarlo?

Annie sonrió con dulzura y respondió:

-Probablemente tú puedas responder a eso mejor que ningún otro, ya que también fuiste una auténtica ruina hasta que llegué yo.

-Debes de estar confundiéndome con otra persona.

Annie se rió, y la mirada colérica de Archie dio paso a esa sonrisa entrañable que Candy había presenciado miles de veces y había envidiado otras tantas. Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Si no le conociese mejor, diría que le persigue el diablo -dijo entonces Archie.

-Diablos -interpuso Candy-, todos con acento extranjero y grandes tetas.

-Eso es lo que tiene ser jugador de fútbol: no lo olvides jamás -repuso Archie.

Candy no quería oír nada más de Terry, así que tras darle a Archie un beso rápido en la mejilla, dijo:

-Luisa me espera. La devolveré mañana a última hora de la tarde.

-No le dejes leer los periódicos de la mañana.

-No lo haré.

Luisa se entristecía cuando los periódicos no hablaban bien de los Stars, y la multa que se le había impuesto a Terry sin duda iba a suscitar polémica.

Candy dijo adiós con la mano, recogió a Luisa, besó a las mellizas y a Anthony y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. La autopista de peaje este-oeste empezaba a saturarse con el tráfico de hora punta, y Candyy supo que tardaría algo más de una hora en llegar a Evanston, el pueblo de la costa norte que era tanto la ubicación de su alma máter como de su casa actual.

-¡Slytherin! -le gritó a un tipo que le cortó el paso.

-¡Sucio y asqueroso slytherin! -añadió Luisa.

Candy rió para sí. Los slytherins eran los niños malos de los libros de Harry Potter, y Candy había convertido esa palabra en un práctico insulto. Le había hecho mucha gracia que Annie y más tarde Archie empezasen a utilizarlo. Mientras Luisa comenzaba a explicarle cómo le había ido el día, Candy se encontró recordando su conversación con Annie y los años posteriores al cobro de su herencia.

El testamento de Williams le había dejado a Annie los Chicago Stars. Lo que quedaba de sus bienes tras una serie de malas inversiones había sido para Candy. Como ella era menor de edad, Annie se había hecho cargo del dinero y lo convirtió en quince millones de dólares. Finalmente, a los veintiún años, Candy, ya emancipada y con un flamante título de periodismo, se había hecho con el control de su herencia y había empezado a vivir la gran vida en un apartamento de lujo en la Costa Dorada de Chicago.

El lugar era estéril, y sus vecinos mucho mayores que ella, pero tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que había cometido una equivocación. Hasta entonces se dio el gusto de comprarse la ropa de diseño que más le gustaba y de hacer regalos a todas sus amistades, además de adquirir para ella un coche de los caros. Pero, un año después, tuvo que admitir finalmente que la vida de rica ociosa no estaba hecha para ella. Estaba acostumbrada al esfuerzo, tanto en los estudios como en esos empleos de verano en los que Archie había insistido en que trabajase, así que aceptó un puesto en un periódico.

El trabajo la mantenía ocupada, pero no era lo bastante creativo como para que se sintiese realizada, así que empezó a tener la sensación de estar jugando a la vida en lugar de vivirla realmente. Finalmente, decidió dejar el empleo para poder concentrarse en la épica saga romántica que siempre había soñado con escribir. En lugar de eso, se encontró dedicándose a las historias que inventaba para las niñas Cornwell, cuentos sobre una conejita presumida que vestía a la última moda, vivía en una casita de campo en un rincón del Bosque del Ruiseñor y se pasaba el día metiéndose en líos.

Había empezado a pasar las historias a papel, y luego a ilustrarlas con los divertidos dibujos que había hecho toda su vida, pero que nunca se había tomado en serio. Utilizando pluma y tinta y pintando luego los bocetos con colores acrílicos brillantes, Candy vio cómo cobraban vida Daphne y sus amigos.

Tuvo una enorme alegría cuando Birdcage Press, una pequeña editorial de Chicago, compró su primer libro, Daphne dice hola, aunque el dinero que le habían adelantado apenas cubría el envío. Aun así, por fin había encontrado una colocación. Sin embargo, su formidable riqueza no le permitía tomarse su trabajo como una vocación, sino más bien como un entretenimiento, y seguía sintiéndose insatisfecha. Su desasosiego aumentó. Detestaba su apartamento, su ropero, su peinado... No bastó con cortarse el pelo al rape y teñírselo de colores llamativos.

Tenía que tirar de una alarma de incendios.

Una vez dejados atrás aquellos días, se encontró en el despacho de su abogado, diciéndole que quería donar todo su dinero a una fundación para niños abandonados. Su abogado se quedó pasmado. Sin embargo, ella se sintió completamente satisfecha por primera vez desde que había cumplido los veintiuno. Annie había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía al heredar los Stars, pero Candy nunca había tenido esa posibilidad. Ahora la tendría. Una vez firmados los papeles, se sintió ligera como una pluma, y libre.

-Me encanta este lugar -dijo Luisa con un suspiro mientras Candy abría la puerta de su diminuto loft, ubicado en un segundo piso a unos pocos minutos a pie del centro de Evanston. Candy también suspiró de placer. No había pasado mucho rato fuera, pero siempre se sentía feliz al entrar en su casa.

Todos los pequeños Cornwell consideraban el loft de su tía Candy como el lugar más fantástico de la Tierra. El edificio había sido construido en 1910 para un comerciante de Studebaker; luego había servido como bloque de oficinas y, finalmente, antes de ser reformado hacía pocos años, como almacén. El piso tenía ventanas industriales que iban del suelo al techo, tuberías a la vista y paredes antiguas de ladrillos, en las que Candy había colgado algunos de sus dibujos y pinturas. Era el piso más pequeño y más barato del edificio, pero los techos de cuatro metros creaban una sensación de espaciosidad. Cada mes, Candy besaba el sobre que contenía el dinero de la hipoteca antes de echarlo en el buzón. Era un ritual tonto, pero lo hacía de todos modos.

La mayor parte de la gente daba por hecho que Candy poseía una parte de los Stars, y sólo unas pocas de sus amistades más íntimas sabían que había dejado de ser una rica heredera. Candy complementaba sus reducidos ingresos por la venta de los libros de Daphne escribiendo artículos como free¬lance para una revista de adolescentes llamada Chik. A final de mes no le sobraba demasiado para sus lujos favoritos, ropa de marca y libros de tapa dura, pero no le importaba. Compraba la ropa de segunda mano e iba a la biblioteca.

La vida era hermosa. Tal vez no tendría nunca una Gran Historia de Amor como la de Annie, pero al menos gozaba de una imaginación maravillosa y de una fantasía activa. No tenía quejas y ciertamente no había ningún motivo para temer que su antiguo desasosiego volviera a asomar por su impredecible cabeza. Su nuevo peinado no significaba más que un poco de coquetería.

Luisa dejó caer su abrigo y se agachó para saludar a Clin, el pequeño mapache de Candy, que había trotado hasta la puerta para recibirlas.

-¡Qué, pequeño!, ¿me has echado de menos? -dijo Candy dejando el correo para darle un beso a Clin es su pequeña cabecita. Clin correspondió lamiéndole la barbilla, y luego se puso en cuclillas para emitir su mejor gruñido.

-Sí, sí, estamos impresionadas, ¿verdad, Luisa?

Luisa se rió y, mirando a Candy, le preguntó:

-Todavía le gusta fingir que es un perro policía, ¿verdad?

-El perro más duro del cuerpo. Mejor no dañemos su autoestima recordándole que es un mapache.

Luisa abrazó nuevamente a Clin, y luego lo abandonó para dirigirse al estudio de Candy, que ocupaba uno de los extremos de la vivienda.

-¿Has escrito algún artículo más? Me encantó «Pasión en el baile de fin de curso».

-Pronto -dijo Candy sonriendo.

Para que se adaptasen a las exigencias del mercado, los artículos que escribía para Chik se publicaban casi siempre con títulos sugerentes, aunque su contenido era de lo más insípido. «Pasión en el baile de fin de curso» destacaba las consecuencias del sexo en el asiento de atrás de los coches. «De gatita a tigresa» había sido un artículo sobre cosméticos, y «Las niñas buenas se vuelven salvajes» hablaba de tres chicas de catorce años que salían de acampada.

-¿Puedo ver tus últimos dibujos?

Candy colgó los abrigos.

-No tengo ninguno. Justo acabo de empezar con una nueva idea.

A veces sus libros comenzaban con esbozos sueltos, otras veces, con texto. Hoy se había inspirado en la vida real.

-¡Cuéntamela, por favor!

Siempre compartían tazas de té Constant Comment antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, y Candy se dirigió a la diminuta cocina que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de su estudio para poner agua a hervir. Su minúsculo dormitorio estaba situado justo encima, dominando toda la vivienda. Los estantes de metal de las paredes estaban repletos de los libros que adoraba: su apreciada serie de novelas de Jane Austen, ejemplares andrajosos de las obras de Daphne du Maurier y Anya Seton, todos los primeros libros de Mary Stewart, junto con Victoria Holt, Phyllis Whitney y Danielle Steel.

Las estanterías más estrechas contenían hileras dobles de libros de bolsillo: sagas históricas, novelas románticas, novelas de misterio, guías de viajes y libros de consulta. También estaban representados sus escritores literarios favoritos, además de las biografías de mujeres famosas y algunas de las selecciones menos deprimentes del club de libros de Oprah, la mayoría de las cuales Candy las había descubierto antes de que Oprah las compartiera con el mundo.

Guardaba los libros infantiles que le gustaban en los estantes del dormitorio. Su colección incluía todas las historias de Eloise y los libros de Harry Potter, El estanque del Mirlo, algo de Judy Blume, Los niños del furgón, de Gertrude Chandler Warner, Ana de Green Gables, algún número de Las gemelas de Sweet Valley como diversión, y los destartalados libros de Barbara Cartland que había descubierto cuando tenía diez años. Era una colección digna de un ratón de biblioteca, y a sus sobrinos les encantaba acurrucarse en su cama con un montón de esos libros a su alrededor mientras intentaban decidir cuál leerían a continuación.

Candy sacó un par de tazas de porcelana con delicados bordes dorados y dibujos de pensamientos violetas.

-Hoy he decidido que mi nuevo libro se titulará Daphne se cae de bruces.

-¡Cuéntame!

-Pues... Daphne está paseando por el Bosque del Ruiseñor pensando en sus cosas cuando Benny aparece de la nada montado en su bicicleta de montaña y la tira al suelo.

-Ese tejón fastidioso -dijo Luisa moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Exactamente.

Luisa miró a Candy cautelosamente y sugirió:

-Creo que alguien debería robarle a Benny su bici de montaña. Así no se metería en problemas.

Candy sonrió.

-El robo no existe en el Bosque del Ruiseñor. ¿No lo habíamos comentado ya cuando quisiste que alguien le robara a Benny su moto acuática?

-Me parece que sí -contestó la niña con esa expresión de testarudez que había heredado de su padre-. Pero si puede haber bicicletas de montaña y motos acuáticas en el Bosque del Ruiseñor, no veo por qué no puede haber también robos. Además, Benny no hace cosas malas adrede, simplemente es un poco travieso.

-La línea que separa las travesuras de la estupidez es muy delgada -dijo Candy pensando en Terry.

-¡Benny no es estúpido!

Luisa parecía ofendida, y Candy pensó que hubiera sido mejor no abrir la boca.

-Por supuesto que no. Es el tejón más listo del Bosque del Ruiseñor -dijo despeinando un poco a su sobrina-. Venga, nos tomaremos el té y luego llevaremos a Clin a pasear junto al lago.

Candy no tuvo ocasión de abrir el correo hasta avanzada la noche, cuando Luisa ya se había quedado dormida con un ejemplar de El deseo de Jennifer en las manos. Puso la factura del teléfono en un clip y luego abrió distraídamente un sobre de tamaño comercial. En cuanto leyó el título deseó no haberse tomado la molestia.

_NIÑOS HETEROSEXUALES POR UNA_

_AMÉRICA HETEROSEXUAL_

_¡La agenda de los homosexuales radicales apunta a nuestros hijos! Nuestros ciudadanos más inocentes son traídos hacia los males de la perversión mediante libros obscenos y programas de televisión irresponsables que glorifican este comportamiento desviado y moralmente repugnante..._

_Niños Heterosexuales por una América Heterosexual (NHAH) era una organización con sede en Chicago, cuyos miembros de mirada perdida aparecían últimamente en algunos programas locales de entrevistas en los que vomitaban sus paranoias personales._

«Si al menos dedicasen su energía a algo constructivo, como mantener las armas lejos de los niños», pensó mientras tiraba la carta a la basura.

Al anochecer del día siguiente, Candy dejó caer una mano del volante y pasó sus dedos por la cabeza de Clin. Acababa de dejar a Luisa con sus padres y se dirigía a la casa de vacaciones que los Cornwell tenían en Door County, Wisconsin. No llegaría allí hasta tarde, pero las carreteras estaban despejadas y a ella no le importaba conducir de noche. Había tomado la impulsiva decisión de viajar al norte. Su conversación del día anterior con Annie había sacado a la luz algo que había intentado negar por todos los medios. Su hermana tenía razón. Haberse teñido el pelo de rojo era un síntoma de un problema mayor. Su antiguo desasosiego había vuelto.

Es cierto que ya no experimentaba ninguna compulsión de activar una alarma de incendios, y desprenderse de todo su dinero ya no era una opción. Pero eso no significaba que su subconsciente no pudiese encontrar alguna nueva manera de crear un alboroto. Tenía la incómoda sensación de verse atraída hacia un lugar que creía haber dejado atrás.

Recordó lo que el psicoterapeuta le había dicho hacía ya muchos años en Northwestern.

-De niña, creías que podías conseguir que tu padre te quisiera si hacías todo lo que se suponía que tenías que hacer. Si sacabas las mejores notas, vigilabas tus modales y obedecías todas las normas, entonces él te daría la aprobación que todo niño necesita. Pero tu padre era incapaz de esa clase de amor. Finalmente, algo se rompió dentro de ti e hiciste lo peor que se te pudo ocurrir. En realidad, fue una rebelión sana. Para mantenerte en funcionamiento.

-Eso no explica lo que hice en el instituto -le dijo ella-. Entonces, Williams ya estaba muerto y yo vivía con Annie y Archie. Ambos me amaban. ¿Y qué me dice del incidente del hurto en la tienda?

-Tal vez necesitabas poner a prueba el amor de Annie y Archie.

Algo raro se agitó en el interior de Candy.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-La única manera de asegurarte de que su amor era incondicional era hacer algo terrible para ver si luego seguían a tu lado.

Y allí habían seguido.

Entonces, ¿por qué volvía a atormentarla su viejo problema? Ya no quería más alborotos en su vida. Quería escribir sus libros, disfrutar de sus amistades, pasear a su mapache y jugar con sus sobrinos. Pero llevaba ya varias semanas sintiendo ese desasosiego, y una mirada a su horrible pelo rojo le dijo que tal vez estaba a punto de volver a subirse por las paredes.

Hasta que se le pasara ese impulso, haría algo inteligente y se escondería en Door County durante una o dos semanas. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué posibles problemas podía encontrarse allí?

Terrence Grandchester estaba soñando con la Red Jack Express, una jugada especial de los quarterbacks, cuando algo lo despertó. Se incorporó, gruñó e intentó adivinar dónde estaba, pero la botella de whisky escocés con la que había hecho amistad antes de dormirse se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Normalmente su droga preferida era la adrenalina, pero esa noche el alcohol le había parecido una buena alternativa.

Volvió a oír el ruido, unos rasguños en la puerta, y entonces lo recordó todo. Estaba en Door County, Wisconsin, los Stars no jugaban esa semana, y Archivald le había abofeteado con una multa de diez mil dólares. Después de eso, el muy desgraciado le había ordenado que se refugiara en su casa de vacaciones y se quedara allí hasta que volviera a tener la cabeza en su sitio.

Él no tenía ningún problema con su cabeza, aunque sin duda sí había un problema con el sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología de los Cornwell, porque alguien estaba intentando forzar la cerradura.


	3. Chapter 3

la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptacion del libro del mismo nombre de la autora Susan Elizabeth Phillips, espero que les guste

y ya saben cualquier cosita no duden e dejarme un lindo reviews :D

Capítulo dos

¿Y qué si es el chico más caliente de la escuela? Lo que cuenta es cómo te trata.

« ¿Demasiado caliente para manejarlo?»

CANDY ANDLEY para Chik

Terry recordó de pronto que había estado demasiado ocupado con su whisky escocés como para activar el sistema de seguridad de la casa. Un despiste afortunado. Así iba a tener algo de distracción.

La casa estaba fría y oscura. Terry sacó los pies descalzos del sofá con la intención de levantarse y tropezó con la mesilla del café. Soltó una retahíla de tacos mientras se frotaba la barbilla y saltó hacia la puerta. ¿Quién iba a pensar que pelearse con un ladrón acabaría siendo para él ser el mejor momento de la semana? Terry deseó que aquel mal nacido estuviera armado.

Esquivó un bulto macizo que supuso que debía ser una butaca y pisó algo pequeño y puntiagudo, probablemente una de las piezas de Lego que había visto esparcidas por el suelo. Era una casa grande y lujosa que, construida en lo más profundo de los bosques de Wisconsin, estaba prácticamente rodeada de árboles salvo por su parte posterior, que daba a las aguas gélidas del lago Michigan.

-Maldita oscuridad -refunfuñó mientras avanzaba guiándose por el sonido de los rasguños, y justo cuando alcanzó la puerta, oyó el chasquido de la cerradura y la puerta empezó a abrirse.

Terry sintió aquella subida de adrenalina que tanto le encantaba, y, con un ágil movimiento, empujó la puerta contra la pared y asió a la persona que había al otro lado.

El tipo tenía que ser un peso mosca, porque salió volando.

Y también un afeminado, a juzgar por el tono del grito que soltó cuando cayó en el suelo.

Por desgracia, llevaba un perro. Un perro grande.

A Terry se le había erizado el pelo del cogote cuando oyó el espeluznante rugido de un perro de defensa. Antes de que le diera tiempo a protegerse, el animal ya le había mordido el tobillo.

Terry desplegó los reflejos que le estaban convirtiendo en una leyenda, y, mientras intentaba liberarse del mordisco que le atenazaba los huesos del tobillo, se lanzó hacia el interruptor. La luz inundó el recibidor y Terry se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

No le estaba atacando ningún rottweiler. Y no era un hombre el que soltaba esos chillidos de pánico.

-Oh, mierda...

En el suelo de pizarra, a sus pies, yacía una mujer pequeña y chillona con el pelo del color de la camiseta de los San Francisco 49ers. Y, aferrado a su tobillo, agujereando sus vaqueros preferidos, había un pequeño ...

La palabra se le fue de la cabeza.

Las cosas que llevaba la mujer cuando la había empujado estaban esparcidas por doquier. Mientras intentaba deshacerse del mapache, vio montones de libros, material de dibujo, dos cajas de galletas de mantequilla y un par de zapatillas con una cabeza de conejo grande y rosa en la punta.

Finalmente logró liberarse del mapache gruñón. La mujer se incorporó dificultosamente y adoptó lo que parecía ser una pose de artes marciales. Terry abrió la boca para explicarse, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra ella le había dado una patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Lo siguiente que pensó Terry es que estaba despedido.

-Vaya... A los Giants les costó tres cuartos de hora para hacer eso.

Cuando había caído al suelo, ella llevaba puesto un abrigo, pero a él lo único que lo protegía, de ese suelo de pizarra era una fina tela vaquera. Terry retrocedió y rodó de espaldas. De un salto, el mapache se le plantó encima del pecho y empezó a ladrarle echándole su aliento en la cara mientras las puntas del pañuelito que llevaba atado al cuello no dejaban de darle en la nariz.

-¡Has intentado matarme! -chilló la mujer con la expresión de ferocidad que le conferían los reflejos rojos de su pelo.

-No ha sido adrede.

Terry sabía que la había visto antes, por no lograba recordar por nada del mundo quién era.

-¿Puedes llamar a tu «pitbull»?

La cara de pánico de ella había dejado paso a la furia, y apretó los dientes como el mapache.

-Ven aquí, Clin.

El bicho gruñó y se desenganchó del pecho de Terry. Finalmente cayó en la cuenta.

«Oh, mierda...», pensó.

-Eres... la hermana de Annie. ¿Te has hecho daño...? -dijo buscando un nombre-. ¿Señorita Andley?

Como era él el que yacía en el suelo con un golpe en la cadera y heridas de mordiscos en el tobillo, consideró que se trataba más bien de una pregunta de cortesía.

-¡Es la segunda vez en dos días! -exclamó ella.

-No sé de qué me...

-¡La segunda vez! ¿Estás pirado, estúpido tejón? ¿Es ése tu problema? ¿O es que eres idiota?

-Pues eso, yo... ¿Me has llamado «tejón»?

Candy pestañeó.

-Cojón. Te he llamado cojón.

-Ah, eso está mejor.

Por desgracia, su poco convincente intento de bromear no la hizo sonreír.

El «pitbull» se retiró junto a su dueña. Terry se incorporó en el suelo de pizarra y se frotó el tobillo, mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que podía acerca de la hermana de su jefa, pero sólo logró recordar que era una intelectualoide. La había visto unas cuantas veces en las oficinas de los Stars con la cabeza metida en algún libro, aunque sin duda no llevaba el pelo de ese color. Se hacía difícil de creer que Annie y ella fueran parientes, porque ésta estaba lejos de ser un bombón. Aunque tampoco estaba mal. Era bastante del montón: era plana allí donde Annie tenía unas buenas curvas, y bajita mientras que Annie era alta. Al contrario que la de su hermana, la boca de ésta no parecía diseñada para susurrar obscenidades bajo las sábanas. Al contrario: la boca de la hermana pequeña de Annie sugería que se pasaba todo el día exigiendo silencio en alguna biblioteca.

No necesitaba el testimonio de todos aquellos libros esparcidos para saber que era el tipo de mujer que menos le gustaba: inteligente y demasiado seria. Y probablemente sería además de las que hablan: un tanto más en su contra. En pro de la justicia, sin embargo, tenía que darle una nota muy alta al poderío de sus ojos. Eran de un color poco común, un tono verde esmeralda, con un atractivo sesgo, igual que sus cejas, que casi se tocaban mientras le echaba la bronca. Maldita sea. ¡La hermana de Annie! Y él que creía que esa semana ya no podía ir peor.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -le preguntó.

El verde de su iris adquirió el color exacto de una tarde de verano en Illinois antes de activarse la sirena de tornados. Ya había logrado enojar a todos los miembros de la familia propietaria de los Stars, excepto tal vez a, los niños. Debía de tener un don.

Más le valía intentar arreglar la situación, y como el encanto era su traje de gala, le lanzó una sonrisa y dijo:

-No quería asustarte. Pensaba que eras un ladrón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Incluso antes de oír sus gritos, Terry se dio cuenta de que lo del encanto no funcionaba. Y no perdía de vista la postura de kung fu de la mujer.

-Archie me sugirió que subiera aquí unos días, para aclararme las ideas... –Terry hizo una pausa-. Cosa que a mí no me hace ninguna falta.

Candy pulsó un interruptor y dos rústicos candelabros de hierro de pared se encendieron e iluminaron los rincones oscuros.

La casa estaba hecha de troncos, pero tenía seis dormitorios y un techo de vigas de madera que daba cabida a dos plantas, de modo que no se parecía en nada a una cabaña de la frontera. Las ventanas eran tan grandes que daba la sensación de que el bosque formaba parte del interior, y en la enorme chimenea de piedra que dominaba un extremo de la sala se podría haber asado un bisonte. Todos los muebles eran grandes, sobrecargados y cómodos, diseñados para soportar los abusos de una gran familia. A un lado, una ancha escalera conducía a la segunda planta, que disponía de un pequeño desván en un extremo.

Terry se inclinó para recoger las cosas que habían quedado desperdigadas por el suelo. Examinó las zapatillas.

-¿No te pones nerviosa cuando las llevas durante la temporada de caza?

Ella intentó arrebatárselas.

-Dámelas.

-Tampoco pensaba ponérmelas. Sería difícil que los chicos siguieran respetándome después de eso.

Ella no sonrió en absoluto cuando él le devolvió las zapatillas.

-Hay una casa de huéspedes no muy lejos de aquí -dijo Candy-. Seguro que podrán darte habitación para esta noche.

-Es demasiado tarde para que me eches. Además, a mí me han invitado.

-Es mi casa. Quedas desinvitado.

Candy colocó su abrigo en uno de los sofás y se dirigió a la cocina. El «pitbull» dobló el labio y mantuvo la cola bien levantada, como quien hace gesto obsceno con el dedo. Cuando al mapache le quedó claro que Terry había captado el mensaje, salió trotando tras su dueña.

Terry les siguió. La cocina era espaciosa y cómoda; los armarios eran Craftsman y se disfrutaba de una visión panorámica del lago Michigan desde todas las ventanas. Candy dejó sus paquetes en una mesa de centro pentagonal rodeada de seis taburetes.

Esa mujer tenía ojo para la moda, eso había que admitirlo. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color gris marengo y un jersey ancho de un tono gris metálico que a Terry le hizo pensar en una armadura. Con esos cabellos cortos llameantes, podría ser Juana de Arco justo después de prender la cerilla. La ropa parecía de marca, aunque no nueva, lo que era raro, porque recordaba haber oído que había heredado la fortuna de Williams Andley. Aunque Terry era rico, se había ganado el dinero una vez formada ya su personalidad. Según su experiencia, la gente que ha crecido entre riquezas no comprende lo que es el esfuerzo, y no había conocido a muchos que le cayesen bien. Esa niña rica y esnob no sería una excepción.

-Esto... ¿señorita Andley? Antes de que me eches... Sin duda no has avisado a los Cornwell de que subías aquí; de lo contrario, te habrían comentado que el lugar ya estaba ocupado.

-Tengo derechos. Se entiende -dijo Candy arrojando las galletas a un cajón y cerrándolo de golpe. Luego estudió a Terry: estaba tenso, nerviosísimo-. No te acuerdas de mi nombre, ¿verdad?

-Claro que me acuerdo -replicó mientras buscaba en su memoria sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Nos han presentado al menos tres veces.

-Algo totalmente innecesario, porque tengo muy buena memoria para los nombres.

-No para el mío. Lo has olvidado.

-Por supuesto que no.

Ella le miró fijamente durante un largo rato; él, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a actuar bajo presión, y no tuvo ningún problema en esperar a que fuera ella quien lo dijera.

-Es Daphne -le dijo.

-¿Y por qué me dices algo que ya sé? ¿Eres así de paranoica con todo el mundo, Daphne?

Candy apretó los labios y murmuró algo entre dientes. Terry habría jurado que había vuelto a oír la palabra «tejón».

¡Terrence Grandchester ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba! «Que me sirva de lección», pensó Candy mientras admiraba su peligroso atractivo.

Entonces vio que tenía que encontrar la manera de protegerse de él. Vale, estaba más bueno que el pan. Como muchos otros hombres. De acuerdo, no muchos tenían esa particular combinación de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verde-azul brillantes. Y muy pocos tenían un cuerpazo como aquél, atlético y escultural, nada desproporcionado. Aun así, no era tan estúpida como para encapricharse con un hombre que no era más que un bonito cuerpo, una linda cara y un interruptor para el encanto.

Bueno, lo cierto era que sí: a juzgar por su pasado encaprichamiento por él, había sido tan estúpida. Pero al menos había sido consciente de que estaba siendo estúpida.

Lo que sin duda no haría era presentarse como una groupie aduladora. ¡Iba a verla en toda su insolencia! Conjuró a la Goldie Hawn de Un mar de líos en busca de inspiración.

-Vas a tener que marcharte, Terry. Ay, perdona, quería decir Terrence. Porque es Terrence, ¿verdad?

Puede que esta vez hubiera ido demasiado lejos, porque la comisura de sus labios se torció hacia arriba.

-Nos han presentado al menos tres veces. Pensaba que lo recordarías.

-Es que hay tantos futbolistas, y todos os parecéis tanto.

Terry arqueó una de sus cejas.

Candy ya había marcado el terreno, y era tarde, así que podía permitirse ser generosa, aunque sólo con condescendencia.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche, pero yo he venido aquí a trabajar, así que tendrás que irte mañana por la mañana.

Un vistazo por la ventana de atrás le permitió ver el Ferrari aparcado junto al garaje: ahora entendía por qué no lo había visto cuando había aparcado delante.

Él se sentó deliberadamente en un taburete, como si quisiera indicar que no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

-¿A qué tipo de trabajo te dedicas? -dijo en un tono desdeñoso que a Candy le hizo pensar que él no creía que pudiese ser nada demasiado arduo.

-Je suis auteur.

-¿Escritora?

-Ich bin Schriftstellerin -añadió en alemán.

-¿Has abandonado tu idioma vernáculo por algún motivo?

-He pensado que tal vez te sentirías más cómodo con alguna lengua extranjera-dijo ondeando vagamente su mano-. Por algo que he leído...

Terry podía ser superficial, pero no era estúpido, y Candy pensó que tal vez se había pasado de la raya. Por desgracia, estaba en racha.

-Estoy casi segura de que Clin se habrá recuperado del problemilla que tuvo con la rabia, pero tal vez será mejor que te pongas alguna inyección, por si acaso.

-Todavía estás cabreada por eso del ladrón, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, no te oigo bien. Tal vez la caída me ha dejado algo conmocionada.

-Ya te he pedido perdón.

-Es verdad -dijo apartando un montón de lápices que los niños habían dejado en el lavaplatos.

-Me parece que subiré a acostarme -dijo Terry. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla se detuvo a echarle un último vistazo a esos pelos horribles y añadió-: Dime la verdad. ¿Ha sido por algún tipo de apuesta?

-Buenas noches, Terry.

Cuando Candy entró en su dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que respiraba aceleradamente. Sólo un fino tabique la separaba de la habitación de invitados donde debía estar durmiendo Terry. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la piel y sintió el impulso casi incontrolable de cortarse el pelo, aunque tampoco quedaba demasiado que cortar. Tal vez debería volver a teñírselo de su color natural al día siguiente, pero no podía darle a Terry ese gusto.

Había llegado a la cabaña para esconderse, no para dormir junto a la boca del lobo, así que cogió sus cosas y, con Clin pegado continuamente a sus talones, bajó corriendo, atravesó el salón, se metió en la habitación grande que compartían las tres niñas y cerró la puerta por dentro.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta e intentó calmarse contemplando el techo inclinado de la habitación y las confortables buhardillas diseñadas para soñar despierto. Dos de las paredes contenían un mural del Bosque del Ruiseñor que ella había pintado con toda la familia por en medio. Allí estaría bien, y por la mañana él ya se habría ido.

Dormir, sin embargo, era imposible. ¿Por qué no había avisado a Annie de que iba a subir a la casa, como hacía siempre? Porque no quería oír más discursitos sobre su pelo ni tampoco advertencias de posibles «incidentes».

Candy dio vueltas y más vueltas, miró el reloj, y finalmente encendió la luz para hacer algunos esbozos de las ilustraciones para su próximo libro. No le salía nada. Habitualmente, el ruido del viento invernal golpeando la maciza casa de troncos la calmaba, pero aquella noche el viento la impulsaba a desnudarse y bailar, dejar atrás a la niña buena y estudiosa, y liberar su lado salvaje.

Apartó las mantas y saltó de la cama. La habitación estaba helada, pero ella se sentía acalorada y enfervorizada. Deseó estar en su casa. Clin levantó un párpado soñoliento, y luego volvió a cerrarlo mientras ella se dirigía al banco acolchado de la ventana más cercana.

Plumas de escarcha decoraban los cristales, y la nieve se arremolinaba entre los árboles en delgados copos danzarines. Candy intentó concentrarse en la belleza de la noche, pero no dejaba de ver a Terry Grandchester. Sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo y un hormigueo en los pechos. ¡Era tan degradante! Ella era una mujer inteligente, incluso brillante, pero pese a querer negarlo, estaba obsesionada como una animadora hambrienta de sexo.

Tal vez se trataba de una forma perversa de crecimiento personal. Al menos se obsesionaba por el sexo y no por la Gran Historia de Amor que jamás tendría.

Decidió que era más seguro obsesionarse por la Gran Historia de Amor. ¡Archie le había salvado la vida a Annie! Era la cosa más romántica que Candy podía imaginar, aunque suponía que también le había creado expectativas muy poco realistas.

Abandonó lo de la Gran Historia de Amor y volvió a obsesionarse con el sexo. ¿Hablaría Terry en inglés mientras lo hacía, o habría memorizado algunas frases extranjeras útiles? Con un gruñido, hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

Tras sólo unas pocas horas de sueño se despertó: el amanecer era frío y gris. Cuando miró hacia fuera, vio que el Ferrari de Terry había desaparecido. « ¡Bien!» Sacó a Clin y luego se duchó. Mientras se secaba, se obligó a sí misma a tararear una cancioncilla de Winnie the Pooh, pero cuando empezó a ponerse sus gastados pantalones grises y el jersey de Dolce & Gabbana que se había comprado antes de donar su dinero, la ficción de fingir que era feliz ya se había desvanecido.

Pero ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Su vida era maravillosa. Gozaba de buena salud. Tenía amigos, una familia estupenda y un mapache que la entretenía. Aunque estaba casi siempre sin dinero, no le importaba porque su loft valía hasta el último centavo que pagaba por él. Le encantaba su trabajo. Su vida era perfecta. E incluso más que perfecta ahora que Terry se había marchado.

Enojada por su estado anímico, deslizó sus pies en las zapatillas rosas que le habían regalado las gemelas por su cumpleaños y bajó hacia la cocina, con las cabezas de conejo bamboleando sobre los dedos de sus pies. Un desayuno rápido y luego se pondría a trabajar.

La noche anterior había llegado demasiado tarde como para ir a comprar provisiones, así que sacó una bolsa de pan de molde de Archie del armario. Justo cuando introducía una rebanada en la tostadora, Clin empezó a chillar. La puerta trasera se abrió y entró Terry, cargado de bolsas de plástico repletas de comida. Candy sintió que el bobo de su corazón se aceleraba un poco.

Clin gruñó, pero Terry no le hizo ningún caso.

-Buenos días, Daphne.

La instintiva explosión de placer de Candy dejó paso al fastidio. ¡Slytherin!

Terry dejó las bolsas en la mesa central y dijo:

-Nos estábamos quedando sin provisiones.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? Tú te ibas, ¿no te acuerdas? Vous partez. Ándate vía -repuso Candy. Las palabras en francés e italiano las pronunció con exageración y se gratificó al ver que le había molestado.

-Irse no es una buena idea -dijo mientras retorcía con fuerza el tapón de la leche-. No quiero tener más líos con Archie, así que tendrás que ser tú quien se vaya.

Eso era exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no le gustó la actitud de Terry, así que dejó que hablara la arpía que llevaba dentro:

-Eso ni lo sueñes. Puede que al ser deportista no puedas entenderlo, pero necesito paz y tranquilidad, porque yo tengo que pensar mientras trabajo.

Sin duda Terry captó el insulto, aunque prefirió hacerle oídos sordos.

-Yo me quedo aquí -insistió.

-Pues yo también -respondió ella con la misma tozudez.

Candy se dio cuenta de que él habría querido echarla, pero que no podía hacerlo porque ella era la hermana de su jefa. Terry se tomó su tiempo para llenarse el vaso; luego apoyó las caderas en el fregadero y dispuso:

-La casa es grande. La compartiremos.

Candy estaba a punto decir que lo olvidase, que se marcharía de todos modos, pero algo la detuvo. Tal vez compartir la casa no era una idea tan descabellada: quizá la forma más rápida de superar su fijación sería ver al slytherin que se escondía debajo del hombre. No había sido Terry como ser humano lo que la había atraído, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo era realmente. Se trataba más bien de una imagen ilusoria de Terry: cuerpo maravilloso, ojos hermosos, valeroso líder de hombres.

Lo observó mientras apuraba el vaso de leche. Un eructo. Eso sería lo último. Nada le desagradaba más que un hombre que eructase... O que se rascase la entrepierna... O que fuese grosero en la mesa. ¿Y qué decir de esos perdedores que intentan impresionar a las mujeres sacando un fajo de billetes atrapado en uno de esos chillones sujetabilletes?

Tal vez llevase una cadena de oro. Candy sintió un escalofrío. Eso sería definitivo. O quizás era un chiflado por las armas. O decía: «Machote.» O no llegaba a la altura de Archivald Cornwell de cientos de maneras distintas.

Sí, sin duda, había un millón de trampas esperando a Terry Grandchester, el señor Mis-ojos-azules-como-las-noches-de-verano-me-hacen-irresistiblemente-sexy. Un eructo... Una mano a la entrepierna... Incluso el más leve destello de oro alrededor de su fantástico cuello.

Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. Puedes quedarte -dijo finalmente.

-Gracias, Daphne.

Terry apuró su vaso, pero no eructó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que mientras él siguiera llamándola Daphne ya estaba medio salvada.

Candy cogió su ordenador portátil y lo subió al desván. Lo colocó en el escritorio junto a su cuaderno de dibujo. Podía trabajar en Daphne se cae de bruces o en el artículo «Darse el lote: ¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?».

Muy lejos.

Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para escribir un artículo sobre sexo, ni siquiera en su variante adolescente.

Candy oyó de fondo la retransmisión de un partido e imaginó que Terry se había traído unos vídeos para poder hacer sus deberes. Se preguntó si alguna vez abriría un libro o si iría a ver una película de arte y ensayo o si haría algo que no tuviera que ver con el fútbol.

Tenía que volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Acarició a Clin con un pie y, a través de la ventana, contempló los furiosos copos de nieve rodando sobre las aguas grises y lúgubres del lago Michigan. Tal vez Daphne podría volver a su casita bien entrada la noche y encontrarlo todo muy oscuro. Y cuando entrase dentro, Benny podía asaltarla y...

Tenía que dejar de escribir historias tan autobiográficas.

Entendido... Abrió de golpe su cuaderno de dibujo. Daphne podía decidir ponerse una máscara de Halloween y asustar a... No, eso ya lo había hecho en Daphne planta un huerto de calabazas.

Era sin duda el momento de llamar a una amiga. Candy cogió el teléfono que tenía al lado y marcó el número de Mary Jane, una de sus mejores colegas escritoras. Aunque Mary Jane escribía para el mercado de los jóvenes adultos, ambas compartían la misma filosofía sobre los libros y con frecuencia quedaban para compartir ideas.

-¡Gracias a Dios que me llamas! -gritó Mary Jane-. Llevo toda la mañana intentando ponerme en contacto contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es terrible! Esta mañana ha salido una mujer gorda de NHAH en las noticias locales jurando y perjurando que los libros infantiles y juveniles son una herramienta de reclutamiento para el estilo de vida homosexual.

-¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en la vida?

-¡Candy, tenía en sus manos un ejemplar de Te echo mucho de menos y decía que era un ejemplo del tipo de basura que atrae a los niños hacia la perversión!

-Oh, Mary Jane... ¡eso es horrible!

Te echo mucho de menos era la historia de una niña de trece años que intentaba comprender por qué razón los demás acosaban a su hermano mayor, un chico con tendencias artísticas al que sus compañeros calificaban de gay. Era un libro muy bien escrito, sensible y sincero.

Mary Jane se sonó la nariz.

-Mi editora ha llamado esta mañana. ¡Me ha dicho que han decidido esperar a que se calmen las aguas y que van a posponer un año la publicación de mi próximo libro!

-¡Si ya hace casi un año que lo acabaste! -exclamó Candy.

-No les importa. No me lo puedo creer. Ahora que finalmente despegaban mis ventas, voy a perder mi gran oportunidad de hacerme un nombre.

Candy consoló a su amiga lo mejor que pudo. Después de colgar el teléfono, pensó que NHAH era para la sociedad una amenaza mucho mayor de lo que pudiera serlo jamás ningún libro.

Oyó pasos en la planta baja y se dio cuenta de que ya no se oía el fútbol. Lo único bueno de su conversación con Mary Jane era que la había distraído de pensar en Terry.

Una voz masculina profunda la llamó.

-¡Oye, Daphne! ¿Sabes si hay algún aeródromo cerca de aquí?

-¿Un aeródromo? Sí, hay uno en Sturgeon Bay. Está hacia... -De repente se le encendió la bombilla-. ¡Un aeródromo!

Candy saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la baranda.

-¡No pensarás saltar en caída libre otra vez! -exclamó. Terry inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarla. Incluso con las manos en los bolsillos parecía tan alto y deslumbrante como un dios del Sol.

« ¡Eructa, por favor! »

-¿Por qué iba a saltar en caída libre? -dijo tímidamente-. Archie me pidió que no lo hiciera.

-Como si eso fuera a detenerte.

Benny hacía girar los pedales de su bicicleta de montaña cada vez más rápido. No le importaba la lluvia que caía sobre el camino que llevaba al Bosque del Ruiseñor y no vio el enorme charco que tenía delante.

Aunque sabía que le convenía mantenerse tan alejada de él como le fuera posible, Candy bajó corriendo las escaleras y le suplicó:

-No lo hagas. Ha habido ráfagas de nieve toda la noche. Y hace demasiado viento.

-Me estás tentando...

-¡Intento explicarte que es peligroso!

-¿Y no es eso lo que hace que merezca la pena?

-Ningún avión va a querer despegar en un día como éste -dijo Candy, aunque pensó que los famosos como Grandchester pueden conseguir que la gente haga prácticamente cualquier cosa.

-No creo que tuviese demasiados problemas para encontrar un piloto. En caso de que pensara saltar en caída libre.

-Llamaré a Archie -amenazó ella-. Seguro que le interesará saber la poca seriedad con que te tomas su suspensión.

-Ahora me estás asustando. Seguro que eras una de esas mocosas que se chivaban al profesor cuando los niños se portaban mal.

-No fui al colegio con niños hasta los quince años, así que perdí esa oportunidad.

-Es verdad. Eres una niña rica, ¿no?

-Rica y consentida -mintió Candy-. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

Tal vez si le distraía con un poco de conversación se olvidaría de saltar en caída libre.

-Clase media, y consentido seguro que no.

Terry todavía parecía inquieto, así que Candy se esforzó en pensar en algo de qué hablar; entonces advirtió sobre la mesilla del café dos libros que antes no estaban allí. Los miró con más detenimiento y vio que uno era el nuevo de Scott Turow, y el otro, un volumen bastante erudito sobre el Cosmos que ella había empezado a leer, pero que había acabado cambiando por algo más ligero.

-¿Tú lees? -preguntó de pronto Candy.

Terry hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba en el sofá desmontable.

-Sólo cuando no encuentro a nadie que lea para mí.

-Muy gracioso.

Candy se acomodó en el extremo opuesto del sofá, descontenta de haber descubierto que, en contra de lo que creía, le gustaban los libros. Clin se acercó a Candy, dispuesto a protegerla en caso de que a Terry se le pasase por la cabeza volver a hacerle una llave.

«Ni se te ocurra.»

-Muy bien, confieso que no eres tan... intelectualmente incapacitado como aparentas.

-Deja que anote eso en mi diario -repuso él.

Candy había tendido su trampa con bastante eficacia.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no dejas de hacer estupideces?

-¿Como por ejemplo?

-Como saltar en caída libre. Esquiar desde un helicóptero. Y luego esa carrera de motocross que hiciste tras el stage de pretemporada.

-Pareces saber mucho acerca de mí.

-Sólo porque formas parte del negocio familiar, no te creas que es nada personal. Además, todo Chicago sabe lo que has estado haciendo.

-La prensa siempre hace una montaña de nada.

-No es exactamente nada -dijo Candy sacándose las zapatillas de cabeza de conejo, y se sentó encima de sus pies-. No lo entiendo. Siempre has sido el modelo a seguir para los deportistas profesionales. No conduces borracho ni le pegas a las mujeres. Llegas puntual a los entrenamientos y te quedas lo que haga falta. Ni escándalos de juego, ni te gusta figurar, ni dices demasiadas tonterías. Y de repente te desmadras.

-Yo no me he desmadrado.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a eso, si no?

Terry ladeó la cabeza.

-Te han enviado aquí para espiarme, ¿verdad?

Candy se rió, aun a riesgo de que eso comprometiera su papel de arpía rica.

-Soy la última persona en la que confiarían para un trabajo de equipo. Soy un poco loca -confesó y, trazando una X sobre su corazón, añadió-: Vamos, Terry, lo juro, no diré nada. Dime qué te pasa.

-Me gusta divertirme un poco, y no pienso pedir disculpas por eso.

Candy quería más, así que prosiguió con su misión de exploración.

-¿Y tus amiguitas no se preocupan por ti?

-Si lo que te interesa es mi vida amorosa, sólo tienes que preguntar. Así podré experimentar el placer de decirte que te metas en tus asuntos.

-¿Y por qué iba yo a estar interesada en tu vida amorosa?

-Eso dímelo tú.

Ella le miró recatadamente y precisó:

-Sólo me gustaría saber dónde encuentras a tus mujeres... ¿En catálogos internacionales? ¿O tal vez en la red? Sé que hay grupos especializados en ayudar a los hombres americanos solitarios a encontrar mujeres extranjeras, he visto las fotos. «Rusa preciosa de veintiún años. Toca el piano clásico desnuda, escribe novelas eróticas en su tiempo libre, quiere compartir su encanto con un tonto yanqui.»

Por desgracia, Terry en lugar de ofenderse, se echó a reír.

-También salgo con mujeres americanas.

-Estoy convencida de que no son muchas.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que eres demasiado cotilla?

-Soy escritora. Es lo que tiene la profesión.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero él no parecía tan inquieto como cuando se había sentado, así que decidió seguir indagando.

-Háblame de tu familia.

-No hay mucho que decir. Soy un H.P.

« ¿Harto de premios?»

-¿Hombre patético?

Terry hizo una mueca y, tras apoyar las piernas en el borde de la mesilla del café, explicó:

-Hijo de un predicador. Cuarta generación, según como lo cuentes.

-Ah, sí, recuerdo haberlo leído. Cuarta generación, ¿eh?

-Mi padre era un ministro metodista, hijo de un ministro metodista, que era el nieto de uno de los antiguos jinetes metodistas que llevaron el Evangelio al salvaje Oeste.

-De ahí debe de venir tu sangre aventurera. Del bisabuelo jinete.

-Seguro que no viene de mi padre. Era una gran persona, pero no se puede decir que le gustase el riesgo. Era más bien un intelectualoide. Como tú -dijo sonriendo-. Sólo que más educado.

Ella hizo oídos sordos y preguntó:

-¿Falleció?

-Sí, hace unos seis años. Tenía cincuenta y un años cuando nací yo.

-¿Y tu madre?

-La perdí hace año y medio. También era mayor. Una gran lectora, directora de la sociedad de historia, especializada en genealogía. Los veranos eran el momento culminante de la vida de mis padres.

-¿Hacían pesca submarina en las Bahamas?

-Más bien no -contestó Terry riendo-. Íbamos todos a un campamento de la iglesia metodista en el norte de Michigan. Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace generaciones.

-¿Tu familia era propietaria de un campamento?

-Enterito, con cabañas y un gran tabernáculo antiguo de madera para los servicios eclesiásticos. Tuve que acompañarles todos los veranos hasta que cumplí los quince; luego me rebelé.

-Seguro que debían de preguntarse cómo te habían criado.

Terry cerró los ojos y admitió:

-Todos los días. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-Soy huérfana. -Candy pronunció la palabra sin mostrar tristeza, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien le preguntaba, pero se sintió incómoda.

-Creía que Williams sólo se había casado con coristas de Las Vegas -dijo Terry apartando la mirada de los cabellos carmesíes de Candy y centrándola en sus modestos pechos con una expresión tal en los ojos que a Candy le quedó claro que él no creía que pudiera haber lentejuelas en sus genes.

-Mi madre estaba en el coro de The Sands. Fue la tercera esposa de Williams, y murió cuando yo tenía dos años, mientras volaba hacia Aspen para celebrar el divorcio.

-¿Annie y tú no tuvisteis la misma madre?

-No, la madre de Annie fue su primera esposa. Estaba en el coro de The Flamingo.

-No llegué a conocer a Williams Andley, pero por lo que he oído no debía ser fácil convivir con él.

-Por suerte, me envió a un internado a los cinco años. Antes de eso, recuerdo a una retahíla de niñeras muy atractivas.

-Qué interesante.

Terry bajó los pies de la mesilla del café y cogió las gafas de sol Ray Ban con montura plateada que había dejado allí. Candy las miró con envidia. Doscientos setenta dólares en Marshall Field's.

_**Daphne se puso sobre la nariz las gafas de sol que le habían caído a Benny del bolsillo y se inclinó para contemplar su reflejo en el estanque. Parfait! (Daphne consideraba que el francés era el mejor idioma para admirar su aspecto físico.)**_

_**-¡Eh! -gritó Benny a su espalda.**_

_**¡Plop! Las gafas de sol le resbalaron por la nariz y cayeron al estanque.**_

Terry se levantó del sofá y Candy sintió que su energía llenaba toda la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó.

-Saldré fuera un rato. Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Fuera, adónde?

Terry desplegó las varillas de sus gafas de sol con un movimiento deliberado.

-Ha sido agradable charlar contigo, pero creo que ya he tenido bastantes preguntas de la dirección por ahora.

-Ya te he dicho que no pertenezco a la dirección -insistió Candy.

-Tienes una participación financiera en los Stars. En mi diccionario eso significa dirección.

-De acuerdo. Pues la dirección quiere saber adónde vas.

-A esquiar. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Ella no, pero estaba convencida de que Archie sí lo tendría.

-Sólo hay una pista de esquí alpino por aquí cerca, y el descenso es de sólo treinta y seis metros. Es un reto insuficiente para ti.

-Maldita sea -masculló Terry.

Candy se esforzó por disimular que la situación la divertía.

-Entonces haré esquí de fondo-dijo Terry-. Me han dicho que hay algunas pistas de primera categoría por aquí.

-No hay nieve suficiente -repuso Candy.

-¡Pues iré a buscar ese aeródromo! -dijo dirigiéndose al armario de los abrigos.

-¡No! Iremos... Iremos de excursión.

-¿De excursión? -A juzgar por la cara que puso Terry, se diría que le acababan de proponer ir a observar pájaros.

Candy pensó rápidamente.

-El camino que recorre los peñascos es muy traicionero. Es tan peligroso que lo cierran cuando hace viento o hay algún leve indicio de nieve, pero conozco una forma de acceder a él. Es estrecho y siempre está helado, y si das un solo paso en falso, te precipitarás a una muerte segura.

-Te lo estás inventando.

-No tengo tanta imaginación.

-Eres escritora.

-De libros infantiles. Totalmente no violentos. Ahora, si quieres quedarte aquí de pie charlando toda la mañana, es cosa tuya. Pero a mí me gustaría un poco de aventura. Finalmente había conseguido captar su interés.

-Entonces en marcha -añadió Candy.

Se lo pasaron bien en la excursión, aunque Candy no logró localizar el camino traicionero que le había prometido a Terry. Tal vez porque se lo había inventado. Aun así, en los peñascos que cruzaron hacía mucho frío y el viento soplaba con fuerza, por lo que Terry no se quejó demasiado. Incluso le tendió la mano a Candy en un tramo helado, pero ella no fue tan temeraria: se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fachendosa y le dijo que tendría que arreglárselas solo porque ella no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a subir cada vez que viese un poco de hielo y se le metiera el miedo en el cuerpo.

Él se rió y se encaramó a un montón de rocas resbaladizas. Al verle contemplando las aguas grises del invierno, con la cabeza echada atrás y sus cabellos castaños flotando al viento, Candy se quedó sin aliento.

Durante el resto de la caminata, ella se olvidó de ser odiosa y se divirtieron mucho. Cuando regresaron a la casa, los dientes le castañeteaban por el frío, pero todas sus partes femeninas ardían.

Terry se quitó el abrigo y se frotó las manos.

-Si no te importa, me meteré en tu bañera.

Ella hubiera preferido que se metiese en su cuerpo, pero se limitó a decir:

-Tú mismo. Yo tengo que volver al trabajo.

Tras subir a toda prisa al desván, Candy recordó lo que Annie le había dicho una vez.

«Cuando te has criado como nosotras, Candy, el sexo intrascendente es como un foso de serpientes. Nosotras necesitamos un amor que nos llegue al alma, y puedo asegurarte que eso no se encuentra saltando de cama en cama.»

Aunque Candy jamás había saltado de cama en cama, sabía que Annie tenía razón. Pero ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer una mujer de veintisiete años con un cuerpo sano y sin un amor que le llegase al alma? Si al menos Terry se hubiese comportado como alguien superficial y estúpido durante la excursión... Pero no había hablado de fútbol ni una sola vez. Se habían pasado la mañana hablando de libros, de la vida en Chicago, y de su pasión mutua por la película This Is Spinal Tap.

No podía concentrarse en Daphne, así que abrió su ordenador portátil para trabajar en «Darse el lote: ¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?». El tema la deprimió aún más.

Durante su tercer año en la universidad se había hartado de esperar la Gran Historia de Amor, por lo que había decidido olvidarse de un amor profundo y se había dedicado al cuidado profundo de un chico con el que llevaba saliendo un mes. Pero perder la virginidad había sido una equivocación. La aventura la había dejado deprimida, y había visto que Annie tenía razón. Ella no estaba hecha para el sexo intrascendente.

Pocos años más tarde, se había convencido a sí misma de que finalmente había conocido a un hombre que le importaba lo bastante como para volverlo a intentar. Era un hombre inteligente y cariñoso, pero la dolorosa tristeza que la invadió después de esa aventura tardó meses en desaparecer.

Había tenido una serie de novios desde entonces, pero ningún amante, y había hecho todo lo posible por sublimar sus impulsos sexuales esforzándose en el trabajo y entregándose a buenas amistades. Tal vez la castidad estuviera pasada de moda, pero el sexo era un auténtico atolladero emocional para una mujer que no había conocido el amor hasta los quince años. Así que, ¿por qué seguía pensando en él, especialmente teniendo a Terry Grandchester en casa?

Porque era simplemente humana, y el quarterback de los Stars era un deleitable pedazo de caramelo, un afrodisíaco andante, un hombre con todas las letras. Candy gimió, miró el teclado del ordenador y se obligó a concentrarse.

A las cinco oyó que Terry se marchaba. A las siete, «Darse el lote: ¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?» ya estaba casi terminado. Por desgracia, el tema la había tensado y excitado considerablemente. Llamó a Mary Jane, pero su amiga no estaba en casa, así que bajó las escaleras y se miró en el pequeño espejo de la cocina. Era demasiado tarde para que las tiendas estuvieran abiertas; de lo contrario podría haber salido corriendo a por un tinte de pelo. Tal vez se lo cortaría y listo. Ese corte al rape no había quedado tan mal hacía unos años.

Se mentía a sí misma. Había quedado horrible.

En lugar de las tijeras, cogió un sobre de comida instantánea y se lo comió en el mostrador de la cocina. Después extrajo los dulces que había en el fondo de un cartón de helado Rocky Road. Finalmente, cogió el cuaderno de dibujo y se sentó ante el fuego para dibujar. Pero no había dormido bien, y al poco rato empezaron a pesarle los párpados. La llegada de Terry poco después de medianoche la hizo levantarse de golpe.

-Hola, Daphne.

Ella se frotó los ojos.

-Hola, Grandchester.

Terry colgó su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla. Apestaba a perfume.

-Habría que airearlo -comentó él.

-Eso digo yo.

Los celos se la comían. Mientras Candy babeaba pensando en el cuerpo de Terry y se obsesionaba por sus fracasos amorosos, había pasado por alto un hecho importante: Terry no había mostrado el más mínimo interés por ella.

-Debes de haber estado ocupado-dijo-. Huele a más de una marca. Todas ellas nacionales, ¿o has encontrado a alguna au pair en alguna parte?

-No he tenido esa suerte. Por desgracia eran todas mujeres americanas, y todas hablaban demasiado -dijo dejándole claro con la mirada que ella también hablaba demasiado.

-Y seguro que muchas de las palabras tenían más de una sílaba, así que probablemente te dolerá la cabeza.

No podía seguir por ahí. Terry no era tan tonto como ella hubiera querido, y si no se andaba con cuidado, él iba a descubrir por qué se interesaba tanto por su vida privada.

Terry parecía más irritado que enfadado.

-Resulta que me gusta relajarme cuando tengo una cita. No me gusta debatir sobre política mundial, ni discutir sobre el calentamiento global, ni que me obliguen a escuchar a gente con una higiene personal imprevisible recitando mala poesía.

-Vaya, pues ésas son mis cosas favoritas.

Terry sacudió la cabeza, luego se levantó y se estiró, alargando su formidable cuerpo vértebra a vértebra. Ya estaba aburrido de ella. Probablemente porque ella no le había entretenido recitándole sus estadísticas profesionales.

-Será mejor que me acueste -dijo Terry-. Me iré mañana por la mañana a primera hora, así que si no nos vemos, gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Candy forzó un bostezo.

-Ciao, bambino.

Sabía que él tenía que volver a los entrenamientos, pero eso no alivió su disgusto.

Terry sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Daphne.

Ella se lo quedó mirando mientras subía las escaleras: los vaqueros se ajustaban a sus hermosas piernas, moldeaban sus caderas estrechas, y la camiseta dejaba entrever todos sus músculos.

¡Dios, si estaba babeando! ¡Y eso que había pertenecido a la sociedad universitaria Phi Beta Kappa!

Candy se sintió dolorida y desasosegada, irreprimiblemente insatisfecha con toda su vida.

-¡Maldita sea!

Tiró el cuaderno de dibujo al suelo, se puso en pie de un salto y salió disparada hacia el baño para mirarse el pelo. ¡Se lo raparía!

¡No! No quería estar calva, y esta vez no se iba a permitir comportarse como una loca.

Caminó decidida hacia el estante de los vídeos y extrajo el remake de Tú a Londres y yo a California. A la niña que llevaba dentro le encantaba ver cómo las gemelas lograban reunir a sus padres, y a la niña que llevaba fuera le encantaba la sonrisa de Dennis Quaid.

Terry tenía la misma sonrisa torcida.

Con resolución, sacó la cinta de la retransmisión del partido de fútbol del vídeo, introdujo Tú a Londres y yo a California y se sentó a mirarla.

A las dos de la madrugada, Hallie y Annie habían reunido a sus padres, pero Candy se sentía todavía más inquieta que antes. Empezó a hacer zapping saltando a toda velocidad de películas antiguas a múltiples anuncios, y sólo se detuvo al oír la sintonía familiar de la vieja serie Encaje, S.L.

«Encaje está al caso, sí... Encaje resolverá el caso, sí...» Dos hermosas mujeres atravesaban corriendo la pantalla, las atractivas detectives Sable Drake y Ginger Hill.

Encaje, S.L. había sido una de las series favoritas de Candy cuando era niña. Había querido ser Sable, la inteligente morena interpretada por la actriz Mallory McCoy. Ginger era la pelirroja sexy experta en kárate. Encaje, S.L. no fue en su momento más que una serie de segunda fila, pero a Candy eso no le importaba. Simplemente disfrutaba viendo a dos mujeres ganando a los malos, para variar.

Los créditos del inicio mostraban primero a Mallory McCoy, y luego a Lilly Sherman, que interpretaba a Ginger Hill. Candy se incorporó un poco al recordar un fragmento de la conversación que había oído una vez en las oficinas de los Stars sobre si Lilly Sherman tenía algún tipo de relación con Terry. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba interesada, así que no hizo preguntas. Estudió a la actriz más detenidamente.

Llevaba uno de sus característicos pantalones ajustados, un top que le dejaba los hombros completamente al descubierto y tacones altos. Los cabellos, rojos y rizados, le colgaban sobre los hombros, y sus ojos pestañeaban seductoramente a la cámara. Incluso con aquel peinado pasado de moda y esos enormes aros de oro que llevaba como pendientes, era un bombón.

Actualmente, Sherman debía de rondar ya los cuarenta y pico; sin duda era un poco mayor para ser una de las mujeres de Terry, de modo que ¿qué relación tenían? En una fotografía de la actriz que había visto hacía sólo unos pocos años se veía que había ganado unos kilos desde la serie de televisión. Sin embargo, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, así que era posible que hubieran tenido una aventura.

Candy presionó el botón de cambio del mando a distancia y apareció un anuncio de cosméticos. Tal vez fuera eso lo que necesitaba. Un maquillaje total.

Apagó la tele y subió a su habitación. Algo le hacía pensar que un maquillaje no solucionaría sus problemas.

Tras una ducha caliente, se puso uno de los camisones de lino irlandés que se había comprado cuando aún era rica. Todavía la hacía sentir como la heroína de una novela de Georgette Heyer. Se llevó el cuaderno a la cama para poder seguir pensando en Daphne, pero la oleada de creatividad que había experimentado aquella tarde se había desvanecido.

Clin roncaba suavemente a los pies de la cama. Candy se dijo a sí misma que le estaba entrando sueño. Pero no.

Tal vez podía acabar de pulir su artículo, pero mientras se dirigía al desván para coger el portátil, echó un vistazo al baño de invitados. Tenía dos puertas: aquella en la que estaba ella y, al otro lado, la que llevaba directamente al dormitorio donde dormía Terry. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Sus piernas inquietas y nerviosas la llevaron hasta las baldosas del baño.

Vio el neceser Louis Vuitton sobre el lavabo. No se imaginaba a Terry comprándolo por su cuenta: debía de ser un regalo de una de sus bellezas internacionales. Se acercó más y vio un cepillo de dientes rojo con las cerdas blancas. Había vuelto a tapar el tubo de Aquafresh.

Pasó la punta del dedo por el tapón del desodorante y luego alcanzó una botella de cristal deslustrado de aftershave del caro. Desenroscó el tapón y acercó la nariz. ¿Olía como Terry? Él no era de esos hombres que se ahogan en colonia, y no se había acercado a él lo suficiente como para saberlo con seguridad, pero algo familiar en el aroma le hizo cerrar los ojos y aspirar más profundamente. Se estremeció; volvió a dejar la botella donde estaba y luego se fijó en el neceser.

Tirado junto a un bote de ibuprofeno y un tubo de Neosporin estaba el anillo de la Súper Bowl de Terry. Sabía que lo había ganado en los primeros tiempos de su carrera, como suplente de Niel Legan. Le sorprendió ver un anillo de campeón tirado tan descuidadamente en el fondo del neceser, aunque por lo que sabía de Terry era de suponer que no quisiera ponerse un anillo que había ganado por los méritos de otro.

Empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio en el neceser algo que le había pasado inadvertido.

Un condón.

No era nada del otro mundo. Era natural que Terry llevara condones consigo. Probablemente tendría todo un cajón lleno. Lo cogió y lo estudió. Parecía ser un condón de lo más normal. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí observándolo?

¡Era una locura! Llevaba todo el día comportándose como una obsesa. Si no se recomponía, acabaría cocinando un conejo como la loca Glenn Close en Atracción fatal.

Candy se estremeció. «Lo siento, Daphne.»

Una miradita. Nada más. Sólo le echaría una miradita mientras dormía y se marcharía.

Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió lentamente.

Gracias a todas las que leen esta historia, yo cuando lei la original inmediatamente me imagine como seria con estos personajes.

Tratare de subir los capítulos bien seguidos :D


	4. Chapter 4

la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre de la autora Susan Elizabeth Phillips, espero que les guste

y ya saben cualquier cosita no duden e dejarme un lindo reviews :D

Capítulo tres

_**Bien entrada la madrugada, Daphne se coló en la madriguera de Benny el Tejón con el rostro cubierto con la temible máscara de Halloween...**_

_**Daphne planta un huerto de calabazas**_

Un débil rayo de luz del pasillo se proyectaba encima de la alfombra. Candy podía distinguir una forma grande bajo las mantas. Su corazón latía fuerte por la emoción de lo prohibido. Vacilante, dio un primer paso hacia dentro.

La misma energía peligrosa que había sentido cuando, a sus diecisiete años, había activado la alarma de incendios, la recorrió de arriba abajo. Se acercó un poco más. Sólo una miradita y se marcharía.

Terry estaba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella. El sonido de su respiración era profundo y lento. Recordó las viejas películas del Oeste en las que el pistolero se despierta con el menor ruido, e imaginó a un Terry con el pelo aplastado apuntándole al estómago con una Colt 45.

Fingiría que era sonámbula.

Él había dejado los zapatos en el suelo, y Candy apartó uno con el pie. Hizo un ligero frufrú con el roce de la alfombra, pero Terry no se movió. Candy apartó la pareja, pero él siguió sin reaccionar. Había pasado el peligro de la Colt 45.

Las palmas de las manos le sudaban, y se las secó con el camisón. Entonces chocó suavemente con un extremo de la cama.

Terry estaba profundamente dormido.

Ahora que ya había visto qué aspecto tenía cuando dormía, se marcharía.

Lo intentó, pero sus pies la llevaron al otro lado de la cama, donde podría ver su cara.

Anthony también dormía así. Se podían lanzar fuegos artificiales junto a su sobrino y él no se inmutaba. Pero Terry Grandchester no se parecía en nada a Anthony. Candy se recreó con su fantástico perfil: una frente fuerte, unos pómulos angulados y una nariz recta y perfectamente proporcionada. Siendo futbolista debería habérsela roto varias veces, aunque no se veía ni un golpe.

Eso era una intolerable invasión de su intimidad. Inexcusable. Pero mirando su pelo castaño oscuro aplastado, no pudo resistir la tentación de apartárselo de la ceja.

Un hombro perfectamente esculpido asomaba fuera de las mantas. Sintió deseos de lamerlo.

¡Ya está! Había perdido la razón. Y no le importaba.

Ella todavía tenía el condón en su mano y Terry Grandchester yacía bajo las mantas... en cueros, a juzgar por aquel hombro desnudo. ¿Y si se metía bajo las mantas con él?

Eso era impensable.

Aunque, ¿quién iba a enterarse? Él tal vez ni siquiera se despertaría. ¿Y si lo hacía? Sería la última persona interesada en contarle a nadie que había estado con la hermana obsesa sexual de su jefa.

El corazón le latía tan deprisa que se sentía mareada. ¿Estaba pensando realmente en lo que hacía?

No habría ninguna secuela emocional. ¿Cómo iba a haberla si ni siquiera albergaba la ilusión de un amor profundo? Y en cuanto a lo que Terry pensaría de ella... Él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se echaran a sus brazos, así que difícilmente se sorprendería.

Candy pudo ver la alarma de incendios colgada en la pared, justo delante de ella, y se dijo a sí misma que no la tocaría. Pero sentía un hormigueo en las manos y su respiración se había convertido en un jadeo. Se había quedado sin fuerza de voluntad. Estaba cansada del desasosiego, de los pies inquietos. Cansada de mutilarse el pelo porque no sabía cómo arreglar su vida. Harta de tantos años intentando ser perfecta. Su piel estaba húmeda por el deseo y por una sensación creciente de horror cuando se vio a sí misma quitándose las zapatillas de conejo.

« ¡Vuelve a ponértelas enseguida!»

Pero no lo hizo. Y en su cabeza empezó a sonar la alarma de incendios.

Alargó las manos para tomar el dobladillo de su camisón... Se lo quitó... Y se quedó desnuda y temblorosa. Horrorizada, vio que sus dedos tiraban de las mantas. Incluso cuando las mantas cayeron hacia atrás, se dijo a sí misma que no iba a hacerlo. Pero sentía un hormigueo en los pezones y su cuerpo clamaba de necesidad.

Puso las caderas sobre el colchón y luego deslizó lentamente las piernas bajo las mantas. Santo cielo, lo estaba haciendo de verdad. Estaba desnuda y se había metido en la cama con Terrence Grandchester.

Él emitió un suave ronquido y se dio la vuelta, llevándose consigo la mayor parte de las mantas.

Candy le miró la espalda y supo que ese gesto tenía que ser una señal del cielo diciéndole que se marchara. ¡Tenía que irse de aquella cama sin perder un segundo!

Sin embargo, se acurrucó a su lado, apretando los pechos contra su espalda, y respiró profundamente. Oh... ese olor a almizcle de la loción para después del afeitado. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin tocar a un hombre de aquel modo.

Terry se agitó, cambió de postura, murmuró algo como si estuviese soñando.

La sirena de la alarma de incendios subió de volumen. Ella lo rodeó con su brazo y le acarició el pecho.

«Sólo será un minuto», se dijo a sí misma. Y luego se iría.

Terry sintió la mano de su ex novia Susana sobre su pelo. Estaba en su garaje, con el primer coche que había tenido en su vida y con Eric Clapton. Eric le estaba dando clases de guitarra, pero en vez de guitarra, Terry se empeñaba en tocar con un rastrillo. Luego levantó la mirada y Eric se había ido. En aquel momento estaba en una extraña habitación de troncos con Susana.

Ella le acariciaba el pecho, y él notó que estaba desnuda. La sangre fluyó hacia su entrepierna y se olvidó por completo de las clases de guitarra de Eric.

Hacía meses que había cortado con Susana, pero en aquel momento quería poseerla. Solía ponerse un perfume malo. Demasiado fuerte. Era una razón estúpida para cortar con una mujer, porque ahora ella olía a rosas.

Un buen olor. Un olor sexy. Le hacía sudar. No podía recordar haberse excitado tanto con ella cuando estaban juntos. No tenía sentido del humor. Se pasaba demasiado tiempo maquillándose. Pero necesitaba poseerla. En ese mismo momento.

Se volvió hacia ella. Le puso la mano en el culo. Lo noto diferente. Más carnoso. Había más para apretar.

Terry suspiró, ella olía tan bien... Ahora a naranjas. Y sus senos se apretaban contra su pecho, como naranjas cálidas, suaves y jugosas, y sus bocas se tocaban, y sus manos lo tocaban por todas partes. Jugando. Acariciando. Buscando el camino hacia su pene.

Terry gimió mientras ella lo acariciaba. Olió el aroma de mujer y supo que no tardaría mucho. Su brazo no quería moverse, pero tenía que sentirla.

Era como miel húmeda.

Terry gimoteó y se giró. Encima de ella. Forzó la entrada. No resultó fácil. Qué raro.

El sueño empezó a desvanecerse, pero no la lujuria. Estaba enfebrecido por ella. El olor a jabón, champú y mujer le inflamaba. Empujó una y otra vez, abrió los ojos, y... ¡No dio crédito a lo que vio!

Se la había metido a Daphne Andley.

Intentó decir algo, pero ya no estaba para hablar. Sentía la sangre a oleadas, el corazón a mil. Sintió un rugido dentro de su cabeza. Y explotó.

En ese momento, todo se enfrió dentro de Candy. « ¡No! ¡Todavía no!»

Candy sintió que Terry se estremecía. Su peso la aplastó contra el colchón. Recuperó la cordura, aunque algo tarde.

Terry se quedó inerte. Un peso muerto encima de ella. Un peso muerto e inútil.

Se había acabado. ¡Ya! Y ella ni siquiera podía culparle por ser el peor amante de la historia porque había recibido exactamente lo que se merecía. Nada en absoluto.

Terry se sacudió la cabeza para aclararse, luego se apartó de encima de ella y exclamó desde debajo de las mantas:

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

La decepción había sido tan grande que Candy habría querido gritarle, aunque quería gritarse aún más a sí misma. La habían pillado de nuevo tirando de la alarma de incendios, pero ya no tenía diecisiete años. Se sintió vieja y derrotada. La humillación la quemaba por dentro.

-¿S... s... sonambulismo? -musitó.

-¡Sonambulismo, y una mierda! -gritó Terry saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño-. ¡No te atrevas a moverte!

Ella recordó, demasiado tarde, que Terry tenía fama de rencoroso. La última temporada había convertido un desempate contra los Steelers en un baño de sangre, y el año anterior se había peleado tras el placaje defensivo de un Vikingo de ciento treinta kilos. Candy se levantó de la cama y buscó frenéticamente su camisón.

Del baño salía una retahíla de obscenidades.

¿Dónde estaba su camisón?

Terry volvió a salir, desnudo y furioso.

-¿De dónde diablos has sacado ese condón?

-De tu... tu neceser.

Candy localizó su camisón de lino, lo recogió y se cubrió los pechos.

-¿De mi neceser? -preguntó mientras volvía a meterse corriendo en el baño-. Lo has cogido de mi... ¡Mierda!

-Ha sido... Un impulso. Un... Un accidente de sonambulismo.

Candy caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta del pasillo, pero Terry reapareció antes de que pudiera llegar allí, cruzó la alfombra a la carga, la agarró de un brazo y le dio una sacudida.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado eso allí dentro?

¡No el tiempo suficiente! Y entonces se dio cuenta de que se refería al condón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Terry le soltó el brazo y señaló hacia el baño.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que llevaba siglos ahí dentro, y el muy hijo puta se ha roto!

Pasaron exactamente tres segundos. Luego las rodillas de Candy cedieron. Se dejó caer en la silla que había al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Y bien? -ladró Terry.

El cerebro confuso de Candy volvió a funcionar.

-No te preocupes -dijo al tiempo que advertía, demasiado tarde, la humedad entre sus muslos-. Son los días malos del mes.

-No hay ningún día malo del mes.

Terry encendió la lámpara de pie, y el cuerpo de Candy, demasiado corriente y demasiado desnudo, quedó más expuesto de lo que ella hubiese querido.

-Para mí los hay: soy regular como un reloj.

Candy no quería hablar sobre su periodo. Sujetó su camisón e intentó pensar en el modo de volvérselo a poner sin enseñar más de lo que ya había enseñado.

Él no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo ni en la desnudez de Candy, ni en la suya propia.

-¿Qué diablos hacías tú fisgoneando en mi neceser?

-Es que... Estaba abierto y he mirado como quien no quiere la cosa y... -Candy se aclaró la garganta-. Si era tan viejo, ¿por qué seguías llevándolo encima?

-¡Me había olvidado de él!

-Eso es un motivo estúpido.

Los ojos verde-azulados adquirieron un aire asesino.

-¿Acaso intentas echarme a mí la culpa?

Ella respiró profundamente.

-No, no es eso. -Había llegado el momento de dejar de comportarse como una cobarde y afrontar las consecuencias. Se levantó y se puso el camisón-. Lo siento, Terry. De verdad. Últimamente he cometido muchas locuras.

-No me vengas con cuentos.

-Te pido disculpas. Me siento avergonzada -dijo con la voz temblorosa-. En realidad, más que avergonzada. Me siento completamente humillada. Espero... Espero que puedas olvidarte de esto.

-No es probable.

Terry recogió unos calzoncillos largos de color verde oscuro que había en el suelo y se los puso.

-Lo siento.

Candy merecía arrastrarse, pero como eso no parecía funcionar, se puso a interpretar el papel de la heredera hastiada y consentida.

-La verdad es que me sentía sola y tú estabas disponible. Como tienes fama de playboy, creí que no te importaría.

-¿Que estaba disponible? -El aire crepitó-. Vamos a pensar en esto. Pensemos, ¿cómo se le llamaría a esto si la situación fuera la inversa?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-¿Cómo se le llamaría a esta situación, por ejemplo, si yo decidiese meterme en la cama contigo, una mujer, sin tu consentimiento?

-Pues... -Sus dedos se revolvían nerviosamente entre la falda de su camisón-. Ya, claro, comprendo qué quieres decir.

Terry entrecerró los ojos, y su voz se volvió más grave y peligrosa.

-Se llamaría violación.

-¿No querrás decir en serio que te he... violado? -preguntó Candy.

-Pues sí, creo que sí -dijo él mirándola fríamente.

Eso era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Eso es ridículo. Tú... ¡Tú has consentido!

-Sólo porque estaba dormido y creía que eras otra persona.

Eso la hirió.

-Ya veo.

Terry no se calmó. Al contrario, apretó la mandíbula y declaró:

-Al contrario de lo que pareces creer, me gusta tener relaciones antes de llegar al sexo. Y no permito que nadie me utilice.

Y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho ella. Le entraron ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento, Terrence. Ambos sabemos que mi comportamiento ha sido indignante. ¿No podríamos olvidarnos del tema?

-No tengo muchas opciones -dijo mordiéndose los labios-. No es algo que me apetezca leer en los periódicos.

Candy retrocedió hasta la puerta.

-Supongo que comprenderás que yo tampoco se lo contaré a nadie.

Terry la miró con asco.

A Candy se le arrugó la cara.

-Lo siento. De verdad -volvió a decir.

Yapo de verdad y los reviews si me dejan unos poquitos mas subo dos capítulos mañana OJO que se pone realmente buena esta historia :D


	5. Chapter 5

Lo prometido es deuda mil gracias por reviews :D

y ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me perteneces yo solo los mezclo y juego con ellos

Capítulo cuatro

_**Daphne saltó de su monopatín, se agachó y metió la cabeza entre la maleza para poder mirar dentro de la madriguera.**_

_**Daphne encuentra a un bebé conejo.**_

_**(Notas preliminares)**_

Terry se quedó rezagado detrás de la defensa. Sesenta y cinco mil aficionados gritaban en pie, pero una calma absoluta le envolvía. No pensaba en los aficionados, ni en las cámaras de televisión, ni en los locutores de Noche de fútbol del lunes que había en la cabina. No pensaba en nada excepto en lo que había nacido para hacer: jugar al deporte que se había inventado sólo para él.

León Tippet, su receptor favorito, dibujó perfectamente la jugada y se desmarcó, listo para aquel dulce momento en que Terry enviaría el balón a sus manos.

Entonces, en un instante, la jugada se fue al garete. Un defensa salió de la nada, dispuesto a interceptar el pase.

La adrenalina inundó el cuerpo de Terry. Estaba muy por detrás de la línea de marca y necesitaba a otro receptor, pero Jamás había sido derribado y Stubs tenía un marcaje doble.

Briggs y Washington atravesaron la línea de los Stars y cargaron contra él. Estos mismos monstruos escupidores de fuego, disfrazados de defensas laterales de Tampa Bay, le habían dislocado el hombro el año anterior, pero Terry no pensaba regalar el balón. Con la misma imprudencia que le había causado tantos problemas últimamente, miró hacia la izquierda... Y, brusca, a ciegas y alocadamente, hizo un regate a la derecha. Necesitaba un hueco en ese muro de camisetas blancas. Deseó que estuviese allí. Y lo encontró.

Con la agilidad marca de la casa, se escabulló, y dejó a Briggs y a Washington jadeando. Se dio la vuelta y se quitó de encima a un defensa que pesaba treinta kilos más que él.

Otro regate. Un baile acrobático. Luego puso la directa.

Fuera del campo era un hombre alto de un metro con ochenta y dos centímetros y ochenta y siete kilos de músculos, pero en el País de los Gigantes Mutantes era bajo, grácil y muy rápido. Sus pies conquistaban el césped artificial. Las luces del estadio convertían su casco dorado en un meteoro y su camiseta de color verde mar en una bandera tejida en el cielo. Poesía humana. Besado por los dioses. Bendecido entre los hombres. Llevó el balón hasta la zona de anotación y cruzó la línea de gol.

Y cuando el árbitro señaló el touchdown, Terry todavía seguía en pie.

La fiesta posterior al partido tuvo lugar en casa de Kinney, y en el momento en que Terry atravesó la puerta, todas las mujeres se le echaron encima.

-Un partido fabuloso, Terry.

-¡Terry, cielo, estoy aquí!

-¡Has estado fantástico! ¡Estoy afónica de tanto chillar!

-¿Te has emocionado cuando la has metido? Dios mío, seguro que estabas emocionado, pero ¿qué se siente realmente?

-Felicidades.

-¡Terry, chéri!

El encanto era algo natural en Terry, y mientras exhibía una de sus sonrisas logró desembarazarse de todas ellas a excepción de dos de las más persistentes.

-Te gustan las mujeres hermosas y silenciosas -le había dicho la esposa de su mejor amigo la última vez que habían hablado-. Pero la mayoría de las mujeres no son silenciosas, por lo que buscas a chicas extranjeras con un inglés limitado. Un clásico caso de evitación de la intimidad.

Terry recordó haberle contestado con una fresca.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues escucha, doctora Flamy Legan -le había dicho-. Intimaré contigo siempre que quieras.

-Por encima de mi cadáver -había respondido su marido, Neil, desde el otro extremo de la mesa del comedor.

Aunque Niel era su mejor amigo, Terry disfrutaba cinchándole. Había sido así desde los tiempos en que fue el suplente resentido del abuelo. Sin embargo, Neil ya se había retirado del fútbol y estaba a punto de empezar su residencia de medicina interna en un hospital de Carolina del Norte.

Terry no podía resistirse a fastidiarle.

-Es una cuestión de principios, abuelo. Tengo que demostrar una cuestión.

-Vale, pues demuéstralo con tu mujer y deja a la mía en paz -le había espetado Neil.

Flamy se había reído, había besado a su marido, le había dado una servilleta a su hija Rosie y había cogido en brazos a su hijo recién nacido, Tyler. Terry sonrió al recordar la respuesta de Niel cuando le había preguntado por las notas de Post-it que llevaba Ty en los pañales.

-Eso es porque ya no le dejo a mi mujer que le escriba en las piernas.

-¿Sigue con ésas?

-Brazos, piernas... El pobre chaval se estaba convirtiendo en una libreta científica ambulante. Pero eso ha mejorado desde que empecé a ponerle a Flamy Post-its en todos los bolsillos.

La costumbre de Flamy de garabatear distraída ecuaciones complejas en superficies poco ortodoxas era bien conocida, y Rosie Legan metió baza.

-Una vez me escribió en el pie, ¿verdad, mamá? Y otra vez...

La doctora Flamy le metió a su hija una baqueta en la boca.

Terry sonrió al recordarlo, pero una hermosa francesa que gritaba por encima de la música interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Tu es fatigué, chéri?

Terry tenía facilidad para los idiomas, pero había aprendido a mantenerlo en secreto.

-Gracias, pero ahora no quiero nada para comer. Oye, deja que te presente a Stubs Brady. Creo que los dos tenéis mucho en común. Y.. ¿Heather, verdad? Mi compañero León lleva mirándote con intenciones lascivas toda la noche.

Era el momento de desprenderse de un par de hembras.

Nunca le admitiría a Flamy que tenía razón acerca de sus preferencias con las mujeres. Pero, al contrario que algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, que no hacían más que vanagloriarse de que lo daban todo en el terreno de juego, Terry se limitaba a entregarse de veras. Y entregaba no sólo el cuerpo y la mente, sino también su corazón, y eso no se podía hacer teniendo a una mujer de altas exigencias en su vida. Hermosa y nada exigente, eso era lo que quería, y las mujeres extranjeras encajaban en la descripción.

Jugar con los Stars era lo único que le importaba, y no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera. Le encantaba ponerse el uniforme verde mar y dorado, saltar al campo en el estadio Midwest Sports Dome, y, sobre todo, trabajar para Annie y Archival Cornwell. Tal vez era el resultado de haberse pasado la infancia ejerciendo como hijo de un predicador, pero era un honor ser un Chicago Star, y no se podía decir lo mismo de todos los equipos de la liga de fútbol americano.

Cuando jugabas para los Cornwell, el respeto por el juego era más importante que el dinero. Los Stars no eran un equipo para bandidos ni para prima donnas, y, en el transcurso de su carrera, Terry había visto traspasar a algunos jugadores de gran talento por no cumplir con los valores de conducta establecidos por Annie y Archie. Terry no se podía imaginar jugando en ningún otro equipo, y cuando ya no fuese capaz de dar la talla con los Stars en el campo, se retiraría para entrenar.

Entrenar a los Stars.

Aunque aquella temporada habían pasado dos cosas que ponían en peligro sus sueños. Una era culpa suya: esa loca imprudencia que había cometido tras la pretemporada. Siempre había tenido tendencia a ser imprudente, pero, hasta entonces, se había limitado a serlo durante las vacaciones entre temporadas. La otra era la visita de Daphne Andley a su dormitorio a medianoche. Eso hacía peligrar su carrera más que todos los saltos en caída libre y todas las carreras de motocross del mundo.

Terry tenía un sueño profundo, y lo cierto es que ésa no había sido la primera vez que se despertaba a medio hacer el amor, pero hasta entonces siempre había elegido a sus compañeras. Irónicamente, si no hubiera sido por sus relaciones familiares, tal vez se habría planteado elegirla a ella. Tal vez era la atracción de la fruta prohibida, pero se lo había pasado muy bien con ella. Le había hecho tocar con los pies en el suelo y le había hecho reír. Aunque había procurado que ella no se diera cuenta, la había estado mirando. Se movía con una confianza de niña rica que a él le parecía muy sexy. Tal vez no tenía un cuerpo de relumbrón, pero todo estaba en su lugar y no podía negar que se había fijado en ella.

Aun así, había mantenido las distancias. Era la hermana de su jefa, y nunca confraternizaba con mujeres relacionadas con el equipo: ni las hijas de los entrenadores, ni las secretarias de las oficinas, ni siquiera las primas de sus compañeros de equipo. Y, a pesar de eso, mira qué había pasado.

Con sólo pensar en eso volvió a ponerse de mal humor. Ni siquiera un quarterback de aúpa era más importante para los Cornwell que la familia, y si descubrían lo sucedido, sería a él a quien pedirían explicaciones.

Su conciencia le iba a obligar a llamarla pronto. Sólo una vez, para asegurarse de que no hubiera habido consecuencias. No las habría, se dijo, y no se iba a preocupar por eso, especialmente en ese momento, en que no podía permitirse ninguna distracción. El domingo se jugaría el Campeonato AFC, y tenían que hacer un partido impecable. Entonces se haría realidad su mayor sueño. Llevaría a los Stars a la gran final, a la Súper Bowl.

Pero seis días después, su sueño se había hecho añicos. Y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Tras trabajar día y noche, Candy terminó Daphne se cae de bruces y lo envió la misma semana que los Stars perdieron el Campeonato AFC. Cuando quedaban quince segundos en el reloj, Terry Grandchester no había querido jugar conservadoramente y le había lanzado el balón a un compañero marcado por dos rivales. El pase había sido interceptado, y los Stars habían perdido por un gol de campo.

Candy se sirvió una taza de té para protegerse del frío de las tardes de enero y se la llevó a la mesa de trabajo. Tenía que escribir un artículo para Chik, pero en lugar de conectar su ordenador portátil, cogió unos papeles que había dejado en la butaca para tomar nota de algunas ideas para un nuevo libro, Daphne encuentra a un bebé conejo.

Justo cuando se disponía a sentarse sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Daphne? Soy Terrence Granchester.

El té se le derramó y Candy se quedó sin aliento. Hasta hacía poco tiempo, había estado encaprichada por aquel hombre. En ese momento, el simple sonido de su voz la aterró.

Se obligó a respirar. Si todavía la llamaba Daphne significaba que no había hablado con nadie sobre ella. Eso era bueno. No quería que él hablara de ella, ni siquiera que pensara en ella.

-¿De dónde has sacado mi número?

-Te pedí que me lo dieras.

Candy había logrado olvidarlo.

-Yo... ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Ahora que ha terminado la temporada, estoy a punto de marcharme de la ciudad durante un tiempo. Y quería asegurarme de que no hubiera habido... ninguna consecuencia desafortunada de... lo ocurrido.

-¡No! Ninguna consecuencia en absoluto. Por supuesto que no.

-Me alegro.

Más allá de la respuesta glacial, Candy percibió un suspiro de alivio. De pronto, se le ocurrió el modo de hacer las cosas más fáciles.

-¡Ya voy, cariño! -le gritó a una persona imaginaria.

-Veo que no estás sola.

-Pues no. ¡Estoy al teléfono, Benny! -dijo, levantando de nuevo la voz-. Enseguida estoy contigo, cielo.

Candy sintió un escalofrío. ¿No se le podía haber ocurrido un nombre mejor?

Clin trotó desde la cocina para ver qué ocurría. Candy asió el teléfono aún más fuerte.

-Agradezco la llamada, Terry, pero no hacía falta.

-Mientras todo vaya...

-Todo va de perlas, pero tengo que dejarte. Lo siento por el partido. Y gracias por llamar.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, la mano todavía le temblaba. Acababa de hablar con el padre del hijo que estaba esperando.

Se acarició el abdomen. Todavía lo tenía liso y no se había hecho del todo a la idea de estar embarazada. Cuando tuvo la primera falta, lo achacó al estrés. Pero con cada día que pasaba tenía los pechos cada vez más sensibles, y había empezado a sentir náuseas, así que finalmente decidió comprarse un test de embarazo. De eso hacía sólo dos días. El resultado la había dejado tan aterrorizada que salió corriendo a comprar otro.

No había error posible. Iba a tener un bebé y el padre era Terry Grandchester.

Sus primeros pensamientos, sin embargo, no habían sido para él. Habían sido para Annie y Archie: la familia era el centro de su existencia, y ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse educar a un hijo sin el otro. Eso les iba a sumir en la tristeza.

Cuando finalmente se puso a pensar en Terry, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que asegurarse de que él no lo supiera nunca. Él había sido su víctima inocente, de modo que cargaría con las consecuencias ella sola.

Tampoco sería tan difícil ocultárselo. Ahora que la temporada había acabado era poco probable que se topara con él, y bastaría con no acercarse a las oficinas de los Stars cuando se reanudaran los entrenamientos en verano. Excepto en algunas pocas fiestas del equipo que organizaban Archie y Annie, nunca socializaba demasiado con los jugadores. Finalmente, Terry tal vez sabría que ella había tenido un bebé, pero tras la llamada de aquella mañana debía de pensar que había otro hombre en su vida.

A través de las ventanas de su loft observó el cielo invernal. Aunque no eran ni las seis, ya había oscurecido. Se echó en el sofá.

Hasta hacía dos días nunca se había planteado ser madre soltera. De hecho, nunca había pensado demasiado en la maternidad. Pero ya no podía pensar en otra cosa. El desasosiego, que siempre había aparecido como una maldición en su vida, había desaparecido, dejándola con la extraña sensación de que todo era exactamente como tenía que ser. Por fin tendría una familia propia.

Clin le lamió la mano, que colgaba a un lado del sofá. Candy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la ensoñación que se había apoderado de su imaginación una vez pasado el susto inicial. ¿Un niño? ¿Una niña? No le importaba. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente con sus sobrinos para saber que en cualquiera de los casos sería una buena madre, y le daría al bebé tanto amor como dos padres.

Su bebé. Su familia.

Por fin.

Se estiró, satisfecha de pies a cabeza. Eso era lo que había estado buscando durante todos aquellos años, una familia realmente suya. No podía recordar haber sentido jamás tanta paz. Incluso su pelo estaba en paz: ya no lo llevaba tan exageradamente corto y había recuperado de nuevo su color rubio natural. Volvía a quedarle bien.

Clin restregó su nariz húmeda en su mano.

-¿Tienes hambre, amiguito?

Candy se levantó, y cuando ya iba de camino a la cocina para darle de comer, volvió a sonar el teléfono. El pulso se le aceleró, pero esta vez era Annie.

-Archie y yo hemos tenido una reunión en Lake Forest. Ahora estamos en Edens y Archie está hambriento. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Yoshi a cenar?

-Me encantaría.

-Genial. Pasaremos a recogerte dentro de una media hora.

Cuando Candy colgó, la golpeó la certeza de lo mucho que les iba a doler la noticia. Querían que ella tuviera exactamente lo que tenían ellos: un amor profundo e incondicional que constituía la base de la vida de ambos. Pero la mayoría de la gente no tenía tanta suerte.

Se puso su raído jersey Dolce & Gabanna y una escuálida falda gris marengo que le llegaba a los tobillos y que se había comprado en Field's la primavera anterior, durante las rebajas. La llamada de Terry la había dejado intranquila, así que encendió el televisor. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a ver reposiciones de Encaje, S.L. La serie despertaba en ella sentimientos de nostalgia: era un vínculo con una de las pocas partes agradables de su infancia.

Todavía se preguntaba por la relación de Terry con Lilly Sherman. Tal vez Annie lo supiera, pero temía citar su nombre, aunque Annie no tuviera ni idea de que Candy había estado con él en la casa de Door County.

«Encaje está al caso, sí... Encaje resolverá el caso, sí...»

Hubo anuncios tras los créditos, y luego Lilly Sherman, en el papel de Ginger Hill, saltó por la pantalla con un pantalón corto blanco muy ajustado y los pechos asomando tras un top de biquini verde brillante. El pelo castaño rojizo ondeaba alrededor de su cara, unos aros dorados acariciaban sus mejillas, y su sonrisa seductora prometía inimaginables delicias sensuales.

El ángulo de la cámara se amplió para mostrar a las dos detectives en la playa. En contraste con la escasa indumentaria de Ginger, Sable llevaba un malliot largo. Candy recordaba que las dos actrices habían sido amigas fuera de la pantalla.

El interfono del vestíbulo sonó. Candy apagó el televisor y, pocos minutos después, les abrió la puerta a su hermana y a su cuñado.

Annie la besó en la mejilla.

-Te veo pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estamos en enero y esto es Chicago. Todo el mundo está pálido.

Candy estuvo abrazada a su hermana un poco más de lo necesario. Celia la Gallina, una maternal habitante del Bosque del Ruiseñor que cuidaba a Daphne como a uno de sus polluelos, había sido creada a imagen de su hermana.

-Hola, señorita Candy. Te hemos echado de menos -dijo Archie, dándole uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos de oso que la dejaban casi sin respiración.

Mientras le devolvía el abrazo, pensó en lo afortunada que era de tenerles a ambos.

-Sólo han pasado dos semanas desde Año Nuevo -dijo Candy.

-Y dos semanas desde que viniste a casa. Annie se angustia –repuso Archie.

Archie dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá.

Candy sonrió mientras cogía el abrigo de Annie. Archie todavía pensaba que el auténtico hogar de Candy seguía siendo el suyo propio. No comprendía sus sentimientos por aquel pisito.

-Archie, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Intenté convencerte de que Annie me pegaba.

-Es difícil olvidarse de algo así. Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijiste. Me dijiste que no era mala del todo, sólo ligeramente retorcida.

Annie se rió y dijo con un suspiro:

-Ah, los buenos viejos tiempos.

Candy observó con cariño a su hermana.

-De pequeña era tan impertinente que me extraña que no me pegaras.

-Las niñas Andley teníamos que buscar nuestra manera de sobrevivir -dijo Annie.

«Una de nosotras sigue haciéndolo», pensó Candy.

Clin adoraba a Annie, y saltó a su regazo en cuanto se sentó.

-Me alegró mucho ver las ilustraciones de Daphne se cae de bruces antes de que las enviaras. La expresión de la cara de Benny cuando su bicicleta de montaña resbala en el charco es impagable. ¿Tienes alguna idea para un próximo libro?

Candy dudó durante unos instantes y respondió:

-Todavía estoy en la fase preliminar.

-Luisa estaba delirante de alegría cuando Daphne le vendó la pata a Benny. Creo que no se esperaba que pudiera perdonarle -dijo Annie.

-Daphne es una conejita muy compasiva. Aunque utilizó un lazo rosa de encaje para el vendaje.

-Benny tendría que ser más consciente de su lado femenino -dijo Annie con una sonrisa-. Es un libro maravilloso, Candy. Siempre consigues insertar alguna lección importante de la vida sin que se pierda la diversión. Me alegro tanto de que escribas.

-Es exactamente lo que siempre había querido hacer. Sólo que no lo sabía.

-Hablando de eso... Archie, ¿te has acordado...? –Annie se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Archie no estaba allí-. Debe de haber ido al baño.

-Pues hace un par de días que no lo limpio. Espero que no esté demasiado... -Candy sofocó un grito y se volvió rápidamente.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Archie volvía del baño con las dos cajas vacías que había encontrado en la papelera. Esos test de embarazo en sus enormes manos parecían un par de granadas cargadas.

Candy se mordió los labios. No quería decirles nada por el momento. Todavía tenían que digerir la derrota en el Campeonato AFC, y no necesitaban otro disgusto.

Annie no pudo ver lo que tenía su marido en las manos hasta que dejó caer una de las cajas en su regazo. La levantó lentamente y se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-¿Candy?

-Ya sé que tienes veintisiete años -dijo Archie-, y ambos intentamos respetar tu intimidad, pero tengo que saber qué significa todo esto.

Parecía tan alterado que Candy no pudo soportarlo. A Archie le encantaba ser padre, y le iba a costar aceptar aquello más que a Annie.

Candy cogió las dos cajas, las dejó a un lado, y dijo:

-¿Por qué no te sientas?

Archie dobló lentamente su enorme cuerpo y se sentó en el sofá, junto a su esposa. Annie le cogió instintivamente la mano. Los dos juntos contra el mundo. A veces, al ver el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro, Candy se sentía sola en lo más profundo de su alma.

Candy se sentó en una silla frente a ellos y forzó una débil sonrisa.

-No hay ninguna forma fácil de deciros esto. Voy a tener un bebé.

Archie se encogió y Annie se inclinó hacia él.

-Ya sé que es un disgusto, y lo siento. Pero no lo siento por el bebé.

-Dime que antes habrá una boda -musitó Archie sin apenas mover los labios.

Candy se acordó nuevamente de lo inflexible que podía llegar a ser: si no se mantenía en sus trece, él nunca la dejaría en paz.

-No hay boda. Ni hay papá. Eso no va a cambiar, así que será mejor que os lo toméis con tranquilidad.

Annie pareció aún más apenada.

-No... No sabía que te estuvieras viendo con nadie especial. Normalmente me lo cuentas.

Candy no podía permitir que profundizara demasiado.

-Comparto muchas cosas contigo, Annie, pero no todo.

A Archie se le había disparado un tic en un músculo de la mandíbula: sin duda alguna una mala señal.

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó.

-No te lo voy a decir, Archie -dijo Candy con serenidad-. Esto es cosa mía, no de él. No le quiero en mi vida.

-¡Pues lo quisiste en tu vida el tiempo suficiente para dejarte embarazada!

-Archie, por favor-dijo Annie, que nunca se había dejado intimidar por el mal humor de Archie. Parecía mucho más preocupada por Candy, y, con voz pausada, le dijo-: No debes precipitarte en tu decisión, Candy. ¿De cuánto estás?

-Sólo de seis semanas. Y no pienso cambiar de idea. Seremos sólo el bebé y yo. Y vosotros dos, espero.

Archie se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a deambular nervioso por la habitación.

-No tienes ni idea de en qué te estás metiendo -le espetó.

Ella podría haber subrayado que miles de mujeres solteras tenían bebés todos los años y que su punto de vista estaba algo anticuado, pero le conocía demasiado bien como para gastar saliva. En vez de eso, se concentró en los aspectos prácticos:

-No puedo evitar que os preocupéis, pero tenéis que recordar que estoy mejor equipada que la mayoría de madres solteras para tener un bebé. Tengo casi treinta años, me encantan los niños y tengo una estabilidad emocional.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió como si eso pudiera ser verdad.

-También estás arruinada la mayor parte del tiempo -dijo Terry apretando los labios.

-Las ventas de Daphne aumentan lentamente -repuso Candy.

-Muy lentamente -puntualizó él.

-Y puedo hacer más trabajos como freelance. Ni siquiera tendré que pagar a una canguro porque trabajo en casa.

Archie la miró con testarudez y declaró:

-Los niños necesitan a un padre. Candy se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-Los niños necesitan a un buen hombre en su vida, y espero que tú estés allí para este bebé porque eres el mejor hombre que existe.

Eso le llegó al alma, y la abrazó.

-Sólo queremos que seas feliz -susurró. -Ya lo sé. Por eso os quiero tanto a los dos.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz -le repitió Archie a Annie esa misma noche en el coche mientras volvían a casa después de una cena llena de tensión.

-Eso queremos los dos. Pero es una mujer independiente, y ha tomado una decisión -dijo ella frunciendo una ceja con preocupación-. Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es darle nuestro apoyo.

-Tuvo que ocurrir hacia principios de diciembre -dijo Archie entornando los ojos-. Te prometo una cosa, Annie. Voy a descubrir quién es el desgraciado que le ha hecho el bombo y le arrancaré la cabeza de cuajo.

Pero eso de descubrirlo era más fácil de decir que de hacer, y a medida que iban pasando las semanas, Archie no lograba acercarse a la verdad. Inventó excusas para telefonear a las amigas de Candy y, tímidamente, intentar sonsacarles información, pero ninguna de ellas recordaba que hubiera salido con nadie en esa época. Sondeó a sus propios hijos con el mismo éxito. Llevado por la desesperación, llegó a contratar a un detective, algo que no se atrevió a comentarle a su mujer, que le habría ordenado que se metiera en sus asuntos. Lo único que obtuvo fue una elevada factura y nada que no supiera ya.

A mediados de febrero, Archie y Annie se llevaron a los niños a la casa de Door County para pasar allí un largo fin de semana y montar en las motos de nieve. Invitaron a Candy a acompañarles, pero ella debía cumplir un plazo de entrega para Chik y tuvo que quedarse a trabajar. Archie sabía que el auténtico motivo era que no quería escuchar más discursitos de los suyos.

El sábado por la tarde, justo cuando acababa de volver a casa con Anthony tras dar un paseo en la moto de nieve, Annie entró en el vestíbulo, donde padre e hijo se estaban quitando las botas.

-¿Te diviertes, cielo? -le preguntó Annie a Anthony.

-Sí.

Archie sonrió mientras Anthony patinaba sobre el suelo mojado en calcetines y se lanzaba en brazos de su madre, algo que solía hacer cuando llevaba separado de uno de los dos más de una hora.

-Me alegro -dijo, enterrando los labios en su pelo y dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la cocina-. Ve a por tu merienda. El chocolate está caliente, pídele a Elisa que te lo sirva.

Mientras Anthony salía corriendo, Archie observó que Annie estaba especialmente deleitable con sus vaqueros dorados y su jersey marrón claro. Ya iba a por ella cuando le enseñó un recibo de tarjeta de crédito.

-He encontrado esto arriba.

Archie le dio un vistazo y vio el nombre de Candy.

-Es un recibo del almacén del pueblo -dijo Annie-.Y fíjate en la fecha, arriba.

Archie se fijó, pero seguía sin comprender por qué su mujer parecía tan trastornada.

-¿Y pues?

Annie se apoyó en la lavadora y añadió:

-Archie, fueron los días que pasó Terry aquí.

Terry salió del café y empezó a andar por el paseo marítimo de Cairns en dirección a su hotel. Las palmeras se bamboleaban bajo la soleada brisa de febrero y, en el puerto, las barcas se balanceaban. Tras haber pasado cinco días buceando en el mar del Coral junto a los tiburones que nadaban cerca del cuerno norte del arrecife de Great Barrier de Australia, resultaba agradable volver a la civilización.

La ciudad de Cairns, en la costa nororiental de Queensland, era el puerto de embarco de las expediciones de buceo. Tenía buenos restaurantes y un par de hoteles de cinco estrellas, así que Terry decidió quedarse allí un tiempo. La ciudad estaba lo bastante lejos de Chicago como para no correr el riesgo de encontrarse con algún aficionado de los Stars que quisiera saber por qué le había lanzado el balón a un compañero doblemente marcado en el último cuarto del Campeonato AFC. En lugar de darles a los Stars la victoria que los habría llevado a la Súper Bowl, les había fallado a sus compañeros, y ni siquiera nadar junto a un banco de peces martillo le estaba ayudando a olvidarse de aquello.

Una preciosidad australiana con un top anudado a la espalda y un ceñido pantalón corto blanco le paró con una sonrisa invitadora.

-¿Necesitas una guía turística, yanqui?

-Hoy no, gracias.

Pareció disgustada. Tal vez debería haber aceptado la invitación, pero no logró despertarle el suficiente interés. Tampoco había respondido a las seductoras proposiciones de la atractiva rubia candidata a doctorado que había cocinado en el barco de inmersión, aunque eso era más comprensible: se trataba de una de esas mujeres inteligentes con exigencias elevadas.

Queensland estaba en plena temporada del monzón, y empezó a caer una ráfaga de lluvia. Terry decidió ejercitarse en el gimnasio del hotel durante un rato, y luego se dirigió al casino a echar unas partidas de blackjack.

Acababa de ponerse la ropa deportiva cuando alguien aporreó la puerta. Terry se dirigió hacia allí y la abrió.

-¿Archie? ¿Qué haces tú...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque se encontró el puño de Archival Cornwell en la cara.

Terry se tambaleó hacia atrás, se agarró a un extremo del sofá y se desplomó en el suelo.

La adrenalina le subió al máximo. Se reincorporó, listo para darle una paliza a Archie, pero de pronto dudó, no porque Archie fuera su jefe, sino porque la furia bruta que vio en su rostro indicaba que algo iba drásticamente mal. Archie había sido con respecto al partido más comprensivo de lo que Terry se habría merecido, de modo que Terry sabía que aquello nada tenía que ver con aquel pase imprudente.

Se le hacía difícil no contraatacar, pero se obligó a bajar los puños.

-Será mejor que tengas un buen motivo para esto -dijo por fin.

-Eres un desgraciado. ¿De verdad creías que podrías librarte tan fácilmente?

Al ver tanto desprecio en el rostro de un hombre al que respetaba se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Librarme de qué?

-No significó nada para ti, ¿verdad? -se mofó Archie.

Terry se quedó a la espera.

Archie se le acercó, con el labio torcido.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que no habías estado solo cuando estuviste en mi casa en diciembre?

A Terry se le erizaron los pelos del cogote. Eligió sus palabras con cuidado.

-Pensé que no era cosa mía. Pensé que le correspondía a Daphne contarte que había estado allí.

-¿Daphne?

Terry se hartó y también perdió los nervios.

-¡No fue culpa mía que apareciese la tarada de tu cuñada! -exclamó.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo coño se llama?

Archie parecía estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, y Terry ya estaba demasiado cabreado como para quedarse esperando.

-¡Quieto ahí! Ella me dijo que se llamaba Daphne.

-Sí, claro -se burló Archie-. ¡Pues se llama Candy, maldito cabrón, y está esperando un hijo tuyo!

Terry se sintió como si le estuvieran despidiendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de que estoy hasta las narices de deportistas millonarios que creen que tienen el derecho divino de ir dejando hijos ilegítimos por ahí, como si nada.

Terry sintió un mareo. Ella le había dicho que no había habido consecuencias cuando la llamó. Si incluso estaba con un novio.

-¡Al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de utilizar una goma!

El cerebro de Terry volvía a funcionar y no estaba dispuesto a asumir las culpas por lo ocurrido.

-Hablé con Daph... con tu cuñada antes de marcharme de Chicago, y me dijo que no había ningún problema. Tal vez sería mejor que tuvieras esta conversación con su novio.

-Ahora mismo está un poco preocupada como para tener novios.

-Te está ocultando algo -dijo con cautela-. Has hecho este viaje en balde. Está saliendo con un tipo llamado Benny.

-¿Benny?

-No sé cuánto tiempo llevan juntos, pero me temo que él es el responsable de su estado actual.

-¡Benny no es su novio, cabronazo arrogante! ¡Es un puto tejón!

Terry se quedó mirándole y luego se dirigió al mueble bar.

-Tal vez será mejor que volvamos a empezar desde el principio -dijo finalmente.

Candy aparcó su Escarabajo detrás del BMW de Annie. Al salir del coche, esquivó un montón de nieve sucia. El norte de Illinois vivía en plena ola fría y todo parecía indicar que iba para largo, pero no le importaba. Febrero era la mejor época del año para acurrucarse junto al calor de un ordenador y un cuaderno de dibujo, o simplemente para soñar despierta.

_**Daphne se moría de ganas de que la bebé conejita fuera lo bastante mayor como para jugar con ella. Se pondrían faldas con lentejuelas brillantes y dirían: « ¡O lá lá, estás divina!» Luego les lanzarían globos llenos de agua a Benny y a sus amigos.**_

Candy estaba contenta de que su charla en la comida literaria hubiera terminado y que Annie hubiera ido a darle apoyo moral. Aunque le encantaba visitar escuelas para leerles a los niños, dar charlas para adultos la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo con un estómago imprevisible.

Hacía ya un mes que había descubierto que estaba embarazada, y la idea del bebé se hacía cada día más real para ella. No había podido resistir la tentación de comprar un conjunto vaquero en miniatura, y se moría de ganas de empezar a ponerse ropa de premamá, aunque, estando sólo de dos meses y medio, aún no resultaba necesario.

Siguió a su hermana hacia el interior de la laberíntica alquería de piedra. Había pertenecido a Archie antes de que se casara con Annie, y él no había tenido queja cuando Candy se instaló allí junto a su nueva esposa.

Clin salió corriendo a recibirlas, mientras que Kanga, más educada, trotaba detrás. Candy lo había dejado allí mientras estaba en la comida, y en cuanto colgó su abrigo, se agachó para saludar a los dos.

-Hola, Clin. Hola, Kanga, bonita.

Ambos se tumbaron panza arriba para que les rascase la barriga.

Mientras Candy cumplía con sus obligaciones con los animales, vio que Annie metía el pañuelo Hermés que había llevado puesto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Anthony.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Candy-. Llevas toda la tarde distraída.

-¿Distraída? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Candy sacó el pañuelo y se lo entregó a su hermana.

-Anthony dejó de travestirse cuando cumplió los cuatro años.

-Oh, vaya. Supongo que... -se interrumpió al ver aparecer a Archie por la parte posterior de la casa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Candy-. Annie me había dicho que estabas de viaje.

-Y lo estaba. -Archie besó a su mujer-. Acabo de volver.

-¿Has dormido con la ropa puesta? Tienes muy mal aspecto.

-Ha sido un vuelo muy largo. Entra en la sala familiar, ¿quieres, Candy?

-Claro.

Los animales la siguieron mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior de la casa. La sala familiar formaba parte del añadido que se había construido al crecer la familia Cornwell. Tenía mucho cristal y zonas cómodas para sentarse, algunas con butacas para leer, otra con una mesa para hacer los deberes o jugar. En el mueble para el equipo estéreo de vanguardia había de todo, desde Raffi hasta Rachmaninoff.

-¿Y dónde has ido, si puede saberse? Creía que estabas... -Las palabras de Candy murieron en cuanto vio al hombre alto con el pelo castaño oscuro que estaba en pie en un rincón de la habitación. Los ojos verde-azules que antes le habían parecido tan atractivos la miraban en aquel momento con una hostilidad declarada.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. La ropa de Terry estaba tan arrugada como la de Archie, y llevaba barba de varios días. Aunque estaba bronceado, nadie hubiera dicho que acababa de llegar de unas vacaciones de relax. Más bien parecía peligrosamente malhumorado y a punto de estallar.

Candy recordó la distracción de Annie de aquella tarde, su expresión furtiva cuando, justo después de la charla de Candy, había salido un momento de la sala para responder a una llamada a su teléfono móvil. Aquella reunión no tenía nada de casual. De algún modo, Annie y Archie habían descubierto la verdad.

Annie habló con determinación, pero también con serenidad.

-Sentémonos.

-Yo me quedaré en pie -dijo Terry, sin apenas abrir los labios.

Candy se sintió mareada, enojada y atemorizada.

-No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con esto -dijo volviéndose; Terry, sin embargo, dio un paso adelante y le cerró el paso.

-Ni se te ocurra -le espetó.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo -dijo ella.

-No es lo que me han contado. -Sus ojos verde-azules la atravesaron como témpanos de hielo.

-Pues te lo han contado mal.

-Candy, vamos a sentarnos para poder hablar del tema -dijo Annie-. Archie ha volado hasta Australia para ir a buscar a Terry, y lo mínimo que...

-¿Has volado hasta Australia? -interrumpió Candy volviéndose hacia su cuñado.

Archie le dedicó la misma mirada obstinada que Candy había visto en sus ojos el día que se negó a dejarla ir a un campamento mixto tras el baile de despedida del instituto. La misma expresión que había observado en su cara cuando no le permitió posponer sus estudios en la universidad para hacer turismo de mochila por toda Europa. Pero ya hacía años que había dejado de ser una adolescente, y algo se rompió en su interior.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho! -exclamó.

Sin pensárselo, se encontró atravesando la habitación como un rayo con la intención de pegarle.

Candy no era una persona violenta. Ni siquiera tenía ataques de mal humor. Le gustaban los conejitos y los bosques de los cuentos de hadas, las teteras de porcelana y los camisones de lino. Nunca le había pegado a nadie, y menos a alguien a quien quisiera. Aun así, sintió que su mano se cerraba formando un puño y volaba hacia su cuñado.

-¿Cómo has podido?

Candy golpeó a Archie en el pecho.

-¡Candy! -gritó su hermana.

Archie abrió los ojos como platos, asombrado. Clin empezó a chillar.¬

La culpa, la ira y el miedo se fundieron y formaron una bola en el interior de Candy. Archie retrocedió, pero ella fue tras él y le asestó otro golpe.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! -gritó.

-¡Basta, Candy! -exclamó Annie.

-No te lo perdonaré nunca-dijo, volviendo a la carga.

-¡Candy!

-¡Es mi vida! -Las palabras de Candy se oyeron con toda claridad a pesar de los chillidos enloquecidos de Clin y las protestas de su hermana-. ¿Por qué no podías quedarte al margen?

Un brazo musculoso la tomó por la cintura antes de que pudiese golpear de nuevo. Clin aulló. Terry tiró de ella hacia su pecho.

-Tal vez será mejor que te calmes.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó, clavándole un codazo.

Terry gruñó, pero no la soltó.

Clin le mordió el tobillo.

Terry alego, y Candy le dio otro codazo.

Terry empezó a soltar improperios.

Archie se unió a él.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!

Un pitido estridente se adueñó de la sala.

no se olviden de dejar un lindo reviews, estre mas sean mas rapido hago mi trabajo y subo los capitulos jajaja


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo cinco

_**A veces, cuando necesitas realmente a un amigo, te encuentras con que todo el mundo ha salido a pasar el día fuera. **_

_**El día solitario de Daphne.**_

Los tímpanos de Candy retumbaron al oír el toque del silbato de juguete que tenía Annie entre los labios.

-¡Ya basta! -dijo la hermana acercándose a los demás-. ¡Candy, estás en fuera de juego! ¡Clin, suelta! Terry, quítale las manos de encima. ¡Y ahora, a sentarse todo el mundo!

Terry bajó el brazo. Archie se frotó el pecho. Clin soltó la pierna de Terry.

Candy se sintió furiosa consigo misma. ¿Qué había querido demostrar exactamente? No se atrevía a mirar a nadie. La idea de que su hermana y su cuñado supieran cómo había asaltado a Terry mientras dormía era más que humillante.

Pero tenía que admitir que era responsable de todo lo sucedido, y no podía huir. Siguiendo el ejemplo de los lectores de Daphne, cogió a su mascota para tener algún consuelo y se sentó en una butaca, lo más lejos posible del resto de la gente. Clin le lamió la barbilla compasivamente.

Archie se sentó en el sofá. Tenía en el rostro la misma expresión testaruda que había desencadenado la reacción de Candy. Annie se acomodó a su lado con el aspecto de una bailarina de Las Vegas disfrazada de mamá. Y Terry...

Su furia llenaba la habitación. Estaba en pie junto a la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las manos escondidas bajo sus axilas, como si quisiera tenerlas sujetas para no utilizarlas contra ella. ¿Cómo podía haber estado encaprichada por alguien con un aspecto tan peligroso?

Y entonces empezó a entender la situación. Annie, Archie, Terry... ella: la creadora de la conejita Daphne contra la NFL.

Su única estrategia posible era una defensa fuerte. Tendría que comportarse como una arpía, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por Terry.

-Vayamos al grano. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, y sé de alguien que podría aburrirse con demasiadas palabras.

Una de las cejas castañas oscuras de Terry se disparó.

Annie suspiró.

-Esto no va a funcionar, Candy -empezó a decir-. Él es demasiado duro para asustarse. Sabemos que Terry es el padre de tu bebé, y él ha venido aquí para hablar del futuro.

Candy se volvió hacia Terry. ¡No se lo había contado! Annie no habría hablado nunca de ese modo si hubiera sabido lo que había hecho Candy.

Los ojos de Terry no delataban nada.

¿Por qué había guardado silencio? En cuanto Annie y Archie supieran la verdad, él quedaría libre de culpa.

Candy se volvió hacia su hermana.

-A él el futuro no le incumbe. La verdad es que yo...

Terry se acercó a ella a toda prisa.

-Ponte el abrigo -espetó-. Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Es que no...

-¡Vamos!

Por mucho que detestara enfrentarse a él, hablar con Terry a solas sería más fácil que tratar con él delante de la mafia Cornwell. Dejó a su mascota en la alfombra y se levantó.

-Quédate aquí, Clin.

Annie cogió al mapache cuando éste empezó a lloriquear.

Con la espalda erguida como un mástil, Candy salió de la habitación. Terry la atrapó en la cocina, la asió del brazo y la arrastró hacia el cuarto de la lavadora. Entonces cogió la chaqueta de esquí rosa y azul lavanda de Elisa para ella y descolgó el abrigo marrón de tres cuartos de Archie para él. Abrió la puerta trasera y empujó a Candy hacia fuera no muy delicadamente.

Candy se puso la chaqueta y se subió la cremallera, pero no llegaba a cerrarse por delante, y el viento atravesaba su blusa de seda. Terry no se molestó en abrocharse el abrigo de Archie, aunque sólo llevaba una camiseta de verano de punto y unos pantalones caqui. El calor de la furia le protegía del frío.

Candy, nerviosa, puso las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Elisa y encontró un viejo gorro de punto con un parche gastado de Barbie. Los restos de una brillante borla plateada colgaban de la parte superior sujetos sólo por algunos hilos. Candy se lo encasquetó en la cabeza. Terry la llevó hacia un camino de losas que llevaba al bosque. Era perceptible la violencia que hervía en su interior.

-No pensabas decirme nada -dijo.

-No había ninguna necesidad. ¡Pero sí que se lo diré a ellos! Deberías haberlo hecho tú cuando apareció Archie y te habrías librado de un largo viaje.

-Sí, claro, ya me imagino su reacción. «No fue culpa mía, Archie. Tu perfecta cuñadita me violó.» Estoy seguro de que se lo habría creído.

-Ahora sí se lo creerá. Siento que te hayan tenido que... incomodar de esta manera.

-¿Incomodar? -soltó la palabra como un latigazo-. ¡Esto es algo más que una incomodidad!

-Ya lo sé. Yo...

-Tal vez sea una incomodidad en tu vida de niña rica, pero en el mundo real...

-¡Lo comprendo! Tú fuiste la víctima.- Candy encorvó los hombros para protegerse del frío e intentó hacer entrar las manos en los bolsillos-. Esta situación me afecta a mí, no a ti.

-Yo no soy la víctima de nadie -refunfuñó Terry.

-Fuiste víctima de mi actuación, y eso me hace responsable de las consecuencias.

-Las consecuencias, como tú lo llamas, significan una vida humana.

Ella se detuvo y le miró. El viento le había estampado un mechón de cabellos en la frente. Su cara estaba rígida, y sus hermosos rasgos, inflexibles.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Candy-. Y tienes que creer que no había planificado nada de esto. Pero ahora que estoy embarazada, quiero a este bebé con todo mi corazón.

-Yo no.

Candy sintió un escalofrío. Era lógico, lo comprendía. Por supuesto que no quería un bebé. Pero su enfado era tan feroz que se protegió instintivamente la barriga con los brazos.

-Pues entonces no tienes ningún problema. Yo no te necesito, Terry. En serio. Y te agradecería muchísimo que te olvidaras de todo esto.

-¿Crees realmente que puedo hacer eso?

Para ella, todo eso era algo personal, pero tenía que recordar que para él significaba una crisis profesional. La pasión de Terry por los Stars era sobradamente conocida. Annie y Archie eran sus jefes y dos de las personas más influyentes de la NFL.

-En cuanto les cuente a Archie y a mi hermana lo que hice, saldrás del atolladero. Esto no afectará para nada a tu carrera.

-Tú no les vas a contar nada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Mantén la boca cerrada.

-¿Es tu orgullo el que habla? ¿No quieres que nadie sepa que fuiste una víctima? ¿O es que les tienes miedo?

Terry musitó sin apenas mover los labios:

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.

-¡Sé cuál es la diferencia entre el bien y el mal! Lo que yo hice estaba mal, y no lo complicaré implicándote aún más en esto. Ahora volveré a entrar y...

Terry la asió del brazo y la sacudió.

-Escúchame bien, porque tengo jet lag y no quiero tener que repetirlo. He sido culpable de muchas cosas en la vida, pero nunca he dejado atrás a ningún hijo ilegítimo, y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Ella se apartó de él y reunió aún más valor.

-No pienso deshacerme de este bebé, así que ni se te ocurra sugerirlo.

-No lo haré -dijo con los labios amargamente apretados-. Nos casaremos.

-Yo no quiero casarme -dijo Candy, pasmada.

-Ya somos dos, y no estaremos casados mucho tiempo.

-Yo no...

-No gastes saliva. Tú me has jodido, señorita, pero ahora las decisiones las tomo yo.

A Terry le gustaba ir a discotecas, pero en aquel momento deseó haberse quedado en casa. Aunque su confrontación con el clan Cornwell había tenido lugar el día anterior por la tarde, todavía no se sentía preparado para rodearse de otra gente.

-¡Terry! ¡Aquí!

Una joven con una sombra de ojos resplandeciente y un vestido de celofán lo llamaba con insistencia esforzándose por vencer el ruido que dominaba la sala. Habían salido durante un par de semanas el verano anterior. ¿Nina? ¿Nita? Ni se acordaba, y tampoco le importaba.

-¡Terry! ¡Eh, tío, vente conmigo, te invito a un trago! -gritó un conocido.

Terry fingió no haber oído a ninguno de los dos y, abriéndose paso entre el gentío, se volvió por donde había venido. Había sido una equivocación. No estaba de humor para estar con los amigos, y menos aún con aficionados con ganas de hablar sobre el partido decisivo que habían perdido por su culpa.

Pidió su abrigo, pero no se lo abotonó, y, al salir, el aire frío de la calle Dearborn lo sacudió como un puñetazo. Mientras conducía hacia el centro de la ciudad, camino de la discoteca, había oído en la radio que el mercurio había caído a tres grados bajo cero. Era el invierno de Chicago. El encargado del aparcamiento le vio y fue a por su coche, que estaba aparcado en un lugar visible a menos de seis metros.

A la semana siguiente, sería un hombre casado. Se acabó el mantener la vida privada al margen de su profesión. Terry le dio propina al encargado, se puso al volante de su Spider y se alejó del lugar.

«Tú tienes que servir de ejemplo, Terry. La gente espera que los hijos del clero se comporten correctamente.»

Terry se sacudió la voz del buen reverendo Richard Grandchester de la memoria. Había decidido casarse para proteger su carrera. Era cierto, la idea de tener un hijo ilegítimo le ponía la piel de gallina, pero eso afectaría a cualquiera. Nada de aquello tenía que ver con que fuese el hijo de un predicador: con todo era por el fútbol.

Annie y Archi no esperaban a una pareja enamorada, y si el matrimonio no duraba demasiado tampoco se sorprenderían. Al mismo tiempo, Terry podría estar con ellos llevando la cabeza bien alta. En cuanto a Candy Andley, con sus contactos importantes y su moralidad descuidada, Terry nunca había detestado tanto a nadie. Se había esfumado el sueño de casarse con la mujer silenciosa y poco exigente del que tanto se burlaba Flamy Legan. En vez de eso, tenía a una intelectualoide engreída que se lo comería a bocados si le daba la oportunidad. Por suerte, no pensaba dársela.

«Terry, existe el Bien y existe el Mal. Puedes andar toda tu vida entre sombras o puedes permanecer bajo la luz.»

Terry hizo oídos sordos a la voz de su padre y aceleró por la carretera de la orilla del lago. Eso no tenía nada que ver con el Bien o el Mal. Era control de perjuicios profesionales.

«No del todo», susurró una vocecilla en su interior.

Terry cambió al carril izquierdo, luego al derecho, luego de nuevo al izquierdo. Necesitaba velocidad y riesgo, pero no iba a conseguir nada de eso en la carretera de la orilla del lago.

Pocos días después de la emboscada de Annie y Archie, Candy se encontró con Terry para encargarse de la licencia matrimonial. Después de eso, fueron al centro cada uno en su coche, al edificio Hancock, donde firmaron los papeles legales de separación de bienes. Terry no sabía que Candy no tenía bienes que separar, y ella no se lo contó. Eso sólo habría hecho que ella pareciera aún más chiflada de lo que él ya pensaba que estaba.

Candy se desconectó mientras el abogado les explicaba los documentos. Terry y Candy no habían mediado palabra sobre qué papel tendría él en la vida del niño, y ella estaba demasiado deprimida para sacar el tema. Otra cosa que tenían que resolver.

Al salir del despacho, Candy hizo de tripas corazón e intentó nuevamente hablar con él.

-Terry, esto es una locura. Al menos déjame que les cuente a Archie y a Annie la verdad.

-Me juraste que mantendrías la boca cerrada.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

Sus ojos verde-azules la dejaron helada hasta los huesos.

-Me gustaría creer que puedes ser de fiar sobre algo-le espetó Terry.

Ella apartó la mirada, deseando no haberle dirigido la palabra.

-No estamos en los años cincuenta. No necesito casarme para educar a mi hijo. Hay montones de mujeres solteras que lo hacen.

-Casarse no será más que una pequeña incomodidad para ambos. ¿Tan egocéntrica eres que no puedes dedicar unas pocas semanas de tu vida a intentar arreglar esto?

No le gustó ni el desprecio de su voz, ni que la llamara egocéntrica, especialmente sabiendo que él hacía todo aquello únicamente para mantener las buenas relaciones con Archie y Annie, pero Terry se alejó antes de que ella pudiera responder. Finalmente abandonó. Podía enfrentarse a uno de ellos, pero no a los tres.

La boda tuvo lugar pocos días después, en la sala de estar de los Cornwell. Candy llevaba un vestido blanco nieve de media pantorrilla que le había regalado su hermana. Terry llevaba un traje gris oscuro con una corbata a juego. Candy pensó que le daba un aire de atractivo director de pompas fúnebres.

Ambos rehusaron invitar a ninguno de sus amigos a la ceremonia, así que sólo Archie, Annie, los niños y las mascotas estaban allí. Las niñas habían decorado la sala de estar con serpentinas de papel crepé y les habían puesto lacitos a los animales. Clin llevaba el suyo alrededor del collar, y el de Kanga colgaba coqueto de su moño. Kanga flirteó desvergonzadamente con Terry, agitando el moño para captar su atención y meneando la cola. Terry la ignoró, como ignoraba los gruñidos de Clin, y Candy pensó que debía de ser uno de esos hombres que creen que un animalito pequeño pone en duda su masculinidad. ¿Por qué no había considerado eso en Door County en vez de esperar eructos, cadenas de oro y «machotes»?

Los ojos de Luisa brillaban mientras observaba a Terry y a Candy como si fueran los protagonistas de un cuento de hadas. A pesar de que lo único que le apetecía era vomitar, Candy fingió ser feliz, y lo hizo por ella.

-Estás tan guapa -suspiró Luisa. Luego se volvió hacia Terry con el corazón en los ojos-. Tú también estás guapo. Pareces un príncipe.

Patty y Elisa se rieron ruidosamente, y Luisa se sonrojó.

Pero Terry no se rió. Sólo sonrió levemente mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias, pequeña.

Candy pestañeó y apartó la mirada.

El juez que celebraba la ceremonia dio un paso adelante.

-Empecemos.

Candy y erry se acercaron a él como quien atraviesa un campo de minas.

-Queridos...

Anthony se desembarazó del abrazo de su madre y corrió adelante para colocarse entre la novia y el novio.

-Anthony, vuelve aquí.

Archie se adelantó a buscarlo, pero Terry y Candy simultáneamente le dieron la mano para que no se moviera de donde estaba.

Y así fue como se casaron: bajo un improvisado emparrado de serpentinas de papel crepé, con un niño de cinco años plantado firmemente entre los dos y un mapache que observaba desafiante al novio.

Ni una sola vez se miraron Terry y Candy, ni siquiera durante el beso, que fue seco, rápido y con la boca cerrada.

Anthony miró hacia arriba e hizo una mueca.

-Rico, ñam, ñam.

-Se supone que se están besando, pequeño-dijo Patty desde detrás.

-¡No soy pequeño!

Candy se agachó para consolarle antes de que se pusiera nervioso. De reojo, vio que Archie le estrechaba la mano a Terry y Annie le daba un rápido abrazo. Era una situación muy desagradable, y Candy se moría de ganas de salir de allí. Pero eso también era un problema.

Fingieron beber algunos sorbos de champán, pero ninguno de los dos pudo comer más de un bocado del pequeño pastel blanco de boda.

-Vayámonos de aquí -le gruñó finalmente Terry al oído.

Candy no tuvo que fingir jaqueca. Su malestar general había ido en aumento durante la tarde.

-Vale.

Terry murmuró algo sobre ponerse en camino antes de que nevara.

-Bien pensado -dijo Annie-. Me alegro de que hayáis aceptado nuestro ofrecimiento.

Candy intentó disimular que la perspectiva de pasar unos días en Door County con Terry era la peor de sus pesadillas.

-Es lo mejor que podéis hacer -convino Archie-. La casa está lo bastante lejos como para evitar que las revistas del corazón los persigan cuando lo anunciemos.

-Además -dijo Annie con una alegría postiza-, eso les dará la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

-Tengo unas ganas... -dijo Terry entre dientes.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en cambiarse de ropa, y, diez minutos después, Candy ya le estaba dando un beso de despedida a Clin. Dadas las circunstancias, pensó que era mejor dejar al mapache con su hermana.

Mientras Candy y Terry se alejaban en el Ferrari, Patty y Elisa envolvieron a Anthony con las serpentinas de papel crepé y Luisa se arrimó amorosamente a su padre.

-Tengo el coche en una gasolinera Exxon a un par de millas de aquí -dijo Candy-. Gira a la izquierda cuando llegues a la autopista.

La idea de estar encerrados juntos durante las siete horas y media de viaje hasta el norte de Wisconsin era más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar.

Terry se puso sus gafas de sol Ray Ban con montura plateada.

-Creía que estábamos de acuerdo con el plan de Door County.

-Iré hasta allí en mi coche.

-Por mí, vale.

Terry siguió las instrucciones y paró en la gasolinera pocos minutos después. Al inclinarse sobre Candy para abrir la puerta del pasajero, le presionó ligeramente la cintura con el brazo. Ella cogió las llaves de su bolso y bajó del coche.

Terry salió zumbando sin decir palabra.

Candy lloró durante todo el camino hasta la frontera de Wisconsin.

Terry dio un rodeo para pasar por su casa, situada en una de las comunidades valladas de Oak Brook. Allí se cambió de ropa: se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa de franela. Cogió un par de CD de un grupo de jazz de Chicago que le gustaba, y un libro sobre escalar el Everest que había olvidado meter en la maleta. Como no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a la carretera, pensó en prepararse algo de comer, pero junto con la libertad había perdido también el apetito.

Mientras se dirigía al norte hacia Wisconsin por la I-94, intentó recordar cómo se había sentido al nadar con los tiburones del arrecife hacía poco más de una semana, pero no logró rememorar la sensación. Los deportistas ricos eran un objetivo para las mujeres depredadoras, y había llegado a pensar que quizás ella se había quedado embarazada adrede. Pero Candy no necesitaba el dinero. No, ella sólo buscaba la diversión, y no se había molestado en considerar las consecuencias.

Cuando estaba al norte de Sheboygan, sonó su teléfono móvil. Respondió, y oyó la voz de Charlotte Long, una mujer que había sido amiga de sus padres desde que él tenía memoria. Igual que sus padres, había pasado los veranos en el campamento de su familia en el norte de Michigan, y todavía regresaba allí cada mes de junio. Terry había perdido el contacto con ella desde la muerte de su madre.

-Terry, el abogado de tu tía Judith me ha vuelto a telefonear.

-Genial -murmuró. Recordaba a Charlotte charlando con sus padres tras la misa diaria en el tabernáculo. Incluso en sus recuerdos más antiguos ya parecían todos unos ancianos.

En el momento de su nacimiento, la vida bien ordenada de sus padres giraba en torno a la iglesia de Grand Rapids, donde su padre había ejercido de pastor, los libros que les gustaban y sus aficiones intelectuales. No tenían más hijos, y no sabían qué hacer con aquel niño tan tremendo al que amaban con todo su corazón, pero al que no comprendían.

«Intenta estarte quieto, por favor, cielo.»

« ¿De dónde vienes tan sucio?»

«Pero ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¡Estás empapado de sudor!»

«No corras tanto.»

«No grites tanto.»

«No seas tan bruto.»

« ¿Al fútbol, hijo? Creo que en el desván están mis viejas raquetas de tenis. Podemos jugar al tenis, si quieres.»

Aun así, habían asistido a todos sus partidos, porque eso era lo que hacían los buenos padres en Grand Rapids. Todavía recordaba la sensación de mirar hacia las gradas y descubrir en sus rostros la ansiedad y la perplejidad.

«Seguro que debían de preguntarse cómo te criaron.»

Eso era lo que había dicho Candy cuando le había hablado de ellos. Tal vez estuviera equivocada en todo lo demás, pero sin duda en eso tenía razón.

-Me ha dicho que no le has llamado. -La voz de Charlotte denotaba acusación.

-¿Quién?

-El abogado de tu tía Judith. Presta atención, Terry. Quiere hablar contigo sobre el campamento.

Terry no sabía lo que iba a decir Charlotte, pero sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al volante: las conversaciones sobre el campamento de Wind Lake siempre le ponían tenso, y por eso las evitaba. Era el lugar donde la distancia entre sus padres y él se había hecho más dolorosa.

Su bisabuelo creó ese campamento en unos terrenos que había comprado a finales del siglo XIX en un lugar remoto del noreste de Michigan. Desde el principio había servido como lugar de reunión de verano para encuentros religiosos metodistas. Como no estaba situado a orillas del océano, sino en un lago interior, nunca había adquirido la fama de campamentos como Ocean Grove, en Nueva jersey, o Oak Bluffs, en Martha's Vineyard, aunque tenía el mismo tipo de casitas y también un tabernáculo central donde se celebraban los servicios.

Mientras crecía, Terry se había visto obligado a pasar los veranos allí, ya que su padre celebraba los servicios religiosos diarios para el número cada vez menor de ancianos que volvían cada año. Terry era siempre el único niño.

-Ya sabes que ahora que Judith ha muerto, el campamento es tuyo -dijo Charlotte innecesariamente.

-No lo quiero.

-Por supuesto que lo quieres. Lleva más de cien años pasando de una generación de la familia Grandchester a otra. Es una institución, y seguro que no querrás ser tú quien acabe con él.

Pues claro que quería.

-Charlotte, ese lugar es un pozo sin fondo económicamente hablando. Ahora que ha muerto tía Judith, no hay nadie que cuide de él.

-Tú cuidarás de él. Ella se encargó de todo. Puedes contratar a alguien para que lo lleve.

-Lo venderé. Tengo que concentrarme en mi carrera.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! En serio, Terry, forma parte de la historia de tu familia. Además, hay gente que todavía vuelve cada año.

-Supongo que eso debe de hacer feliz a la empresa local de pompas fúnebres.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Oh, vaya... Tengo que dejarte o llegaré tarde a mi clase de acuarela.

La mujer colgó antes de que Terry pudiera decirle nada sobre su boda. Casi mejor. Hablar sobre el campamento había empeorado todavía más su mal humor.

Dios santo, aquellos veranos habían sido una agonía. Mientras sus amigos jugaban al béisbol y salían, él estaba atrapado entre un montón de ancianos y millones de reglas.

«No salpiques tanto cuando estás en el agua, cielo. A las señoras no les gusta mojarse el pelo.»¬

«La misa empieza dentro de media hora, hijo. Ve a arreglarte.»

« ¿Has vuelto a jugar a lanzar la pelota contra la pared del tabernáculo? ¡La has dejado llena de marcas!»

Cuando cumplió los quince años, se rebeló por fin y a sus padres casi se les rompió el corazón.

« ¡No pienso volver y no podéis obligarme! ¡Allí me aburro como una ostra! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Me escaparé si tratáis de hacerme volver allí! ¡Lo digo en serio!»

Cedieron, y él se pasó los tres veranos siguientes en Grand Rapids con su amigo Matt. El padre de Matt era joven y fuerte. Había jugado al fútbol universitario con los Spartans, y cada tarde jugaba al balón con ellos. Terry le adoraba.

Con el tiempo, Richard Grandchester acabó siendo demasiado mayor para ejercer de ministro, el tabernáculo se quemó y el propósito religioso de los campamentos llegó a su fin. Su tía Judith se trasladó a la inhospitalaria y vieja casa donde solían instalarse Terry y sus padres, y había seguido alquilando las casitas durante el verano. Terry no había regresado jamás.

No quería seguir pensando en aquellos interminables y aburridos veranos repletos de ancianos que le hacían callar, así que subió el volumen de su nuevo CD. Pero, justo cuando dejaba atrás la interestatal, divisó un conocido Escarabajo azul en la cuneta de la carretera. La gravilla golpeó los bajos de su coche al frenar. Era el coche de Candy, no cabía duda. Ella estaba inclinada sobre el volante.

Genial. Lo último que necesitaba. Una mujer histérica. ¿Qué derecho tenía a estar histérica? Era él quien tenía razones para echarse a gritar.

Se planteó la posibilidad de seguir su camino, pero probablemente ella ya le había visto, así que bajó del coche y se acercó a ella.

El dolor la estaba dejando sin respiración, o tal vez era el miedo. Candy sabía que tenía que llegar a un hospital, pero le daba miedo moverse. Tenía miedo de que, si se movía, aquella humedad caliente y pegajosa que ya empapaba la falda de su vestido de novia de lana blanca se convirtiera en una inundación que se llevara consigo a su bebé.

Como no había comido apenas nada en todo el día, Candy había atribuido los primeros calambres al hambre. Luego había sufrido un espasmo tan fuerte que apenas pudo hacerse a un lado con el coche.

Plegó las manos sobre su estómago y se hizo un ovillo. «Por favor, no dejes que pierda el bebé. Por favor, Dios mío.»

-¿Candy?

A través de la neblina de sus lágrimas, vio que Terry miraba por la ventanilla del coche. Como ella no se movió, él golpeó el cristal.

-Candy, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella intentó responder, pero no pudo. Terry señaló el seguro de la puerta.

-Abre el cierre.

Ella estiró el brazo, pero tuvo otro calambre. Gimió y se envolvió los muslos entre los brazos para que no se separasen.

Terry volvió a golpear el cristal, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡Toca el seguro! ¡Sólo tócalo! Sin saber cómo, Candy logró hacer lo que le pedía.

Una ola de aire frío la golpeó cuando él abrió la puerta de par en par y su aliento creó una nube de vaho en el aire.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

El miedo la había dejado sin habla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse los labios y apretar aún más los muslos.

-¿Es el bebé?

Ella asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que tienes un aborto?

-¡No! -Candy combatió el dolor e intentó hablar con más calma-. No, no es un aborto. Sólo... sólo son calambres.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él no se lo creía, y le odió por ello.

-Hay que llevarte a un hospital.

Terry corrió hacia el otro lado del coche, abrió la puerta y le tendió los brazos para trasladarla al asiento del pasajero, pero ella no podía permitírselo. Si se movía...

-¡No! ¡No...! ¡No me muevas!

-Tengo que hacerlo. No te haré daño, te lo prometo.

Terry no lo entendía. No era a ella a quien le haría daño.

-No...

Pero él no la escuchaba. Ella se agarró los muslos con más fuerza mientras él la sujetaba por debajo y, con dificultad, la desplazaba hacia el otro asiento. El esfuerzo dejó a Candy jadeando.

Terry volvió corriendo a su coche y regresó enseguida con su teléfono móvil y una manta de lana con la que tapó a Candy. Antes de sentarse al volante, colocó una chaqueta en el asiento. Para cubrir su sangre.

Mientras él se dirigía de nuevo hacia la autopista, ella deseó que sus brazos tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para seguir manteniendo sus dos piernas juntas. Terry hablaba con alguien al teléfono... Estaba intentando localizar un hospital. Los neumáticos de su diminuto Escarabajo chirriaron mientras salía como un rayo de la autopista y trazaba una curva. Conducción temeraria. «Por favor, Dios mío...»

Candy no tenía ni idea de cuánto habían tardado en llegar a ese hospital. Sólo se dio cuenta de que él abría la puerta del pasajero y se preparaba para volver a tomarla en sus brazos.

Intentó apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos pestañeando y le miró.

-Por favor... Ya sé que me odias, pero... -Candy jadeó tras un nuevo calambre-. Mis piernas... Tengo que mantenerlas juntas.

Él la examinó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Candy sintió como si no pesara nada cuando Terry deslizó sus manos por debajo de la falda de su vestido de novia y la levantó sin esfuerzo. Terry apretó los muslos de Candy contra su cuerpo y cruzó la puerta de entrada.

Alguien se acercó con una silla de ruedas y Terry corrió hacia ella.

-No... -Candy intentó agarrarle el brazo, pero estaba demasiado débil-. Las piernas... Si me sueltas...

-Por aquí, señor -gritó una enfermera.

-Indíqueme dónde tengo que llevarla -dijo Terry.

-Lo siento, señor, pero...

-¡Vamos, deprisa!

Candy apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Terry y por un momento sintió que el bebé estaba a salvo. Ese momento se esfumó en cuanto él la llevó a un cubículo con cortinas y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la camilla.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Mientras, vaya usted a registrarla, señor -dijo la enfermera.

Terry apretó la mano de Candy. Por primera vez desde que había regresado de Australia, parecía preocupado en lugar de hostil.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Con la mirada fija en la luz fluorescente que había en el techo, Candy se preguntó cómo iba Terry a rellenar los papeles. No sabía ni su fecha de nacimiento ni su segundo nombre de pila. No sabía nada de ella.

La enfermera era joven, de rostro dulce. Pero cuando quiso ayudar a Candy a quitarse las medias ensangrentadas, ésta se negó. Tendría que aflojar las piernas para hacerlo.

La enfermera le acarició el brazo.

-Iré con mucho cuidado.

Pero de nada sirvió. Cuando llegó el médico de la sala de urgencias a examinarla, Candy ya había perdido a su bebé.

Terry se negó a que le dieran el alta antes del día siguiente, y, como era una celebridad, su deseo se cumplió. A través de la ventana de su habitación privada, Candy veía un aparcamiento y una fila de árboles deshojados. Cerró los ojos intentando no oír.

Uno de los médicos hablaba con Terry, utilizando el tono deferente que adopta la gente cuando habla con alguien famoso.

-Su esposa es joven y goza de buena salud, señor Grandchester. Tendrá que ir a que la visite su médico de cabecera, pero no veo ningún motivo para que ustedes dos no puedan tener otro hijo.

Candy sí que vio uno.

Alguien tomó su mano. Candy no sabía si era una enfermera, el médico o Terry. No le importaba, y la apartó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -susurró Terry. Ella fingió estar dormida.

Terry se quedó en la habitación durante mucho rato. Cuando finalmente se marchó, Candy se dio la vuelta para alcanzar el teléfono.

Se sentía aturdida por las pastillas que le habían dado, y tuvo que marcar dos veces antes de poder hablar. Cuando Annie respondió, Candy se echó a llorar.

-Ven a buscarme. Por favor...

Archie y Annie aparecieron en su habitación poco después de medianoche. Candy creía que Terry se había marchado, pero debía de haberse quedado dormido en el vestíbulo porque le oyó hablar con Archie.

Annie le acarició la mejilla. La fértil Annie, que había dado a luz a cuatro hijos sin ningún percance. Una de sus lágrimas cayó en el brazo de Candy.

-Oh, Candy... Lo siento tanto.

Cuando Annie dejó la cabecera de la cama para hablar con la enfermera, Terry tomó su lugar. ¿Por qué no se marchaba? Era un extraño, y nadie quiere a un extraño cerca cuando su vida se está derrumbando. Candy volvió la cabeza hacia la almohada.

-No hacía falta que les llamaras -dijo tranquilamente-. Yo te habría llevado de regreso a casa.

-Ya lo sé.

Terry había sido amable con ella, así que se obligó a mirarle. Vio preocupación en sus ojos, y también cansancio, pero no encontró la más mínima sombra de pena.

En cuanto llegó de vuelta a casa, Candy rasgó los esbozos de Daphne encuentra a una bebé conejo y los tiró a la basura.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de su boda llegó a los periódicos.


	7. Chapter 7

Recuerde que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen yo solo hago una adaptación con el simple fin de entretener

Este capítulo esta medio aburrido así k mejor subo dos jajaja

Millones y trillones de gracias a las lindas que me dejan sus comentarios, me dan ánimos para llegar después de un largo día a seguir trabajando en esta linda historia. Gracias

Capítulo seis

_**Melissa la Rana era la mejor amiga de Daphne. La mayor parte de los días le gustaba vestirse con perlas y organdí. Pero todos los sábados les añadía un chal y fingía ser una estrella de cine. **_

_**Daphne se pierde.**_

Nuestro foco de atención a la Celebridad de la Semana en Chicago ilumina a la rica heredera del fútbol Candice Andley. Al contrario que su atractiva hermana, la propietaria de los Chicago Stars, Annie Cornwell, Candy Andley ha tratado siempre de pasar inadvertida. Pero, mientras nadie miraba, la sigilosa señorita Candy, cuyo pasatiempo es escribir libros para niños, se ha llevado al soltero más solicitado de Chicago, el delicioso quarterback de los Stars, Terrence Grandchester. Incluso los amigos más íntimos se sorprendieron al conocer la noticia de la boda, que se celebró la semana pasada, en privado, en casa de los Cornwell.

La periodista del corazón abandonaba a continuación su estilo superficial y adoptaba un tono de profunda preocupación.

Aunque al parecer los recién casados no han tenido un final feliz. Algunas fuentes informan que la pareja sufrió un aborto casi inmediatamente después de la ceremonia de la boda, y desde entonces están separados. Un portavoz de los Stars se limitó a decir que la pareja intentaba superar sus problemas en privado y que no harían comentarios a los medios de comunicación.

Lilly Sherman apagó la emisora local de Chicago y respiró profundamente. Terry se había casado con una heredera consentida del Medio Oeste. Cerró las puertas acristaladas que daban al jardín de su casa de Brentwood. Las manos le temblaban. Luego cogió el chal de pashmina de color café que había dejado en los pies de la cama. Tenía que calmarse fuera como fuera antes de llegar al restaurante. Aunque Mallory Mc¬Coy era su mejor amiga, este secreto sólo le pertenecía a ella.

Se colocó el chal sobre las hombreras de su último traje de St. John, un vestido de color crema con botones dorados y un exquisito ribete trenzado. Luego cogió una caja de regalo de colores brillantes y se marchó hacia uno de los restaurantes más nuevos de Beverly Hills. Cuando la hubieron acompañado a su mesa, pidió un licor de mora. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de una pareja que se sentaba en la mesa contigua, estudió la decoración.

Una luz tenue lustraba las paredes, de un blanco nacarado, e iluminaba la pequeña pero elegante exposición de arte original del restaurante. La alfombra era de color berenjena, la mantelería, de color blanco crudo, y la cubertería, lustrosa, era de diseño art déco. Un lugar perfecto para celebrar un cumpleaños poco deseado. Su quincuagésimo. Aunque nadie lo supiera. Incluso Mallory McCoy creía que celebraban los cuarenta y siete de Lilly.

A Lilly no le habían dado la mejor mesa del comedor, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a representar el papel de diva que nadie lo habría notado. Dos de los jefazos de ICM ocupaban la mesa principal, y por un momento consideró la posibilidad de acercarse a ellos y presentarse. Ellos ya sabrían quién era, por supuesto. Todo el mundo recordaba a Ginger Hill de Encaje, S.L. Pero en aquella ciudad nada gustaba menos que ver a un antiguo bombón con sobrepeso celebrando su quincuagésimo cumpleaños.

Se recordó a sí misma que no aparentaba la edad que tenía. Sus ojos todavía conservaban aquel color verde brillante que siempre le había gustado a la cámara, y aunque ahora llevaba el pelo más corto, el mejor colorista de Beverly Hills se aseguraba de que su castaño rojizo no perdiera ni un ápice de su brillo. Apenas tenía arrugas en la cara, su piel seguía lisa, gracias a Craig, que no le había dejado tomar el sol cuando era más joven.

Los veinticinco años de diferencia que se llevaba con su marido, junto con el buen parecido de Craig y el hecho de que era él mismo el representante de Lilly, habían invitado a que inevitablemente se los comparara con Ann-Margret y Roger Smith, o también con Bo y John Derek. Y era cierto que Craig había sido su Svengali. Cuando Lilly había llegado a Los Ángeles hacía ya más de treinta años, ni siquiera tenía un diploma del instituto, y fue él quien le enseñó cómo debía vestirse, andar y hablar. Le mostró la cultura y transformó a la adolescente desgarbada en una de las sex symbols más atractivas de los ochenta. Gracias a Craig, Lilly era una persona muy leída y culturalmente cultivada, con una particular pasión por el arte.

Craig lo había hecho todo por ella. Había hecho incluso demasiado. A veces se sentía como si hubiera sido engullida por la exigente fuerza de su personalidad. Incluso de moribundo, había sido un dictador. Aun así, él la había amado de verdad, y, al final de sus días, ella deseó haber sido capaz de amarle más.

Lilly se distrajo con las pinturas que había colgadas en las paredes del restaurante. Sus ojos pasaron de largo un Julián Schnabel y un Keith Haring y se concentraron en un exquisito óleo de Liam Jenner. Era uno de sus artistas favoritos, y sólo con mirar el cuadro se calmó.

Miró el reloj y vio que Mallory llegaba tarde, como de costumbre. Durante los seis años en que habían grabado Encaje, S.L., Mallory siempre había sido la última en llegar al plató. Normalmente a Lilly no le importaba, pero en aquel momento le estaba dejando demasiado tiempo para pensar en Terry y en que se hubiera separado de su esposa heredera incluso antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de secarse la tinta de la licencia matrimonial. La periodista decía que Candice Andley había sufrido un aborto. Lilly se preguntó cómo se debería haber sentido Terry, o incluso si el bebé era suyo. Los deportistas famosos eran un objetivo principal para mujeres sin escrúpulos, incluidas las ricas.

Mallory llegó andando deprisa a la mesa. Seguía teniendo la misma talla cuatro que llevaba en sus días de Encaje, S.L. y, a diferencia de Lilly, había sido capaz de mantener viva su carrera y ahora era la reina de las miniseries. Aun así, Mallory no tenía la presencia de Lilly, y nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada. Lilly la había sermoneado por ello en incontables ocasiones: « ¡Actitud, Mallory! Anda como si te pagaran veinte mil por película.»

-Lamento llegar tarde -gorjeó Mallory-. ¡Felicidades, felicidades, mujer adorable! Los regalos, más tarde.

Intercambiaron besos sociales, como si Mallory no hubiera tenido en sus brazos a Lilly en más de una ocasión durante su sufrimiento por la larga enfermedad y la muerte de Craig, dos años atrás.

-¿Me odias por llegar tarde a tu cena de cumpleaños? Lilly sonrió.

-Sé que te sorprenderá oír esto, pero, después de veinte años de amistad, ya me he acostumbrado.

Mallory suspiró y dijo:

-Llevamos juntas mucho más tiempo que el que haya durado cualquiera de mis matrimonios.

-Eso se debe a que soy más simpática que ninguno de tus ex maridos.

Mallory se rió. Apareció el camarero para tomarle nota de la bebida y luego las invitó a probar un amusebouche de tarta de ratatouille con queso de cabra mientras estudiaban la carta.

Antes de aceptar, Lilly consideró durante unos instantes las calorías que debía de tener. A fin de cuentas, era su cumpleaños.

-¿Lo echas mucho de menos? -preguntó Mallory cuando se hubo marchado el camarero.

Lilly no tuvo que preguntarle a Mallory a qué se refería, y encogió los hombros.

-Mientras Craig estaba enfermo, cuidarle me absorbía tanta energía que no podía pensar en el sexo. Desde que murió, he tenido demasiadas cosas quehacer -le dijo a Mallory y, para sí, añadió-: «Y estoy tan gorda que no permitiré que ningún hombre vea mi cuerpo.»

-Ahora eres tan independiente. Hace dos años no tenías ni idea de lo que había en tu cartera financiera, por no hablar de cómo gestionarla. No sabes cuánto te admiro por cómo te has hecho cargo de todo.

-No tenía otra opción.

La planificación financiera de Craig le había dejado el dinero suficiente como para trabajar únicamente para darle un propósito a su vida. El año anterior le habían dado un pequeño papel en una película medianamente decente: era la atractiva madre del protagonista masculino. Había logrado salir airosa porque era una profesional, pero tuvo que esforzarse para vencer su sentido del ridículo durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron rodando. Para una mujer de su talla y de su edad, seguir interpretando a tías buenas, aunque fueran maduritas, le parecía en cierto modo absurdo.

No quería tener su sentido de la identidad envuelto en una profesión por la que ya no sentía pasión; sin embargo, actuar era lo único que sabía hacer, y con la muerte de Craig tenía que mantenerse ocupada o pensaría demasiado en los errores que había cometido. Si al menos pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y volver al momento crucial en que se había extraviado.

El camarero regresó con la bebida de Mallory, el amusebouche, y una larga explicación de los principales platos de la carta. Una vez hubieron elegido, Mallory levantó su copa de champán.

-Por mi mejor amiga. Feliz cumpleaños, y te mataré si no te gusta mi regalo.

-Tan graciosa como siempre.

Mallory se rió y sacó una caja plana y rectangular del bolso que había dejado a un lado de su silla. El paquete estaba envuelto profesionalmente con papel de cachemira, y estaba atado con un lazo de pez de Borgoña. Lilly lo abrió y descubrió en su interior un exquisito chal antiguo con encaje de oro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

-Es precioso. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Un amigo de un amigo, que se dedica a los textiles raros. Es español. De finales del siglo XIX.

Al ver el simbolismo que encerraba ese encaje, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le resultaba difícil hablar, pero había algo que tenía que decir. Lilly alargó la mano por encima de la mesa para acariciar la mano de su amiga y dijo por fin:

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?

-Lo mismo digo, cariño. Tengo mucha memoria. Cuando me ayudaste a superar mi primer divorcio, todos aquellos años horribles con Michael...

-No te olvides del lifting de la cara -le recordó Lilly.

-¡Eh! Me parece recordar un trabajito que te hiciste en los ojos hace pocos años.

-No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa. La cirugía plástica podía parecer algo vano para casi todo el mundo, pero era una necesidad para las actrices que habían basado su fama en su atractivo sexual. Aunque Lilly se preguntaba por qué se había tomado la molestia de arreglarse los ojos si ni siquiera era capaz de perder diez kilos.

El camarero depositó ante Lilly un plato Versace de borde dorado con un diminuto recuadro de gelatina que contenía astillas de langosta hervida rodeadas por un reguero de salsa de azafrán, batida en forma de espuma cremosa. El plato de Mallory contenía una tajada de salmón del grosor de una galleta, acentuada con alcaparras y unas cuantas rodajas transparentes de manzana cortada a la juliana. Lilly comparó mentalmente las calorías.

-Deja de obsesionarte. Te preocupas tanto por tu peso que has perdido de vista lo atractiva que eres todavía.

Lilly obvió el discurso bien intencionado que ya había oído tantas veces y alargó la mano bajo la mesa, de donde sacó una bolsa de regalo. La cascada de cinta francesa que había colgado a un lado le hizo cosquillas en la muñeca mientras lo entregaba.

Los ojos de Mallory se iluminaron de placer.

-Si es tu cumpleaños, Lilly. ¿Por qué me haces un regalo?

-Coincidencia. Lo he terminado esta mañana y no podía esperar más.

Mallory rasgó las cintas. Lilly sorbió su licor mientras miraba, intentando disimular lo mucho que le importaba la opinión de Mallory.

Su amiga sacó la almohada acolchada.

-Oh, cariño...

-El diseño tal vez te parezca demasiado extraño -se apresuró a decir Lilly-. Sólo es un experimento.

Lilly había empezado a hacer colchas durante la enfermedad de Craig, pero los patrones tradicionales pronto habían dejado de satisfacerla, así que empezó a experimentar con diseños propios. La almohada que había hecho para Mallory tenía docenas de matices y patrones azules que se arremolinaban en un complicado diseño, mientras una estela de delicadas estrellas doradas asomaban por lugares inesperados.

-No le veo nada de extraño -dijo Mallory sonriendo-. Creo que es la cosa más bonita que has hecho hasta ahora, y lo guardaré siempre como un tesoro.

-¿De verdad?

-Te has convertido en una artista, Lilly.

-No digas tonterías. Es sólo una forma de hacer algo con las manos.

-Siempre dices lo mismo -dijo Mallory sonriendo con malicia-. ¿Es una casualidad que hayas utilizado los colores de tu equipo de fútbol preferido?

Lilly ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tal vez era una casualidad.

-Nunca he comprendido por qué te volviste tan aficionada a los deportes -dijo Mallory-. Y ni siquiera de un equipo de la Costa Oeste.

-Me gustan los uniformes.

Lilly se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema de conversación. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, siguieron dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

«Terry, ¿qué has hecho?»

La cocina mexicana vanguardista del chef Rick Bayless había convertido el asador Frontera en uno de los lugares de moda para comer en Chicago, y, antes de desprenderse de su dinero, Candy iba a comer allí con frecuencia. Ahora sólo comía en aquel restaurante de la calle North Clark, y cuando era otra persona la que pagaba la cuenta. En este caso se trataba de Helen Kennedy Schott, su editora de Birdcage Press.

-... estamos todos muy comprometidos con los libros de Daphne, pero tenemos ciertas preocupaciones.

Candy imaginó de qué se trataba. Había entregado Daphne se cae de bruces a mediados de enero, y a esas alturas Helen ya debería tener al menos una idea sobre de qué iría su siguiente libro. Pero Daphne encuentra a una bebé conejo había acabado en la basura, y Candy sufría un caso devastador de bloqueo de escritor.

Durante los dos meses siguientes a su aborto espontáneo no había sido capaz de escribir una sola palabra, ni siquiera para Chik. En vez de eso, se mantenía ocupada con charlas sobre libros en las escuelas y con un programa de tutoría local para preescolares, obligándose a concentrarse en las necesidades de los niños vivos para no pensar en el bebé que había perdido. A diferencia de los adultos que conocía Candy, a los niños no les importaba que estuviera a punto de convertirse en ex esposa del quarterback más famoso de la ciudad.

Apenas la semana anterior, la columna de cotilleos favorita de la ciudad había vuelto a centrar la atención de los medios de comunicación en ella:

La heredera Candy Andley, la esposa separada del quarterback Terry Grandchester de los Stars, ha intentado pasar desapercibida en la ciudad del viento. ¿Es por aburrimiento, o por el corazón partido tras su fracasado matrimonio con el señor Fútbol? Nadie la ha visto en ninguno de los locales nocturnos de la ciudad, en los que Grandchester sigue apareciendo acompañado por sus bellezas extranjeras.

Al menos, la columna no decía nada de que uno de sus pasatiempos era «escribir libros infantiles». Eso le había dolido, aunque últimamente ni siquiera había sido capaz de pasar el tiempo. Cada mañana se decía a sí misma que aquél sería el día en que tendría alguna idea para un nuevo libro de Daphne o al menos un artículo para Chik, y cada mañana se encontraba mirando un papel en blanco. Mientras, su situación financiera se iba deteriorando. Necesitaba desesperadamente la segunda parte del anticipo que tenía que cobrar por Daphne se cae de bruces, pero Helen todavía no lo había aprobado.

La colorida decoración del restaurante le pareció, de repente demasiado chillona, y el animado parloteo demasiado estridente para sus nervios. No le había hablado a nadie sobre su bloqueo, y mucho menos a la mujer que tenía enfrente en la mesa. Por eso habló con cautela.

-Quiero que el próximo libro sea muy especial. Estoy barajando varias ideas, pero...

-No, no -la interrumpió Helen, alzando la mano-. Tómate tu tiempo. Lo entendemos. Últimamente te han pasado muchas cosas.

Si su editora no estaba preocupada por no recibir un manuscrito, ¿por qué la había invitado a comer? Candy recolocó una de las diminutas barcas de masa de trigo en su plato. Siempre le habían encantado, pero tenía problemas para comer desde la pérdida del bebé.

Helen tocó el borde de su vaso de margarita.

-Tengo que hacerte saber que hemos recibido una serie de peticiones de NHAH acerca de los libros de Daphne.

Helen interpretó mal la cara de asombro de Candy y le aclaró:

-Niños Heterosexuales por una América Heterosexual. Son una organización antigay.

-Ya sé qué es NHAH, pero ¿por qué se han interesado por los libros de Daphne?

-No creo que les hubieran echado un vistazo si la prensa no hubiera hablado tanto de ti. Los reportajes de las noticias debieron de llamarles la atención, así que me telefonearon hace varias semanas para comentarme ciertas inquietudes.

-¿Y cómo pueden tener inquietudes? ¡Daphne no tiene vida sexual!

-Sí, ya... Pero eso no impidió que Jerry Falwell descalificara a Tinky Winky de los Teletubbies por ser violeta y llevar un bolso.

-A Daphne se le permite llevar bolso. Es una chica. La sonrisa de Helen pareció forzada.

-No creo que el bolso sea el problema. Están... preocupados acerca de posibles trasfondos homosexuales.

Fue una suerte que Candy no estuviera comiendo, porque se habría atragantado.

-¿En mis libros?

-Eso me temo, aunque todavía no ha habido ninguna acusación. Como te decía, creo que tu boda les llamó la atención y vieron una oportunidad de darse publicidad. Me pidieron si podían mirarse el libro Daphne se cae de bruces, y como no preveía ningún problema, les envié una copia de la maqueta. Por desgracia, fue una equivocación.

A Candy le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-¿Qué posibles inquietudes pueden tener?

-Pues... Mencionaron que utilizas muchos arcos iris en todos tus libros. Y como es el símbolo del orgullo gay...

-¿Ahora es delito dibujar un arco iris?

-Hoy en día parece que sí -dijo Helen secamente-. Y hay algunas cosas más. Todas son ridículas, por supuesto. Por ejemplo, has dibujado a Daphne besando a Melissa en al menos tres libros diferentes, incluido Se cae de bruces.

-¡Son amigas íntimas!

-Sí, ya... -Al igual que Candy, Helen había abandonado cualquier pretensión de comer, y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la mesa-. Además, Daphne y Melissa van cogidas de la mano y brincando por la senda del caracol de mar. Hay un diálogo.

-Una canción. Van cantando una canción.

-Es verdad. Y la letra dice: « ¡Es primavera, es primavera! ¡Somos mariquitas, somos mariquitas!»

Candy empezó a reírse por primera vez en dos meses, pero la sonrisa forzada de su editora la detuvo.

-Helen, no me estarás diciendo que piensan realmente que Daphne y Melissa se lo montan, ¿verdad?

-No son sólo Daphne y Melissa. Benny...

-¡No sigas por ahí! Ni siquiera la persona más paranoica podría acusar a Benny de ser gay. Es tan macho que...

-Han señalado que en Daphne planta un huerto de calabazas se lleva prestado un lápiz de labios.

-¡Si lo utiliza para pintarse de monstruo y asustar a Daphne! Eso es tan ridículo que ni siquiera merece una respuesta.

-Y estamos de acuerdo. Pero, por otra parte, no sería sincera si no te confesara que estamos un poco nerviosos con todo esto. Creemos que NHAH quiere utilizarte para darse bombo, y quieren hacerlo a costa de cargarse Daphne se cae de bruces.

-¿Y qué? Cuando algunos grupos marginales acusaron a J. K. Rowling de satanismo en los libros de Harry Potter, su editor no les hizo ningún caso.

-Perdona, Candy, pero Daphne no es tan conocida como Harry Potter.

Ni Candy tenía la influencia y el dinero de J. K. Rowling.

Las posibilidades de que Helen autorizara el resto de su anticipo parecían cada vez más remotas.

-Escucha, Candy, ya sé que es ridículo, y Birdcage apoya los libros de Daphne al cien por cien, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Pero somos una editorial pequeña, y he creído que era justo decirte que estamos recibiendo una presión bastante grande acerca de Daphne se cae de bruces.

-Seguro que eso se acabará en cuanto la prensa se canse de la historia de... de mi matrimonio.

-Eso puede tardar un poco. Ha habido muchas especulaciones... -dijo Helen, arrastrando las palabras, como sonsacándole sutilmente los detalles.

Candy sabía que era el aire de misterio que rodeaba su matrimonio lo que mantenía el interés de la prensa, pero se negaba a hacer ningún comentario sobre el tema, igual que Terry. Sus llamadas formales de cortesía para saber de ella habían parado por insistencia de Candy. Desde el momento en que había sabido de su embarazo hasta la pérdida del bebé, su comportamiento había sido intachable, y Candy se sentía avergonzada por el resentimiento que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él, así que dejó de pensar en él.

-Creemos que es aconsejable ir con cuidado. -Su editora sacó un sobre de la carpeta que tenía a su lado y se lo entregó. Por desgracia, era demasiado grande para contener un cheque-. Por suerte, Daphne se cae de bruces todavía no ha pasado la fase final de producción, y eso nos da la oportunidad de hacer algunos de los cambios que sugieren. Sólo para evitar malentendidos.

-Yo no quiero hacer ningún cambio.

Candy sintió que se le tensaban dolorosamente los músculos de los hombros.

-Lo comprendo, pero creemos...

-Me dijiste que te encantaba el libro.

-Y lo apoyamos totalmente. Los cambios que te sugiero son de poca monta. Tú míralos y piénsatelo. Podemos volver a hablar la semana próxima. Candy se sentía furiosa al salir del restaurante. En cuanto llegó a casa, sin embargo, la furia se había desvanecido, y aquella desoladora sensación de vacío de la que no podía librarse volvió a apoderarse de ella. Dejó a un lado el sobre con las recomendaciones de Helen y se fue a la cama.

Lilly llevó el chal que le había regalado Mallory al museo J. Paul Getty. Se quedó en pie en uno de los balcones curvos que hacían del museo un edificio tan asombroso y observó el panorama por encima de las colinas de Los Ángeles. Era un día soleado de mayo, y si volvía un poco la cabeza, podía ver Brentwood. Podía distinguir incluso el tejado de su casa. Le había encantado la casa cuando Craig y ella la habían descubierto, pero ahora parecía que las paredes se le cayeran encima. Como tantas otras cosas de su vida, era más de Craig que de ella.

Volvió a entrar en el museo, pero no le prestó demasiada atención a las obras antiguas que había colgadas en las paredes. Lo que le gustaba era el Getty en sí mismo. El grupo de edificios ultramodernos con sus maravillosos balcones e imprevisibles ángulos formaban una obra de arte que le gustaba más que los preciosos objetos de su interior. Desde la muerte de Craig, había tomado una docena de veces el resplandeciente tranvía blanco que llevaba a los visitantes al museo, situado en la cima de la colina. La forma en que la envolvían los edificios la hacía sentir como si se hubiera convertido en parte del arte: congelada en el tiempo en el momento de la perfección.

La revista People había aparecido aquel día en los quioscos con un reportaje de dos páginas sobre Terry y su misteriosa boda. Lilly había huido al museo para escapar al casi irreprimible deseo de coger el teléfono y llamar a Charlotte Long, su única fuente de información sobre Terry. Era mayo, y la boda y la separación habían tenido lugar hacía tres meses, pero Lilly seguía sabiendo exactamente lo mismo que entonces. Si pudiera estar segura de que Charlotte Long no iba a contarle nada a Terry, la llamaría sin dudarlo.

Mientras bajaba por la escalinata hacia el patio, intentó pensar alguna manera de mantenerse ocupada durante el resto del día. Nadie iba a llamar a su puerta suplicándole que protagonizara su nueva película. No quería iniciar otro proyecto de colcha porque le dejaría demasiado tiempo para pensar, y de eso ya había tenido demasiado últimamente. La brisa soltó un mechón de sus cabellos y se lo estampó en la mejilla. Tal vez debería dejar de preocuparse por las consecuencias y ceder al deseo de llamar a Charlotte Long. Pero ¿cuánto dolor estaba dispuesta a soportar en caso de no ver ninguna posibilidad de un final feliz?

Si al menos pudiera verle…


	8. Chapter 8

Para comenzar quiero pedir mil disculpas por:

Subir un capitulo sin los cambios que correspondían, pero no sé qué paso porque cuando me di cuenta y revise el que está guardado en mi computador si tenía con los cambio que correspondían cosas de la vida jajaja

Y por demorarme tanto en actualizar, esto también fue por 2 motivos, el primero y más importante la vergüenza por lo despistada (en relación al capítulo sin editar), y la segunda es que en chile disfrutamos de un mega fin de semana largo (de sábado a martes) y Salí de paseo a la playa y me desconecte del mundo :D

Y ahora como recompensa subiré hasta el capítulo 12 espero les siga gustando la historia

No olviden dejar un reviews

Capítulo siete

_**-¿Me tomo una sobredosis de pastillas? -se preguntó Daphne-. ¿O salto desde lo alto de un árbol enorme? ¿Dónde está esa práctica fuga de monóxido de carbono cuando una chica la necesita?**_

_**El ataque de nervios de Daphne**_

_**(Notas para un manuscrito que jamás va a publicarse)**_

-Estoy bien -le decía Candy a su hermana cada vez que hablaban.

-¿Por qué no vienes a casa este fin de semana? Te prometo que no verás ningún ejemplar de People en ningún lado. Los lirios están preciosos, y sé cómo te gusta el mes de mayo.

-Este fin de semana no me va bien. Tal vez el siguiente.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez que hablamos -le recordó Annie.

-Pronto, te lo prometo. Pero es que ahora tengo tantas cosas de que ocuparme.

Eso era cierto. Candy había pintado los armarios, había pegado fotos en álbumes, había borrado archivos y había cepillado a su soñoliento mapache. Había hecho de todo excepto trabajar en las revisiones que finalmente se había visto obligada a aceptar porque necesitaba el resto del dinero del anticipo.

Helen quería cambios en algún diálogo en Daphne se cae de bruces, y también tres nuevos dibujos. Dos de ellos mostrarían a Daphne y Melissa algo más separadas, y en el tercero, Benny y sus amigos comerían bocadillos de queso en lugar de perritos calientes. Habían revisado a Daphne con las mentes adultas más lascivas. Helen también le había pedido a Candy que introdujera cambios en el texto de dos libros de Daphne más antiguos que se editarían de nuevo. Pero Candy no había hecho nada de eso, no por principios, aunque deseó que hubiera sido ésta la razón, sino porque no era capaz de concentrarse.

Su amiga Mary Jane, que todavía estaba dolida por la condena que NHAH había hecho de su propio libro, se había enfadado con Candy por no haber mandado a freír espárragos a Birdcage, pero Mary Jane tenía un marido que pagaba la hipoteca cada mes.

-Los niños te echan de menos -dijo Annie.

-Les llamaré esta noche, te lo prometo.

Lo hizo, y logró salir bien parada con las gemelas y con Anthony. Pero Luisa le partió el corazón.

-Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad, tía Candy? -susurró-. Por eso no quieres venir más aquí. Es porque la última vez que estuviste aquí yo te dije que estaba triste porque tu bebé había muerto.

-Oh, cariño...

-No sabía que se suponía que no tenía que hablar del bebé. Te prometo que nunca, nunca más volveré a decir nada.

-No hiciste nada malo, cielo. Vendré este fin de semana. Y lo pasaremos en grande.

Pero con ese viaje sólo consiguió sentirse peor. Detestaba ser la responsable de la preocupación que nublaba los ojos de Annie, y no podía soportar el tono suave y considerado con que le hablaba Archie, como si temiera que ella fuera a romperse. Estar con los niños era incluso más doloroso. Mientras rodeaban su cintura con sus brazos y le pedían que les acompañara a ver sus últimos proyectos, ella apenas podía respirar.

La familia la estaba desgarrando con su amor. Se marchó en cuanto pudo.

Mayo se convirtió en junio. Candy se sentó una docena de veces a trabajar en los dibujos, pero su pluma, normalmente ágil, se negaba a moverse. Intentó pensar en algo para su artículo para Chik, pero su mente estaba tan vacía como su cuenta bancaria. Podía seguir pagando su hipoteca hasta julio, pero no más.

Los días de junio iban pasando, y a Candy empezaron a escapársele pequeñas cosas. Uno de sus vecinos le dejó junto a la puerta un saco con todas las cartas que había extraído de su atiborrado buzón. La ropa sucia se amontonaba, y el polvo se estaba adueñando por primera vez de su piso. Pilló un resfriado y no se lo acababa de quitar de encima.

Un viernes por la mañana, le dolía tanto la cabeza que llamó a sus clases voluntarias para decir que estaba enferma y se quedó en la cama. Aparte de arrastrarse al exterior el tiempo justo para que Clin hiciera sus necesidades y obligarse ocasionalmente a comer una tostada, se pasó todo el fin de semana durmiendo.

Cuando llegó el lunes, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero las secuelas del resfriado la habían dejado sin energía, así que volvió a llamar para decir que estaba enferma. Su caja del pan estaba vacía, y se habían acabado los cereales. Encontró algo de fruta en conserva en el armario.

El martes por la mañana, mientras dormitaba en la cama, su sueño se vio interrumpido por el interfono del vestíbulo. Clin se incorporó, atento. Candy se enterró aún más bajo las sábanas, pero justo cuando volvía a dormirse, alguien empezó a golpear la puerta del piso. Se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza, pero no consiguió aislar sus oídos de esa voz profunda, conocida, y claramente audible a pesar de los gruñidos de Clin.

-¡Abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Ese horrible Terrence Grandchester.

Candy estornudó y se tapó los oídos con los dedos, pero Clin seguía Gruñendo y Terry seguía golpeando. Miserable mapache. Desconsiderado y temible futbolista. Toda la gente del edificio iba a quejarse. Echando pestes, se arrastró fuera de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con la voz cascada por la falta de uso.

-Quiero que abras la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que hablar contigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar.

Candy cogió un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.

-Mala suerte. A menos que quieras que toda la gente del bloque se entere de tus asuntos privados, te sugiero que abras.

De mala gana, corrió el pestillo. Al abrir la puerta, deseó haber ido armada.

Terry estaba en pie en el umbral, deslumbrante y perfecto con su cuerpo sano, sus relucientes cabellos castaños oscuros y sus brillantes ojos verde-azules. Candy sintió aporreada su cabeza. Quería esconderse bajo unas gafas oscuras.

Terry entró sin hacer caso del Mapache gruñón y cerró la puerta.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible -le dijo. Candy arrastró los pies hacia el salón.

-Clin, cállate.

El mapache resopló ofendido mientras ella se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-¿Te ha visto algún médico?

-No necesito a ningún médico. El resfriado ya casi está curado.

-¿Y qué me dices de un psiquiatra?

Terry anduvo hasta las ventanas y empezó a abrirlas.

-Ya basta -espetó ella.

Ya tenía bastante con tener que soportar su arrogancia y el destello amenazador de su buen aspecto. No estaba dispuesta además a tolerar el aire fresco.

-¿Por qué no te vas?

Terry miró a su alrededor y observó los platos sucios que se amontonaban en el fregadero de la cocina, el albornoz colgando del respaldo del sofá, y las mesas llenas de polvo. Era un huésped no invitado, así que a ella no le importó.

-Ayer te saltaste la cita con el abogado -dijo Terry.

-¿Qué cita?

Candy se pasó la mano por sus cabellos andrajosos e hizo una mueca de dolor al encontrar una maraña. Media hora antes había ido al baño para cepillarse los dientes, pero no recordaba la última vez que se había duchado. Y su raído camisón gris olía a Mapache.

-¿La anulación? -Terry echó un vistazo al montón de correo sin abrir que sobresalía de la bolsa de compra de Crate & Barrel, junto a la puerta, y dijo sarcásticamente-: Supongo que no has recibido la carta.

-Supongo que no. Será mejor que te vayas. Podría ser contagioso.

-Me arriesgaré. -Terry avanzó hasta las ventanas y miró hacia el aparcamiento-. Bonita vista.

Candy cerró los ojos para echarse un sueñecito.

Terry no creía haber visto jamás a nadie más patético. Aquella mujer de cara pálida, pelo enmarañado, olor rancio, ojos tristes y que se sorbía los mocos era su esposa. Se hacía difícil de creer que fuera la hija de una corista. Debería haber permitido que su abogado se encargara de todo, pero no dejaba de ver la pura desesperación de los ojos de Candy mientras le suplicaba que le sujetara las piernas y las mantuviera juntas, como si el bebé pudiera mantenerse en su interior con la simple fuerza bruta.

«Sé que me odias, pero...»

Él ya no podía seguir odiándola; no después de ver su infructuosa lucha por mantener a ese bebé. Pero odiaba en cambio cómo se sentía, como si tuviera algún tipo de responsabilidad con ella. La pretemporada empezaba al cabo de menos de dos meses. Necesitaba concentrar toda su energía en prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La miró con resentimiento.

«Tienes que servir de ejemplo, Terry. Haz lo correcto.»

Se apartó de las ventanas e hizo a un lado a aquel mapache inútil y mimado. ¿Por qué alguien con sus millones vivía en un lugar tan pequeño? Por comodidad, tal vez. Probablemente tenia al menos tres casas más, todas ellas en climas cálidos.

Terry se dejó caer en el extremo opuesto del sofá desmontable donde estaba ella tumbada y la examinó críticamente. Debía de haber perdido unos cinco kilos desde el aborto. Tenía el pelo más largo, casi hasta la mandíbula, y había perdido ese lustre sedoso que tenía el día de su boda. No se había molestado en maquillarse, y esas profundas ojeras bajo aquellos ojos exóticos le daban el aspecto de alguien al que han estado golpeando como a un saco de arena.

-He tenido una interesante conversación con uno de tus vecinos -confesó Terry.

Candy se frotó los ojos con la muñeca.

-Te prometo que llamaré a tu abogado mañana a primera hora si te largas.

-El hombre me ha reconocido enseguida.

-Cómo no.

Terry observó que no estaba demasiado cansada para el sarcasmo. Su resentimiento renació.

-Ha estado encantado de cotillear sobre ti. Parece ser que dejaste de vaciar el buzón hace varias semanas.

-Nadie me envía nada interesante.

-Y la única vez que has salido del apartamento desde el jueves por la noche fue para pasear a tu «pitbull».

-Deja de llamarle así. Me estoy recuperando de un resfriado, eso es todo.

Su nariz roja era evidente, pero de algún modo Terry no creía que su único problema fuera un resfriado. Se levantó.

-Venga, Candy. Encerrarse de esta forma no es normal. Ella le miró por encima de la muñeca.

-Míralo, el experto en comportamiento normal. Me dijeron que estabas nadando con tiburones cuando Archie te encontró en Australia.

-Tal vez sea depresión.

-Gracias, doctor Grandchester. Ahora puedes irte.

-Perdiste a un hijo, Candy.

Terry había expuesto una realidad, pero era como si le hubiera disparado. Candy se levantó de un brinco del sofá y al ver el aire feroz que adquirió su expresión, Terry supo lo que quería saber.

-¡Vete de aquí antes de que llame a la policía! -gritó ella.

Lo único que tenía que hacer Terry era salir por la puerta. Dios sabía que a esas alturas, con la publicidad que había armado el artículo de People, había acumulado ya bastantes agravios. Y el simple hecho de estar con ella le revolvía las tripas. Si al menos pudiera olvidar la expresión de sus ojos cuando luchaba por salvar al bebé.

-Vístete, vendrás conmigo. -Y justo cuando esas palabras se escapaban de sus labios, Terry intentó silenciarlas.

Candy parecía asustada por su propia rabia, y Terry la vio esforzarse por liberarse y volver a ver la luz. Candy logró por fin responder con un gruñido lastimero:

-Has estado fumando demasiada hierba últimamente, ¿no?

Terry, furioso consigo mismo, subió los cinco escalones que llevaban al dormitorio. El mapache le siguió para asegurarse de que no robaba las joyas. Terry miró a Candy desde encima de los armarios de la cocina. Dios, no soportaba tener que adoptar esa actitud.

-Puedes elegir entre vestirte o acompañarme tal como vas, con lo que probablemente conseguirás que el Departamento de Salud te ponga en cuarentena -le advirtió Terry.

Ella siguió tumbada en el sofá.

-Estás desperdiciando tu saliva -repuso ella.

Sería sólo por unos días, se dijo Terry. Ya le ponía de suficiente mal humor verse obligado a conducir hasta el campamento de Wind Lake. ¿Por qué no acabar de estropearlo del todo llevándosela a ella consigo?

Nunca había tenido la intención de volver allí, pero no podía evitarlo. Durante semanas se había dicho que podía venderse la propiedad sin volver a verla. Pero cuando no pudo responder a ninguna de las preguntas que le había planteado su gestor, supo que tenía que tomar una decisión heroica y ver exactamente lo descuidado que estaba todo aquello.

Al menos se libraría de dos obligaciones nada gratas al mismo tiempo. Liquidaría el campamento y obligaría a Candy a volver a mover el culo. Si eso funcionaba o no ya era cosa de ella, pero al menos él tendría la conciencia tranquila.

Extrajo una maleta del fondo de su armario y abrió los cajones de un tirón. A diferencia de la cocina, aquí todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Puso pantalones cortos y tops en la maleta, luego añadió algo de ropa interior. Encontró algunos vaqueros junto a las sandalias y un par de zapatillas deportivas. Le llamaron la atención un par de vestidos de playa. Los puso encima de todo. Mejor llevarse demasiado que soportar su mal humor porque no tenía todo lo que quería.

La maleta estaba llena, así que cogió lo que parecía una vieja mochila escolar y miró a su alrededor en busca del baño. Lo descubrió abajo, cerca de la puerta de entrada, y empezó a llenar la mochila con diversos cosméticos y artículos de tocador. Sucumbiendo a lo inevitable, se dirigió a la cocina y cargó comida para el mapache.

-Supongo que piensas dejarlo todo donde estaba-dijo Candy, en pie junto a la nevera observándolo con sus cansados ojos de niña rica, con el «pitbull» en brazos.

Nada le habría gustado más que volverlo a poner todo en su sitio, pero Candy tenía un aspecto demasiado patético.

-¿Quieres ducharte antes, o conducimos con las ventanas abiertas?

-¿Estás sordo? No soy ningún novato al que puedas ir dándole órdenes.

Terry apoyó una mano en el borde del fregadero y le dirigió la misma mirada glacial que utilizaba con los novatos.

-Tienes dos opciones. O me acompañas, o te llevo a casa de tu hermana. Algo me dice que no le gustará lo que verá. Al ver su expresión supo que acababa de dar en el clavo.

-Déjame en paz, por favor -musitó ella.

-Les echaré un vistazo a tus libros mientras te duchas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo ocho

_**Una chica lista nunca acepta montar en el coche de un extraño, aunque esté buenísimo.**_

_**«La dura vida del autoestopista» **_

_**Artículo para la revista Chik**_

Candy se arrastró con Clin al asiento trasero del veloz todoterreno que Terry conducía en lugar de su Ferrari. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada que había traído consigo e intentó dormirse, pero era imposible. Mientras aceleraban por el este del desastre urbanístico de Gary y tomaban luego la I-94 hacia Michigan City, Candy no dejaba de lamentarse por no haber abierto el correo. Lo único que habría tenido que hacer era presentarse en la oficina del abogado. Entonces no habría sido abducida por un quarterback malhumorado.

Su negativa a hablarle empezaba a parecer infantil. Además, su dolor de cabeza había mejorado, y quería saber hacia dónde se dirigían. Acarició a Clin.

-¿Tienes algún destino en la cabeza, o se trata de un secuestro improvisado?

Terry hizo oídos sordos.

Estuvieron durante otra hora en silencio, hasta que pararon a repostar cerca de Benton Harbor. Mientras Terry llenaba el depósito, un fan le vio y le pidió un autógrafo.

Candy le puso la correa a Clin y lo llevó a la hierba; luego entró al baño. Mientras se lavaba las manos, se vislumbró a sí misma en el espejo. Terry tenía razón: su aspecto era horrible. Se había lavado el pelo, pero se había limitado a pasarse los dedos a modo de peine. Su piel estaba cenicienta y tenía los ojos hundidos.

Empezó a buscar un lápiz de labios en su bolso, pero no tardó en decidir que representaba demasiado esfuerzo. Pensó en telefonear a alguna de sus amigas para que viniera a buscarla, pero la amenaza implícita de Terry de hablar con Annie y Archie sobre su estado físico la hizo dudar. No podía soportar causarles más preocupaciones de las que ya tenían. Mejor seguir con Terry, de momento.

Él no estaba en el coche cuando ella volvió. Consideró volverse a colocar en el asiento de atrás, pero pensó que Terry probablemente no hablaría con ella a menos que la tuviera ante sus narices, así que dejó a Clin atrás y se sentó delante. Terry salió de la estación de servicio con una bolsa y una taza de café de plástico. Una vez dentro del coche, colocó el café en el posavasos, sacó una botella de zumo de naranja de la bolsa y se la dio a Candy.

-Habría preferido café -dijo ella.

-Lástima.

Le gustó el tacto de la botella fría en las manos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía sed, pero cuando intentó abrirla descubrió que estaba demasiado débil. Los ojos se le llenaron inesperadamente de lágrimas.

Terry tomó la botella sin comentarios, desenroscó el tapón y se la devolvió.

Mientras se alejaban de la gasolinera, Candy ahogó la tensión de su garganta.

-Al menos los chicos musculosos servís para algo.

-No dejes de avisarme si necesitas aplastar alguna lata de cerveza.

Candy se maravilló al oírse reír. El zumo de naranja bajó deslizándose en un hilo frío y dulce por su garganta.

Terry salió a la interestatal. A su izquierda se extendían dunas de arena. Candy no podía ver el agua, pero sabía que habría barcos en el lago, probablemente buques de mercancías de camino a Chicago o Ludington.

-¿Te importaría decirme adónde vamos?

-Al noroeste de Michigan. A un agujero llamado Wind Lake.

-Adiós a mis fantasías de un crucero por el Caribe.

-Es el campamento del que te hablé.

-¿El lugar donde me dijiste que pasabas los veranos cuando eras niño?

-Sí. Mi tía lo heredó de mi padre, pero murió hace pocos meses y he tenido la mala fortuna de acabar quedándomelo. Quiero venderlo, pero antes debo comprobar en qué estado se encuentra.

-No puedo ir a un campamento. Tendrás que dar media vuelta y llevarme a casa.

-No estaremos allí mucho tiempo, créeme. Dos días como máximo.

-No importa. Yo ya no voy de campamentos. Tuve que ir todos los veranos cuando era niña, y me prometí a mí misma que no regresaría jamás.

-¿Qué tenían de tan malo tus campamentos?

-Todas aquellas actividades organizadas. Deportes. -Candy se sonó la nariz-. No había tiempo para leer, ni para estar sola con tus pensamientos.

-No eres demasiado deportista, ¿eh?

Un verano había salido a hurtadillas de su cabaña en mitad de la noche y había sacado todas las pelotas del cobertizo de material: pelotas de voleibol, de fútbol europeo, de tenis, de béisbol. Le había costado media docena de viajes llevarlas todas al lago y tirarlas al agua. Los consejeros nunca habían descubierto al culpable. Ciertamente, nadie había sospechado de la tranquila e intelectual Candy Andley, que había sido nombrada la Más Colaboradora a pesar de pintarse el flequillo de verde.

-Soy mejor deportista que Annie -dijo.

Terry se estremeció.

-Los chicos todavía comentan la última vez que tu hermana jugó al béisbol en un picnic de los Stars.

Candy no había estado allí, pero se lo podía imaginar.

Terry pasó al carril izquierdo y dijo, con sorna:

-No creo que pasar unas pocas semanas cada verano en algún campamento para niños ricos pueda hacerle a nadie demasiado daño.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Excepto que Candy no pasó allí sólo unas pocas semanas. Había ido todo el verano, todos los veranos, desde que tenía seis años.

Cuando tenía once, hubo una epidemia de sarampión y enviaron de vuelta a casa a todos los chicos del campamento. Su padre se había puesto furioso. No encontró a nadie que se pudiera hacer cargo de ella, así que se había visto obligado a llevársela con él a Las Vegas, donde la había instalado en una suite independiente de la suya junto con una canguro, una de las chicas encargadas de dar cambio, aunque Candy había insistido una y otra vez en que ya era mayor y no necesitaba una canguro. Durante el día, la chica miraba culebrones, y por la noche se iba al otro lado del pasillo para acostarse con Williams.

Fueron las dos mejores semanas de la infancia de Candy. Leyó las obras completas de Mary Stewart, pedía pastel de queso con cerezas al servicio de habitaciones cada vez que le apetecía y entabló amistad con las camareras hispanas. Algunas veces le decía a su canguro que bajaba a la piscina, aunque, en vez de eso, se paseaba por los alrededores del casino hasta que encontraba a una familia con muchos hijos. Se quedaba lo más cerca posible de ellos y fingía formar parte de la familia.

Normalmente, cada vez que recordaba sus intentos infantiles de crearse una familia se ponía a reír, pero ahora sintió el hormigueo de las lágrimas y tuvo que tragar saliva.

-¿Sabías que hay un límite de velocidad? -le preguntó a Terry con ironía.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-Eres tú quien deberías estarlo. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada: han sido muchos años yendo en el coche de Archie.

Además, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún interés por el futuro. Ni siquiera podía reunir la energía para preocuparse por su economía, ni tampoco por la insistencia de las llamadas de la editora de Chik.

Terry levantó un poco el pie del acelerador.

-Sólo para que lo sepas, el campamento está en medio de la nada, las casitas son tan viejas que probablemente ya deben de estar en ruinas, y el lugar es más aburrido que la música de ascensor porque nunca va nadie más joven de setenta años -dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la bolsa de comida que había comprado en la estación de servicio-. Si ya has acabado con el zumo de naranja, hay algunas galletas y queso para untar ahí dentro.

-De rechupete, pero creo que pasaré.

-Diría que has pasado de muchas comidas últimamente.

-Gracias por darte cuenta. Supongo que si pierdo otros veinticinco kilos, estaré tan delgada como alguna de tus chéres amies.

-Casi que te concentres en esa crisis nerviosa que sufres. Al menos así estarás calladita.

Candy sonrió. Si algo podía decir a favor de Terry era que no la trataba con guantes de seda como Annie y Archie. Era agradable ser tratada como una adulta.

-Paso, aunque puede que me eche una siesta.

-Pues hazlo.

Pero no durmió: cerró los ojos e intentó obligarse a pensar en su próximo libro, aunque su mente se negaba a adentrarse ni un solo paso en los confortables caminos apartados del Bosque del Ruiseñor.

Tras salir de la interestatal, Terry paró junto a la carretera en una tienda con estanco incorporado y volvió cargado con una bolsa de papel marrón que dejó en el regazo de Candy.

-Desayuno de Michigan. ¿Te ves capaz de hacer algunos bocadillos?

-Tal vez si me concentro...

Dentro de la bolsa, Candy encontró una cantidad generosa de pescado blanco ahumado, un buen pedazo de queso cheddar fuerte y una hogaza de pan de centeno integral, junto a un cuchillo de plástico y algunas servilletas de papel. Reunió la energía suficiente para preparar un par de rebanadas para él y, para ella, otra más pequeña, que, tras unos pocos mordiscos, acabó devorando Clin.

Se dirigieron al este hacia el centro del estado. Candy, aunque aún con los ojos medio cerrados, distinguió huertos florecientes y bonitas granjas con sus silos. Luego, cuando las últimas luces de la tarde empezaron a apagarse, se dirigieron al norte hacia la I-75, que se extendía hasta Sault Ste. Marie.

No hablaron demasiado. Terry escuchaba los CD que había traído consigo. Le gustaba el jazz de todo tipo, descubrió Candy, desde el bebop de los cuarenta hasta las fusiones. Por desgracia, también le gustaba el rap, y después de quince minutos intentando hacer oídos sordos a la visión machista de Tupac sobre las mujeres, Candy pulsó el botón de expulsión, agarró el disco y lo tiró por la ventanilla del coche.

Descubrió que a Terry se le enrojecían las orejas cuando gritaba.

Ya anochecía cuando llegaron a la zona norte del estado. Justo después del bonito pueblo de Grayling, cambiaron la autopista por una carretera de dos carriles que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte. Al poco rato estaban atravesando densos bosques.

-El noreste de Michigan quedó prácticamente deforestado por la industria maderera durante el siglo XIX -explicó Terry-. Lo que ves ahora son segundas y terceras plantaciones. Hay partes bastante salvajes. Los pueblos de la zona son pequeños y están aislados.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Sólo poco más de una hora, pero el lugar está en ruinas, así que no quiero llegar allí cuando haya anochecido. Se supone que hay un motel no muy lejos de aquí, pero no te esperes el Ritz.

Como no podía imaginar que Terry le temiera a la oscuridad, sospechó que le había contestado con evasivas, y decidió acurrucarse aún más en su asiento. Las luces de algún coche ocasional iluminaban sus rasgos masculinos, proyectando peligrosas sombras tras esos pómulos de modelo de ropa interior. Candy sintió un escalofrío, por lo que cerró los ojos e imaginó que estaba sola.

No volvió a abrirlos hasta que Terry paró el coche frente a un motel de carretera de aluminio blanco y falso ladrillo de ocho habitaciones. Cuando Terry salió del coche para registrarse, Candy pensó en ir tras él para asegurarse de que tenía claro que ella quería una habitación independiente, pero la detuvo el sentido común.

Efectivamente, Terry salió de la oficina con dos llaves. Su habitación, según observó, estaba en el extremo opuesto de la de Terry.

Se despertó a primera hora de la mañana: estaban aporreando su puerta y Clin no dejaba de gruñir.

-Slytherins -gruñó-. Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre.

-Nos vamos dentro de media hora -gritó Terry desde fuera-. Despabila.

-Vale, vale -murmuró contra la almohada.

Se arrastró hacia la destartalada ducha e incluso logró pasarse un peine por el pelo. Aplicarse el lápiz de labios, sin embargo, ya era demasiado para ella. Se sentía como si tuviera una resaca colosal.

Cuando finalmente salió de la habitación, Terry se paseaba nervioso junto al coche. La luz ácida de la mañana lo iluminaba y evidenciaba una mueca de malhumor y una expresión poco amistosa. Mientras Clin aprovechaba los arbustos, Terry tomó la maleta de Candy y la dejó en la parte posterior del coche.

Esa mañana había decorado sus músculos con una camiseta verde mar de los Stars y un pantalón corto de color gris claro. Era ropa corriente, pero la llevaba con la confianza de quienes han nacido guapos.

Candy rebuscó en su bolso las gafas de sol y le miró con resentimiento.

-¿Nunca la desconectas?

-¿Desconectar el qué?

-Tu fealdad habitual -murmuró ella.

-Tal vez debería dejarte en alguna granja para chistosos en vez de llevarte a Wind Lake.

-Como quieras. ¿Es demasiado pedir, un café? -dijo poniéndose las gafas, aunque no ayudaron mucho a apagar el brillo cegador de su irritante hermosura.

-Está en el coche, pero has tardado tanto en arreglarte que probablemente ya esté frío.

Casi quemaba, y mientras volvían a la carretera, Candy se lo tomó con un sorbo largo y lento.

-Lo mejor que he podido encontrar para desayunar ha sido fruta y donuts. Están en esa bolsa -dijo con una voz tan malhumorada como su aspecto. Candy no tenía hambre, y se concentró en el paisaje.

Podrían haber estado en lo más remoto de Yukon en vez de en el estado donde se producían los Chevrolet, los Sugar Pops y la música soul. Desde un puente que cruzaba el río Au Sable, Candy vio acantilados rocosos en una orilla y densos bosques interminables en la otra. Un águila pescadora planeaba sobre las aguas. Todo parecía agreste y remoto.

De vez en cuando dejaban atrás alguna granja, pero aquélla era sin duda una región boscosa. Los arces y los robles competían con los pinos, los abedules y los cedros. Aquí y allá, pajitas doradas de luz solar penetraban en la bóveda que formaban los árboles. Reinaba una calma maravillosa y Candy intentó sentirse serena, pero había perdido la práctica.

Terry blasfemó y dio un volantazo para evitar a una ardilla. Era evidente que el hecho de acercarse a su destino no había mejorado su humor. Candy vio un letrero metálico que indicaba la desviación hacia Wind Lake, pero él pasó de largo.

-Es el pueblo -gruñó-. El campamento está al otro lado del lago.

Condujeron durante unos kilómetros más hasta que tuvieron a la vista un letrero decorativo verde y blanco con un adorno de estilo Chippendale y un borde dorado.

_**CASAS DE CAMPO WIND LAKE**_

_**Casa de huéspedes a media pensión**_

_**Fundado en 1894**_

Terry frunció el ceño.

-Este letrero parece nuevo. Y nadie me había dicho nada de una casa de huéspedes a media pensión. Mi tía debió de utilizar la casa vieja para alojar a huéspedes.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Es un lugar húmedo y oscuro como el infierno. No me puedo creer que alguien pueda querer pasar unos días allí.

Terry tomó una pista de gravilla que serpenteaba entre los árboles y, tras recorrer poco más de medio kilómetro, tuvieron a la vista el campamento.

Terry paró el coche y Candy se quedó sin aliento. Esperaba encontrar cabañas rústicas prácticamente en ruinas, pero ese lugar era un pueblecito de cuento.

En el centro había un sombreado espacio rectangular, rodeado por pequeñas casitas pintadas en colores que parecían salidos de una caja de bombones: menta con mandarina y caramelo, moca con un toque de limón y arándano, melocotón con mora y azúcar moreno. De los diminutos alerones colgaban encajes de madera, y unas cercas de fantasía rodeaban los estrechos porches de entrada. A un extremo del espacio comunitario rectangular había una encantadora glorieta con vistas.

Una inspección más detenida demostraba que las flores de los parterres del espacio comunitario habían crecido demasiado, y que el camino circular que lo rodeaba necesitaba gravilla fresca. Todo tenía un cierto aire de dejadez, pero una dejadez reciente. La mayor parte de las casitas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, aunque había algunas abiertas. De una de ellas salió una pareja mayor, y cerca de la glorieta Candy divisó a un hombre que andaba apoyado en un bastón.

-¡Esta gente no debería estar aquí! Mandé anular todas las reservas para el verano.

-No les debió llegar el aviso -dijo Candy, que al mirar a su alrededor tuvo una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Como no había estado nunca en un lugar como aquél, no se lo podía explicar.

Al otro lado del camino que salía del centro del espacio comunitario había una pequeña zona de picnic con una playa en forma de media luna justo detrás y, más allá, una franja de agua azul grisácea que se extendía ante el telón de fondo de una orilla arbolada. Varias canoas y algunos botes de remos estaban volcados cerca de un embarcadero deteriorado.

No le sorprendió que la playa estuviera desierta. Aunque era una mañana soleada de principios de junio, ése era un lago de los bosques del norte, y el agua todavía estaría demasiado helada incluso para los nadadores más curtidos.

-¡Fíjate en la total ausencia de nadie por debajo de los setenta años! -exclamó Terry mientras pisaba el acelerador.

-Es pronto. Hay muchos colegios que todavía no han cerrado.

-Tendrá el mismo aspecto a finales de julio. Bienvenida a mi infancia.

Terry giró y se alejó del espacio comunitario por un camino más estrecho que corría paralelo al lago. Candy vio más casitas, todas ellas construidas con el mismo estilo gótico Carpenter, y una hermosa casa de dos pisos de estilo reina Ana presidía el conjunto.

Aquél no podía ser el lugar oscuro y lúgubre que había descrito Terry. La casa estaba pintada en un tono chocolate claro, y el entramado del porche, así como los adornos de las ventanas y las cercas, en tonos salmón, maíz y musgo. Un torreón redondo se levantaba a la izquierda de la casa, y el amplio porche la reseguía por ambos lados. Junto a la doble puerta principal, cuyos cristales esmerilados tenían grabado un dibujo de parras y flores, había un par de macetas de barro con petunias en flor. Varios helechos adornaban con sus hojas unos maceteros de mimbre marrón, y del respaldo de los anticuados balancines de madera que había en el porche colgaban cojines a cuadros que combinaban con los colores de la cerca. Candy tuvo nuevamente la sensación de sumergirse en el pasado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo Terry saltando del coche-. Este lugar era una ruina la última vez que lo vi.

-Pues ahora no es ninguna ruina. Es bonito.

Candy se asustó con el portazo que dio Terry al salir y también se bajó del coche. Clin corrió derecho a los arbustos. Terry se quedó observando la casa, con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Cuándo demonios convirtió mi tía esto en una casa de huéspedes?

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta principal y apareció una mujer con aspecto de rondar los sesenta y largos. Debía de haber sido rubia, pero ahora tenía el cabello más bien gris, y lo llevaba recogido con una horquilla, aunque algunos mechones se habían soltado aquí y allá. Era alta y huesuda, con la boca grande, los pómulos prominentes y unos refulgentes ojos azules. Un delantal azul espolvoreado de harina le protegía los anchos pantalones caquis y la blusa blanca de manga corta que llevaba.

-¡Terry! -La mujer bajó corriendo las escaleras y le dio un vigoroso abrazo-. ¡Qué guapo eres! ¡Ya sabía que vendrías!

A Candy le pareció que Terry le devolvía el abrazo por cumplir.

La mujer se la miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

-Me llamo Pony. Mi marido y yo veníamos aquí todos los veranos. Él murió hace ocho años, pero yo sigo alojándome en Los panes y los peces. A Terry siempre se le perdían los balones entre mis rosales.

-La señora era una buena amiga de mis padres y de mi tía -dijo Terry.

-Cielo santo, cuánto echo de menos a Judith. Nos conocimos cuando mi familia vino aquí por primera vez. -Sus afilados ojos azules se volvieron hacia Candy-. ¿Y ella quién es?

Candy alargó su mano.

-Candy Andley.

-Pues vaya... -Frunció los labios y se volvió hacia Terry-. No se puede leer una revista sin que hablen de ese matrimonio tuyo. ¿No es un poco pronto para andar por ahí con otra? Estoy segura de que el reverendo Grandchester se disgustaría si viera que no te esfuerzas más por arreglar las cosas con tu esposa.

-Es que Candy es mi... -La palabra pareció quedarse atragantada en su garganta. Candy le entendía muy bien, pero no iba a ser ella quien lo dijera.

-Candy es mi... esposa -logró decir finalmente.

Candy se encontró nuevamente bajo el escrutinio de aquellos ojazos azules.

-Eso ya está mejor, pues. Pero ¿por qué te haces llamar Andley? Grandchester es un buen nombre, un orgullo. El reverendo Grandchester, el padre de Terry, era uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido.

-Estoy segura de ello. -A Candy no le gustaba disgustar a la gente-. Andley es también mi nombre profesional. Escribo libros infantiles.

Su desaprobación se esfumó.

-Siempre he querido escribir un libro infantil. Debe de ser muy bonito, ¿no? ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando la madre de Terry aún vivía, siempre había temido que su hijo se casara con una de esas supermodelos que andan por ahí tomando drogas y manteniendo relaciones sexuales con todo el mundo.

Terry se atragantó.

-Y tú, animalito, aléjate de las lobeliáceas de Judith.

Pony le dio una palmadita en el muslo y Clin abandonó las flores al trote. Pony se agachó y le acarició la barbilla.

-Será mejor que no lo perdáis de vista. Por aquí rondan los coyotes.

La expresión de Terry se volvió calculadora.

-¿Grandes? -preguntó Terry.

Candy le miró con reproche.

-Clin nunca se aleja de casa.

-Lástima -dijo él.

-¡Bueno, me voy! Hay una lista de huéspedes y fechas en el ordenador de Judith. Los Pearson deberían llegar en cualquier momento. Son ornitólogos.

Terry palideció bajo el bronceado.

-¿Huéspedes? ¿A qué se...?

-Le he pedido a Dorothy que airease para vosotros la antigua habitación de Judith, la que utilizaban tus padres. Los demás dormitorios están alquilados.

-¿Dorothy? Pero ¿qué...?

-Dorothy y Tom, él es el chico para todo. Acaban de casarse, aunque ella sólo tiene diecinueve años y él veinte. No sé por qué se habrán dado tanta prisa. -Pony se echó las manos a la espalda para desabrocharse el delantal-. Se supone que Dorothy se encarga de la limpieza, pero están tan encandilados el uno con el otro que no hacen nada bien. Tendrás que vigilarles -añadió, mientras le daba el delantal a Candy-. Es una suerte que estés aquí, Candy. Nunca he sido demasiado buena cocinera, y los huéspedes se han quejado.

Candy se quedó mirando el delantal. Terry salió disparado mientras la anciana empezaba a alejarse.

-¡Un momento! El campamento está cerrado. Todas las reservas fueron anuladas.

Pony le miró con reproche.

-¿Cómo pudiste ni siquiera pensar en hacer una cosa así, Terry? Alguna de esta gente lleva ya más de cuarenta años viniendo aquí. Y Judith se gastó hasta el último centavo que tenía arreglando las casitas y convirtiendo esta casa en una casa de huéspedes a media pensión. ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta anunciarse en la revista Victoria? Y en el pueblo, ese chico de los Collins le cobró casi mil dólares por crear una página Web.

-¿Una página Web?

-Si no estás familiarizado con Internet, te recomiendo que le dediques un ratito. Es una cosa maravillosa. Excepto por tanto porno.

-¡Estoy familiarizado con Internet! -exclamó Terry-. Y ahora, dígame por qué sigue viniendo gente si yo hice cerrar este lugar.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque se lo dije yo. Judith lo habría querido así. Estuve intentando explicártelo. ¿Sabes que me costó casi toda una semana contactar con todo el mundo?

-¿Les estuvo llamando?

-También utilicé el correo electrónico -dijo orgullosa-. No tardé mucho en cogerle el truco -añadió, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo-. No te pongas nervioso, Terry. Tu esposa y tú lo haréis de primera. Con servir un desayuno abundante y sabroso, la mayoría de la gente ya será feliz. Los menús y recetas están en la libreta azul de Judith, en la cocina. Ah, y haz que Tom le eche un vistazo al inodoro de Pastos verdes. Gotea.

La anciana se marchó camino abajo.

Terry parecía enfermo.

-Dime que es una pesadilla -musitó.

Cuando la señora Pony desapareció, Candy vio que un Honda Accord del último modelo entraba en el camino y se dirigía a la casa de huéspedes.

-Pues, a decir verdad, creo que estás muy despierto.

Terry siguió la dirección de la mirada de Candy y blasfemó cuando el coche se detuvo ante la casa de huéspedes. Candy estaba demasiado cansada para seguir en pie, así que se dejó caer en el peldaño superior a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Clin dio un gruñido de bienvenida a la pareja que subía por la vereda.

-Somos los Pearson -dijo una mujer delgada, de cara redonda y aspecto de rondar los sesenta-. Yo me llamo Betty, y él es mi marido, John.

Terry parecía haber recibido un tiro en la frente, así que Candy contestó por él.

-Candy Andley. Y él es Terry, el nuevo propietario.

-Ah, sí, ya he oído hablar de usted. Juega al béisbol, ¿verdad?

Terry se dejó caer junto a la farola de gas.

-Al baloncesto -dijo Candy-. Pero es demasiado bajo para la NBA y se le están cerrando todas las puertas.

-A mi marido y a mí no nos interesan demasiado los deportes. Nos dolió mucho lo de Judith. Una mujer encantadora. Buena conocedora de la población local de aves. Venimos tras el rastro de la curruca de Kirtland.

John Pearson, que superaba a su esposa en más de noventa kilos, meneó su barbilla cabruna.

-Esperamos que no tengan pensado hacer demasiados cambios en la comida. Los opíparos desayunos de Judith eran famosos. Y su pastel de chocolate y cerezas... -Hizo una pausa; Candy casi esperaba que se besara la punta de los dedos-. ¿El té de la tarde se sigue sirviendo a las cinco?

Candy esperó a que Terry respondiera, pero parecía haber perdido la facultad de hablar. Candy ladeó la cabeza hacia ellos.

-Tengo la sensación de que hoy el té se servirá más tarde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo nueve**

_._

_Daphne vivía en la casita más bonita __del Bosque del Ruiseñor. Estaba sola en __medio de una gran arboleda, lo que sig __nificaba que podía tocar la guitarra eléc __trica siempre que quisiera porque nadie __se quejaba._

_Daphne se pierde_

Terry tenía el teléfono móvil pegado a una oreja y el te léfono de la casa de huéspedes pegado a la otra, y se pasea ba nervioso por el vestíbulo ladrándole órdenes a su gestor y a otra persona que debía de ser su secretaria o su casera. Detrás de él, una imponente escalinata de nogal subía me dio piso y luego seguía hacia arriba formando un ángulo rec to. Las barandas estaban llenas de polvo, y la alfombra que recubría los escalones, aunque tenía un bonito estampa do, necesitaba con urgencia un aspirador. Una urna llena de plumas de pavo decaídas coronaba una pilastra en el re llano.

Los pasos de Terry la estaban poniendo nerviosa, así que Candy decidió explorar la casa mientras él hablaba. Con Clin trotando detrás de ella, avanzó lentamente hacia el salón de delante. El sofá capitoné y unas agradables sillas viejas esta ban tapizados con bonitas telas de ranúnculos y rosas. Es tampas botánicas y escenas pastorales colgaban en marcos dorados de las paredes de color crema, y unas cortinas de en caje flanqueaban las ventanas. Candelabros de latón, una va sija china y algunas cajas de cristal ornamentaban la repisa de la chimenea. Por desgracia, el latón estaba deslustrado, el cristal mate y la vasija llena de polvo. Una alfombra oriental punteada de pelusas contribuía a darle a la estancia el aire de dejadez general.

Lo mismo se podía decir de la sala de música, donde el tradicional papel pintado con dibujos de piñas servía de telón de fondo para las sillas de lectura, con dibujos de rosas, y un clavicordio. Sobre un escritorio esquinero había algunos utensilios de marfil, junto con una anticuada estilográfica y un bote de tinta. Un par de candelabros de plata deslustrada y una jarra de cerveza con forma de persona coronaban la es cena.

Una mesa de estilo reina Ana y diez sillas de respaldo alto a juego embellecían el comedor, al otro lado del pasi llo. La característica dominante de la sala era una ventana salediza cuadrada que proporcionaba una generosa pano rámica del lago y los bosques. Candy sospechó que los altos floreros de cristal del aparador habrían contenido flores frescas cuando tía Judith todavía vivía, pero ahora la repisa de mármol estaba abarrotada de bandejas de servir el desa yuno.

Atravesó una puerta de la parte posterior y entró en una trasnochada cocina campestre alicatada con azulejos azules y blancos, y equipada con unos armarios de madera sobre los cuales había una colección de cántaros de porcelana. En el centro, una robusta mesa rústica con una plancha de mármol servía como espacio de trabajo, pero ahora su superficie es taba repleta de cuencos sucios, cáscaras de huevo, mesuras y un tarro abierto con arándanos secos. El moderno horno, de tamaño de restaurante, necesitaba una limpieza, y la puerta del lavaplatos estaba mal cerrada.

Frente a las ventanas había una mesa redonda de roble para cenas informales. Cojines estampados cubrían el asien to de las sillas rústicas, y del techo, justo sobre la mesa, col gaba un candelabro de estaño con algún que otro golpe. De trás de la casa, el patio bajaba en pendiente hacia el lago, flan queado por el bosque.

Candy echó una mirada furtiva a una gran despensa bien abastecida que olía a especias para hornear; luego entró en una pequeña habitación contigua, donde, encima de una vieja mesa de taberna, un moderno ordenador indicaba que aquello era el despacho. Estaba cansada de andar, así que se sentó y lo conectó. Veinte minutos más tarde oyó a Terry.

-¡Candy! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

Aquella rudeza _slytherin _no merecía una respuesta, así que hizo oídos sordos y abrió otro archivo.

Para ser un hombre tan grácil, aquella mañana sus pasos eran inhabitualmente pesados, y Candy le oyó llegar mucho antes de que él la localizara.

-¿Por qué no me has respondido?

Candy recolocó el ratón mientras él se acercaba por detrás, y decidió que había llegado el momento de plantarle cara.

-No respondo a los rugidos.

-¡Yo no rugía! ¡Yo estaba...!

Como calló de pronto, Candy alzó la mirada para ver qué le había distraído. Detrás de la ventana, una mujer muy jo ven con un reducido pantalón corto negro y un top ajusta do pasó corriendo por el jardín, seguida por un hombre igualmente joven. Ella se volvió y corrió hacia atrás, riendo y burlándose de él. Él le gritó algo y la muchacha asió el do bladillo de su top y tiró de él hacia arriba, mostrándole por unos instantes sus pechos desnudos.

-Uf -dijo Terry.

Candy sintió calor en la piel.

El joven la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hacia el bos que para que no les pudieran ver desde el camino, aunque Terry y Candy podían verles claramente desde donde esta ban. El joven se apoyó contra el tronco de un viejo arce. Ella saltó de inmediato encima de él y se abrazó con las piernas a su cintura.

Candy sintió agitarse la lenta pulsación de la sangre inac tiva mientras observaba a los jóvenes amantes devorarse el uno al otro. Él asió el trasero de la chica. Ella apretó sus se nos contra el pecho del mozo y luego, apoyando los codos en sus hombros, le agarró la cabeza con fuerza, como si no le estuviera besando ya lo bastante a fondo.

Candy oyó que Terry se movía detrás de ella, y su cuer po experimentó un perezoso estremecimiento. Sentía su al tura asomándose por detrás de ella, percibía su calidez a tra vés de su fino top. ¿Cómo podía oler tan bien alguien que se ganaba la vida sudando?

El joven le dio la vuelta a su amante para que apoyara su espalda contra el árbol. Metió su mano bajo la camiseta y le agarro un pecho.

Candy sintió un hormigueo en sus pechos. Quería dejar de mirar, pero no lo lograba. Aparentemente, Terry tampo co, porque no se movió y su voz pareció vagamente ronca.

-Diría que acabamos de echarles la vista encima a Dorothy y Tom.

La joven se dejó caer en el suelo. Era bajita, pero pasi larga; tenía el pelo castaño claro y lo llevaba recogido con una diadema violeta. El pelo de él era más oscuro y muy corto. Era un joven delgado y un poco más alto que la chica.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron entre sus cuerpos. Candy sólo tardó un momento en descubrir qué estaba haciendo.

Desabrocharle los vaqueros.

-Lo van a hacer justo delante de nosotros -dijo Terry en voz baja.

Su comentario despertó a Candy de su trance. Se apartó de un salto del ordenador y le dio la espalda a la ventana.

-No delante de mí.

Terry apartó la mirada de la ventana y la posó en Candy. De entrada no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarla. Ella sintió de nuevo esas palpitaciones perezosas en su corriente san guíneo. Le recordaron que, aunque habían tenido relaciones íntimas, ella no le conocía.

-¿Se está poniendo demasiado caliente para ti?

Candy estaba sin duda más caliente de lo que hubiera querido estar.

-No me va el voyerismo.

-Eso sí que me sorprende. Teniendo en cuenta que te gusta atacar a los desprevenidos, habría jurado que estaba entre tus predilecciones.

El tiempo no había ayudado a aliviar la vergüenza que sentía Candy. Abrió la boca para pedir disculpas nuevamen te, pero la expresión calculadora que descubrió en la mirada de Terry la detuvo. Con asombro, se dio cuenta de que Terry no tenía interés alguno en humillarla. Lo que pretendía era divertirse discutiendo.

Se merecía una de las mejores salidas de Candy, pero su cerebro había estado inactivo durante tanto tiempo que le costó encontrar una respuesta.

-Sólo cuando estoy borracha.

-¿Estás diciendo que aquella noche estabas borracha?-dijo mirando hacia la ventana y luego de nuevo hacia ella.

-Totalmente piripi. Stolichnaya con hielo. ¿Por qué otro motivo crees que me comporté de aquella manera? Otra mirada por la ventana, ésta un poco más larga.

-No recuerdo que estuvieras borracha.

-Estabas dormido.

-Lo que recuerdo es que me dijiste que eras sonámbula.

Candy soltó un resoplido simulando estar ofendida.

-Bueno, no quería confesarte que tenía problemas con el alcohol.

-Te veo muy recuperada, ¿no? -Sus ojos verde-azules eran demasiado perspicaces.

-Sólo de pensar en el Stolichnaya me entran náuseas.

La mirada de Terry rastrilló lenta y pausadamente el cuerpo de Candy.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso?

-No me interesa -respondió Candy, tragando saliva.

-Creo que te resulté irresistible.

Candy buscó en su mente imaginativa alguna réplica mor daz, pero lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue un penoso...

-Si eso te hace feliz...

Terry cambió de posición para tener mejor panorámica de la escena que estaban representando fuera.

-Eso tiene que doler -dijo, estremeciéndose.

Candy apenas podía resistir las ganas de mirar.

-Estás enfermo. No mires.

-Es interesante -dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabe za-. Bueno, no conocía yo esa manera de abordar el asunto.

-¡Basta!

-Ni siquiera creo que sea legal.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más y se volvió rápidamente: los amantes se habían esfumado.

La risita de Terry tuvo algo de diabólica.

-Si sales corriendo, tal vez aún puedas atraparles antes de que acaben.

-Te crees muy gracioso.

-Bastante divertido.

-Pues esto sí que te va a divertir. Me he sumergido en los archivos del ordenador de tu tía Judith, y parece que la casa de huéspedes está reservada hasta bien entrado sep tiembre. Y la mayoría de las casitas, también. Es increí ble la cantidad de gente que está deseosa de pagar por venir aquí.

-Déjame ver eso -dijo dándole un ligero empujón pa ra llegar al ordenador.

-Que te diviertas. Voy a buscar algún lugar donde hos pedarme -dijo Candy.

Terry ya estaba ocupado explorando la pantalla y no res pondió, ni siquiera cuando ella alargó el brazo por delante de él para coger la hoja de papel que había utilizado para ano tar los nombres de las casitas desocupadas.

En la pared, junto al escritorio, había un tablero de cla vijas. Candy encontró las llaves apropiadas, se las metió en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina. No había comido en todo el día, y por el camino tomó una rebanada del pan de arán danos de Charlotte Long que había sobrado. Al primer bo cado comprendió que la señora Long tenía toda la razón del mundo al decir que no era muy buena cocinera, y tiró la re banada a la basura.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, la curiosidad pudo más que el cansancio y subió las escaleras para ver el resto de la casa. Clin trotó a su lado mientras echaba un vistazo a las habita ciones de huéspedes. Cada una estaba decorada de un modo distinto. Había rincones para libros, bonitas vistas desde las ventanas, y los toques de decoración hogareña que la gente esperaba encontrar en una casa de huéspedes de categoría.

Descubrió un nido de pájaros lleno de canicas antiguas sobre una pila de sombrereras de época. Una colección de bo tellas de farmacéutico junto a una jaula de alambre para pá jaros. Trabajos de bordado en marcos ovalados, antiguos le treros de madera, y maravillosos jarrones de gres, que debían de haber contenido flores, repartidos por la casa. También vio camas por hacer, cubos de basura demasiado llenos, y ba ñeras mugrientas con las toallas usadas a modo de cortinas. Quedaba claro que Dorothy prefería retozar entre los árboles con su recién estrenado marido que limpiar.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta de la única habitación que no había sido alquilada. Lo supo porque es taba ordenada. A juzgar por las fotos de familia apoyadas sobre el tocador, había sido la habitación de Judith Grandchester. Ocupaba la esquina de la casa, incluido el torreón. Se imagi nó a Terry durmiendo tras la cabecera tallada. Era tan alto que tendría que acostarse en la cama en diagonal.

Le vino una imagen de su aspecto la noche en que se ha bía metido en la cama con él. La apartó de su mente y bajó las escaleras. Al salir al porche principal percibió el olor de los pinos, de las petunias _y _del lago. Clin metió el hocico en un macetero.

No había nada que deseara más que hundirse en una de las mecedoras y echarse una siesta, pero como no pensaba compartir con Terry el dormitorio de la tía Judith, tenía que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

-Vamos, Clin Iremos a visitar las casitas vacías.

Uno de los archivos del ordenador contenía un plano que marcaba la ubicación de cada casita. Cuando se acercó al espacio comunitario, observó pequeños letreros pintados a mano junto a la entrada principal: _TROMPETA DE GABRIEL, LECHE Y MIEL, VERDES PASTOS, BUENA NUEVA_.

Cuando pasaba junto a Escalera de Jacob un hombre huesudo y elegante salió del bosque. Por su aspecto, tendría unos cincuenta y muchos, notablemente más joven que los demás residentes a los que había visto. Candy le saludó con la cabeza y recibió una brusca sacudida, también con la ca beza, como respuesta.

Candy siguió en dirección contraria, hacia Árbol de la vi da, una casa rosa con un seto de ciruelos y espliego. Estaba vacía, igual que Cordero de Dios. Ambas eran encantadoras, pero decidió que quería tener más intimidad que la que per mitían las casas, situadas junto al espacio comunitario, así que se dirigió hacia las casas más aisladas que se erguían a lo largo del camino que corría paralelo al lago.

Tuvo una extraña sensación de _déjá vu. _¿Por qué le pa recía tan familiar aquel lugar? Cuando dejó atrás la casa de huéspedes, Clinhizo unas cabriolas, se paró a olisquear una mata de pamplinas y finalmente descubrió una atractiva mancha de hierba. Al llegar al final del camino, Candy vio, al abrigo de una arboleda, exactamente lo que quería: Lirios del campo.

La diminuta casita había sido pintada recientemente con el más suave de los tonos amarillo crema con el que contras taban el azul pálido y el rosa tenue, como el del interior de una concha marina, de la cerca. Candy sintió un dolor en el pecho. La casita parecía una guardería.

Subió las escaleras y descubrió que la puerta de red metá lica chirriaba, como tenía que ser. Buscó la llave correspon diente en su bolsillo y abrió la cerradura. Luego entró.

La casita estaba decorada con un estilo pobre aunque ele gante, muy distinto del estilo en boga. Las paredes, pintadas de blanco, eran viejas y maravillosas. Bajo un guardapolvo encontró un sofá tapizado con un estampado descolorido. Un maltrecho tronco de árbol delante del sofá servía como mesita de café. Junto a una de las paredes había un baúl de pino desgastado y una lámpara de pie de latón. A pesar del olor a humedad, las paredes blancas y las cortinas de encaje hacían que todo pareciera aireado.

Saliendo a la izquierda, estaba la cocina: era minúscula y tenía un horno de gas anticuado y una pequeña mesa plega ble con dos sillas rústicas parecidas a las que había visto en la cocina de la casa de huéspedes. El armario de madera pin tada del fondo mostraba un genial batiburrillo de piezas de cerámica y de porcelana, y unas jarras pintadas a la esponja. Candy sintió una punzada al ver el juego de platos para ni ños con dibujos de Perico Conejo, y apartó la mirada.

En el baño, junto a un antiguo lavabo de pie, había una bañera con patas en forma de garras. Una alfombra andrajo sa cubría el suelo de tablas de madera irregulares, justo de lante de la bañera, y en la parte superior de las paredes, cer ca del techo, había estarcida una serie de parras.

Dos dormitorios ocupaban la parte posterior, uno dimi nuto y el otro lo bastante grande como para alojar una cama de matrimonio y una cajonera pintada. La cama, cubierta con una colcha descolorida, tenía una cabecera curvada de hie rro, pintada de amarillo claro y con una cestita de flores como motivo en el centro. Una pequeña lámpara con pantalla de tela descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

En la parte posterior de la casita, protegido por el bos que, había un porche resguardado. Algunas sillas de sauce se apoyaban contra la pared, y de una esquina colgaba una ha maca. En un solo día, Candy había hecho más que en todas las semanas anteriores juntas, y le bastó ver la hamaca para darse cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

Se acomodó en la hamaca. El techo de tablas estaba pin tado con el mismo amarillo crema que el exterior de la casa, _y _las molduras aportaban un sutil toque rosado _y _azul. Qué lugar tan fantástico. Como una guardería.

Candy cerró los ojos. La hamaca la mecía como una cu na. Se quedó dormida casi al instante.

El «pittbull» salió a recibir a Terry a la puerta de la ca sita con un gruñido y enseñándole los dientes.

-No empieces, no estoy de humor.

Rodeó el mapache y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio. Dejó la maleta de Candy, y luego se dirigió a la cocina. No estaba allí. Charlotte Long, sin embargo, la había visto cruzar la puerta de acceso a la cocina... Terry la encontró en el por che, dormida en la hamaca, y se quedó observándola.

Se la veía pequeña e indefensa. Tenía una mano doblada bajo la barbilla, y un mechón de cabellos rubios le caía sobre la mejilla. Tenía las pestañas espesas, aunque no lo bastante como para ocultar esas oscuras ojeras; Terry se sintió culpable por cómo se había portado con ella. De to dos modos, algo le decía que ella no reaccionaría muy bien a unos mimos. Aunque tampoco pensaba mimarla. Todavía estaba demasiado resentido.

Pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de ella, y se quedó dudan do. Llevaba un pantalón capri de color rojo chillón y una arrugada blusa amarilla sin mangas con uno de esos cuellos chinos. Cuando estaba despierta y su habitual personalidad de listilla en activo, se hacía difícil distinguir su ascendencia corista. Dormida, en cambio, era otra historia. Tenía unos tobillos elegantes, las piernas esbeltas, y las caderas forma ban una curva suave y bonita. Bajo la blusa, sus pechos su bían y bajaban, y a través del cuello en forma de V, Terry en trevió algo de encaje negro. Su mano derecha hizo un amago de abrir los botones para ver más.

Terry se enfadó por tener aquella reacción. En cuanto volviera a Chicago, sería conveniente que llamara a algún an tiguo ligue: estaba claro que hacía demasiado tiempo que no practicaba el sexo.

El «pittbull» debió de leer sus pensamientos, porque em pezó a gruñirle.

Los gruñidos de Clin despertaron a Candy. Abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó al ver la sombra de un hombre asomándose sobre ella. Intentó sentarse demasiado deprisa y la hamaca se ladeó.

Terry la atrapó antes de que cayera y la puso en pie.

-¿Nunca piensas antes?

Candy se apartó los cabellos de los ojos y parpadeó para despertarse.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Avísame la próxima vez que vayas a desaparecer-di jo él.

-Ya lo he hecho -repuso bostezando-. Pero estabas demasiado ocupado mirando los pechos de Dorothy para prestar atención.

Terry cogió una de las sillas de sauce de la pared y se sentó.

-Ese par son totalmente inútiles. Al momento en que les das la espalda, ya están montados el uno encima de la otra o viceversa.

-Están recién casados.

-Sí, ya, y nosotros también.

Candy no pudo objetar nada a eso. Se dejó caer en el co lumpio de metal, pero resultó ser muy incómodo porque le faltaban los cojines.

La expresión de Terry se volvió calculadora.

-Algo que se puede decir en favor de Dorothy es que ella al menos apoya a su marido.

-Sí, he visto cómo le apoyaba contra ese árbol...

-Son ellos dos contra el mundo. Trabajando juntos. Ayudándose. Un equipo.

-Si crees que estás siendo sutil, debes saber que no lo eres.

-Necesito ayuda.

-No oigo nada de lo que dices.

-Parece ser que no me podré desembarazar de este lugar durante el verano. Haré que venga alguien para ha cerse cargo de todo esto lo antes posible, pero hasta en tonces...

-Hasta entonces, nada. -Candy se levantó del colum pio-. No pienso hacerlo. Los lujuriosos recién casados pue den ayudarte. ¿Y qué me dices de Charlotte Long?

-Dice que detesta la cocina, y sólo lo estaba hacien do por Judith. Además, un par de huéspedes han venido a buscarme, y ambos desaprueban los esfuerzos de Charlotte. -Terry se levantó y se puso a caminar con una energía inquieta que zumbaba como un antimosquitos-. Les he ofrecido devolverles el dinero, pero cuando se trata de las va caciones, la gente no atiende a razones. Quieren que les de vuelvan el dinero y, además, todo lo que les habían prome tido en la revista _Virginia._

_-Victoria._

-Eso. La cuestión es que voy a tener que quedarme en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios durante un poco más de tiempo del que había planificado.

A Candy no le parecía dejado de la mano de Dios. Era de licioso, e intentó sentirse feliz por tener que quedarse más tiempo, pero lo único que sintió fue un vacío.

-Mientras te echabas tu sueñecito reparador, he ido al pueblo para poner un anuncio en las ofertas de trabajo del periódico local. Y resulta que el pueblo es tan minúsculo que el periódico es semanal, y ha salido hoy, ¡o sea que no hay otro hasta dentro de siete días! He hecho correr la voz entre la gente del pueblo, pero no sé si eso será muy eficaz.

-¿Crees que estaremos aquí una semana?

-No, hablaré con la gente. -Terry parecía dispuesto a morder alguna cosa-. Pero supongo que existe la posibili dad de que no pueda encontrar a nadie hasta que salga publi cado el anuncio. Es una pequeña posibilidad, pero supongo que podría ocurrir.

Candy se sentó en el columpio y dijo:

-Supongo que tendrás que encargarte de la casa de huéspedes hasta entonces.

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

-Parece que olvidas que hiciste la promesa de darme apoyo.

-¡No es verdad! -exclamó Candy.

-¿Le prestaste alguna atención a las promesas de matrimonio que dijiste?

-Intenté no hacerlo -admitió Candy-. No tengo por costumbre prometer cosas que sé que no voy a cumplir.

-Ni yo tampoco, y hasta ahora he mantenido mi pa labra.

-¿Amar, honrar y obedecer? No lo creo.

-No fueron ésas las promesas que nos hicimos.

Terry se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

Candy intentó adivinar de qué le estaba hablando, pero su único recuerdo de la ceremonia era la forma en que se había asido a la manita pegajosa de Anthony para el sí quiero. La recorrió una sensación de incomodidad.

-Tal vez tú puedas refrescarme la memoria.

-Estoy hablando de los votos que escribió Annie para nosotros -dijo Terry pausadamente-. ¿Estás segura de que ella no te los mencionó?

Sí que los había mencionado, pero Candy se sentía tan in feliz que no había prestado ninguna atención.

-Supongo que no debía de estar escuchando.

-Pues yo sí. E incluso arreglé un par de las frases para hacerlas más realistas. Ahora tal vez no las diré exactamen te, puedes llamar a tu hermana para verificarlo, pero el caso es que tú, Candy, prometiste aceptarme a mí, Terry, como tu marido, al menos por un tiempo. Me prometiste respe to y consideración a partir de aquel día. Observa que no ha bía ninguna mención al amor ni al honor. Prometiste no hablar mal de mí delante de los demás. -Terry la miró a los ojos y añadió-: Y ayudarme en todo lo que compartié ramos.

Candy se mordió el labio. Era típico de Annie haber es crito algo así. Por supuesto, ella lo había hecho para prote ger al bebé.

-De acuerdo -dijo Candy sobreponiéndose-, eres un gran futbolista. Puedes contar con la parte del respeto. Y, si no contamos a Annie, a Archie y a Clin, nunca les hablo mal de ti a los demás.

-Estoy a punto de llorar de emoción. ¿Y qué hay de la otra parte? ¿La de la ayuda?

-Eso se suponía que era por... Tú ya sabes por qué. -Candy parpadeó y respiró profundamente-. Sin duda al guna, Annie no pretendía obligarme a ayudarte a llevar una casa de huéspedes.

-No te olvides de las casitas, y una promesa es una pro mesa.

-¡Ayer me secuestraste y ahora quieres convencerme para realizar trabajos forzados!

-Sólo serán un par de días. Una semana, como máximo. ¿O tal vez eso es demasiado pedir para una niña rica?

-El problema es tuyo, no mío.

Terry la miró fijamente durante un momento, y luego su rostro recuperó aquella mirada fría.

-Sí, supongo que sí -admitió.

Terry no era de los que piden ayuda fácilmente, y Candy lamentó su mal humor, pero ahora no estaba como para te ner a gente a su alrededor. Aun así, debería haber rechazado su petición con algo más de tacto.

-Es que... no he estado en muy buena forma última mente, y...

-Olvídalo -espetó Terry-. Ya me las apañaré solo.

Terry cruzó el porche y salió por la puerta de atrás.

Candy estuvo andando arriba y abajo de la casa durante un rato, sintiéndose molesta consigo misma. Terry le había llevado la maleta. Candy desabrochó la cremallera, pero vol vió a salir al porche a mirar el lago.

Aquellos votos matrimoniales... Ella ya estaba prepara da para romper los tradicionales. Incluso las parejas que se quieren de verdad lo pasan mal para mantener esos votos. Pero aquellos otros, los que había escrito Annie, eran dis tintos. Eran unos votos que cualquier persona de palabra de bería poder mantener.

Terry lo había hecho.

-Maldita sea.

Clin alzó la vista.

-No quiero tener a mucha gente a mi alrededor, sólo es eso.

-Pero Candy no se decía toda la verdad. Básicamente, no quería tener a Terry a su alrededor.

Le echó un vistazo a su reloj, vio que ya eran las cinco, y miró con una mueca a su mascota.

-Me temo que nos tocará hacer fortalecimiento de la personalidad.

Diez huéspedes se habían reunido en el salón de ranún culos y rosas para el té de la tarde, aunque a Candy le dio la impresión de que la revista _Victoria _no le daría su sello de apro bado a aquello. Sobre la mesa entarimada de un lado de la sa la había una bolsa abierta de galletas Oreo, una lata de uva en conserva, una cafetera, vasos de plástico y una jarra que pa recía contener té en polvo. A pesar de la comida, los hués pedes parecían pasarlo bien.

Los ornitólogos Pearson estaban en pie, detrás de dos ancianas sentadas en el sofá capitoné. Al otro lado de la sala, dos parejas de cabellos blancos conversaban. Los nudosos dedos de las mujeres lucían diamantes antiguos y anillos de aniversario más nuevos. Uno de los hombres tenía un bigo te de morsa, el otro llevaba un pantalón corto de golf de co lor verde lima y unos zapatos blancos de charol. Otra pare ja era más joven, de cincuenta y pocos, tal vez, prósperos hijos del _baby boom _que podrían haber salido de un anun cio de Ralph Lauren. Era Terry, sin embargo, quien domi naba la sala. De pie junto a la chimenea, parecía tanto el due ño de la hacienda que su pantalón corto y su camiseta de los Stars podrían haber sido unos pantalones y una chaqueta de montar.

-... o sea que el presidente de los Estados Unidos está sentado en la línea de cincuenta yardas, los Stars vamos per diendo por cuatro puntos, sólo quedan siete segundos en el reloj y yo estoy casi seguro de haberme torcido la rodilla.

-Eso debe de ser doloroso -se compadeció la mujer del _baby boom._

-Uno no nota el dolor hasta más tarde.

-¡Ya recuerdo ese partido! -exclamó su marido-. Le hiciste un pase de cincuenta yardas a Tippet y los Stars ga naron de tres.

Terry asintió con la cabeza, lleno de modestia.

-Tuve suerte, Chet.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Nadie llegaba a la cima de la NFL confiando en la suerte. Terry había llegado don de estaba por ser el mejor. Su representación del buen mu chacho de siempre podía parecerles encantadora a los hués pedes, pero ella conocía la verdad.

Aun así, mientras le miraba se dio cuenta de que lo que veía era el autodominio en acción, y, aunque de mala gana, le ofreció su respeto. Nadie sospechaba hasta qué punto de testaba Terry estar allí. Candy había olvidado que era el hijo de un predicador, y no debería haberlo hecho. Terry era un hombre que cumplía con sus obligaciones, aunque las de testara. Tal como había hecho al casarse con ella.

-No me lo puedo creer -se alegró la señora Chet-. Cuando elegimos una casa de huéspedes en el remoto no reste de Michigan, nunca habríamos imaginado que nuestro anfitrión sería el famoso Terrence Grandchester.

Terry le regaló una de sus expresiones zalameras. Candyy quería decirle a la buena mujer que no se molestara en in tentar flirtear con él, puesto que no tenía acento extranjero.

-Me gustaría escuchar cómo te eligieron para la liga -dijo Chet recolocándose el jersey de algodón de la mari na que llevaba sobre los hombros de su vistoso polo verde.

-¿Qué me dices, compartimos una cerveza en el por che más tarde, por la noche? -le propuso Terry.

-No me importaría unirme a vosotros -se interpuso bigote de morsa mientras pantalón verde lima asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues nos encontramos todos -dijo Terry amable mente.

John Pearson daba cuenta de las últimas Oreo.

-Ahora que Betty y yo te conocemos en persona, ten dremos que hacernos seguidores de los Stars. ¿No... mmm... habrás encontrado alguno de los pasteles de limón y semi llas de amapola de Judith en el congelador, por casualidad?

-No tengo ni idea -dijo Terry-. Y eso me recuerda que debo pedir disculpas por adelantado por el desayuno de mañana. Lo máximo que puedo hacer son tortitas con algunos ingredientes, así que, si deciden marcharse, lo entenderé. La oferta de devolverles el doble de su dinero sigue en pie.

-Ni se nos ocurriría marcharnos de un lugar tan en cantador -dijo la señora Chet lanzándole a Terry una mi rada que llevaba escrita la palabra adulterio-. Y no te preo cupes por el desayuno. Te echaré una mano encantada.

Candy hizo lo que le tocaba para proteger los Diez Man damientos y se obligó a cruzar la puerta y entrar en el salón.

-No va a ser necesario. Sé que Terry quiere que se re lajen mientras están aquí, y creo que puedo prometer que la comida será un poco mejor mañana.

Terry parpadeó, aunque si ella esperaba que cayera a sus pies como muestra de agradecimiento, se olvidó de la idea al oír su presentación.

-Ella es mi hostil esposa, Candy.

-No parece hostil -le dijo la esposa de bigote de mor sa a su amiga con un susurro perfectamente audible.

-Eso es porque no la conoce -murmuró Terry.

-Mi esposa es un poco dura de oído -dijo el señor Bi gote, sorprendido como los demás por la presentación de Terry. Varias de las personas del salón la observaron con cu riosidad. No había duda de que la revista _People _se vendía...

Candy intentó enojarse, aunque era un alivio no tener que fingir que eran una pareja felizmente casada.

John Pearson dio enseguida un paso adelante.

-Su marido tiene mucho sentido del humor. Estamos encantados de que cocine para nosotros, señora Grandchester.

-Llámeme Candy, por favor. Y ahora, si me perdonan, voy a inspeccionar las existencias de la despensa. Y ya sé que sus habitaciones no están tan ordenadas como sería de espe rar, pero Terry las limpiará para ustedes antes de la hora de acostarse.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, decidió que el señor Tipo Listo no tenía que tener siempre la última palabra.

Su satisfacción se esfumó en cuanto abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio a los jóvenes amantes practicando el sexo con tra la nevera de la tía Judith. Se volvió de inmediato y chocó con el pecho de Terry, que echó un vistazo por encima de su cabeza.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios...

Los amantes se separaron de golpe. Candy estaba a pun to de apartar la mirada, pero Terry entró en la cocina. Miró a Dorothy, que, con la diadema colgándole descuidadamente de los cabellos, se estaba abrochando mal los botones.

-Creía que te había dicho que lavaras esos platos -le espetó Terry.

-Sí, bueno, es que...

-Tom, se supone que tú deberías estar sacando la hier ba del espacio comunitario -le recordó al chico.

Tom se peleaba con su bragueta.

-Justo ahora me disponía a...

-¡Sé exactamente a qué te disponías, y créeme, con eso no consigues que la sacar hierba del espacio comunitario!

Tom frunció el ceño y murmuró algo entre dientes.

-¿Decías algo? -ladró Terry, tal como debía hacer con los novatos del equipo.

La nuez de Tom se movió.

-Aquí... hay demasiado trabajo por lo que nos pagan.

-¿Y eso cuánto es?

Tom se lo dijo y Terry lo duplicó al momento. A Tom le brillaron los ojos.

-Genial.

-Pero hay un inconveniente -dijo Terry pausada mente-. Van a tener que trabajar realmente por ese dinero. Dorothy, cielo, ni se te pase por la cabeza marcharte esta noche hasta que las habitaciones de los huéspedes estén limpias como una tacita de plata. Y tú, Tom, tienes una cita con la cortadora de césped. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Cuando asintieron respetuosamente, Candy observó dos chupetones a juego en sus cuellos. Algo se removió en la boca de su estómago.

Tom salió por la puerta, y al ver la mirada anhelante de Dorothy, recordó a Candy la expresión que había en los ojos de Ingrid Bergman al despedirse para siempre de Hum phrey Bogart en la pista de aterrizaje de _Casablanca._

¿Qué se debía sentir al estar tan enamorado? Volvió a te ner el mismo temblor desagradable en el estómago. Sólo cuando los amantes se hubieron marchado se dio cuenta de que eran celos. Ellos tenían algo que ella parecía condenada a no experimentar jamás.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo diez**

_._

_-Es demasiado peligroso – le dijo Daphne._

_-Ahí está la gracia – contestó Benny._

_Daphne se pierde_

Pocas horas después, Candy dio un paso atrás para ad mirar el rincón hogareño que había creado para sí misma en el porche cubierto de la casita guardería. Había colocado los cojines a rayas azules y amarillas en el columpio y los que estaban forrados con una tela de cretona, en las sillas de sau ce. La pequeña mesa plegable decapada en blanco de la co cina estaba ahora a un lado del porche, junto a dos sillas rús ticas desparejadas. Al día siguiente saldría a buscar algunas flores para adornar la regadera que había colocado encima de la mesa.

Con algunos de los productos básicos que se había traído de la casa de huéspedes, se preparó una tostada con huevos revueltos. Mientras Clinechaba una cabezadita, Candy con templó la puesta de sol tras el brazo de lago que se distinguía entre los árboles. Todo olía a pino y al húmedo y lejano aro ma del agua. Candy oyó el sonido definitivamente humano de unos pies pisando hojas. En casa se habría alarmado. Aquí, se reclinó en la silla y esperó a ver quién aparecía. Por des gracia, era Terry.

No había echado el pestillo de la puerta de red metálica, y no se sorprendió cuando él entró sin ser invitado.

-En el folleto pone que el desayuno es de siete a nueve. ¿Qué clase de gente puede querer desayunar tan temprano cuando está de vacaciones? -Terry dejó un reloj desperta dor sobre la mesa y luego se fijó en los restos del huevo re vuelto-. Podrías haberme acompañado al pueblo y comer te una hamburguesa -dijo de mala gana.

-Gracias, pero no me van las hamburguesas.

-¿Así que eres vegetariana como tu hermana?

-No soy tan estricta. Ella no come nada que tenga cara. Yo no como nada que tenga una cara mona.

-Eso aún no lo había oído nunca.

-De hecho, es un sistema muy bueno para comer sano.

-Veo que consideras que las vacas son monas -dijo Terry con escepticismo.

-Me gustan mucho las vacas. Son monas, sin duda.

-¿Y qué me dices de los cerdos?

-¿Te suena la película _Babe, el cerdito valiente?_

-Pues casi que no pregunto por las ovejas.

-Te agradecería que no lo hicieras. Ni por los conejos -dijo con un escalofrío-. No me atraen ni los pollos ni los pavos, así que ocasionalmente hago una excepción. También como pescado, puesto que puedo evitar a mi favorito.

-El delfín, me imagino -dijo él acomodándose frente a Candy en la vieja silla de madera y mirando a Clin,que se había despertado lo justo para soltar un gruñido-. A mí hay algunos animales que me parecen auténticamente repulsivos.

Candy le devolvió su sonrisa más sedosa.

-Es bien sabido que los hombres a los que no les gus tan los animalitos son los mismos que trocean cadáveres hu manos en los vertederos de basura.

-Sólo cuando me aburro.

Candy se rió, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que Terry estaba desplegando su encanto para ella, y ella había es tado a punto de dejarse atrapar. ¿Se suponía que era ésa su recompensa por haber aceptado a ayudarle?

-No entiendo por qué te desagrada tanto este lugar. El lago es precioso. Se puede nadar, ir en barca, pasear. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Cuando eres el único niño y tienes que atender a un servicio religioso cada día, pierde su encanto. Además, el ta maño de los motores para las barcas está limitado, así que adiós al esquí acuático.

-Y a las motos acuáticas.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada. ¿No había nunca más niños por aquí?

-A veces aparecía el nieto de alguien y se pasaba aquí al gunos días. Era el momento culminante de mi verano. -Terry hizo una mueca y añadió-: Claro que la mitad de las veces el nieto era una niña.

-Qué dura es la vida.

Terry dejó caer todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla has ta que ésta se apoyó únicamente sobre dos patas. Candy de seó que se cayera, pero su coordinación era demasiado bue na para que eso pudiera ocurrir.

-¿De verdad sabes cocinar, o sólo alardeabas ante los huéspedes?

-Sólo alardeaba -respondió ella con la esperanza de ponerle nervioso. Su cocina cotidiana tal vez dejaba algo que desear, pero le encantaba cocinar al horno, sobre todo para sus sobrinos. Su especialidad eran las galletas de azúcar con orejas de conejito.

-Genial. -Las patas de la silla golpearon el suelo-. Dios mío, qué aburrido es este lugar. Vamos a pasear junto al lago antes de que anochezca.

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Hoy todavía no has hecho lo suficiente para estar can sada. -Al no tener adónde ir, la desbordante energía de Terry casi lo ahogaba, así que Candy no debería haberse so bresaltado cuando la tomó por la muñeca y la levantó de su asiento-. Vamos, hace dos días que no puedo ejercitarme. Me va a entrar un telele.

Candy se desasió.

-Pues ve a ejercitarte ahora. Nadie te lo impide.

-Pronto tendré que reunirme con mi club de fans en el porche de entrada. Y tú tienes que hacer ejercicio, así que no seas tan testaruda. Tú quédate aquí, «Godzilla».

Terry abrió la puerta de red metálica y empujó suave mente a Candy, luego la cerró de golpe ante los agudos gruñidos de Clin_._

Candy no ofreció una auténtica resistencia, aunque es taba agotada y sabía que no era una buena idea estar a solas con él.

-No estoy de humor, y quiero a mi mapache.

-Si yo dijera que la hierba es verde, me llevarías la con traria -dijo arrastrándola por el camino.

-Me niego a ser simpática con mi secuestrador.

-Para ser una secuestrada, no te esfuerzas demasiado en escaparte.

-Me gusta este lugar.

Terry se volvió para echarle un vistazo al confortable rincón que Candy se había creado en el porche.

-Lo próximo que harás será contratar a un decorador.

-A las chicas ricas nos gustan. las comodidades, aunque sea sólo por unos días.

-Eso imagino.

El camino se hacía más ancho al llegar al lago, luego ser penteaba a lo largo de la orilla y finalmente volvía a estre charse y se inclinaba notablemente hacia lo alto de un pe queño acantilado rocoso que dominaba el lago. Terry señaló en dirección contraria.

-Hacia allí hay tierras pantanosas, y detrás del campa mento hay un prado con un arroyo.

-El prado de Bobolink.

-¿Qué?

-Es un... Nada.

Era el nombre de un prado que lindaba con el Bosque del Ruiseñor.

-Desde lo alto del acantilado se disfruta de una bonita vista del pueblo.

Candy observó aquel camino escarpado.

-No tengo suficiente energía para la escalada.

-Pues entonces no llegaremos hasta arriba.

Candy sabía que Terry mentía. Aun así, sus piernas no estaban tan débiles como el día anterior, así que se puso a an dar a su lado.

-¿De qué vive la gente del pueblo?

-Básicamente del turismo. El lago tiene buena pesca, pero está tan aislado que no se ha sobreexplotado como ha ocurrido en otros lugares. Hay un campo de golf decente, y algunos de los mejores senderos de _trekking _del estado se en cuentran justamente en esta región.

-Me alegro de que nadie lo haya estropeado convir tiéndolo en un centro de veraneo.

El camino empezaba a empinarse hacia arriba, y Candy necesitó todo su aliento para escalarlo. No se sorprendió al ver que Terry la dejaba atrás, pero sí al descubrir que era ca paz de seguir adelante.

Terry la llamó desde lo alto del acantilado.

-No estás como para hacer un anuncio de un gimna sio, ¿eh?

-Sólo me he saltado -dijo jadeando- unas pocas cla ses de Tae-Bo.

-¿Quieres que busque un tubo de oxígeno?

Candy resoplaba demasiado como para contestar. Cuan do llegó a la cima y vio las vistas, se alegró de haber hecho el esfuerzo. Todavía había luz suficiente para ver el pueblo en el extremo opuesto del lago. Tenía un aspecto pintoresco y rústico. Las barcas se balanceaban en el puerto y el campa nario de la iglesia asomaba entre los árboles y se recortaba sobre el cielo irisado.

Terry señaló un grupo de casas de lujo más cercanas al acantilado.

-Esas de ahí son segundas residencias. La última vez que estuve aquí, todo eso eran bosques, aunque todo lo de más no parece haber cambiado demasiado.

-Es tan bonito -dijo Candy disfrutando de la vista.

-Supongo -dijo Terry avanzando hacia el borde del acantilado, desde donde miró las aguas-. Solía lanzarme en picado desde aquí, de pequeño.

-Un poco peligroso para un niño solo, ¿no?

-Ahí estaba la gracia.

-Tus padres debían de ser unos santos. No me imagino cuántos apuros les... -Candy se interrumpió al darse cuen ta de que Terry, en lugar de escucharla, se estaba quitando los zapatos.

El instinto la empujó a dar un paso adelante, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Se había lanzado al vacío, con ropa y todo.

Candy dio un grito sofocado y corrió hacia el borde jus to a tiempo para ver la silueta de su cuerpo entrando limpia mente en el agua, sin apenas salpicar.

Candy esperó, pero Terry no salía. Se llevó la mano a la boca. Inspeccionó las aguas sin poder verle.

-¡Terry!

Entonces la superficie se rizó y su cabeza emergió. Candy resopló y volvió a tomar aire mientras él se volvía para con templar el cielo del atardecer. El agua se deslizaba entre sus cabellos, y había en su mirada un brillo triunfal.

Candy cerró el puño y le gritó:

-¡Idiota! ¿Estás totalmente chiflado?

Terry miró hacia arriba desde el agua y le mostró sus dientes relucientes.

-¿Me vas a acusar a tu hermana mayor?

Candy estaba tan furiosa que pateó el suelo con fuerza.

-¡No tenías ni idea de la profundidad que había para saltar de cabeza!

-Era lo bastante profundo la última vez que me tiré.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

-Unos diecisiete años -dijo nadando de espaldas-. Pero ha llovido mucho.

-¡Eres un cretino! Después de tantos golpes ya casi no te deben de quedar neuronas sanas!

-Estoy vivo, ¿verdad? -Terry exhibió una sonrisa dia bólica-. Atrévete, conejita. El agua está muy buena.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No pienso saltar desde este acan tilado!

Terry se volvió hacia un lado y dio unas brazadas.

-¿No sabes saltar de cabeza?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¡Fui a campamentos de verano durante nueve años!

La voz de Terry la lamió con una mofa lenta y pere zosa.

-Seguro que saltas de pena.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Acaso eres una gallina, entonces?

Cielo santo. Fue como si se disparara una alarma de in cendios en su interior, y ni siquiera se quitó las sandalias. Simplemente se puso de puntillas sobre el borde de la roca y saltó al vacío, siguiendo a Terry a la locura.

Durante toda la caída intentó chillar.

Cayó al agua con menos gracia que Terry y salpicando mucho más. Cuando salió a la superficie, el agua resbalaba so bre la expresión de asombro de su cara.

-Joder-dijo Terry en un suave suspiro más propio de un rezo que de una palabrota. Y a continuación gritó-: ¿Se puede saber qué diablos has hecho?

El agua estaba tan fría que a Candy se le había cortado la respiración. Hasta los huesos le temblaban.

-¡Está helada! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¡Si vuelves a hacer algo así...!

-¡Tú me has provocado!

-Y si te provocara a tomar veneno, ¿también serías tan estúpida de hacerlo?

Candy no sabía si estaba más enfadada con él por haber la incitado a ser tan temeraria o consigo misma por haber mor dido el anzuelo. Dio un manotazo en el agua, salpicando por doquier.

-¡Mírame! ¡Yo me comporto como una persona nor mal cuando estoy con la demás gente!

-¿Normal? -preguntó Terry pestañeando para librar se del agua que le había salpicado los ojos-. ¿Por eso te en contré escondida en tu apartamento con aspecto de perrita apaleada?

-¡Al menos allí estaba a salvo, no como aquí, donde acabaré pillando una pulmonía! -Los dientes de Candy cas tañeteaban, y su ropa, helada y empapada, tiraba de ella-. ¿O acaso hacerme saltar desde un acantilado es tu idea de terapia?

-¡No creía que fueras a hacerlo!

-Estoy muy loca, ¿recuerdas?

-Candy...

-¡Candy la loca!

-Yo no he dicho...

-Eso es lo que piensas. ¡Candy la chiflada! ¡Candy la lu nática! ¡Loca de atar! ¡Certificable! ¡Al más mínimo aborto, pierde la chaveta!

Candy se atragantó. No había querido decir eso, nunca había pretendido volver a sacar el tema. Pero la misma fuer za que la había hecho saltar del risco había hecho brotar las palabras.

Se hizo un silencio denso y pesado entre ambos. Cuando Terry lo rompió finalmente, Candy percibió su compasión.

-Volvamos para que puedas calentarte -dijo, y empe zó a nadar hacia la orilla.

Candy se había echado a llorar, así que se quedó donde estaba.

Terry llegó a la orilla, pero en lugar de salir, volvió la ca beza y se quedó mirando a Candy. El agua le llegaba a la cin tura, y, con un murmullo suave, le dijo:

-Tendrías que salir. Pronto anochecerá.

Candy tenía las manos entumecidas por el frío, pero no el corazón. La pena la dominaba. Quería hundirse bajo el agua _y _no volver a emerger jamás. Engulló aire _y _susurró unas palabras que jamás había querido decir.

-A ti no te importa, ¿verdad?

-Ahora no es momento de discutir -dijo Terry con ternura-. Vamos, te castañetean los dientes.

Las palabras se deslizaron a través de la tirantez de su garganta.

-Sé que no te importa. E incluso lo entiendo.

-Candy, no te hagas esto.

-Tuvimos una niña -susurró ella-. Pedí que lo mira ran y me lo dijeran.

El agua lamía la orilla. Las palabras calladas de Terry flo taron sobre la superficie lisa.

-No lo sabía.

-La llamé Sarah.

-Estás cansada. No es el mejor momento.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Miró hacia el cielo. Le contaba la verdad, no para condenarle, sino para hacerle notar porqué nunca comprendería cómo se sentía ella.

-Perderla no significó nada para ti.

-No he pensado en eso. El bebé no era para mí algo tan real como lo era para ti.

-¡Ella! ¡No el bebé, ella!

-Perdona.

La injusticia de haberle atacado la dejó sin habla. No era justo condenarle por no compartir su sufrimiento. Era nor mal que el bebé no hubiera sido real para Terry. Él no había invitado a Candy a su cama, no había querido un hijo, no ha bía llevado a la criatura en su vientre.

-No, perdóname tú. No pretendía gritarte. Las emo ciones todavía me superan. -La mano le tembló mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabellos de delante de los ojos-. No volveré a sacar el tema. Te lo prometo.

-Salgamos del agua -dijo Terry con tranquilidad.

Candy sintió las extremidades torpes por el frío y la ropa que le pesaba mientras nadaba hacia la orilla. Cuando llegó allí, él se había encaramado a una roca plana y baja.

Terry se agachó para ayudarla a subir a su lado. Candy cayó de rodillas: se sentía como un despojo frío, chorreante y miserable. Terry intentó alegrar los ánimos.

-Al menos yo me he quitado los zapatos antes de lan zarme. Tus sandalias deben de haberte caído al hundirte en el agua. Habría ido a por ellas, pero estaba demasiado per plejo.

La roca todavía conservaba parte del calor del día, y candy lo percibió ligeramente a través de la tela empapada de su pantalón corto.

-No importa. Eran mis sandalias más viejas.

Su último par de sandalias Manolo Blahnik. Dado el es tado actual de su economía, tendría que sustituirlas por chan cletas de goma para ducha.

-Puedes comprarte otras mañana, en el pueblo -dijo Terry levantándose-. Será mejor que volvamos antes de que te pongas enferma. ¿Por qué no empiezas a caminar? Te al canzaré en cuanto haya recuperado mis zapatos.

Terry volvió a subir el camino. Candy se abrazó para protegerse del frío del atardecer y puso un pie delante del otro, intentando no pensar. No había andado demasiado cuando Terry la alcanzó, con la camiseta y el pantalón cor to pegados al cuerpo. Anduvieron en silencio durante un rato.

-El caso es...

Terry se calló y Candy le miró.

-¿Qué?

-No importa -dijo con cara de preocupación.

El bosque a su alrededor crepitaba con los sonidos del anochecer.

-Está bien -dijo Terry cogiendo los zapatos con la otra mano-. Cuando hubo pasado todo... pues yo... no qui se pensar más en ella.

Candy lo comprendía, pero eso sólo la hacía sentirse aún más sola.

Terry dudó. Candy no estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Parecía siempre tan seguro.

-¿Cómo crees que...?-Terry se aclaró la voz-. ¿Cómo crees que habría sido Sarah?

A Candy se le encogió el corazón. Una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez era un dolor dis tinto. Más bien escocía, como el antiséptico sobre una herida.

Sus pulmones se expandieron, se encogieron, volvieron a expandirse. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todavía respiraba, que sus piernas todavía se movían. Oyó a los gri llos que empezaban con su serenata nocturna. Una ardilla saltó entre las ramas.

-Pues... -Candy temblaba, y no estuvo muy segura de si el sonido que brotó de su garganta fue una risa sofocada o un sollozo postrero-. Guapísima, si hubiera salido a ti. –A Candy le dolía el pecho, pero en vez de combatir el do lor, lo abrazó, lo absorbió, dejó que formase parte de ella-. Y exageradamente inteligente, si hubiera salido a mí.

-Y temeraria. Creo que esto de hoy lo demuestra. Así que guapísima, ¿eh? Gracias por el cumplido.

-Como si no lo supieras.

Candy sintió más ligero su corazón. Todavía le goteaba la nariz, y se la limpió con el revés de la mano.

-¿Y cómo es que te consideras tan inteligente?

_-Summa cum laude. _En Northwestern. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Me gradué.

Candy sonrió, pero no quería dejar de hablar de Sarah.

-Yo jamás la habría enviado a un campamento de vera no -confesó.

-Yo jamás la habría obligado a ir a la iglesia todos los días durante el verano -asintió Terry.

-Eso es mucha iglesia.

-Nueve años son mucho campamento de verano.

-También podría haber salido torpe y mala estudiante.

-Sarah no.

Una pequeña cápsula de calidez envolvió el corazón de Candy.

Terry aminoró el paso. Alzó la vista hacia los árboles y se metió una mano en el bolsillo.

-Supongo que simplemente todavía no le tocaba nacer-dijo en un suspiro.

Candy tomó aire y susurró:

-Supongo que no.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo once**

_-¡Tenemos compañía! -cacareó Celia la Gallina-. ¡Prepararemos bo llos, pasteles y tartas de crema!_

_Daphne lo ensucia todo_

Candy puso la alarma del reloj despertador que le había dejado Terry a las cinco y media, y hacia las siete el aroma a pastelitos de arándanos llenaba toda la planta baja de la casa de huéspedes. En el comedor, sobre la mesa lateral, había un montón de platos de porcelana de un amarillo claro con el dibujo de una hoja en el centro. Las servilletas, de color ver de oscuro, los vasos de cristal prensado para el agua y una de liciosa mezcla de cubiertos de plata de ley completaban la es cena. Una bandeja llena de bollos se cocía en el horno, y sobre el mármol de la mesa de trabajo había una fuente de cerámica marrón llena de finas rebanadas de pan bañadas en una mezcla de huevo batido, vainilla y canela.

Por primera vez en varios meses, Candy estaba famélica, pero no había tenido tiempo para comer. Preparar un desa yuno para una casa repleta de huéspedes que lo han pagado era mucho más comprometido que preparar tortas con ca ras sonrientes para los niños Cornwell. Mientras colocaba el libro de recetas de la tía Judith que había dejado junto al pre parado francés de huevo para las tostadas donde no pudiera mancharse, intentó acumular resentimiento contra Terry, que seguía profundamente dormido en el piso de arriba, pero no pudo. Al reconocer al bebé la tarde anterior, le había he cho un regalo.

Ya no sentía la carga de la pérdida como algo que tenía que soportar sola y, al despertar, no había encontrado la al mohada empapada de lágrimas. Su depresión no iba a desa parecer por arte de magia, pero Candy estaba preparada para aceptar la posibilidad de volver a ser feliz.

Terry entró lentamente justo después de que Candy le sirviera a John Pearson su segunda ración de tostada a la fran cesa. Tenía los ojos legañosos y el aspecto de alguien que su fre una resaca mortal.

-Tu «pit-bull» ha intentado acorralarme en el pasillo.

-No le caes bien.

-Eso me ha parecido.

Candy observó que le faltaba algo, pero tardó unos ins tantes en descubrir lo que era. Su hostilidad. La rabia que Terry había estado albergando en su corazón parecía haber desaparecido finalmente.

-Siento haberme dormido-dijo-. Anoche te dije que me echases de la cama a patadas si no estaba aquí cuando tú llegases.

Ni en un millón de años. Nada la llevaría a entrar en el dormitorio de Terrence Grandchester, y menos ahora que él ya no la miraba como si fuera su enemiga mortal. Candy señaló con la cabeza las botellas vacías de licor de la basura.

-Debió de ser toda una fiesta, anoche.

-Todos querían que les contara el proceso de selección para la liga, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Si algo se puede decir de su generación es que aguantan la bebida.

-No parece haber afectado el apetito del señor Pearson.

Terry observó la tostada francesa, que iba adquiriendo un tono dorado sobre la plancha.

-Creía que no sabías cocinar.

-He telefoneado a Martha Stewart. Si alguien quiere beicon o salchichas, tendrás que encargarte tú.

-¿Es por eso de _Babe?_

-Y estoy orgullosa. También te tocará servir las mesas -dijo dándole la cafetera y volviéndose hacia su tostada francesa.

Terry se quedó mirando la cafetera.

-Diez años en la NFL, y al final mira dónde estoy.

A pesar de sus quejas, a Terry le sorprendió lo rápida mente que pasó la hora siguiente. Sirvió cafés, llevó comida de aquí para allá, dio conversación a los huéspedes y robó algunas de las tortas de Candy para comérselas él mismo. Candy era una gran cocinera, y se le iluminaron los ojos cuando Terry le dijo que había decidido que podía quedarse el puesto.

Ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Candy le hizo sentirse bien. La confrontación de la noche anterior parecía haber suavizado su depresión, y había recuperado parte de la vi talidad que había visto en ella en Door County. Él, por su parte, se había quedado mirando el techo del dormitorio hasta el amanecer. Ya no podría pensar en el bebé como una abstracción. La noche anterior le había dado un nombre. Sarah.

Terry pestañeó y tomó la cafetera para servir otra ronda.

Charlotte Long se asomó para ver cómo le iba a Candy y acabó comiéndose dos pastelitos. Los bollos se habían que mado un poco por las puntas, pero la tostada francesa es taba deliciosa, y Candy no oyó ninguna queja. Justo cuando había acabado de comerse su propio desayuno apareció Dorothy.

-Siento llegar tarde -murmuró-. Anoche no pude sa lir de aquí hasta pasadas las once.

Candy se fijó en que tenía un chupetón nuevo en el cue llo, justo encima de la clavícula. Se avergonzó al sentir otro aguijonazo de celos.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. La casa ya tiene otro aspec to. ¿Por qué no empiezas por esos platos?

Dorothy se acercó al fregadero y empezó a cargar el lava platos. Un par de pasadores con pequeñas estrellas de mar de color rosa impedían que los cabellos le cayeran a la cara.

Se había perfilado _y _sombreado los ojos, _y _aplicado rímel en las pestañas, pero, o bien se había olvidado del pintalabios, o bien Tom se lo había comido a besos.

-Tu marido es muy mono. Yo no veo el fútbol, pero aun así sé quién es. Es tan genial. Tom dice que es el tercer mejor _quarterback _de la NFL.

-Es el primero. Sólo le falta controlar mejor su talento.

Dorothy se desperezó: la camiseta se le subió por encima del ombligo y el pantalón corto que llevaba se deslizó ligera mente por sus caderas.

-Me han dicho que también se acaban de casar. ¿No es fantástico?

-Un sueño hecho realidad-dijo Candy secamente. Era evidente que Dorothy no leía la revista _People._

-Nosotros llevamos casados tres meses y medio.

Más o menos igual que Terry y Candy. Excepto que Terry y Candy no tenían ningún problema para mantener las manos apartadas el uno del otro.

Dorothy siguió cargando el lavaplatos.

-Todo el mundo decía que éramos demasiado jóvenes, yo tengo diecinueve y Tom veinte, pero no podíamos espe rar más. Tom y yo somos cristianos. No creemos en el sexo antes del matrimonio.

-¿Y ahora estáis recuperando el tiempo perdido?

-Es tan fantástico -se rió Dorothy, burlona, a lo que Candy respondió con una sonrisa.

-Iría mejor si no intentarais recuperarlo durante las ho ras de trabajo.

-Sí, ya... Pero es tan difícil -dijo Dorothy mientras enjua gaba un cuenco.

-Es probable que hoy el traficante de esclavos no les quite el ojo de encima, así que ¿por qué no haces los dormi torios en cuanto hayas terminado aquí?

-Sí... -suspiró Dorothy-. Si ves a Tom ahí afuera, ¿le di rás que le quiero y eso?

-No lo creo.

-Sí, supongo que eso es inmaduro. Mi hermana dice que debería ser más reservada, de lo contrario Tom no me apre ciará como es debido.

-No creo que por el momento tengas que preocuparte por eso -dijo Candy, recordando la adoración que reflejaba el rostro juvenil de Tom.

Cuando Candy hubo terminado en la cocina, Terry ha bía desaparecido; probablemente estaba atendiendo su resa ca. Se preparó un té con hielo y luego telefoneó a Annie para contarle dónde estaba. La confusión de su hermana no le sorprendió, pero no podía explicarle que Terry le había hecho chantaje amenazándola con contarle precisamente a ella demasiadas cosas sobre su estado físico y emocional. En lugar de la verdad, le dijo que Terry necesitaba ayuda y que ella quería salir de la ciudad. Annie empezó a cacarear como Celia La Gallina, y Candy colgó el teléfono lo antes que pudo.

Cuando sacó del horno el pastel de cítricos de tía Judith para el té de la tarde, empezó a sentirse cansada, pero no se pudo resistir a arreglar un poco el recibidor. Al disponerse a rellenar un jarrón de vidrio tallado con popurrí, Clinse pu so a gruñir. Candy se dirigió a la puerta para echar un vistazo y vio a una mujer que salía de un polvoriento Lexus de co lor de vino de Borgoña y se volvía para mirar hacia el espa cio comunitario. Candy no sabía si Terry habría consultado el ordenador para ver si iban a llegar nuevos huéspedes. Te nían que organizarse mejor.

Candy admiró la túnica blanca, el pantalón capri de color bronce y las maravillosas sandalias de aquella mujer. Todo cuanto llevaba parecía caro y elegante. La mujer se volvió y Candy la reconoció de inmediato: era Lilly Sherman.

Candy había conocido a muchas celebridades hasta en tonces, así que raramente se atemorizaba ante alguien fa moso, pero ante Lilly Sherman se sintió apocada. Todo a su alrededor irradiaba glamour. Se trataba de una mujer acos tumbrada a los atascos de tráfico, y Candy casi esperó que asomara algún _paparazzi _entre los pinos.

Las elegantes gafas de sol que llevaba sobre la cabeza su jetaban esos abundantes cabellos de color castaño rojizo que habían sido su sello inconfundible en sus tiempos como Gin ger Hill y que todavía conservaban ese toque desarreglado tan atractivo. Su tez era pálida y suave como la porcelana, y su figura, voluptuosa. Candy pensó en todas las chicas afec tadas por trastornos de la alimentación que las habían deja do en los huesos. En tiempos no muy lejanos, las mujeres ha bían aspirado a tener el tipo de Lilly, y probablemente les había ido mejor.

Mientras Lilly subía por el camino hacia la casa, Candy vio que el tono verde de sus ojos era especialmente vibrante, in cluso más vistoso que en televisión. Una tenue red de arrugas asomaba en forma de cola de pez por las esquinas de los ojos, pero no aparentaba más de cuarenta y tantos. El enorme dia mante de su mano izquierda centelleó cuando se agachó para saludar a Clin_. _Candy tardó algunos segundos en aceptar que quien le rascaba la barriga a su mapache era Lilly Sherman.

-Llegar a este lugar es una pesadilla. -La voz de Lilly seguía teniendo el mismo tono ronco que Candy recordaba de sus días como Ginger Hill, pero con un matiz más pro vocativo.

-Está un poco aislado.

Lilly se desperezó y, mirando a Candy con la educación neutra que las celebridades adoptan para mantener alejada a la gente, se le acercó. Entonces su atención se agudizó y su mirada se tornó gélida.

-Soy Lilly Sherman. ¿Puedes hacer que alguien me en tre las maletas?

Oh, oh... Había reconocido a Candy por el artículo de la revista _People. _Aquella mujer no era su amiga.

Candy se echó a un lado cuando Lilly subió las escaleras hasta el porche.

-Ahora mismo lo estamos reorganizando todo. ¿Tenía una reserva, tal vez?

-Difícilmente habría hecho todo este camino si no la tuviera. Hablé con la señora Long hace un par de días, y me dijo que tenían una habitación.

-Sí, probablemente la tengamos. Pero no estoy segura de dónde. Soy una gran admiradora suya, por cierto.

-Gracias. -La respuesta fue tan fría que Candy deseó no haber dicho nada.

Lilly miró a Clin,que intentaba impresionarla con su ex presión de mofa a lo Bruce Willis.

-Mi gata está en el coche. La señora Long dijo que no habría ningún problema si la traía, pero tu mapache parece un poco feroz.

-Pura ostentación. A Clin tal vez no le guste tener a un gato por aquí, pero no le hará nada. Haga las presentaciones si quiere mientras verifico su reserva.

La estrella de Lilly Sherman podía haberse apagado un poco, pero seguía siendo una estrella, y Candy imaginó que se quejaría por tener que esperarse. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Mientras entraba, Candy se preguntó si Terry sabía algo de eso. ¿Habían sido amantes? Lilly parecía demasiado in teligente, por no decir que hablaba un inglés impecable. Aun así...

Candy subió corriendo las escaleras y encontró a Dorothy inclinada sobre una de las bañeras, con su pantalón corto ne gro ajustado marcando un culito de categoría mundial.

-Acaba de llegar una huésped, y no sé dónde ponerla. ¿Hay alguien que se marche?

Dorothy se incorporó y miró a Candy con cara de extrañeza.

-No, pero está el desván. Nadie se ha alojado arriba es ta temporada.

-¿El desván?

-Es bastante bonito.

Candy no podía imaginarse a Lilly Sherman metida en un desván.

Dorothy se apoyó sobre los talones.

-Esto... Candy, si alguna vez quieres hablar de... ya sa bes... de cosas conmigo, puedes...

-¿Cosas?

-Quiero decir que me he fijado mientras limpiaba la ha bitación de Kevin que tú no habías dormido allí anoche.

A Candy le pareció irritante sentirse compadecida por alguien cosido a chupetones.

-Hemos discutido, Dorothy. Nada que tenga que preocu parte.

-Lo siento mucho. Quiero decir... Vaya, que si es algo de sexo o así tal vez podría responder a tus preguntas o, bue no, darte algún consejo.

Candy se había convertido en el objeto de compasión de una imitación de sexóloga televisiva de diecinueve años.

-No será necesario.

Candy subió las escaleras hacia el desván, y descubrió que la habitación era sorprendentemente espaciosa, a pesar de lo inclinado del techo y de las buhardillas. Los muebles de an ticuario eran acogedores y el colchón de la cama de matri monio parecía la mar de cómodo. Se había añadido un ven tanal en un extremo para darle más luz. Candy lo abrió para que entrase el aire fresco, luego investigó el diminuto y an ticuado baño en el extremo opuesto. Apenas era apropiado, pero al menos era íntimo, y si a Lilly Sherman no le gustaba, podía marcharse.

La sola idea le levantó la moral.

Le pidió a Dorothy que preparase la habitación y bajó co rriendo las escaleras. No había ni rastro de Terry. Candy vol vió al porche principal.

Lilly estaba en pie junto a la baranda, acariciando a una enorme gata anaranjada que sostenía en brazos, mientras Clin protestaba desde detrás de uno de los balancines de madera. Cuando Candy abrió la puerta principal, el pobre animal dio un respingo, miró a Lilly con expresión herida y se escabu lló adentro. Candy cambió su cara por una expresión agra dable.

-Espero que su gata sea buena con él.

-Han mantenido las distancias -dijo Lilly mientras acariciaba con el pulgar la barbilla de su gata-. Ella es _Mer melada, _también conocida como _Mermy._

Era una gata peluda del tamaño casi de un mapache, con los ojos dorados, unas garras enormes y una cabeza grande.

-Hola, _Mermy. _Pórtate bien con Clin_, _¿vale?

La gata maulló.

-Me temo que la única habitación vacía es el desván. Es bonito, pero al fin _y _al cabo es un desván, _y _el baño deja al go que desear. Puede reconsiderar la posibilidad de quedar se o tal vez prefiera alquilar una de las casitas. No están to das ocupadas, todavía.

-Prefiero la casa, y estoy segura de que estaré bien.

Como Lilly llevaba escrito en todo su cuerpo el nombre de los hoteles Four Seasons, Candy no podía imaginar que nada de aquello le pareciera bien. Aun así, los modales son los modales.

-Me llamo Candy Andley.

-Sí, te he reconocido -dijo fríamente-. Eres la espo sa de Terry.

-Estamos separados. Sólo le estoy ayudando durante unos días.

-Claro -dijo con expresión de no verlo nada claro.

-Le serviré un té con hielo mientras se espera.

Candy lo preparó todo a toda prisa y cuando ya volvía hacia el porche vio a Terry que cruzaba el comedor hacia la casa. Se había cambiado de ropa: llevaba unos vaqueros gas tados, un par de deportivas medio despedazadas y una vieja camiseta negra que había perdido las mangas. El martillo que le sobresalía del bolsillo indicaba que o bien se había recu perado de la resaca, o bien tenía una gran tolerancia al dolor. Recordando los golpes que se había dado a lo largo de aque llos años, sospechó que era lo segundo. Candy se preguntó por qué se disponía a hacer los arreglos necesarios personal mente, si tanto le desagradaba aquel lugar. El aburrimiento, imaginó, o tal vez aquel sentido del deber de hijo de predi cador que no dejaba de complicarle la vida.

-¡Eh, Daphne! ¿Quieres acompañarme al pueblo a com prar algunas provisiones?

Candy sonrió al oír que volvía a llamarla Daphne.

-Tenemos una nueva huésped. 

-Genial -dijo sin ningún entusiasmo-. Lo que nos faltaba.

El balancín se golpeó contra la pared y Candy se volvió _y _vio que Lilly se levantaba. La diva se había esfumado, _y _en su lugar había una mujer vulnerable de rostro pálido. Candy dejó el vaso de té helado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Lilly asintió con un movimiento casi imperceptible de la cabeza.

Terry puso un pie en el primer escalón del porche prin cipal y miró hacia arriba.

-Había pensado que podríamos... -Terry enmudeció.

Habían tenido una aventura. En ese momento Candy estuvo segura. A pesar de la disparidad de edades, Lilly era una mujer hermosa: sus cabellos, aquellos ojos verdes, aquel cuerpo voluptuoso. Había venido a buscar a Terry porque quería recuperarlo. Y Candy no estaba dispuesta a entregar lo. Aquella idea la sorprendió. ¿No estaría volviendo a hur tadillas su viejo encaprichamiento?

Terry se quedó inmóvil donde estaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lilly no se inmutó por sus malos modales. Casi parecía que se lo esperaba.

-Hola, Terrence.

Lilly aleteó con el brazo hacia un lado, como si quisiera tocarlo y no pudiera. Sus ojos se embebieron del rostro de Terry.

-Estoy aquí de vacaciones. -Su voz gutural sonó asfi xiada y muy insegura.

-Olvídate.

Lilly recuperó la compostura.

-Tengo una reserva. Me quedo.

Terry dio media vuelta y se alejó de la casa.

Lilly se tapó la boca con los dedos y se le corrió la pin tura de labios de color perla. Tenía los ojos inundados de lá grimas. Candy sintió lástima. Pero Lilly no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ese trato, así que se volvió y espetó:

-¡Me quedo!

Candy miró con incertidumbre hacia el espacio comuni tario, pero Terry había desaparecido.

-Como quiera. -Candy tenía que saber si habían sido amantes, pero no podía soltarlo así por las buenas-. Parece que Terry y usted tienen algo en común.

Lilly se dejó caer en el balancín, y la gata saltó a su re gazo.

-Soy su tía.

Al alivio de Candy le siguió casi inmediatamente un ex traño sentido protector hacia Terry.

-Su relación parece dejar algo que desear.

-Él me odia -dijo Lilly, que de repente parecía dema siado frágil para ser una estrella-. Él me odia y yo le quie ro más que a nada en este mundo -añadió mientras cogía el vaso de té con hielo como distracción-. Su madre, Eleonor, era mi hermana mayor.

Al percibir la intensidad de su voz, Candy sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-Terry me había dicho que sus padres eran muy ma yores.

-Sí. Eleonor se casó con Richard Grandchester el mismo año que nací yo.

-Una gran diferencia de edad.

-Fue como una segunda madre para mí. Vivíamos en el mismo pueblo cuando yo era niña, prácticamente en la puer ta de al lado.

Candy tuvo la sensación de que Lilly le estaba contan do aquello no porque quisiera que Candy lo supiera, sino simplemente para no desmoronarse. Su curiosidad la llevó a sacar partido de la situación.

-Recuerdo haber leído que era usted muy joven cuan do se marchó a Hollywood.

-Eleonor se trasladó cuando asignaron a Richard a una igle sia de Grand Rapids. Mi madre y yo no nos llevábamos bien, _y _las cosas fueron en franca decadencia, así que me escapé y terminé en Hollywood.

Lilly se quedó callada.

Candy tenía que saber más.

-Le fueron muy bien las cosas.

-Costó lo suyo. Yo era una locuela y cometí muchos errores -dijo inclinándose en el balancín-. Algunos irre parables.

-Mi hermana mayor también me crió, aunque no entró en mi vida hasta que yo cumplí los quince años.

-Tal vez me habría ido mejor así, no lo sé. Supongo que las hay que nacemos para armar la gorda.

Candy quería saber por qué Terry era tan hostil, pero Lilly había apartado la mirada, y justo entonces Dorothy se aso mó al porche. O era demasiado joven o estaba demasiado en simismada para reconocer a su famosa huésped.

-La habitación está lista.

-La acompañaré arriba. Dorothy, ¿puedes ir a buscar la ma leta de la señora Sherman a su coche?

Cuando Candy llevó a Lilly al desván, esperó que se que jara de un espacio tan humilde, pero Lilly no dijo nada. Des de la ventana, Candy le indicó hacia dónde se encontraba la playa.

-Hay un bonito paseo junto al lago -le explicó-, aun que tal vez ya lo conozca. ¿Había estado antes aquí?

-Nunca me invitaron-dijo Lilly, dejando el bolso so bre la cama.

El molesto hormigueo que sentía Candy en el cogote se intensificó. En cuanto apareció Dorothy con la maleta, Candy aprovechó para excusarse.

En vez de volver a su casita a echarse un rato, se dirigió a la sala de música. Toqueteó la vieja estilográfica del escri torio, luego el bote de tinta, y finalmente los efectos de es critorio de colores marfil y rosa con el nombre _CASA DE HUÉSPEDES WIND LAKE_ grabado en la parte superior. Final mente, dejó de fisgonear y se sentó a pensar.

Cuando el pequeño reloj de sobremesa de oro tocó la ho ra, ya se había decidido a salir en busca de Terry.

Empezó su búsqueda por la playa, donde encontró a Tom reparando algunas tablas del embarcadero que estaban sueltas. Cuando le preguntó por Terry, sacudió la cabeza y adoptó la misma expresión lastimera que acababa de utilizar Clin cuando Candy había salido de la casa sin él.

-Ya hace rato que no le veo por aquí. ¿Has visto a Dorothy?

-Está terminando los dormitorios.

-Queremos intentar acabarlo todo para podernos ir a casa pronto.

«Donde se arrancan la ropa el uno al otro y se revuelcan.»

-Bien pensado.

Tom pareció tan agradecido como si le hubiese rascado debajo de la barbilla. Candy se dirigió al comedor, luego si guió el sonido de un martillo furioso en la parte posterior de una casita llamada Paraíso. Terry estaba encima del tejado, agachado, intentando desfogar su frustración clavando ripias nuevas.

Candy introdujo los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón corto e intentó pensar en cómo abordar el asunto.

-¿Todavía quieres bajar al pueblo?

-Tal vez más tarde -dijo dejando de martillar-. ¿Se ha marchado?

-No.

El martillo aporreó las tablas.

-No puede quedarse -espetó.

-Tenía una reserva. Y yo no soy nadie para echarla.

-¡Maldita sea, Candy! -¡Toc!-. ¡Quiero que te...! -¡Toc!-. ¡... deshagas de ella! -¡Toc!

Candy se sintió molesta por tanto ¡toc!, pero los senti mientos afectuosos que habían surgido la tarde anterior toda vía eran lo bastante intensos como para tratarle amablemente.

-¿Puedes bajar un momento?

¡Toc!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me duele el cuello de tanto mirar arriba y quie ro hablar contigo.

-¡Pues no mires arriba! -¡Toc, toc!-. ¡O no hables!

Candy se sentó sobre un montón de tablas para dejarle claro que no se marcharía. Él intentó hacerse el sueco, pero finalmente soltó un taco y dejó a un lado el martillo.

Candy observó cómo bajaba la escalera. Piernas esbeltas y musculosas. Un culo magnífico. ¿Qué tenían los hombres y sus culos para ser tan tentadores? Terry se quedó mirándo la cuando llegó al suelo, pero su expresión era más de fasti dio que de hostilidad.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Puedes hablarme de Lilly?

-No me gusta -respondió, entornando los ojos.

-Eso me ha parecido. -A Candy la corroía una sospe cha que no podía quitarse de encima-. ¿Acaso se olvidó de enviarte un regalo por Navidad cuando eras niño?

-No quiero que se quede, y punto.

-Pues no parece que vaya a marcharse.

Terry puso los brazos en jarras; sus codos sobresalían amenazadoramente.

-Es su problema.

-Y también el tuyo, si no quieres que se quede.

Terry se dirigió de nuevo hacia la escalera.

-¿Puedes encargarte hoy tú del té?

Candy volvió a sentir ese escalofrío en el cogote. Algo iba muy mal.

-Terry, espera.

Él se volvió con expresión de impaciencia.

Candy se dijo a sí misma que aquello no era asunto suyo, pero no podía callárselo.

-Lilly me ha dicho que es tu tía.

-Sí, ¿y qué?

-Cuando te ha mirado, he tenido una extraña sensación.

-Desembucha, Candy. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Estaba emocionada.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Ella te quiere.

-Ni siquiera me conoce.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre por qué estás tan alterado. -Candy se mordió el labio y deseó no haber iniciado aquella conversación, pero un instinto poderoso le impidió echarse atrás-. No creo que Lilly sea tu tía, Terry. Creo que es tu madre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo doce**

_-¡Pastel de azúcar! -Benny se chu pó los dedos-. ¡Me encanta el pastel de azúcar!_

_Daphne dice hola_

A juzgar por la cara que puso Terry, se diría que Candy le acababa de dar un puñetazo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¡Nadie lo sabe! -Me lo he imaginado.

-No te creo. Ella te lo ha dicho. ¡Maldita sea!

-Ella no me ha dicho nada. Pero sólo conozco a otra persona cuyos ojos tengan esa misma intensidad, y esa per sona eres tú.

-¿Lo has sabido sólo viéndonos los ojos?

-Ha habido un par de detalles más.

El anhelo que había visto en el rostro de Lilly cuando apareció Terry era demasiado intenso para una tía. Y Lilly le había dado alguna pista.

-Me ha contado lo joven que era cuando se fue de casa y los problemas que había tenido. Yo sabía que tus padres eran mayores. Ha sido una intuición.

-Una intuición jodidamente acertada.

-Soy escritora. O al menos lo era. Solemos ser bastan te intuitivos.

Terry dejó caer el martillo.

-Me marcho de aquí.

Y ella se marcharía con él. No le había abandonado la tarde anterior y no le abandonaría ahora.

-Vayamos a saltar del acantilado -espetó Candy.

Terry se quedó quieto, mirándola.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a saltar del acantilado?

« ¡No, no quiero ir a saltar del acantilado! ¿Me tomas por idiota?»

-¿Por qué no?

Terry se quedó mirándola un buen rato.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas.

Justo lo que se temía, aunque ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Si lo intentaba, Terry la volvería a llamar «conejita». Así la llamaban los niños de los parvularios a los que iba a leer sus cuentos, aunque, viniendo de Terry, no sonaba tan inocente.

Una hora y media más tarde, Candy estaba tumbada so bre una roca plana junto a la orilla intentando recuperar el aliento. Mientras el calor de las rocas se filtraba a través de su ropa empapada, pensó que saltar de cabeza no había sido la peor parte. Ella era una buena saltadora, e incluso se ha bía divertido. La peor parte había sido arrastrar su cuerpo camino arriba para poder volver a saltar.

Candy oyó a Terry acercándose por el camino, pero a di ferencia de ella, no jadeaba. Candy cerró los ojos. Si los abría, vería lo que ya sabía: que antes del primer salto Terry se ha bía quitado la ropa hasta quedarse sólo con unos calzones azules de la marina. Era doloroso mirarle: todos aquellos lar gos músculos ondeados, planos y suaves. Había temido, o deseado, que perdiera los calzones al zambullirse, pero Terry había logrado mantenerlos en su sitio.

Candy se dejó llevar por la imaginación. Era exactamen te el mismo tipo de fantasías que le habían creado proble mas tan terribles. Y tal vez era el momento de recordar que Terry no había sido exactamente el amante más memora ble. A decir verdad, había sido una filfa.

Eso no era justo. Terry había actuado con una doble des ventaja: estaba profundamente dormido y no se sentía atraí do por ella.

Algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Aunque él parecía haber superado el resentimiento que había sentido hacia ella, no había enviado ninguna señal de que la encontrase sexual mente irresistible... Ni siquiera vagamente atractiva.

El hecho de poder pensar en el sexo la incomodó y al mismo tiempo la animó. Parecía que había brotado el primer azafrán en el oscuro invierno de su alma.

Terry se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado y se tumbó de espaldas. Candy olió a calor, a lago y a hombre diabólico.

-Basta de saltos mortales, Candy. Lo digo en serio. Has pasado demasiado cerca de las rocas.

-Sólo he dado una vuelta y sabía exactamente dónde es taba el borde.

-Ya me has oído.

-Vaya, si hablas como Archie.

-No quiero ni pensar lo que diría si te viera hacer eso.

Se quedaron allí un rato, quietos, en un silencio que re sultaba sorprendentemente agradable. Candy sentía todos sus músculos doloridos, pero relajados.

_Daphne estaba tomando el sol sobre una roca cuan do Benny subió corriendo por el camino. Estaba llo rando._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Benny?_

_-Nada. ¡Vete!_

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe. Hacía ya casi cuatro me ses que Daphne y Benny no mantenían una conversación imaginaria en su cabeza. Probablemente una simple casuali dad. Se volvió hacia Terry. Aunque no quería estropear el buen rato que estaban pasando, él necesitaba ayuda para afrontar a Lilly, igual que ella la necesitaba para afrontar la pérdida de Sarah.

Terry tenía los ojos cerrados. Candy observó que el to no de sus cejas era más oscuro que el de sus cabellos, que es taban empezando a secarse por la zona de las sienes. Candy apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

-¿Has sabido siempre que Lilly era tu madre biológica?

-Mis padres me lo dijeron cuando tenía seis años -con testó sin abrir los ojos.

-Hicieron bien en no querer guardarlo como un secre to. -Candy esperó, pero Terry no dijo nada más-. Debía de ser jovencísima. No aparenta más de cuarenta.

-Tiene cincuenta.

-Vaya.

-Es el estilo de Hollywood. Toneladas de cirugía plás tica.

-¿La pudiste ver mucho de pequeño?

-Por la tele.

-Pero ¿no en persona?

Un pájaro carpintero tamborileó cerca de allí y un hal cón sobrevoló planeando el lago. Candy se fijó en cómo su bía y bajaba el pecho de Terry.

-Apareció una vez cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. De bía de ser una temporada floja en la Ciudad de Oropel. -Terry abrió los ojos y se sentó. Candy creyó que se levantaría y se marcharía, pero Terry se quedó mirando al lago-. Por lo que a mí respecta, sólo he tenido una madre: Eleonor Grandchester. No sé a qué se cree que juega la reina del «bimbo» viniendo aquí, pero yo no voy a jugar con ella.

La palabra «bimbo» removió algunos de los viejos re cuerdos de Candy. Solía ser lo que pensaba la gente de Annie. Candy recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana hacía ya años. «A veces pienso que "bimbo" es una palabra que se in ventaron los hombres para poderse sentir superiores a las mujeres, que están mejor preparadas para la supervivencia que ellos.»

-Lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella -dijo Candy-. Así podrías averiguar qué quiere.

-Me da igual. -Terry se levantó, cogió sus vaqueros e introdujo las piernas en ellos-. Vaya mierda de semana que está resultando ser.

Tal vez para él, pero no para Candy. Estaba resultando la mejor semana que había tenido desde hacía meses.

Terry se pasó la mano por sus cabellos empapados y, más tranquilamente, preguntó:

-¿Todavía quieres ir al pueblo?

-Por supuesto.

-Si vamos ahora, podemos estar de regreso a las cinco. ¿Te encargarás del té por mí?

-Vale, pero ya sabes que tendrás que hablar con ella tar de o temprano.

Candy observó las emociones contenidas que se reflejaban en su rostro.

-Hablaré con ella, pero yo elegiré el momento y el lugar.

Lilly estaba en pie junto al ventanal del desván y vio que Terry se iba en coche con la heredera del fútbol. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar su desprecio. Su peque ñín... El hijo al que había dado a luz cuando ella era apenas poco más que una niña. El hijo al que había entregado a su hermana para que lo criase.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, la decisión abnegada, y el éxito que había tenido Terry en la vida así lo demostraba. ¿Qué oportunidades habría tenido como hijo de una chica de diecisiete años, con pocos estudios y hecha un lío, que soñaba con ser una estrella?

Lilly soltó la cortina y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Había conocido al chico el mismo día que había bajado del autobús en Los Ángeles. Era un adolescente acabado de sa lir de un rancho de Oklahoma que buscaba trabajo como do ble en escenas peligrosas. Habían compartido habitación en un hotel cochambroso para ahorrarse dinero. Eran jóvenes y fogosos, y ocultaron el miedo que les inspiraba esa ciudad peligrosa tras el sexo torpe y la palabrería. Él había desapa recido antes de saber que la había dejado embarazada.

Lilly había tenido la suerte de encontrar trabajo sirvien do mesas. Una de las camareras mayores, una mujer llama da Becky, sintió lástima de ella y la dejó dormir en el sofá. Becky era madre soltera, y al final de su larga jornada labo ral ya no le quedaba paciencia suficiente para satisfacer las exigencias de una niña de tres años. La visión de la pequeña escondiéndose de los tacos y las bofetadas ocasionales de su madre fue para Lilly una fría dosis de realidad. Dos semanas antes de que naciera Terry, llamó a Eleonor y le habló del bebé. Su hermana y Richard Grandchester cogieron el coche y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia Los Ángeles.

Estuvieron con ella antes y después del nacimiento de Terry, e incluso le propusieron que volviera a Michigan con ellos. Pero ella no podía volver atrás, y al ver cómo se mira ban el uno al otro, supo que ellos tampoco querían que lo hi ciera.

En el hospital, Lilly tomaba en brazos a su bebé a la mí nima ocasión e intentaba susurrarle palabras de amor eter no. Lilly vio cómo crecía el amor en la cara de su hermana cada vez que cogía al bebé, y notó que a Richard se le suaviza ba el gesto con el anhelo. No había duda alguna de su abso luta capacidad para educar a su hijo, y Lilly sintió amor y odio por ello. Cuando les vio alejarse con su bebé en el coche Lilly vivió el peor momento de su vida. Dos semanas más tarde, conoció a Craig.

Lilly sabía que había hecho lo correcto al abandonar a Terry, pero aun así el precio había sido demasiado alto. Du rante treinta y dos años había vivido con un agujero en el corazón que ni su carrera ni su matrimonio pudieron llenar. Incluso aunque hubiera podido tener más hijos, el agujero habría seguido allí. Y ahora quería curarlo.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, la única forma de luchar por su hijo había sido abandonarlo. Pero ya no tenía dieci siete, y había llegado el momento de descubrir, de una vez por todas, si jamás podría ocupar un lugar en la vida de Terry. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que él le diera. Una postal de Navidad una vez al año. Una sonrisa. Algo que le dijera que él había dejado de odiarla. El hecho de que no la quería cer ca de él había resultado brutalmente obvio cada vez que Lilly había intentado contactar con él desde la muerte de Eleonor, y aquel día se había vuelto aún más evidente. Aunque tal vez se trataba simplemente de que no se había esforzado lo sufi ciente.

Pensó en Candy y sintió un escalofrío. Lilly no respetaba a las mujeres que iban a la caza de los hombres famosos. Lo había visto centenares de veces en Hollywood. Chiquillas ri cas y aburridas, sin una vida propia, que intentaban definir se a sí mismas echándole el lazo a algún famoso. Candy lo ha bía atrapado con su embarazo y su posición como hermana de Annie Cornwell.

Lilly se levantó de la cama. Durante los años de infancia de Terry, ella no había podido protegerle cuando lo necesi taba, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de repararlo.

Wind Lake era un típico pueblo turístico, con un centro pintoresco y unos alrededores algo descuidados. La calle principal corría paralela al lago y presentaba unos pocos res taurantes y tiendas de regalos, un centro de deportes acuáti cos, una boutique de ropa de marca para los turistas, y la ta berna Wind Lake.

Terry aparcó y Candy bajó del coche. Antes de salir del campamento, se había duchado, se había aplicado suavizan te en el pelo y un poco de sombra de ojos en los párpados, y se había pintado los labios con la barra M.A.C. Spice. Como sólo tenía zapatillas deportivas, el vestido de playa no era una opción, así que se puso un pantalón corto de color gris cla ro y un top negro muy corto. Luego se consoló al darse cuen ta de que había perdido el peso suficiente como para que los pantalones le cayeran por debajo del ombligo.

Cuando Terry dio la vuelta por delante del coche, le dio un vistazo rápido al cuerpo de Candy y enseguida lo estudió más de cerca. Candy sintió un incómodo hormigueo y se pre guntó si a Terry le gustaba lo que veía, o si estaba haciendo una comparación desfavorable con sus amiguitas de las Na ciones Unidas.

¿Y qué, si la hacía? A Candy le gustaba su cuerpo y su ca ra. Tal vez no le resultaran memorables a Terry, pero ella era feliz con lo que tenía. Además, no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar él.

Terry hizo un gesto hacia la boutique.

-Ahí deben de tener sandalias, si quieres sustituir las que perdiste en el lago.

Las sandalias que vendían en las boutiques se escapaban bastante de su presupuesto.

-Mejor probaré en la tienda de artículos de playa.

-Lo que tienen es muy barato.

Candy se colocó las gafas de sol un poco más arriba de la nariz. A diferencia de las Ray Ban de Terry, las suyas habían cos tado nueve dólares en Marshall's.

-Tengo gustos sencillos. Terry la miró con curiosidad.

-¿No serás una de esas multimillonarias tacañas, verdad?

Candy pensó un momento y decidió dejar de seguir fin giendo sobre esa cuestión. Ya era hora de que Terry supiera quién era, con locura incluida.

-En realidad, no soy multimillonaria.

-Todo el mundo sabe que recibiste una herencia.

-Sí, ya... -dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Terry suspiró.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a oír algo real mente absurdo?

-Supongo que eso depende de tu perspectiva.

-Sigue, todavía te escucho.

-Estoy arruinada, ¿vale?

-¿Arruinada?

-No importa. No lo entenderías ni en un millón de años-dijo alejándose de él.

Cuando cruzó la calle en dirección a la tienda de artícu los de playa, Terry la siguió. A Candy le disgustó descubrir en sus ojos una mirada de desaprobación, aunque debería ha berse esperado algo así del señor Yo-voy-por-el-camino-co rrecto, que podía muy bien ser el modelo para los hijos de predicadores ya adultos, aunque él mismo renegase de su condición.

-Despilfarraste todo el dinero a la primera oportunidad que tuviste, ¿verdad? Por eso vives en un piso tan pequeño.

Candy se volvió y, en mitad de la calle, le dijo:

-No, no lo despilfarré. Malgasté un poco el primer año, pero créeme, todavía me quedaba un montón.

Terry la tomó del brazo y la apartó del tráfico hacia el bordillo.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que importunarme?

-En realidad no. ¿Malas inversiones? ¿Lo pusiste todo en comida vegetariana para cocodrilos?

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Saturaste el mercado de zapatillas con cabeza de co nejito?

-¿Qué te parece ésta? -dijo parada ante la tienda de ar tículos de playa-. Me jugué todo lo que tenía en el último partido de los Stars y algún cretino dio un pase a un compa ñero doblemente marcado.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

Candy respiró profundamente y se puso las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza.

-En realidad, lo di todo hace unos años. Y no me arre piento.

Terry pestañeó, luego se rió.

-¿Lo diste?

-¿Tienes problemas de oído?

-No, en serio. Dime la verdad. Ella le miró y entró en la tienda.

-No me lo puedo creer. Sí que lo hiciste -dijo Terry siguiéndola hasta el interior de la tienda-. ¿Cuánto era?

-Mucho más de lo que llevas tú en la cartera.

-Vamos, a mí puedes decírmelo -dijo sonriendo. Candy se dirigió a una cesta de calzado, pero deseó no ha berlo hecho: no había más que sandalias de plástico de colo res chillones.

-¿Más de tres millones?

Candy hizo oídos sordos y alargó las manos para coger las más sencillas, un horroroso par con brillantinas plateadas in crustadas en la empella.

-¿Menos de tres?

-No te lo diré. Y ahora, vete y no me agobies.

-Si me lo dices, te llevaré a esa boutique y podrás car gar todo lo que quieras en mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Tú ganas.

Candy soltó las sandalias con brillantinas plateadas y se dirigió a la puerta. Terry se adelantó para abrírsela.

-¿No quieres que te retuerza un poco el brazo para po der mantener tu orgullo?

-¿Acaso no has visto lo feas que eran esas sandalias? Además, sé cuánto ganaste la temporada pasada.

-Me alegro de haber firmado aquel acuerdo prematri monial. Yo que pensaba que estábamos protegiendo tu for tuna y resulta que, en uno de esos irónicos giros que a veces tiene la vida, la que realmente protegíamos era la mía. -Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia-. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Terry se lo estaba pasando bien, demasiado bien, y Candy quería estar a la altura.

-Me apostaría algo a que puedo vaciar tu tarjeta de cré dito en menos de media hora.

-¿Fueron más de tres millones?

-Te lo diré cuando terminemos de comprar -dijo son riendo a una pareja de ancianos.

-Si mientes, lo devolveré todo.

-¿No hay por ahí algún espejo donde puedas ir a ad mirarte?

-Nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer tan impresio nada por mi belleza.

-Todas tus mujeres están impresionadas por tu belleza. Sólo que fingen que es por tu personalidad.

-Te juro que alguien tendría que darte una azotaina.

-No eres, diría, lo bastante hombre como para hacerlo.

-Y tú eres, diría, un poco cargante.

Candy sonrió y entró en la boutique. Quince minutos después salió con dos pares de sandalias. Cuando se puso de nuevo las gafas de sol se dio cuenta de que Terry también llevaba una bolsa de compra.

-¿Qué te has comprado?

-Necesitas un bañador.

-¿Me has comprado uno?

-Espero haber adivinado la talla.

-¿Qué tipo de bañador?

-Vaya, si alguien me regalara algo, yo estaría contento en lugar de mostrar tanto recelo.

-Si es un tanga, lo devuelvo.

-Vamos, ¿crees que te insultaría de esta manera? Terry y Candy empezaron a andar calle abajo.

-Probablemente el tanga es el único tipo de bañador que sabes que existe. Seguro que es lo que llevan todas tus amigas.

-Si lo que pretendes es conseguir que me distraiga y me olvide, no te va a funcionar.

Pasaron junto a una tienda de dulces llamada Di azúcar. Junto a ella había un diminuto parque público, poco más que unas pocas matas de hortensias y un par de bancos.

-Ha llegado la hora de la verdad, Daphne-dijo Terry señalando uno de los bancos y sentándose luego a su lado-. Háblame de tu dinero. ¿Tuviste que esperar a cumplir los veintiuno para ponerle las manos encima?

-Sí, pero todavía estaba en la facultad, y Annie no me dejó tocar ni un centavo. Me dijo que si quería sacar algo de las cuentas antes de graduarme, tendría que demandarla.

-Chica lista.

-Ella y Archie me dejaban muy poca cuerda, así que en cuanto me gradué y finalmente Annie me dio el dinero, hice todo lo que se podría esperar. Me compré un coche, me mu dé a un lujoso apartamento, compré toneladas de ropa... La ropa sí que la echo de menos. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, la vida de hija heredera perdió su encanto.

-¿Y no podías contentarte con buscar un trabajo?

-Lo hice, pero el dinero todavía me pesaba demasiado. No me había ganado ni uno solo de esos centavos. Tal vez si hubiera venido de alguien que no fuera Williams Andley, no me habría costado tanto aceptarlo, pero me parecía como si él siguiera asomando su asquerosa cabeza en mi vida, y no me gustaba. Finalmente, decidí crear una fundación y di to do el dinero. Y si se lo cuentas a alguien, te juro que te arre pentirás.

-¿Diste todo tu dinero?

-Hasta el último centavo.

-¿Cuánto era?

Candy jugueteó con el cordón que sujetaba su pantalón corto.

-No quiero decírtelo. Si ya crees que estoy chiflada...

-No me va a costar nada devolver esas sandalias.

-¡Quince millones, ¿vale?

-¡Diste quince millones de dólares! -exclamó Terry boquiabierto.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

Terry echó la cabeza atrás y se rió.

-¡Sí que estás loca!

-Probablemente -respondió Candy recordando el sal to mortal desde el acantilado-. Pero no me he arrepentido en ningún momento -añadió, aunque en aquel momento no le habría importado recuperar una parte para poder se guir pagando la hipoteca.

-¿Y no lo echas de menos?

-No. Excepto por la ropa, que creo que ya he mencio nado. Y gracias por las sandalias, por cierto. Me encantan.

-De nada. En realidad, me ha gustado tanto tu historia que añadiré un vestido nuevo la próxima vez que bajemos al pueblo.

-¡Hecho!

-Dios mío, es realmente conmovedor ver a una mujer que se esfuerza tanto por pasarlas canutas. Candy se rió.

-¡Terry! ¡Hola!

Candy notó un acento claramente germánico y levantó la mirada para ver a una rubia esbelta que corría hacia ellos con un paquetito blanco en la mano. La mujer llevaba un de lantal a rayas azules y blancas sobre un ancho pantalón negro y una camiseta con el escote en forma de V. Era guapa: tenía una bonita melena, los ojos marrones, e iba bien maquilla da. Debía de ser un par de años mayor que Candy, más pró xima a la edad de Terry.

-Ah, hola, Christina -contestó Terry, y mientras se le vantaba para saludarla le mostró una sonrisa claramente pro vocadora.

La mujer le entregó la cajita blanca de cartón y Candy ob servó un sello azul a un lado que decía DI AZÚCAR.

-Anoche me pareció que te gustaron las galletas de azú _car, ja? _Esto es un pequeño regalo de bienvenida a Wind La ke. Nuestra caja de muestra.

-Muchas gracias.

Terry parecía tan encantado que Candy quiso recordarle que sólo eran caramelos, no un anillo de la Super Bowl.

-Christina, te presento a Candy. Christina es la propie taria de la tienda de dulces de ahí enfrente. La conocí ayer, cuando bajé al pueblo a por una hamburguesa.

Christina era más esbelta de lo que se esperaría de la pro pietaria de una tienda de dulces. A Candy eso le pareció un crimen antinatural.

-Es un placer conocerte, Candy.

-Lo mismo digo -respondió Candy. Podría haber ig norado la expresión de curiosidad de Christina, pero no era tan buena persona, así que añadió-: Soy la esposa de Terry.

-Oh. -Su desilusión fue tan evidente como las inten ciones que tenía con la caja de dulces.

-Estamos separados -añadió Terry-. Candy escribe libros para niños.

_-Ach _so! Siempre he querido escribir libros para niños. Tal vez puedas darme algún consejo algún día.

Candy mantuvo una expresión agradable pero sin com prometerse a nada. Aunque sólo fuera por una vez, le gusta ría conocer a alguien que no quisiera escribir libros para ni ños. La gente daba por hecho que eran fáciles de escribir por que eran cortos. No tenían ni idea de lo que costaba escribir un libro que tuviera éxito, un libro con el que los niños dis frutaran y aprendieran, no simplemente algo que los adultos decidieran que tenía que gustar a los niños.

-Lamento que vayas a vender el campamento, Terry. Te echaremos de menos. -Christina tuvo que dejar de ba bear sobre Terry al ver a una mujer que entraba en su tien da de dulces-. Tengo que irme. Pásate la próxima vez que bajes al pueblo y probarás mi chocolate con cereza.

En cuanto Christina estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Candy se volvió hacia Terry.

-¡No puedes vender el campamento!

-Ya te dije desde el principio que eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Cierto, aunque eso no había significado nada en aquel momento. Ahora no podía soportar la idea de que Terry se desprendiera de él. El campamento era una parte permanen te de su vida, de su familia, y, de un modo extraño que Candy no podía analizar, empezaba a sentirlo como parte de ella.

Terry malinterpretó su silencio.

-No te preocupes. No tendremos que quedarnos has ta entonces. En cuanto encuentre a alguien que se encargue de todo, nos vamos de aquí.

Durante todo el camino de regreso al campamento, Candy intentó aclararse las ideas. Las únicas raíces que le quedaban a Terry se encontraban allí. Había perdido a sus padres, no tenía hermanos, y no parecía inclinado a dejar entrar a Lilly en su vida. La casa en la que se había criado pertenecía a la iglesia. No tenía nada que le conectara con su pasado aparte del campamento. No sería correcto abandonarlo.

Pronto tuvieron a la vista el espacio comunitario, y los pensamientos confusos de Candy dejaron paso a una sensa ción de paz. Charlotte Long barría su porche, un anciano pasó pedaleando sobre un triciclo, y una pareja conversaba en un banco. Candy se embelesó con las casitas de cuento a la sombra de los árboles.

No era extraño que hubiera experimentado aquella sen sación de familiaridad en el momento de llegar al campa mento. Había atravesado las páginas de sus libros para aden trarse en el Bosque del Ruiseñor.

En vez de seguir el camino que avanzaba junto al lago, donde podría encontrar a alguien, Lilly tomó un sendero que llevaba a los bosques tras el espacio comunitario. Se había cambiado de ropa: llevaba unos pantalones anchos y un top marrón tabaco de cuello cuadrado, pero seguía teniendo ca lor, y deseó haber estado lo bastante delgada como para po der lucir un pantalón corto. Aquel diminuto pantalón blanco que había formado parte permanentemente de su vestuario en _Encaje, S.L. _apenas le tapaba el trasero.

Notó que la hierba le acariciaba los tobillos cuando los árboles se abrieron dejando paso a un prado. Los dedos de sus pies sintieron el agradable contacto de la arena en el in terior de sus sandalias, y parte de la tensión que había acu mulado durante el día empezó a calmarse. Oyó el correr del agua de algún arroyo y se volvió para buscarlo; sin embar go, lo que vio estaba tan fuera de lugar que pestañeó.

Una silla de cromo, de esas de restaurante rápido, con un asiento de vinilo rojo.

Lilly no podía imaginarse qué hacía aquello en medio del prado. Se dirigió hacia allí y vio un arroyo con helechos que crecían entre los juncos y las rocas cubiertas de musgo. La silla se encontraba sobre un canto rodado forrado de líque nes. El asiento de vinilo rojo brillaba bajo la luz del sol; la silla no parecía oxidada, de modo que debían de haberla de jado allí recientemente. Pero ¿por qué? Su equilibrio era pre cario, y se tambaleó cuando la tocó.

-¡No la toques!

Lilly se volvió de golpe y su mirada se encontró con un hombre grande como un oso, agachado a la sombra, en un ex tremo del prado.

Lilly se llevó la mano a la garganta.

Detrás de ella, la silla cayó en el arroyo.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó el hombre poniéndose en pie.

Era enorme, tenía los hombros tan anchos como los do ce carriles de la autopista de Los Ángeles y una cara tosca y ceñuda que parecía la del malo de una antigua película del Oeste de serie B. «Sé cómo hacer hablar a una mujer como tú.» Lo único que le faltaba era una barba de tres días cu briéndole la mandíbula.

Su pelo era como la pesadilla o el ensueño de un estilis ta de Hollywood, Lilly no estaba del todo segura. Espeso y canoso en las sienes, y demasiado largo en el cuello, donde parecía que se lo hubiera cortado con el cuchillo que sin du da guardaría en una de sus botas. Si no fuera porque en vez de botas llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas destrozadas, con unos calcetines caídos a la altura de los tobillos. Y tenía los ojos misteriosamente oscuros, y una cara peligrosamente arrugada y muy morena.

Cualquier agente de casting de Hollywood habría ba beado al verle.

Todos aquellos pensamientos se acumulaban en la cabe za de Lilly, todos excepto el pensamiento que debería haber habido allí: ¡huir!

El hombre dio un paso hacia ella. Bajo su pantalón cor to de color caqui asomaban unas piernas bronceadas y ro bustas. Llevaba una vieja camisa vaquera azul con las man gas arremangadas que dejaba al descubierto unos antebrazos musculosos espolvoreados de pelo negro.

-¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado tener esa silla justo don de la quería?

Lilly retrocedió.

-Tal vez tienes demasiado tiempo libre.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa?

-No, no -respondió sin dejar de retroceder-. Nada graciosa. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Te divierte haberme estropeado todo un día de tra bajo?

-¿Trabajo?

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué hago...?

-¡Estate quieta, maldita sea, y deja de temblar!

-¡No estoy temblando!

-¡Por el amor de Dios, no te voy a hacer nada! Gruñendo entre dientes, el hombre volvió a donde ha bía estado sentado y cogió algo del suelo. Lilly aprovechó su distracción para acercarse más al sendero.

-¡Te he dicho que no te muevas!

Llevaba algún tipo de libreta en la mano, y ya no parecía amenazador, sino sólo increíblemente maleducado. Ella le miró con toda la arrogancia de una realeza de Hollywood.

-Parece que alguien ha olvidado sus modales.

-Son una pérdida de energía. He venido aquí en busca de intimidad. ¿Acaso pido demasiado?

-En absoluto. Yo ya me voy.

-¡Allí! -dijo señalando hacia el arroyo con un dedo imperioso.

-¿Perdón?

-Siéntate allí.

Lilly ya no estaba asustada, sino simplemente molesta.

-No lo creo.

-Has estropeado mi trabajo de toda una tarde. Posar para mí es lo mínimo que puedes hacer para compensarlo. Lo que llevaba en la mano era un cuaderno de dibujo, observó Lilly, no un bloc de notas. Era un artista.

-¿Y si en vez de eso me marcho?

-¡Te he dicho que te sientes!

-¿Nunca le ha dicho nadie que es usted un grosero?

-Me esfuerzo para serlo. Siéntate sobre ese canto roda do, mirando al sol.

-Gracias, pero no tomo el sol. Estropea el cutis.

-Alguna vez me gustaría conocer a alguna mujer her mosa que no fuera vanidosa.

-Gracias por el piropo -dijo Lilly secamente-, pero dejé atrás a la mujer hermosa hace más de diez años, antes de ponerle encima quince kilos.

-No seas infantil.

El hombre extrajo un lápiz del bolsillo de su camisa y se puso a dibujar, sin molestarse en seguir discutiendo con ella, ni siquiera en sentarse sobre la silla plegable que Lilly había visto unos metros más atrás.

-Inclina la barbilla. Vaya por Dios, sí que eres hermosa. Soltó el piropo tan desapasionadamente que no pareció adulador. Lilly resistió el impulso de decirle que debería ha berla visto en sus buenos tiempos.

-Tiene razón en lo de la vanidad -dijo, sólo para in cordiarle-. Y por ese mismo motivo no puedo estarme más rato aquí tomando el sol.

El lápiz no dejó de volar sobre el cuaderno.

-No me gusta que mis modelos hablen mientras tra bajo.

-Yo no soy su modelo.

Justo cuando Lilly ya iba a volverse por última vez, el hombre se metió el lápiz en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-¿Cómo quieres que me concentre si no te estás callada?

-Preste atención: me da igual si se concentra usted o no. El artista frunció el ceño, y Lilly tuvo la sensación de que estaba maquinando el modo de obligarla a quedarse. Final mente, cerró su cuaderno de dibujo.

-Pues entonces quedaremos aquí mañana por la maña na. Digamos a las siete. Así el sol no picará demasiado para ti.

La irritación de Lilly se tornó en diversión.

-¿Y por qué no a las seis y media? El hombre entornó los ojos.

-¿Me estás vacilando, verdad?

-Grosero y astuto. Una combinación fascinante.

-Te pagaré.

-No podría permitírselo.

-Eso lo dudo mucho.

Lilly sonrió y se dirigió al sendero.

-¿Sabes quién soy? -gritó el artista.

Ella volvió la vista atrás. La mirada del hombre no po dría haber sido más amenazadora.

-¿Debería saberlo?

-¡Soy Liam Jenner, maldita sea!

Lilly se quedó sin aliento. Liam Jenner. El Salinger de los pintores norteamericanos. Dios santo... ¿Qué estaba ha ciendo allí?

Liam Jenner vio que Lilly sabía perfectamente quién era, y se quedó mirándola con una expresión de orgullo en el rostro.

-Quedamos a las siete, pues.

-Ya... -¡Liam Jenner!-. Ya me lo pensaré.

¡Que tipo tan desagradable! Le había hecho un favor al mundo recluyéndose. Pero aun así...

Liam Jenner, uno de los pintores más famosos de Amé rica, quería que posara para él. Ojalá pudiera tener veinte años y ser guapa otra vez.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo trece**

_Daphne dejó el martillo y dio un sal tito atrás para admirar el letrero que aca baba de clavar en la puerta. NO SE ADMI TEN TEJONES (¡Y ESO VA POR TI!). Lo había pintado aquella misma mañana._

_El día solitario de Daphne_

-Súbete al taburete y mira lo que hay en el estante de arriba, ¿quieres, Dorothy?-dijo Terry desde la despensa-. Yo sacaré todas estas cajas de aquí.

En cuanto habían regresado del pueblo, Terry había re clutado a Dorothy para que le ayudara a hacer inventario de los comestibles. Durante los últimos diez minutos, Dorothy se ha bía pasado todo el rato intercambiando miradas curiosas en tre la despensa donde trabajaba Terry y la mesa de la cocina en la que Candy estaba preparando el té. Finalmente, ya no pudo contenerse.

-Es curioso que Candy y tú se casaran casi el mismo día que Tom y yo, ¿verdad?

Candy depositó el primer trozo de pastel Bundt en la ban deja victoriana para pasteles y escuchó a Terry escurriendo el bulto.

-Candy ha dicho que iba a necesitar más azúcar more no. ¿Hay algo ahí arriba?

-Veo dos bolsas. Hay un libro que yo leí sobre el ma trimonio...

-¿Qué más?

-Unas latas de pasas y un cacharro para la levadura. Pues eso, que ese libro cuenta que a veces hay parejas que, bueno, después de casarse tienen problemas para adaptarse y tal. Porque es que es un cambio muy grande.

-¿Hay harina de avena? Me ha dicho que también le ha ce falta.

-Hay una caja, pero no es grande. Tom cree que casar se es fabuloso.

-¿Qué más hay?

-Cacerolas y trastos. No hay más comida. Pero si tienes problemas para adaptarte o algo... vaya, que puedes hablar con Tom.

Candy sonrió por el largo silencio posterior. Finalmen te, Terry dijo:

-Tal vez podrías ir a ver qué queda en el congelador.

Dorothy salió de la despensa y miró lastimeramente a Candy. Había algo en la compasión de aquella adolescente y en sus chupetones que la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

El té no era ni la mitad de entretenido sin Terry. La se ñora Chet, Gwen en realidad, no trató de disimular su dis gusto cuando Candy le explicó que Terry tenía otro com promiso. Tal vez se habría animado si hubiera sabido que Lilly Sherman se alojaba allí, pero Lilly no se presentó, y tampoco iba a ser Candy quien anunciara su presencia.

Candy estaba sacando los cuencos de cerámica para tener los a punto para el desayuno del día siguiente cuando Terry entró por atrás cargado de comida. Evitó a Clin,que intenta ba mordisquearle los tobillos, y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-¿Para qué sacas todo esto? ¿Dónde está Dorothy?

-Basta, Clin, he dejado que se marchara. Empezaba a lloriquear por el síndrome de abstinencia de Tom.

Apenas lo había dicho cuando la vio corretear por el pa tio hacia su marido, que debía de haber olido su rastro en el viento, porque apareció salido de la nada.

-Ahí están otra vez -dijo Terry.

Su encuentro fue tan apasionado como un anuncio de perfume. Candy observó que Tom hundía la cabeza en el es cote abierto de Dorothy, que echó la cabeza atrás y arqueó el cuello.

Otro chupetón.

Candy cerró de un manotazo la tapa del Tupperware.

-Va a necesitar una transfusión de sangre si Tom no deja de hacerle eso.

-No parece que le importe demasiado. Hay mujeres a las que les gusta que un hombre les deje su marca.

Algo en el modo en que la miraba le produjo un hormi gueo en los pechos. No le gustó su propia reacción.

-Y hay otras mujeres que lo consideramos como lo que es: el patético intento de un hombre inseguro de dominar a una mujer.

-Sí, de ésas siempre hay. -Terry sonrió perezosamen te y salió por la puerta lateral a por el resto de la comida.

Mientras descargaba, le preguntó a Candy si quería ir al pueblo a cenar, pero Candy declinó la oferta. Había decidi do limitar el contacto conTerry al que estaba dispuesta a ex ponerse en un solo día. Así que regresó a su casita, satisfecha de su autodisciplina.

_El sol parecía una enorme galleta de limón puesta en el cielo, lo que abrió el apetito de Daphne. « ¡Guisantes! », pensó. Adornados con hojas de diente de león. Y, de pos tre, pastel de queso con fresas._

Ya era la segunda vez que sus criaturas se asomaban ese día a su cabeza. Tal vez ya estaba preparada para volver al trabajo, si no para escribir, sí al menos para hacer los dibujos que quería Helen y poder cobrar el resto de su anticipo.

Entró en la casita y se encontró con la nevera bien pro vista y un armario lleno de provisiones. Tenía que recono cerlo: Terry hacía todo lo posible por ser considerado. A ella no le entusiasmaba la idea que él estuviera empezando a gus tarle tanto, e intentó compensarlo recordándose a sí misma que Terry era superficial, egocéntrico, cobraba demasiado, conducía Ferraris, la había secuestrado, detestaba a su mapache y era un mujeriego. Excepto que de mujeriego no le ha bía visto nada. Nada en absoluto.

Porque él no la encontraba atractiva.

Candy se tiró del pelo y soltó un grito apagado por su pro pio patetismo extremo. Luego se preparó una opípara cena y se comió hasta el último bocado.

Al anochecer se sentó en el porche ante el bloc de papel que había encontrado en un cajón. ¿Qué problema había en mantener sólo un poco más apartadas a Daphne y a Melissa? A fin de cuentas, sólo era un libro infantil. Las libertades ci viles de los Estados Unidos de América no dependían de lo cerca que estuvieran Daphne y Melissa.

El lápiz empezó a moverse, primero dubitativo, y luego más rápidamente. Pero el dibujo que apareció no era el que había planeado. Candy se encontró dibujando a Benny en el agua, con el pellejo chorreando sobre sus ojos mientras mi raba, boquiabierto, a Daphne, que saltaba desde lo alto de un acantilado. Las orejas pegadas a la espalda, el cuello de cuen tas de su chaqueta vaquera abierto como un paracaídas, y un par de sandalias Manolo Blahnik muy elegantes que sa lían volando de sus patas.

Frunció el ceño y pensó en todas las historias que había leído sobre chicos con parálisis permanente por saltar de ca beza en aguas cuya profundidad se desconoce. ¿Qué clase de mensaje de seguridad les estaría dando a los niños?

Arrancó la página del bloc y la arrugó. Éste era el tipo de problemas en los que nunca pensaban todos aquellos que querían escribir libros infantiles.

Candy se había vuelto a quedar en blanco. En vez de pen sar en Daphne y Benny, se encontró pensando en Terry y en el campamento. Era su patrimonio, no debería vendérse lo nunca. Terry decía que se había aburrido mucho de niño en aquel lugar, pero no tenía por qué aburrirse de mayor. Tal vez sólo le faltaba un compañero de juegos. Su mente evi tó pensar en lo que implicaría exactamente jugar con Terry.

Candy decidió dar un paseo hasta el espacio comunitario. Tal vez dibujaría algunas de las casitas para entretenerse. De camino hacia allí, Clin salió trotando a recibir a Charlotte Long para impresionarla con su imitación del perro muer to. Aunque menos de la mitad de las casitas estaban ocupa das, la mayoría de los residentes parecían haber salido a dar un paseo vespertino, _y _sus sombras largas _y _frías caían como susurros sobre la hierba. La vida transcurría más lentamen te en el Bosque del Ruiseñor...

La glorieta le llamó la atención.

_¡Organizaré una merendola! Invitaré a mis amigas, nos pondremos unos sombreros fabulosos, comeremos helado de chocolate y diremos: «Ma chére, ¿habías visto jamás un día tan her-moo-soo?»_

Candy se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la toalla de playa que se había llevado consigo y se puso a dibujar. Va rias parejas de paseantes se pararon a observar, aunque, como formaban parte de la última generación con modales, no la interrumpieron. Mientras dibujaba, se encontró pensando en todos sus años de campamento de verano. El frágil hilo de una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente, no sobre una gran merienda, sino sobre...

Candy cerró el cuaderno. ¿De qué servía pensar en algo tan lejano? Birdcage poseía por contrato los derechos para dos libros más de Daphne, ninguno de los cuales sería acep tado hasta que Candy hiciera las revisiones que le habían pe dido para _Daphne se cae de bruces._

Las luces estaban encendidas cuando Candy regresó a la casita. Le pareció recordar que las había apagado, pero tam poco se preocupó demasiado.

Clin se puso a gruñir enseguida _y _entró corriendo hacia la puerta del baño. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabier ta y el mapache la abrió unos centímetros más empujando con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, Clin_._

Candy acabó de abrir la puerta y vio a Terry, hermoso en su desnudez, metido en la vieja bañera, con las piernas cru zadas sobre el borde, un libro en las manos y un pequeño puro sujeto en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi bañera?

Aunque el agua llegaba hasta arriba, no había ni una bur buja de jabón que le escondiera, así que Candy no se acercó.

Terry se sacó el puro de la boca. No desprendía humo, y Candy se dio cuenta de que no era un puro, sino un palo de caramelo, de chocolate o de regaliz.

Terry tuvo el descaro de molestarse.

-¿A ti qué te parece? ¿No podrías llamar, antes de irrum pir de este modo?

-Ha sido Clin el que ha irrumpido, no yo. -El mapache salió despacio, una vez cumplido su trabajo, y se encaminó a su cuenco de agua-. ¿Y por qué no utilizas tu propia ba ñera?

-No me gusta compartir el baño.

Candy no le hizo notar lo que le parecía evidente: que en ese momento estaba compartiendo el baño con ella. Ob servó que su pecho era tan soberbio mojado como seco. In cluso más. Algo en la manera como la miraba la puso ner viosa.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese caramelo?

-Del pueblo. Y sólo he comprado uno.

-Muy bonito.

-Sólo tenías que pedírmelo.

-Como si yo supiera que ibas a comprar caramelos. Y es toy segura de que hay una caja de galletas de azúcar de la her mosa _fräulein _escondida en algún rincón.

-Cierra la puerta al salir. A menos que quieras desnu darte y meterte en la bañera conmigo.

-Muchas gracias, pero parece un poco pequeña.

-¿Pequeña? No lo creo, cariño.

-¡Oh, madura!

Una risilla burlona la siguió mientras salía y cerraba con un portazo. _¡Slytherin! _Candy se dirigió al dormitorio pe queño. Como había supuesto, la maleta de Terry estaba allí. Suspiró y se apretó las sienes con los dedos. Su antigua ja queca volvía.

_Daphne dejó la guitarra eléctrica y abrió la puerta._

_Benny estaba en pie al otro lado._

_-¿Puedo bañarme en tu bañera, Daphne? _

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_Benny parecía asustado. _

_-Porque sí._

Candy se sirvió un vaso de Sauvignon blanco de la bote lla que encontró en la nevera y salió al porche. La camiseta negra sin mangas que llevaba no abrigaba lo bastante para el fresco del anochecer, pero tampoco se molestó en entrar a por un jersey.

Candy se estaba columpiando cuando apareció Terry. Llevaba un par de calcetines grises de tenis y un albornoz a rayas verticales marrones y negras que parecía de seda. Era el tipo de albornoz que una mujer le regala a un hombre con el que quiere acostarse. A Candy no le gustó.

-Podríamos preparar una estupenda merendola en la glorieta antes de irnos -dijo Candy-. Lo convertimos en un acontecimiento e invitamos a toda la gente de las ca sitas.

-¿Y por qué íbamos a hacer eso?

-Por diversión.

-Suena de lo más emocionante -respondió Terry, sen tándose en la silla de al lado con las piernas extendidas. Los pelos de sus pantorrillas estaban empapados. Olía a Safe guard y a algo más caro. Era como un furgón de seguridad lleno de corazones rotos de mujer.

-Preferiría que no te quedases aquí, Terry.

-Y yo preferiría quedarme -dijo sorbiendo el vino del vaso que había traído consigo.

_-¿Puedo dormir en tu casa, Daphne?_

_-Supongo que sí. Pero ¿por qué quieres quedarte?_

_-Porque en mi casa hay un fantasma._

-No puedes esconderte de Lilly eternamente -dijo Candy.

-No me escondo. Sólo me tomo mi tiempo.

-No sé muy bien cómo se obtiene una anulación, pero diría que esto podría comprometer la nuestra.

-Ya estaba comprometida desde el principio -dijo Terry-. Por lo que me contó el abogado, las únicas posibilida des para una anulación son el engaño o la coacción. Pensé que tú podrías alegar coacción. Yo seguro que no lo discutiría.

-Pero el hecho de que ahora estemos juntos lo pone en duda.

-Gran problema. Entonces pediremos un divorcio. Tardará un poco más, pero el resultado será el mismo.

Candy se levantó del columpio.

-Aun así, no te quiero aquí.

-La casita es mía.

-Tengo derechos de inquilina.

La voz de Terry se deslizó sobre ella, suave y sensual.

-Creo que estar cerca de mí te pone nerviosa.

-Sí, claro -dijo ella simulando un bostezo.

Terry señaló con la cabeza al vaso de vino y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Estás bebiendo. ¿No temes volver a atacarme mien tras duermo?

-Ups. Recaída. Y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-O tal vez temes que yo te ataque a ti.

Algo despertó en su interior, pero se hizo la fría y se di rigió hacia la mesa para limpiar las migajas de pan con una servilleta que había dejado allí.

-¿Por qué iba a temerlo? Tú no te sientes atraído por mí.

Antes de responder, Terry esperó el rato justo para que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes por quién me siento atraído yo?

El corazón de Candy dio una voltereta peligrosa.

-¡Vaya! Yo ya pensaba que mi dominio de la lengua inglesa iba a separarnos.

-Eres tan impertinente.

-Lo siento, pero me gustan los hombres con una per sonalidad más profunda.

-¿Intentas decir que piensas que soy superficial?

-Como un charco en la acera. Pero eres rico y atracti vo, así que no pasa nada.

-¡Yo no soy superficial!

-Llena el espacio en blanco: lo más importante en la vida de Terrence Grandchester es...

-El fútbol es mi profesión. Eso no me convierte en una persona superficial.

-Y las cosas más importantes en la vida de Terrence Grandchester en segundo, tercer y cuarto lugar son el fútbol, el fút bol y, mira por dónde, el fútbol.

-Soy el mejor en lo que hago, y no voy a pedir discul pas por ello.

-La quinta cosa más importante en la vida de Terrence Grandchester es... eh, un momento, ahora vendrían las mujeres, ¿no?

-¡Las calladitas, así que tú quedas fuera!

Candy ya se preparaba para una réplica mordaz cuando cayó en la cuenta.

-Claro. Todas esas mujeres extranjeras... -Terry la mi ró con recelo-. No quieres a alguien con quien puedas co municarte realmente. Eso podría interponerse con tu obse sión principal.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. Te lo repito, salgo con muchas mujeres americanas.

-Y supongo que son intercambiables. Guapas, no dema siado listas y, en cuanto se vuelven exigentes, les das puerta.

-Los buenos viejos tiempos...

-Te he insultado, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Y yo te he devuelto el insulto, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Candy sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que no querrás compartir el mismo techo con alguien tan exigente.

-No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. De hecho, vi vir juntos podría tener sus ventajas.

Terry se levantó del columpio y la miró con una expre sión que conjuraba imágenes de cuerpos sudorosos y sába nas arrugadas. Entonces, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su albornoz y rompió el hechizo que probablemente sólo había existido en la imaginación de Candy.

Terry extrajo una hoja arrugada de papel. Candy reco noció enseguida el dibujo que había hecho de Daphne ti rándose al agua.

-He encontrado esto en la papelera -dijo alisando el papel mientras se acercaba a ella y señalando a Benny-. ¿Y éste? ¿Es el tejón?

Candy asintió lentamente, deseando no haber tirado el dibujo en un lugar donde él pudiera encontrarlo.

-¿Y por qué lo has tirado?

-Cuestiones de seguridad.

-Mmm...

-A veces me inspiro en incidentes de mi propia vida.

-Eso ya lo veo.

-Soy más una caricaturista que una artista.

-Esto tiene demasiados detalles para ser una carica tura.

Candy se encogió de hombros y alargó la mano para re cuperar el dibujo, pero Terry negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora es mío. Me gusta -dijo guardándoselo en el bolsillo. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina y aña dió-: Será mejor que me vista.

-Vale, porque quedarte aquí no va a funcionar.

-Ah, sí que me quedo. Es sólo que bajo un rato al pue blo. -Se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa torcida-. Si quie res acompañarme...

En el cerebro de Candy se disparó una alarma.

-No, gracias, tengo el alemán un poco oxidado, y si como demasiado chocolate se me agrieta la piel.

-Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás celosa.

-Acuérdate, _liebling, _de que el despertador suena a las cinco y media.

Candy le oyó llegar pasada la una, por lo que fue para ella todo un placer aporrear su puerta al amanecer. Había llo vido toda la noche y mientras Candy y Terry avanzaban en silencio por el camino, un tono gris rosado dominaba el cie lo recién lavado; sin embargo, estaban ambos demasiado dormidos como para apreciarlo. Mientras Terry bostezaba, Candy se concentraba en poner un pie delante del otro in tentando evitar los charcos. Sólo Clin estaba contento de es tar ya despierto y en marcha.

Candy preparó tortitas de arándanos mientras Terry cor taba trozos desiguales de fruta que iba depositando en un cuenco azul de cerámica. Mientras trabajaba, refunfuñaba que alguien con un promedio de pases bien dados del sesen ta y cinco por ciento no debería dedicarse a la cocina. Sus quejas se silenciaron, sin embargo, cuando entró _Mermy._

-¿De dónde ha salido ese gato?

Candy esquivó la pregunta.

-Es una gata, y apareció ayer. Se llama _Mermy._

Clin lloriqueó y se arrastró bajo la mesa. Terry cogió un trapo de cocina para secarse las manos.

-Hola, bonita -dijo arrodillándose para acariciar al animal. _Mermy _se acurrucó inmediatamente junto a él.

-Creía que no te gustaban los animales.

-Me gustan los animales. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

-¿De mi mapache?

-¿Es un mapache? Anda, lo siento. Creía que era un acci dente por residuos industriales -dijo mientras pasaba sus de dos largos y delgados entre el pelaje de la gata.

_-Slytherin._

Candy tapó el recipiente de la harina de un manotazo. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía preferir un gato a un mapache excepcionalmente refinado?

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Es una referencia literaria. No lo entenderías.

-Harry Potter. Y no me gustan los motes.

Su respuesta la irritó. Le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil convencerse de que Terry era sólo una cara bonita.

Los Pearson fueron los primeros clientes. John Pearson consumió media docena de tortitas y una ración de huevos re vueltos mientras ponía al día a Terry sobre su hasta el mo mento infructuosa búsqueda de la curruca de Kirtland. Chet y Gwen se marchaban aquel mismo día, y cuando Candy echó un vistazo al comedor, observó que Gwen le lanzaba miradi tas de «acércate más» a Terry. Poco después, Candy oyó una discusión en la puerta principal. Apagó el fuego y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, donde el hombre corpulento que había visto en el espacio comunitario el día de su llegada le gruñía a Terry:

-Es pelirroja. Alta, metro setenta y muchos. Y hermo sa. Alguien me ha dicho que la vieron aquí ayer por la tarde.

-¿Qué quiere de ella? -preguntó Terry.

-Teníamos una cita.

-¿Qué clase de cita?

-¿Está aquí o no?

-Creo que reconozco esa voz ronca -dijo Lilly, apa reciendo en lo alto de las escaleras. De algún modo, lograba convertir su sencilla camisa de lino con caracolas de mar y el pantalón corto a juego en algo glamuroso. Bajó las escaleras con aplomo, como la reina de la pantalla que era, pero se de tuvo en seco al ver a Terry-. Buenos días.

Terry la saludó bruscamente con la cabeza y desapare ció hacia el comedor.

Lilly mantuvo la compostura. El hombre que había ve nido a verla miró hacia el comedor, y Candy observó que se trataba del hombre que había visto salir del bosque en su pri mer día en el campamento. ¿De qué le conocería Lilly?

-Son las ocho y media -refunfuñó-. Se supone que habíamos quedado a las siete.

-He considerado durante unos segundos la posibilidad de acudir, pero he decidido seguir durmiendo.

El hombre la miró como un león enfurecido.

-Pues vamos. Estoy perdiendo la luz.

-Si la busca bien, estoy segura de que la encontrará. Mientras, desayunaré.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

Lilly se dirigió a Candy con una expresión gélida.

-¿Sería posible que pudiera comer en la cocina y no en el comedor?

Candy se dijo que podía mostrarse todavía más hostil que Lilly, pero luego decidió que al cuerno, que a ese juego sólo podían jugar dos.

-Por supuesto. Tal vez querrán comer los dos juntos en la cocina. He preparado tortitas de arándano.

Lilly se mostró ofendida.

-¿Tenéis café? -ladró él.

A Candy siempre le habían atraído los individuos a quie nes no les importa ganarse la aprobación de los demás, po siblemente porque ella había pasado mucho tiempo inten tando ganarse la de su padre. La indignante excentricidad de aquel hombre la fascinó. También observó que era muy atrac tivo para su edad.

-Todo el que quiera.

-Pues de acuerdo.

Candy se sintió un poco culpable y volvió su atención ha cia Lilly.

-Puede utilizar la cocina con toda libertad siempre que quiera. Estoy segura de que preferirá evitar a sus admirado res a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Qué clase de admiradores? -preguntó él.

-Soy bastante famosa -dijo Lilly.

-Oh -replicó el hombre, dando por acabado el tema de la fama-. Ya que insistes en comer, ¿podrías darte un poco deprisa?

Lilly se dirigió a Candy sin duda únicamente con ánimo de ofender al hombre.

-Este hombre atrozmente egocéntrico es Liam Jenner. Señor Jenner, le presento a Candy, la esposa de mi... sobrino.

Era la segunda vez en dos días que se quedaba atemori zada ante un famoso.

-¿El señor Jenner? -Candy tragó saliva-. No puedo decirle lo encantada que estoy. Hace años que admiro su obra. ¡No puedo creerme que esté usted aquí! Sólo que... en las fotos que siempre sacan de usted, lleva el pelo largo. Ya sé que deben ser de hace años, pero... lo siento. Estoy parloteando. Es que sus obras han significado mucho para mí.

Jenner asesinó a Lilly con la mirada.

-Si quisiera que ella supiera mi nombre, se lo habría di cho yo mismo.

-Qué suerte -le dijo Lilly a Candy-. Ya tenemos a un ganador para el concurso de Don Encanto.

Candy intentó contener la respiración.

-Sí, claro, lo comprendo. Estoy segura de que hay mu cha gente que viola su intimidad, pero...

-Tal vez podría usted saltarse la adulación y llevarnos directamente hacia esas tortitas. Candy tomó aire.

-Por aquí, señor.

-Tal vez tendrías que preparar unas tortitas de mala uva para él.

-Lo he oído -murmuró el pintor.

En la cocina, Candy se recompuso lo suficiente como para conducir a Lilly y a Liam Jenner hasta la mesa redonda del saledizo. Luego corrió a rescatar los huevos revueltos que había abandonado y los puso en un plato.

Terry entró por la puerta y miró hacia Lilly y Liam Jen ner, pero aparentemente decidió no hacer preguntas.

-¿Ya están listos esos huevos?

Candy le entregó los platos y le advirtió:

-Están demasiado hechos. Si la señora Pearson se que ja, cálmala con tus encantos. ¿Puedes traer café? Tenemos co mensales en la cocina. Te presento a Liam Jenner.

Terry saludó al artista con la cabeza.

-Había oído en el pueblo que tiene usted una casa en el lago.

-Y tú eres Terrence Grandchester -dijo Jenner, sonriendo por primera vez y sorprendiendo a Candy con la transformación de sus marcados rasgos. Realmente muy atractivos. Lilly también lo notó, aunque no pareció tan impresionada como Candy.

Jenner se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-Debería haberte reconocido enseguida. Hace años que sigo a los Stars.

Mientras los dos hombres se estrechaban la mano, Candy observó que el artista temperamental se había transformado en un aficionado al fútbol.

-Has realizado una temporada muy buena.

-Podría haber sido mejor.

-No se puede ganar siempre.

La conversación derivó hacia los Stars, y Candy se que dó observando a los tres tertulianos. Qué extraño grupo de gente reunida en aquel lugar aislado. Un futbolista, un pin tor y una estrella de cine.

«Aquí, en la isla de Gilligan.»

Candy sonrió, le quitó los platos de las manos a Terry, que parecía disfrutar de la conversación, y los llevó al come dor. Por suerte, no hubo quejas por los huevos. Sirvió café en dos tazas, cogió una ración de crema de leche y un sobre de azúcar de más, y lo llevó todo de vuelta a la cocina.

Terry estaba apoyado en la puerta de la despensa, igno rando a Lilly, mientras hablaba con Liam Jenner.

- … dicen en el pueblo que mucha gente está visitando Wind Lake con la esperanza de poder verle. Aparentemen te, ha beneficiado usted el turismo local.

-No por gusto -dijo Jenner cogiendo la taza de café que Candy le había dejado delante e inclinándose a conti nuación en su silla. Parecía estar a gusto dentro de su pe llejo, pensó Candy. Era de constitución robusta, un poco canoso: un artista disfrazado de curtido hombre de los bos ques-. En cuanto se difundió el rumor de que me había construido una casa en este lugar, empezaron a aparecer todo tipo de idiotas.

Lilly aceptó la cucharilla que le ofrecía Candy y, mien tras removía el café, dijo:

-No parece tener en mucha estima a sus admiradores, señor Jenner.

-Lo que les impresiona es mi fama, no mis obras. Se po nen a parlotear sobre el honor de conocerme, pero las tres cuartas partes de ellos no reconocerían uno de mis cuadros aunque les mordiera el trasero.

Candy, que se sintió aludida, no podía dejarlo así.

_-Mamá de mal humor, _pintado en _1968, _una acuarela muy temprana -dijo mientras vertía el batido para rebo zar en la sartén-. Una obra emocionalmente compleja con una engañosa simplicidad de trazo. _Prendas, _pintado sobre _1971, _una acuarela con pincel seco. A los críticos no les gustó, pero estaban equivocados. Entre _1996 y 1998 _se concentró en los acrílicos con la serie _Desiertos. _Estilísticamente, esos cua dros son un pastiche: eclecticismo posmoderno, clasicismo, con un guiño a los impresionistas que se podría usted haber ahorrado.

Terry sonrió.

-Candy es _summa cum laude. _En Northwestern. Escri be libros de conejitos. Mi favorito entre sus cuadros es un paisaje, no tengo ni idea de cuándo lo pintó ni de qué dijo la crítica sobre él, pero se ve a un niño en la lejanía, y me gusta.

-A mí me encanta _Niña en la calle _-dijo Lilly-. Una figura femenina solitaria en una calle urbana, con unos za patos rojos maltrechos y una expresión de desespero en el rostro. Se vendió hace diez años por veintidós mil dólares.

-Veinticuatro.

-Veintidós -replicó Lilly dulcemente-. Lo compré yo. Por primera vez, Liam Jenner pareció haberse quedado sin palabras. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo te ganas la vida?

Lilly dio un sorbo a su café antes de hablar.

-Me dedicaba a resolver crímenes.

Candy estuvo a punto de dejar pasar el regate de Lilly, pero le venció la curiosidad de ver qué pasaba.

-Ella es Lilly Sherman, señor. Jenner. Es una actriz bas tante famosa.

Jenner se inclinó en la silla y la estudió antes de murmu rar finalmente:

-Ese estúpido póster. Ahora me acuerdo. Usted llevaba un biquini amarillo.

-Sí, bueno, es evidente que dejé atrás los tiempos de los posters hace ya mucho.

-Dé gracias a Dios por ello. Aquel biquini era obsceno.

Lilly se mostró sorprendida, y luego indignada.

-No veo qué tenía de obsceno. Comparado con hoy, era algo modesto.

Jenner juntó sus tupidas cejas.

-Lo obsceno es que se cubriera el cuerpo con algo. De bería haber salido desnuda.

-Yo me largo -dijo Terry volviendo hacia el comedor.

Ni una manada de caballos salvajes se hubieran podido llevar a Candy de aquella cocina, y colocó un plato de torti tas delante de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Desnuda? -La taza de Lilly cayó ruidosamente so bre el plato-. Jamás de la vida. Una vez rechacé una fortuna por posar para _Playboy._

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con esto _Playboy? _Le estoy ha blando de arte, no de excitación-dijo hincando el diente en las tortitas-. Un desayuno excelente, Candy. Deja este lu gar y ven a cocinar para mí.

-En realidad soy escritora, no cocinera.

-Libros infantiles... -Su tenedor se detuvo en medio del aire-. Yo había pensado en escribir un libro para ni ños... -El tenedor se clavó en una de las tortitas del plato de Lilly-. Probablemente no habría habido mucho merca do para mis ideas.

-No si implicaban desnudos -murmuró Lilly.

Candy soltó una risilla.

Jenner le lanzó una mirada intimidatoria.

-Lo siento -murmuró Candy mordiéndose el labio, y soltó un resoplido no muy femenino.

El ceño de Jenner se volvió más feroz. Candy ya iba a vol ver a disculparse de nuevo cuando observó un temblor as cendente en la comisura de sus labios. O sea que Liam Jen ner no era tan irascible como quería aparentar. La cosa se ponía cada vez más interesante.

Jenner señaló la taza medio llena de Lilly.

-Puedes llevarte eso. Y lo que queda de tu desayuno también. Tenemos que irnos.

-Yo nunca dije que posaría para usted. No me cae bien.

-Ni a ti ni a nadie. ¡Y por supuesto que vas a posar para mí! -Su voz se volvió más profunda con el sarcasmo-. La gente hace cola para tener ese honor.

-Pinte a Candy. Fíjese en sus ojos.

Jenner la estudió. Candy pestañeó intencionadamente.

-Son bastante extraordinarios -dijo el pintor-. Su rostro se está volviendo interesante, pero todavía no ha vi vido lo bastante para ser realmente fascinante.

-Eh, no hable de mí como si yo no estuviera delante.

Jenner levantó una ceja oscura hacia Candy, y luego llevó de nuevo su atención hacia Lilly.

-¿Es sólo conmigo, o eres tan testaruda con todo el mundo?

-No soy testaruda. Simplemente protejo su reputación de artista infalible. Tal vez si volviera a tener veinte años, po saría para usted, pero...

-¿Y por qué iba a interesarme a mí pintarte cuando tenías veinte años? -Jenner parecía auténticamente per plejo.

-Vamos, creo que eso es evidente -dijo Lilly sin pen sarlo.

Jenner la estudió unos instantes, con una expresión difícil de interpretar. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Por supuesto. Nuestra obsesión nacional por la de macración. ¿No eres ya un poco mayor para seguir tragán dote eso?

Lilly plantó una sonrisa perfecta en su cara mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Por supuesto. Gracias por el desayuno, Candy. Adiós, señor Jenner.

El pintor la siguió con la mirada mientras salía de la co cina con paso majestuoso. Candy se preguntó si él habría notado la tensión que cargaba Lilly sobre sus hombros.

Le dejó con sus propios pensamientos mientras se ter minaba el café. Cuando terminó, Jenner recogió los platos de la mesa y los llevó al fregadero.

-Son las mejores tortitas que he comido en muchos años.

Dime qué te debo.

-¿Qué me debe?

-Esto es un establecimiento comercial -le recordó.

-Ah, sí. Pero no hay nada que cobrar. Ha sido un placer.

-Pues gracias.

Jenner se giró para marcharse.

-Señor Jenner.

-Puedes llamarme Liam.

Candy sonrió.

-Ven a desayunar siempre que quieras. Puedes colarte por la cocina.

-Gracias, tal vez lo haré -asintió lentamente.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo catorce**

_-Acércate al agua, Daphne -dijo Benny-. No te mojaré._

_Daphne lo ensucia todo_

-¿Alguna idea para un nuevo libro? -preguntó Annie por teléfono a primera hora de la tarde siguiente.

Era un tema espinoso, pero como Candy se había pasa do los últimos diez minutos de su conversación esquivando las preguntas entrometidas de Celia la Gallina sobre Terry, cualquier cambio era positivo.

-Unas pocas. Pero ten en cuenta que _Daphne se cae de bruces _es el primer libro de un contrato para tres, y Bird cage no aceptará otro manuscrito hasta que termine los cam bios que me pidieron.

No hacía falta contarle a su hermana que todavía no había empezado con esos cambios, aunque después del desayuno le había tomado prestado el coche a Terry para ir al pueblo a comprar material de dibujo.

-Esta gente de NHAH son de chiste.

-De chiste malo. Oye, no tengo tele en la casita: ¿han vuelto a aparecer últimamente?

-Anoche. Gracias al nuevo proyecto de ley sobre dere chos de los homosexuales en el Congreso, han tenido mucha repercusión mediática. -Annie dudó unos instantes y eso no era una buena señal-. Candy, han vuelto a citar a Daphne.

-¡Es increíble! ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Ni que yo fue ra una autora famosa de libros para niños.

-Esto es Chicago, y tú eres la esposa del _quarterback _más famoso de la ciudad. Y ellos utilizan esa relación para ganar minutos de emisión. Sigues siendo la esposa de Terry, ¿no?

Candy no quería volver a entrar en esa discusión.

-Temporalmente. La próxima vez, recuérdame que bus que a una editora con agallas.

Candy deseó no haberlo dicho: su editora no era la úni ca que necesitaba agallas. Tuvo que recordarse nuevamente que no tenía elección, al menos si quería pagar sus facturas.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Annie dijo:

-¿Y qué estás haciendo para ganar dinero? Sé que no has...

-Ya me apaño, no te preocupes.

Aunque Candy quería muchísimo a Annie, a veces de seaba que no se convirtiera en oro todo lo que tocaba su her mana. La hacía sentir tan incapaz. Annie era rica, hermosa y emocionalmente estable. Candy era pobre, simplemente atractiva y había estado mucho más cerca de una crisis nerviosa de lo que podría admitir jamás. Annie había supera do enormes desventajas para convertirse en una de las pro pietarias de la NFL más poderosas, mientras que Candy no podía siquiera defender a su conejita de ficción ante un ata que de la vida real.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Candy estuvo charlando con algu nos de los huéspedes, y luego puso toallas limpias en todos los baños mientras Terry registraba a una pareja de jubilados de Cleveland en una de las casitas. Luego se fue a su propia ca sita para ponerse el bañador rojo que Terry le había regalado e ir a nadar.

Cuando sacó el bañador de dos piezas de la bolsa, des cubrió que, aunque la parte de abajo no era un tanga, iba su jeta a cada lado únicamente por un cordelito y le pareció al go exiguo para su gusto. La parte de arriba, sin embargo, tenía un aro inferior que ayudaba a mantenerlo todo en su sitio, y Clinpareció dar su aprobación.

Aunque la temperatura del aire rondaba ya los treinta grados, el lago todavía no se había calentado, y la playa esta ba desierta cuando ella llegó. Candy se estremeció de frío al meter los pies en el agua, pero fue entrando lentamente. Clin se mojó las patas, luego retrocedió y se dedicó a perseguir a las garzas. Cuando Candy no pudo seguir soportando aque lla tortura, se zambulló.

Salió a la superficie jadeando y empezó a dar brazadas vigorosas para entrar en calor; entonces vio a Terry en pie en el espacio comunitario. Nueve años de campamento de verano le habían enseñado la importancia de hacer las cosas acompañada, pero Terry estaba lo bastante cerca para oírla gritar si se ahogaba.

Se puso boca arriba y nadó de espaldas durante un rato, evitando las aguas más profundas, porque, aunque Terry dijese lo contrario, ella era una persona muy sensible en lo referente a la seguridad en el agua. Miró de nuevo hacia el comedor comunitario: Terry seguía en pie exactamente en el mismo lugar.

Parecía aburrido.

Candy agitó el brazo para captar su atención. Terry le de volvió el saludo sin mucha convicción.

Eso no era bueno. No era nada bueno.

Candy se zambulló y empezó a pensar.

Terry observó a Candy en el agua mientras esperaba a que los empleados de la empresa de basuras aparecieran con un nuevo contenedor. Un destello de rojo carmesí flotó en el aire cuando Candy saltó al agua y luego la vio desaparecer bajo la superficie. Había sido un error comprarle ese biqui ni: dejaba prácticamente al descubierto ese pequeño cuerpo tentador que a Terry le estaba resultando cada vez más difí cil ignorar. Pero el color de aquel biquini enseguida le había llamado la atención, porque era casi del mismo tono que te nía su pelo el día en que se habían conocido.

Candy ya no llevaba el pelo igual. Sólo habían pasado cuatro días, pero se estaba cuidando y sus cabellos habían ad quirido el mismo color que el jarabe de arce con el que Terry había adornado los pastelitos que ella había preparado. Terry se sentía como si la estuviera viendo volver a la vida. Su piel había perdido aquel aspecto pálido, y sus ojos habían em pezado a brillar, especialmente cuando se trataba de fastidiarle.

Esos ojos... Esos endiablados ojos sesgados que parecían decir a gritos que no se proponía nada bueno, aunque Terry parecía ser el único que captaba el mensaje. Annie y Archie veían en Candy a la intelectual, a la amiga de los niños, los co nejitos y los animalitos ridículos. Sólo él parecía comprender que por las venas de Candy Andley corrían los problemas en vez de la sangre.

Durante el vuelo de regreso a Chicago, Archie le había ser moneado sobre lo seria que era Candy en todo lo que hacía. Que de niña nunca había hecho nada malo. Lo buena estu diante que había sido, y la ciudadana modélica que era. Le había dicho que Candy tenía veintisiete años, pero la madu rez de cuarenta. Más bien veintisiete y la madurez de siete. No era extraño que se ganara la vida como escritora de libros infantiles. ¡Estaba entreteniendo a sus iguales!

Le mortificaba que tuviera la osadía de llamarle impru dente. Él no se había desprendido nunca de quince millo nes de dólares. Por lo que sabía de ella, Candy no compren día el significado de jugar sobre seguro.

Terry vio otro destello de rojo en el agua. Todos aque llos años de campamento de verano la habían convertido en una buena nadadora, con una brazada regular y ágil. Y un cuerpo bonito y esbelto... Pero lo último que quería Terry era volver a empezar a pensar en el cuerpo de Candy, así que se concentró en lo mucho que lo hacía reír.

Lo que no significaba que no fuera una tabarra. Tenía mu cho valor al intentar hurgar en su cabeza, porque la tenía cerrada herméticamente, mucho más de lo que ella llegaría a tenerla jamás.

Terry volvió la vista hacia el lago, pero no vio a Candy. Esperó un destello de rojo. Y esperó... Sintió que crecía la tensión en sus hombros al ver que la superficie no se movía. Dio un paso adelante. Entonces apareció su cabeza, como un punto a lo lejos. Justo antes de volver a desaparecer, Candy logró gritar una palabra apenas inteligible.

-¡Socorro!

Terry echó a correr.

Candy contuvo la respiración tanto como pudo, luego volvió a salir a la superficie para llenar los pulmones. Como era de esperar, Terry se acababa de lanzar al agua con un es tilo impecable.

Candy se debatió en el agua hasta que estuvo segura de que él la había visto, entonces volvió a zambullirse, se su mergió hacia el fondo y nadó hacia su derecha. Era una mala pasada hacerle eso, pero era por un bien superior. Un Terry aburrido era un Terry triste, y ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no se había divertido en el campamento de Wind Lake. Tal vez así ya no estaría tan ansioso por venderlo.

Candy volvió a salir a la superficie. Gracias a su habilido so cambio de dirección bajo el agua, Terry se dirigía mucho más a la izquierda. Candy tomó aire y volvió a sumergirse.

_Cuando Daphne se hundió por tercera vez, Benny nadó..._

_Borremos eso._

_Cuando Benny se hundió por tercera vez, Daphne nadó más y más rápido..._

Ser rescatado por Daphne le serviría de lección a Benny, pensó Candy virtuosamente. Benny no debería haber ido a nadar sin compañía.

Candy abrió los ojos bajo el agua, pero después de tanto llover el lago estaba turbio y no pudo ver gran cosa. Recordó lo aprensivos que eran algunos de sus compañeros de campamento cuando tenían que nadar en un lago en vez de en una piscina, « ¿y si me muerde un pez?», pero Candy se acostumbró ya en su primer verano y se sentía como en casa. Empezaban a quemarle los pulmones y salió a por más aire. Terry estaba a unos veinte metros a su izquierda. Candy no quiso pensar en el cuento del pastor y el lobo, y realizó su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Socorro!

Terry dio media vuelta; y siguió nadando con su sober bia frente cubierta por esos cabellos castaños.

-¡Aguanta, Candy!

-¡Deprisa! ¡Tengo -«un tornillo flojo»- un calam bre! -gritó antes de volver a sumergirse.

Candy torció a su derecha y nadó paralela a la orilla, como un auténtico número once. Sus pulmones volvían a pedir aire, había llegado el momento de volver a emerger cerca de la línea de gol.

Terry llevaba dos décadas localizando a receptores en tre el tumulto, y la divisó al instante. Sus brazadas eran po derosas y Candy se quedó tan absorta viendo cómo batía la superficie del lago que casi se le olvidó volver a sumergirse.

La mano de Terry frotó su muslo y la agarró por la par te de abajo del minúsculo biquini.

La mano de Terry. En su culo. Candy debería haberlo pensado antes.

Terry tiró bruscamente del biquini para llevar a Candy a la superficie, y los delicados cordones se rompieron. Terry la rodeó con un brazo y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

La parte de abajo del biquini no emergió con ellos.

Mientras contemplaba cómo se lo llevaba la corrien te, Candy intentaba comprender cómo se había metido en aquella situación. ¿Iba a ser aquélla su recompensa por ha ber querido hacer algo con buena intención?

-¿Estás bien?

Candy pudo ver fugazmente la cara de Terry antes de que éste empezara a tirar de ella hacia la orilla. Le había asustado de verdad. Una parte de Candy se sentía culpable, pero aun así no se olvidó de toser y tomar aire mientras Terry la arras traba por el agua. Y, al mismo tiempo, Candy se esforzaba por superar su pudor.

La respiración de Terry no era en absoluto agitada, y por un momento Candy relajó por completo sus músculos y se dejó llevar disfrutando de la sensación de que fuera Terry y no ella quien se esforzara. Pero resultaba difícil estar relaja da y con el culo al aire al mismo tiempo.

-He... he tenido un calambre.

-¿En qué pierna?

Candy notó que le rozaba la pierna con su cadera, pero Terry no pareció darse cuenta de que algo faltaba.

-Para... Para un momento, ¿quieres? -le pidió Candy.

Terry dejó de dar brazadas y la giró entre sus brazos sin soltarla. Candy vio en su rostro que el enfado había sido sus tituido por la preocupación.

-¡No deberías haber ido a nadar sola! Podrías haberte ahogado.

-Ha sido una estupidez.

-¿Qué pierna?

-La... izquierda. Pero ya está mejor. Ya puedo moverla.

Terry la dejó ir de un brazo para tocarle la pierna. -¡No! -chilló Candy, temiendo lo que podía encontrar por el camino.

-¿Otro calambre?

-No exactamente.

-Vamos a la orilla. Ya te miraré la pierna allí.

-Ya estoy bien. Puedo...

Terry no le prestó ninguna atención, y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la playa.

-Esto, Terry... -Candy tosió al tragar agua.

-¡Cierra el pico, joder!

«Bonita forma de hablar para un rescatista, sobre todo mien tras auxilia a una víctima.» Candy hacía lo posible para mante ner su mitad inferior lejos de la mitad inferior de Terry, pero él no dejaba de deslizarse contra ella. Y se deslizaba y se des lizaba... Candy gimió tras una acometida de sensaciones.

El ritmo de Terry cambió, y Candy se dio cuenta de que ya tocaban fondo. Intentó soltarse.

-Suéltame, aquí ya puedo andar.

Terry se acercó más a la orilla y finalmente la soltó y se puso en pie. Candy colocó los pies en el fondo y se enderezó.

El agua le llegaba a la barbilla, aunque a Terry no le lle gaba a los hombros. El pelo empapado le chorreaba sobre la frente, y parecía malhumorado.

-Podrías ser un pelín más agradecida, ¿sabes? Te acabo de salvar la vida.

Al menos ya no se le veía preocupado.

-Gracias.

Terry todavía la sujetaba de un brazo y se puso a andar hacia la orilla.

-¿Habías tenido antes calambres así?

-Nunca. Me ha cogido totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué arrastras los pies?

-Tengo frío. Tal vez todavía estoy un poco aturdida. ¿Me puedes dejar la camiseta?

-Claro -respondió sin dejar de arrastrarla hacia la playa.

-¿Me la podrías dejar ahora, por favor? -dijo Candy, arrastrando los talones.

-¿Ahora?

Terry se detuvo. Las olas del lago lamían los pechos de Candy. La parte de arriba del biquini rojo los mantenía en su sitio y a Terry se le fueron los ojos. Candy notó que sus pes tañas mojadas habían formado pequeñas espinas agresivas alrededor de sus penetrantes ojos verde-azules, y sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas.

-Me gustaría ponérmela antes de salir del agua -dijo del modo más amable que pudo.

Terry apartó la vista de sus pechos y echó a andar de nuevo.

-Será más fácil cuando te hayas secado en la playa.

-¡Para! ¡Haz el favor de parar!

Terry se paró, pero se quedó mirándola como si le fal tara un tornillo.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior. Toda buena obra su pone un sacrificio: iba a tener que decírselo.

-Tengo un pequeño problema...

-Eso diría yo. No tienes el más mínimo sentido común.

En el diploma de Northwestern del que tanto presumes ten drían que haber puesto _summa cum loca._

-Déjame la camiseta. Por favor.

Terry no hizo ademán de quitársela. Más bien se puso receloso.

-¿Qué tipo de problema?

-Parece que he... Tengo mucho frío. ¿Tú no tienes frío?

Terry esperó, con esa expresión terca que indicaba que no iría a ninguna parte hasta que ella confesara. Candy cobró dignidad.

-Parece que he... -Candy se aclaró la garganta-. He perdido la parte de abajo de mi biquini en el lago.

Naturalmente, lo primero que hizo él fue mirar abajo, escrutar las aguas turbias.

-¡No mires!

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, sus ojos ya no pare cían ser puñales, sino alegres gominolas verde-azules.

-¿Y cómo lo has hecho?

-Yo no lo he hecho. Has sido tú. Cuando me has rescatado.

-Te he quitado el biquini.

-Pues sí.

Terry sonrió burlón.

-Siempre se me han dado muy bien las mujeres.

-Da igual. ¡Déjame tu camiseta de una vez!

¿Fue accidental que el muslo de Terry rozase su cadera? Él volvió a bajar la vista hacia las aguas turbias, y Candy se sintió poseída por el loco deseo repentino de que desapare ciera toda la turbiedad. Notó un tono ronco y seductor en la voz de Terry.

-O sea, que me estás diciendo que estás con el culo al aire debajo del agua.

-Has comprendido perfectamente lo que te estoy di ciendo.

-Pues nos encontramos ante un interesante dilema.

-Aquí no hay ningún dilema.

Terry se acarició la comisura de los labios con el pulgar, y su sonrisa fue tan suave como el humo.

-Nos encontramos ante la esencia del auténtico capita lismo, justo aquí y ahora, tú y yo, y que Dios bendiga Amé rica como el gran país que es.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Puro capitalismo. Yo tengo un producto que tú quieres...

-Se me está volviendo a acalambrar la pierna.

-La cuestión es -empezó a decir despacio, sin apartar la mirada de sus pechos-, ¿qué vas a darme por ese producto?

-Ya te he estado dando mis servicios como cocinera -respondió rápidamente ella.

-No sé. Esas sandalias de ayer eran muy caras. Creo que ya te he pagado al menos tres días de cocinera.

Terry estaba haciendo ronronear las entrañas de Candy, y a ella no le gustó.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí ni un día más si no te qui tas esa estúpida camiseta de tu estúpido pecho hipermuscu lado ahora mismo!

-No había conocido a ninguna mujer tan desagradecida en mi vida.

Terry empezó a quitársela, se paró para rascarse un bra zo, volvió a tirar de la camiseta, se la subió muy despacito por el pecho, flexionó aquellos músculos sublimes...

-¡Eso son veinte yardas por pérdida de tiempo!

-Es una penalización de cinco yardas -puntualizó Terry desde debajo de su camiseta.

-¡Hoy no!

Por fin se quitó la camiseta, y ella se la arrebató de las manos antes de que se le pasara por la cabeza jugar a «a que no lo pillas», un juego al que un _quarterback _de la NFL sin duda ganaría a una escritora de cuentos de conejitos.

-Con el culo al aire... -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Candy le ignoró y se peleó con la camiseta para ponérse la, pero manejar todo aquel algodón empapado con el agua gélida que le llegaba a los pechos no era exactamente fácil. Naturalmente, él no la ayudó. '

-Tal vez te sería más fácil si salieras del agua antes de ponértela.

Era un humor demasiado infantil para merecer respuesta. Finalmente logró ponerse la camiseta, aunque una enorme bolsa de aire la hinchaba a su alrededor. Candy tiró hacia aba jo y caminó hacia la orilla, que, por suerte, estaba desierta.

Terry se quedó donde estaba y observó a Candy mientras salía del agua. La visión trasera de Candy le estaba entorpe ciendo a Terry la respiración. Al parecer Candy no había caí do en que las camisetas blancas son casi como el papel de fumar cuando se mojan. Primero emergió su cintura esbel ta, luego unas caderas curvas, y finalmente las piernas, vigo rosas y bonitas como ningunas.

Terry tragó saliva al ver aquel culito dulce. La tela blan ca de la camiseta se le adhería a la piel y parecía como si lo hubiesen salpicado con azúcar mojado.

Terry se lamió los labios. Menos mal que el agua estaba fría como el hielo, porque verla caminando hacia la playa le había puesto caliente. Aquel culito redondo... la hendidura oscura y seductora. Y todavía no había contemplado las vis tas desde delante.

Circunstancia que estaba a punto de cambiar.

Candy oyó a Terry que chapoteaba detrás de ella. Ense guida estuvo a su lado, dando pasos de gigante en el agua. Terry se adelantó, con los músculos de sus hombros cho rreando cada vez que levantaba los brazos. Llegó a la playa y se giró para mirarla.

¿Qué debía de ser exactamente lo que le parecía tan in teresante?

Candy empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Terry movió una ma no y tiró sin darse cuenta de la parte delantera de sus vaque ros empapados.

-Tal vez no es tan difícil de creer que tu madre era una corista.

Candy miró hacia abajo y chilló. Luego tiró de la cami seta para apartarla de su cuerpo y salió corriendo hacia la casita.

-¡Eh, Candy! La vista desde detrás también es bastante interesante. Y pronto tendremos compañía.

Efectivamente, los Pearson, aunque todavía estaban le jos, se acercaban. Apenas se les veía detrás de las sillas, las bolsas y la nevera de playa.

Candy no podía contar con la colaboración de Terry para volver a la casita, así que se dirigió hacia el bosque, separan do la camiseta de su cuerpo por delante y por detrás, al tiem po que tiraba de ella para hacerla más larga.

-Si alguien te tira un pez -gritó Terry mientras Candy se alejaba-, es porque andas como un pingüino.

-Y si alguien te pide que rebuznes, es porque te com portas como un...

-Guárdate las lindezas para más tarde, Daphne. Acaban de llegar los de la basura con el nuevo contenedor.

-Cierra la tapa después de entrar.

Candy aceleró su paso de pingüino y, sin saber muy bien cómo, logró llegar a la casita sin más tropiezos. Una vez den tro, se apretó las mejillas sonrojadas con las manos y se rió.

Pero Terry no se reía. De pie en el espacio comunitario, mirando en dirección a la casita, sabía que no podía seguir así. Qué ironía. Era un hombre casado, pero no podía dis frutar de la principal ventaja que ofrecía el matrimonio.

La cuestión era: ¿qué pretendía hacer al respecto?


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo quince**

_Daphne se roció con su perfume fa vorito, Eau de Pastel de Fresa, forman do una gran nube de gotitas alrededor de su cabeza. Luego encrespó las orejas, se estiró los bigotes y se puso la tiara que estrenaba._

_Daphne planta un huerto de calabazas_

Tras su chapuzón en el lago, Candy se duchó y se cambió, luego salió al porche y se quedó mirando la mesa donde había dejado el material de dibujo que había comprado aquella ma ñana. Ya iba siendo hora de ponerse a trabajar en los cambios.

En vez de acomodarse en la mesa, sin embargo, se sentó en el columpio y tomó el cuaderno que había utilizado el día anterior para dibujar a Daphne saltando del precipicio. Candy miró a la lejanía. Finalmente empezó a escribir.

_-La señora Pato está construyendo un campamen to de verano al otro lado del Bosque del Ruiseñor -les anunció Daphne una tarde a Benny, Melissa, Celia la Ga llina y un amigo de Benny, Corky Mapache-. ¡Y tenemos que ir todos!_

_-No me gustan los campamentos de verano -gru ñó Benny._

_-¿Puedo ponerme mis gafas de sol de estrella de cine? -preguntó Melissa._

_-¿Y si llueve? -cloqueó Celia._

Cuando Candy dejó a un lado su cuaderno, ya había es crito el principio de _Daphne va a un campamento de vera no. _No importaba que apenas hubiera completado dos pági nas, y no importaba que se le pudieran agotar las ideas en cualquier momento, ni tampoco que su editora no compra ra ese libro hasta que hubiera realizado los cambios que le habían pedido para _Daphne se cae de bruces. _Al menos ha bía escrito, y eso ya la hacía feliz.

Un aroma a cera de muebles con fragancia de limón la recibió cuando entró en la casa de huéspedes. Habían pasa do la aspiradora por la alfombra, las ventanas relucían, y so bre la mesita de té de la sala de estar había un montón de pla tos de postre de porcelana rosa de Dresden, con las tazas y sus platillos a juego. La estrategia de Terry de mantener a los amantes separados hasta que terminasen la faena parecía sur tir efecto.

Dorothy apareció por la puerta trasera con un montón de toallas blancas limpias y se fijó en el vestido de verano de co lor amarillo canario que Candy había personalizado cosien do cuatro filas de cintas de colores sobre el dobladillo.

-¡Caramba! Estás magnífica. Bonito vestido. Seguro que llamarás la atención de Terry.

-No intento llamar la atención de Terry.

Dorothy se acarició la pequeña marca de lujuria que tenía bajo la garganta.

-Tengo un perfume nuevo en el bolso. A Tom le vuel ve loco cuando me echo un poco en... Bueno, ya sabes. ¿Quie res que te deje un poco?

Candy entró a toda prisa en la cocina para no estrangu larla.

Era demasiado pronto para sacar del horno los bollos de albaricoque y el pan de avena con mantequilla que había pre parado aquella mañana, así que tomó en brazos a su mascota y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina cerca de la ventana sa lediza. Clinacomodó su moño bajo la barbilla de Candy y apo yó una pata en su brazo. Candy se acercó el animal al pecho.

-Te gusta este lugar tanto como a mí, Clin?

Clinasintió con un lametón.

Candy miró al patio que descendía hacia el lago. Aquellos últimos días en lo que ella ya creía que era el Bosque del Rui señor la habían devuelto a la vida. Acarició la barriguita ca liente de Clin ytuvo que admitir que estar con Terry había tenido mucho que ver con ello. Era testarudo y engreído, el colmo de la exasperación, pero la había hecho sentirse viva de nuevo.

Por mucho que la tachara de intelectualoide, Terry no ha bía tenido ningún problema para estar a su altura. Tal como había observado en otros pocos deportistas que conocía, le vinieron a la mente Archie, junto con Neil legan , su pasión por el deporte iba acompañada de un agu do intelecto que su comportamiento atolondrado no podía ocultar.

No es que pretendiera comparar a Terry con Archie. Sólo había que ver lo mucho que le gustaban los animales a Archie, por ejemplo. Y los niños. Y, sobre todo, había que ver cuánto amaba a Annie.

Candy volvió a suspirar y dejó que su mirada se extra viara hacia los jardines de atrás, que Tom había dejado por fin limpios de las hojas secas del invierno. Las lilas estaban floreciendo, los lirios lucían sus rizos violáceos, y una mata de saltaojos estaba a punto de abrirse.

Un movimiento tenue llamó su atención, y vio que Lilly estaba sentada a un lado en un banco de hierro. De entra da, a Candy le pareció que estaba leyendo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba cosiendo. Pensó en lo fría que se había mostrado con ella y se preguntó si se debía a una reacción es trictamente personal o a la mala prensa sobre la boda. «La rica heredera de los Chicago Stars, cuyo pasatiempo es escri bir libros para niños.» Candy dudó, pero finalmente se le vantó y salió por la puerta de atrás.

Lilly estaba sentada junto a un pequeño huerto de hier bas aromáticas. A Candy le pareció raro que alguien que in terpretaba tan convincentemente su papel de diva no hubie ra puesto objeciones a ser alojada en un desván. Y, a pesar del jersey Armani que llevaba informalmente sobre los hom bros, parecía la mar de satisfecha de estar simplemente ahí sentada, cosiendo junto a un huerto descuidado. Candy es taba hecha un lío. Era difícil darle calidez a alguien que se mostraba tan fría con ella, pero no lograba sentir antipatía por Lilly, y no sólo por su antigua afición _a Encaje, S. L._

_Mermy _yacía a los pies de Lilly junto a una gran cesta de costura. Clin ignoró a la gata _y _trotó a saludar a su dueña, que se inclinó para hacerle unas caricias. Candy observó que esta ba trabajando en una colcha, pero no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. El diseño no estaba dispuesto geométrica mente, sino que era una sutil mezcla sombreada de curvas y rizos con distintas pautas y múltiples tonos de verde con to ques de azul lavanda y un destello sorprendente de azul cielo.

-Es precioso. No sabía que fuera usted una artista.

La hostilidad habitual que se formó en los ojos de Lilly le dieron a aquella tarde de verano la frialdad de un día de enero.

-No es más que un pasatiempo.

Candy decidió pasar por alto su actitud displicente.

-Pues lo hace muy bien. ¿Qué va a ser?

-Probablemente una colcha -dijo a regañadientes-Normalmente hago piezas más pequeñas, como fundas para cojines, pero este jardín parece pedir algo más dramático.

-¿Está haciendo una colcha del jardín?

A Lilly la obligaron a responder sus buenos modales in herentes.

-Sólo del huerto de hierbas aromáticas. Ayer empecé a experimentar con él.

-¿Trabaja a partir de un dibujo?

Lilly negó con la cabeza con la esperanza de dar por ter minada la conversación. Candy consideró la posibilidad de dejar que así fuera, pero prefirió seguir hablando.

-¿Cómo puede hacer algo tan complicado sin un dibujo?

Lilly se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Empiezo juntando los retales de tela que me atraen, y luego saco las tijeras a ver qué pasa. A veces, los resultados son desastrosos.

Candy la entendió. Ella también creaba a partir de trozos y pedazos: algunas líneas de diálogo, dibujos al azar. Nunca sabía sobre qué irían sus libros hasta que ya los tenía avan zados.

-¿De dónde saca los tejidos?

Clin había hundido el hocico en una de las carísimas san dalias Kate Spade de Lilly, pero parecía importunarla más la persistencia de Candy.

-Siempre llevo una cesta llena de retales en el maletero -dijo bruscamente-. Siempre compro muchos restos de telas, pero este proyecto necesita tejidos con historia. Tal vez buscaré alguna tienda de antigüedades que venda ropa de época.

Candy volvió a mirar hacia el huerto de hierbas aromá ticas.

-Dígame qué ve.

Candy esperaba un resoplido, pero nuevamente vencie ron los buenos modales de Lilly.

-Primero me ha atraído la lavanda. Es una de mis plan tas favoritas. Y me encanta el tono plateado de la salvia que hay detrás. -El entusiasmo de Lilly por su proyecto empe zó a superar la animadversión personal-. Habría que cor tar un poco la menta. Es muy expansiva y lo ocupará todo. Esa pequeña mata de tomillo está luchando contra la menta para sobrevivir.

-¿Cuál es el tomillo?

-Aquellas hojas diminutas. Ahora es vulnerable, aun que puede ser tan agresivo como la menta. Sólo que lo hace con más sutileza -dijo Lilly levantando la vista y aguan tándole la mirada a Candy durante unos segundos.

Candy captó el mensaje.

-¿Cree que el tomillo y yo tenemos algo en común?

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Lilly fríamente.

-Yo tengo muchos defectos, pero la sutileza no es uno de ellos.

-Supongo que eso está por ver.

Candy anduvo hasta el borde del jardín.

-Estoy intentando que me caiga usted tan antipática co mo parece que le caigo yo a usted, pero es difícil. Cuando yo era niña, usted era mi heroína.

-Qué bonito -respondió, fría como un carámbano.

-Además, le gusta mi mapache. Y tengo la sensación de que su actitud tiene más que ver con sus prejuicios acerca de mi matrimonio que con mi personalidad.

Lilly se puso rígida. Candy decidió que no tenía nada que perder con ser franca.

-Sé cuál es su auténtica relación con Terry.

La aguja de Lilly se detuvo.

-Me sorprende que te lo haya contado. Eleonor me dijo que nunca hablaba de ello.

-No me lo contó. Lo deduje.

-Eres muy astuta.

-Ha tardado mucho tiempo en venir a verle.

-¿Quieres decir después de abandonarle? -Su voz no pudo esconder cierto resentimiento.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Lo estabas pensando. ¿Qué clase de mujer abandona a su hijo y luego intenta colarse de nuevo en su vida?

Candy habló con cautela.

-No me parece exacto decir que le abandonó. Diría que le encontró una buena familia.

Lilly miró hacia las plantas aromáticas, aunque Candy sospechó que la paz que había encontrado allí había desapa recido.

-Eleonor y Richard siempre habían querido tener un hijo, y le amaron desde el día que nació. Pero por muy torturador que resultase tomar aquella decisión, sigo pensando que me deshice de él demasiado fácilmente.

-¡Eh, Candy!

Lilly se tensó cuando Terry dobló la esquina con _Mermy _repantigada feliz en sus brazos. Terry frenó en seco al ver a Lilly y el encanto que había en su rostro dejó paso a una ex presión severa y rencorosa.

Se dirigió a Candy como si estuviera sola en el jardín.

-Alguien la ha dejado salir.

-He sido yo -dijo Lilly-. Estaba a mi lado hace unos minutos. Debe de haberte oído llegar.

-¿Es tuya, la gata?

-Sí.

Terry dejó la gata en el suelo, casi como si se hubiera vuel to radioactiva, y se volvió para marcharse.

Lilly se levantó del banco. Candy advirtió un brillo deses perado y al mismo tiempo conmovedor en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres saber quién era tu padre? -espetó Lilly.

Terry se quedó tieso. Candy sintió una gran empatía ha cia Terry, y pensó en todas las preguntas que se había hecho a lo largo del tiempo sobre su propia madre. Terry se volvió lentamente.

Lilly entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos. Su voz pare cía jadeante, como si acabara de correr una larga distancia.

-Se llamaba Dooley Price. No creo que Dooley fuera su auténtico nombre de pila, pero fue el único que supe. Era un chico de campo de Oklahoma, de dieciocho años, alto y delgado. Nos conocimos en la estación del autobús el mis mo día que llegamos a Los Ángeles. -Lilly no apartaba los ojos del rostro de Terry-. Tenía el pelo más oscuro que tú, y sus rasgos eran más anchos. Te pareces más a mí -dijo ba jando la cabeza-. Estoy segura de que no quieres oírlo. Dooley era atlético. Había cabalgado en rodeos, había ga nado algún premio en metálico, creo, y estaba convencido de que podría hacerse rico haciendo de doble en las escenas peligrosas de las películas. No recuerdo nada más de él, otro tachón más en mi contra. Creo que fumaba Marlboro y le gustaban las barras de caramelo, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, y tal vez me confundo con otra persona. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, ya habíamos cortado y no supe cómo encontrarle. -Lilly hizo una pausa y pareció recobrar los ánimos-: Pocos años más tarde, leí en un perió dico que se había matado rodando una escena con un coche.

Terry mantenía una expresión pétrea. No podía permi tir que alguien viera que aquello significaba algo para él. Ah, Candy le entendía muy bien.

Clin era sensible a los problemas de la gente: se levantó y restregó su cuerpo en los tobillos de Terry.

-¿Tiene alguna foto de él? -preguntó Candy, viendo que Terry no lo haría. La única fotografía que tenía ella de su ma dre era su más preciado tesoro.

Lilly negó con la cabeza, con cara de impotencia.

-Sólo éramos dos chiquillos, dos adolescentes atolon drados. Terry, lo siento.

Terry la miró fríamente.

-No hay lugar para ti en mi vida. No sé cómo puedo dejártelo más claro. Quiero que te vayas.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Los dos animales se levantaron y siguieron a Terry, que se marchó.

Los ojos de Lilly, llenos de lágrimas, brillaban con au dacia cuando se volvió hacia Candy.

-¡No me marcharé!

-No creo que deba hacerlo -replicó Candy.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y a Candy le pareció ver que se abría una grieta apenas perceptible en el muro que las sepa raba.

Media hora más tarde, mientras Candy colocaba el últi mo de sus bollos de albaricoque en un cesto de mimbre, apa reció Dorothy y le anunció que Tom y ella se quedarían en el dormitorio que Terry había abandonado arriba para mu darse a la casita de Candy.

-Alguien tiene que dormir aquí por las noches -ex plicó Dorothy-, y Terry ha dicho que nos pagaría un extra. Es fantástico, ¿no?

-Está muy bien.

-Claro que no podremos hacer ruido, pero...

-Trae la mermelada, ¿quieres?

Candy no podía soportar seguir oyendo más detalles de la vida sexual de campeonato de Dorothy y Tom.

Pero Dorothy no quería abandonar, y mientras se acercaba a Candy con la mayor seriedad, la luz mantecosa del sol de últi ma hora de la tarde salpicó su cuello lleno de mordiscos de amor.

-Me parece que las cosas entre Terry y tú podrían fun cionar si tú, simplemente, te esforzaras un poco más. Lo del perfume iba en serio. El sexo es muy importante para los hom bres, y basta que utilices un poco...

Candy le dejó los bollos a Dorothy y salió a toda prisa hacia la sala de estar.

Más tarde, cuando regresó a la casita, Terry ya estaba allí. Estaba sentado en el viejo sofá inclinado de la sala con Clinrepantigado en el cojín, junto a él. Tenía los pies apoyados y un libro abierto en su regazo. Aunque parecía como si no tu viera preocupaciones en el mundo, Candy sabía la verdad.

Terry alzó la mirada al oírla entrar.

-Me gusta el personaje de Benny.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que estaba le yendo _Daphne dice hola. Y _tenía a su lado los otros cuatro libros de la serie.

-¿De dónde los has sacado?

-Anoche, cuando fui al pueblo. Hay una tienda para ni ños; básicamente es de ropa, aunque también venden libros y juguetes. Y tenían éstos en el escaparate. La dueña se emocio nó bastante cuando le conté que tú estabas aquí. Este persona je de _Benny... _-dijo golpeando la página con su dedo índice.

-Son libros para niños. No sé por qué te molestas en leerlos.

-Curiosidad. ¿Sabes?, hay un par de cosas sobre este Benny que me resultan familiares. Por ejemplo...

-¿Ah, sí? Pues gracias. Aunque son totalmente imagi narios, intento darles a mis personajes unas cualidades con las que pueda sentirse identificado el lector.

-Sí, bueno, yo me puedo sentir identificado con Benny, claro -dijo mirando un dibujo de Benny luciendo unas gafas de sol muy parecidas a sus Ray Ban de montura plateada-. Hay algo que no entiendo... La dueña de la tienda me dijo que ha bían recibido algunas presiones de una de sus clientas para quitar los libros del aparador porque eran pornográficos. Dime qué me he perdido.

Clinbajó finalmente de un salto del sofá y se acercó a sa ludarla. Candy se agachó para acariciarlo.

-¿Has oído hablar de NHAH? ¿Niños Heterosexuales por una América Heterosexual?

-Claro. Le encuentran placer a ir fastidiando a gays y lesbianas. Todas las mujeres llevan el pelo largo y a los hom bres se les ven demasiado los dientes cuando hablan.

-Exactamente. Y justamente ahora van fastidiando a mi conejita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Clin volvió trotando hacia Terry.

-Han tachado la serie de Daphne de propaganda ho mosexual.

Terry se _echó _a reír.

-No es broma. No le habían prestado ninguna atención a mis libros hasta que nos casamos, pero después de tantas historias sobre nosotros en la prensa, decidieron subirse al carro de la publicidad para ir a por mí.

Candy se encontró contándole su conversación con He len y los cambios que Birdcage quería que hiciera en los li bros de Daphne.

-Supongo que les dirías dónde podían meterse exacta mente los cambios.

-No es tan sencillo. Tengo un contrato, y han apartado _Daphne se cae de bruces _de la lista de producción hasta que les envíe las nuevas ilustraciones. -No mencionó lo del res to del dinero del anticipo que le debían-. Además, tampo co es que colocar a Daphne unos centímetros más lejos de Melissa vaya a afectar a la historia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué todavía no has hecho los dibujos?

-He tenido problemas de... de bloqueo de escritora. Aunque la cosa ha mejorado mucho desde que estoy aquí.

-Entonces, ¿los harás?

A Candy no le gustó el tono de desaprobación de su voz.

-Es fácil mantener los principios cuando tienes unos millones de dólares en el banco, pero no los tengo.

-Ya.

Candy se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras sacaba una botella de vino,Clinse restregó contra sus tobillos. Oyó que Terry entraba detrás de ella.

-Ya volvemos a beber, ¿eh?

-Eres lo bastante corpulento como para desembara zarte de mí si me desmadro.

-Pero procura que no pueda lesionarme el brazo de dar pases.

Candy sonrio. Terry tomó el vaso que ella le ofreció y, sin tener que mediar palabra, salieron juntos al por che. El columpio chirrió cuando Terry se dejó caer junto a ella. Tomó un sorbo de vino y le dijo:

-Eres una buena escritora, Candy. Comprendo que a los niños les gusten tus libros. Cuando dibujas a Benny, ¿no has notado nunca lo mucho que...?

-¿Qué ha pasado entre mi mapache y tú?

-Ya me gustaría saberlo -dijo bajando la vista hacia el animalito, que se había tumbado sobre uno de sus pies-. Me ha seguido hasta aquí desde la casa de huéspedes. Créeme, yo no le he dado cuerda.

Candy recordó que, en el huerto de plantas aromáticas, Clinhabía notado el desasosiego que Terry había sentido con Lilly. Aparentemente, se había creado un vínculo entre ellos, sólo que Terry no se había enterado.

-¿Cómo tienes la pierna? -preguntó.

-¿La pierna?

-¿Algún efecto posterior del calambre?

-Está... Me duele un poco. Mucho. Unos pinchazos cons tantes. Y muy dolorosos. Tendré que tomar antiinflamato rios. Aunque seguro que mañana ya estará mejor.

-Se acabó el nadar sola, ¿entendido? Va en serio. Ha sido una estupidez -dijo apoyando el brazo en la parte pos terior de los cojines y lanzándole una mirada de «hablo -muy-en-serio-insignificante-novato». Y, ya puestos, no intimes demasiado con Lilly.

-No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. Por si no lo has notado, no me tiene en demasiada estima. Aun así, creo que deberías escucharla.

-Pues no lo haré. Es mi vida, Candy, y tú no entiendes nada sobre esto.

-Eso no es del todo cierto -dijo con cautela-. Yo tam bién soy huérfana.

Terry retiró el brazo.

-Nadie te llama huérfano cuando ya eres mayor de edad.

-El caso es que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dos años, así que algo entiendo sobre sentirse desarraigado.

-Nuestras circunstancias no se parecen en nada, así que no trates de establecer comparaciones -dijo mirando hacia el bosque-. Yo tuve dos padres fantásticos. Tú no tuviste ninguno.

-Tuve a Annie y a Archie.

-Entonces ya eras adolescente. Antes de eso, parece que te criaste sola.

Terry estaba desviando deliberadamente la conversa ción. Candy lo comprendió y se lo permitió.

-Sola con Danielle Steel.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo era una fan suya, y sabía que tenía muchos hijos. Solía hacerme pasar por una de ellos -dijo sonriendo al ver el regocijo de Terry-. Aunque haya quien pueda encon trarlo patético, yo creo que era bastante creativo.

-Es original, sin duda.

-Entonces soñaba despierta con una muerte piadosa mente indolora para Williams, momento en el que me era mági camente revelado que en realidad no era mi padre. Mi padre de verdad era...

-A ver si lo adivino. Bill Cosby.

-No estaba tan bien adaptada. Era Bruce Springsteen. Y sin comentarios, ¿vale?

-¿Para qué iba a hacer comentarios si Freud ya hizo el trabajo?

Candy arrugó la nariz. Estaban sentados en un silencio sorprendentemente amigable, que sólo rompían los rítmicos ronquidos de Clin. Pero a Candy nunca se le había dado bien prolongar los buenos momentos.

-Sigo pensando que deberías escucharla.

-No se me ocurre un solo motivo para hacerlo.

-Porque no se marchará hasta que la escuches. Y porque será algo que planeará sobre tu cabeza el resto de tu vida.

Terry dejó su vaso.

-Tal vez te obstinas tanto en analizar mi vida para no deprimirte pensando en tus propias neurosis.

-Probablemente.

Terry se levantó del columpio.

-¿Qué me dices de ir al pueblo a cenar?

Aquel día ya había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a él, pero no pudo soportar la idea de quedarse sola mientras él iba al pueblo a echar una canita al aire con la _fräulein._

-De acuerdo. Déjame ir a por un jersey.

Mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, Candy se repitió lo que ya sabía. Salir a cenar con él era una idea pésima, tan pé sima como estar los dos juntos tomando vino en el porche. Casi tan pésima como no insistir en que él durmiese bajo otro techo.

Aunque no le importaba impresionarle, decidió que un chal quedaría mejor con su vestido de verano que un jer sey, y sacó de un tirón el brillante mantel rojo que había des cubierto en el cajón inferior de la cómoda. Mientras lo desplegaba, advirtió algo extraño en la mesilla de noche, al go que no estaba allí antes y que sin ninguna duda no era suyo.

-¡Aaaaaargh!

Terry entró disparado en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Mira eso! -dijo señalando el botellín de perfume de supermercado-. ¡La muy... marrana metomentodo!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Dorothy ha dejado aquí ese perfume! -exclamó dándo se media vuelta para mirarle-. ¡Muérdeme!

-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada.

-¡No! Muérdeme. Déjame un chupetón aquí-dijo se ñalándose con el dedo un punto a pocos centímetros de la cla vícula.

-¿Quieres que te haga un chupetón?

-¿Estás sordo?

-Sólo estupefacto.

-No se lo puedo pedir a nadie más, y no me es posible seguir soportando ni un día más los consejos matrimoniales de una ninfómana de diecinueve años. Con esto se acabará todo.

-La verdad es que con unas patatas fritas serías un au téntico «Happy Meal».

-Adelante. Búrlate de mí. A ti no te trata con la misma condescendencia que a mí.

-Olvídalo. No pienso hacerte un chupetón.

-Vale. Ya me buscaré a otro que lo haga.

-¡Ni hablar!

-Tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas.

Se lo pediré a Charlotte Long.

-Qué desagradable.

-Ya sabe cómo se comportan los tortolitos. Lo com prenderá.

-Sólo de pensar en esa mujer mordiéndote el cuello se me ha quitado el apetito. ¿Y no te dará vergüenza ir enseñando el moratón cuando haya otra gente cerca?

-Me pondré algo que tenga cuello para ocultarlo.

-Y cuando veas a Dorothy te lo destaparás.

-Vale, no me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Pero si no hago algo, acabaré estrangulándola.

-Sólo es una adolescente. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Bueno, olvídalo.

-¿Y tener que verte correr detrás de Charlotte Long?

-Su voz adquirió cierta ronquera-. De eso nada.

Candy tragó saliva.

-¿Lo harás tú?

-Supongo que tengo que hacerlo.

«Ay, madre...» Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza e inclinó el cuello hacia él. El corazón le latía fuerte. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Nada, aparentemente, porque él no la tocaba. Candy abrió los ojos y pestañeo

-¿No podrías darte prisa?

Terry no la tocaba, pero tampoco se apartaba. Santo cie lo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo? ¿Por qué no podía tener la piel arrugada y un buen barrigón en lugar de ser un anuncio ambulante de cuerpos atléticos?

-¿A qué esperas?

-No le he hecho un chupetón a una chica desde los ca torce.

-Estoy segura de que te acordarás si te concentras.

-El problema no es la concentración.

La chispa de aquellos ojos verde-azules indicaba que el com portamiento de Candy estaba justo en el límite entre la ex centricidad y la locura. Su estallido de mal genio se había disipado. Tenía que salir de aquella situación.

-Bah, no importa.

Candy se volvió para marcharse, pero Terry la cogió por el brazo. Al notar el tacto de los dedos de Terry sobre su piel se estremeció.

-Yo no he dicho que no vaya a hacerlo. Sólo tengo que calentarme un poco.

Aunque hubiera tenido fuego en los pies, Candy no po dría haberse movido.

-No puedo simplemente embestir y morder. -El pul gar de Terry le acarició el brazo-. No va conmigo.

A Candy se le puso la carne de gallina cuando Terry re corrió su cuello con un dedo.

-No pasa nada. Embiste y muerde-dijo con voz áspera.

-Soy un deportista profesional -dijo mientras traza ba lentamente una S en la base de su garganta. Sus palabras eran como una caricia seductora-. La ausencia de un calen tamiento adecuado puede provocar lesiones.

-Así que era eso, ¿eh? Las... lesiones.

Terry no respondió, y Candy contuvo la respiración al notar que su boca se acercaba. Tuvo un sobresalto cuando los labios de Terry acariciaron la comisura de los suyos.

Ni siquiera había sido un impacto directo, pero a ella se le derritieron los huesos. Oyó un sonido suave e indescifra ble y se dio cuenta de que lo producía ella misma, la mujer más fácil del planeta Tierra.

Terry la acercó a su lado con un movimiento suave, pero el contacto hizo saltar chispas. Hueso duro y carne ca liente. Candy quería toda su boca, y giró la cabeza en su bus ca, pero él alteró el rumbo. En vez de darle el beso que ella estaba deseando, Terry tocó la comisura opuesta de sus labios.

La sangre de Candy palpitaba. Los labios de Terry siguie ron por la mandíbula hasta el cuello. Entonces se dispuso a hacer exactamente lo que ella le había pedido.

« ¡He cambiado de idea! ¡No me muerdas, por favor!»

Terry no la mordió. Jugueteó con su garganta hasta que su respiración se volvió rápida y superficial. Candy le detes tó por atormentarla de aquella manera, pero no lograba apar tarse de él. Y entonces, Terry dio por finalizado el juego y la besó de verdad.

El mundo giró y todo se volvió patas arriba. Los brazos de Terry la mecían como si ella le perteneciera realmente. Candy no supo quién separó antes los labios, pero sus len guas se tocaron.

Era el beso dado en sueños solitarios. Un beso que re quería su tiempo. Un beso que sentaba tan bien que Candy no podía recordar todos los motivos por los que estaba mal.

La mano de Terry peinó sus cabellos, y sus duras cade ras se apretaron contra las de Candy. Notó lo que había pro vocado en él y le encantó. Sintió un hormigueo en el pecho cuando Terry lo cubrió con la mano.

Terry gritó y apartó bruscamente la mano.

-¡Maldita sea!

Candy dio un paso atrás e instintivamente comprobó que a su pecho no le hubieran salido dientes. Pero no era su pecho. Terry miró hacia abajo: los afilados colmillos de Clinapretaban su pierna.

-¡Quita, chucho!

Candy volvió de golpe y porrazo a la realidad. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía jugando a besitos con el señor Demasia do Atractivo? Y ni siquiera podía culparle porque las cosas se hubieran salido de madre porque había sido ella la que lo había empezado.

-Basta, Clin_._

Desconcertada, Candy apartó al mapache.

-¿Nunca le limas los dientes al «klingon»?

-No te estaba atacando. Sólo quería jugar.

-¿Sí? ¡Pues igual que yo!

Un largo silencio palpitó entre ellos.

Candy quería que fuera él el primero en apartar la mira da, pero no lo hizo, así que ella miró hacia atrás. Era des concertante. Mientras ella parecía que se escondiera bajo las sábanas, Terry parecía perfectamente capaz de quedarse en pie toda la tarde y considerar detenidamente el asunto. Candy todavía sentía el calor de su mano en el pecho.

-Esto se está complicando -dijo Terry finalmente.

Tenía enfrente a la NFL, así que no dio importancia a que se le aflojaran las piernas.

-No para mí. Besas muy bien, por cierto. Muchos de portistas no entienden la diferencia entre besar y morder.

-Nunca dejas de discutir, Daphne. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Va mos a que nos den de cenar? ¿O volvemos a probar lo del chupetón que tanto deseas?

-Olvídate del chupetón. A veces la cura es peor que la enfermedad.

-Y a veces las conejitas se convierten en gallinas.

Candy no iba a ganar ese juego, así que alzó la nariz como la rica heredera que no era, tomó el mantel rojo y se lo en volvió sobre los hombros.

El comedor de la posada de Wind Lake, decorado según el estilo típico de los bosques del norte, parecía una antigua cabaña de cazadores. Sobre las ventanas largas y estrechas col gaban unas cortinas con grabados de mantas indias, y en las paredes, muy rústicas, había una colección de botas de nieve y trampas antiguas para animales, junto a las cabezas enmar cadas de ciervos y alces. Candy decidió concentrarse en la canoa de corteza de abedul que colgaba de las vigas para evi tar encontrarse con la mirada de aquellos ojos de cristal.

A Terry cada vez se le daba mejor leer sus pensamien tos, y señaló con la cabeza hacia los animales muertos.

-Había habido un restaurante en Nueva York espe cializado en la caza exótica, bistecs de canguro, de tigre, de elefante. Una vez unos amigos me llevaron allí a probar las « Ieonburguesas».

-¡Eso es repugnante! ¿Qué tipo de persona enferma querría comerse a Simba?

Terry soltó una risilla y volvió a su trucha.

-Yo no. Pedí un picadillo de carne variada y pastel de pacana.

-Deja de jugar conmigo.

Los ojos de Terry se marcaron unos pasos de tango por el cuerpo de Candy.

-Antes no parecía importarte.

-Ha sido el alcohol -dijo Candy jugueteando con el pie de su copa de vino.

-Ha sido el sexo del que no estamos disfrutando.

Candy abrió la boca para interrumpirle, pero él la inte rrumpió antes.

-Ahórrate la saliva, Daphne. Ya va siendo hora que afrontes algunos hechos importantes. Primero, estamos ca sados. Segundo, estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo...-No porque yo lo eligiera.

-Y tercero, ambos estamos célibes en este momento.

-No se puede ser célibe por momentos. Es un estilo de vida a largo plazo. Créeme, yo lo sé. -Esta última parte ha bría preferido no decirla en voz alta. O tal vez sí. Candy pin chó una rodaja de zanahoria que no se quería comer.

Terry dejó su tenedor para estudiar a Candy más atenta mente.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que bromeo -dijo Candy tragándose la zanahoria-. ¿Creías que hablaba en serio?

-No estás bromeando -dijo Terry frotándose la bar billa.

-¿Ves al camarero? Creo que ya pasaré a los postres.

-¿Te importaría explicarte?

-No.

Terry esperó el momento propicio.

Candy jugó con otra rodaja de zanahoria y se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo mis propias opiniones.

-Igual que la revista _Times. _Déjate de evasivas.

-Dime adónde crees que nos lleva esta conversación.

-Ya sabes adónde. Directamente al dormitorio.

-Dormitorios -enfatizó ella, deseando que Terry no se mostrara tan obstinado con el tema-. Uno para él y otro para ella, y así tiene que seguir.

-Hace un par de días te habría dado la razón. Pero am bos sabemos que si no hubiera sido por los colmillos de tu Godzilla ahora mismo estaríamos desnudos.

Candy sintió un escalofrío.

-Eso no lo puedes dar por sentado.

-Mira, Candy, el anuncio del periódico no saldrá hasta el próximo jueves. Hoy sólo es sábado. Me pasaré un par de días más con las entrevistas. Luego otro día, como mínimo, para instruir a la persona que contrate. Eso son muchas noches.

Candy llevaba ya un rato jugueteando con su ensalada, así que abandonó toda pretensión de comer.

-Terry, no me gusta el sexo por el sexo.

-Eso sí que me sorprende. Me parece recordar una no chede febrero...

-Me había encaprichado contigo, ¿vale? Un estúpido encaprichamiento que se me fue de las manos.

-¿Un encaprichamiento? -Terry se inclinó en su silla, disfrutando de la situación-. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce?

-No te rías de mí.

-¿Así que te habías encaprichado conmigo?

Su sonrisa torcida era exactamente como la de Benny cuando creía que tenía a Daphne justo donde la quería. A la conejita no le gustaba, ni tampoco a Candy.

-Me había encaprichado contigo y con Alan Greenspan al mismo tiempo. No me puedo imaginar en qué pensaba. Aunque el encaprichamiento por Greenspan era mucho peor. Gracias a Dios que no topé con él y su atractivo maletín.

Terry hizo oídos sordos a esa última tontería.

-Es interesante observar que Daphne parece haberse encaprichado con Benny, también.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Benny la trata fatal.

-Tal vez si ella se lo confesara, sería más simpático.

-¡Eso es más desagradable que lo de Charlotte Long y yo! -Candy tenía que lograr cambiar de tema de conversa ción-. Se puede encontrar sexo en cualquier parte, pero no sotros tenemos una amistad, y eso es más importante.

-¿Una amistad?

Candy asintió.

-Sí, supongo que sí -admitió Terry-. Tal vez sea eso lo que lo hace tan excitante. Nunca he tenido relaciones se xuales con una amiga.

-No es más que la fascinación por lo prohibido.

-No sé en qué sentido es prohibido para ti -dijo Terry frunciendo el ceño-. Yo tengo mucho más que perder.

-¿Y eso cómo lo has calculado, exactamente?

-Vamos, ya sabes lo importante que es mi carrera para mí. Tus familiares más directos resultan ser mis jefes, y aho ra mismo mi situación ante ellos es inestable. Es exactamen te por eso por lo que siempre mantengo mis relaciones con las mujeres lejos del equipo. Ni siquiera he salido jamás con nin guna de las animadoras de los Stars.

-Y, en cambio, mírate, aquí tirándole los tejos a la her mana de tu jefa.

-Yo lo puedo perder todo. Tú no tienes nada que perder.

«Sólo este frágil corazón mío.»

Terry acarició el pie de su copa de vino con el dedo.

-La verdad es que unas pocas noches de flirteo podrían ayudar en tu carrera de escritora.

-Me muero de ganas de oír por qué.

-Reprogramarán tu subconsciente para que dejes de en viar mensajes homosexuales secretos en tus libros.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

Terry soltó una risita.

-Déjame respirar, Terry. Si estuviéramos en Chicago, ni siquiera se te habría ocurrido tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. ¿Te parece adulador?

-Seguro que se me ocurriría si pasáramos juntos tanto tiempo como lo estamos pasando aquí.

Terry estaba evitando deliberadamente la cuestión, pero antes de que Candy pudiera hacérselo notar, apareció la ca marera para averiguar si había algún problema con la comi da que llevaban ya rato sin tocar. Terry le aseguró que no pa saba nada. La camarera esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas y se puso a charlar con Terry como si fuera su mejor amigo. La gente solía reaccionar de la misma manera con Annie y Archie, así que Candy ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de interrupciones, pero la camarera era guapa y con muchas curvas, y en esa ocasión su actitud le pareció molesta.

Cuando la mujer se marchó finalmente, Terry se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y retomó la conversación por la par te que Candy deseaba que hubiera olvidado.

-Eso del celibato... ¿desde cuándo dura?

Candy estaba cortando un pedacito de pollo y se tomó su tiempo.

-Una temporada.

-¿Algún motivo en particular?

Candy masticó lentamente, como si estuviera reflexio nando sobre la cuestión cuando en realidad se esforzaba por encontrar una escapatoria.

-Es una elección que tomé.

-¿Es una parte más de la niña buena que todo el mun do piensa que eres excepto yo?

-¡Soy una niña buena!

-Eres una impertinente.

-¿Por qué tiene que justificarse una mujer virtuosa? O semivirtuosa, vaya, no vayas a pensar que era virgen an tes de perder la chaveta por ti.

Pero, en cierto modo, sí que era virgen. Aunque sabía algo de sexo, ninguna de sus dos aventuras le había enseña do nada sobre hacer el amor, y menos aún aquella horroro sa noche con Terry.

-Porque somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Los amigos se cuentan estas cosas. Tú ya sabes mucho más de mí que la ma yoría de la gente.

A Candy no le gustaba sentirse con esta revelación más avergonzada de lo que se había sentido al contarle lo de la herencia, así que se esforzó por parecer piadosa y, apoyan do los codos en la mesa, juntó las manos como en una ple garia.

-Ser sexualmente exigente no tiene nada de vergonzoso.

En cierto modo, Terry la entendía mejor que su propia familia, y su ceja levantada le indicó que no le había impre sionado.

-Es que... Conozco a mucha gente que trata el sexo des preocupadamente, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Creo que es demasiado importante.

-No voy a discutir eso contigo.

-Pues bien, es eso.

-Me alegro.

¿Era la imaginación de Candy, o había notado cierta su ficiencia en la expresión de Terry?

-¿De qué te alegras? ¿De haber tenido un estadio lleno de mujeres fáciles mientras yo mantenía las piernas cruza das? A eso lo llamo yo doble rasero.

-Eh, que tampoco me siento orgulloso de ello. Viene programado en los cromosomas X. y tampoco ha sido un estadio lleno.

-Déjame que te lo diga de otro modo. Hay gente que puede tener relaciones sexuales sin compromiso, pero resulta que yo no soy una de ellas, así que sería mejor que te muda ras de nuevo a la casa de huéspedes.

-Técnicamente hablando, Daphne, ya me comprometí seriamente contigo, y creo que ha llegado el día de la paga.

-El sexo no es un producto. No se puede comerciar con él.

-¿Quién dice eso? -preguntó con una sonrisa defini tivamente diabólica-. Había montones de vestidos precio sos en aquella boutique del pueblo, y puedo ser muy liberal con mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Qué gran momento de orgullo para mí. Escritora de libros de conejitos convertida en fulana en un sencillo paso.

A Terry le gustó el chiste, pero su risotada fue interrum pida por una pareja que se acercaba desde la otra punta del comedor.

-Perdona, pero ¿eres Terry Grandchester? Mira, mi mujer y yo somos andmi...

Candy dejó de escuchar y sorbió su café mientras Terry se encargaba de sus admiradores. Aquel hombre la derretía, y no tenía sentido pretender lo contrario. Si se tratara sólo del atractivo físico, no sería tan peligroso, pero aquel encan to arrogante estaba derrumbando sus defensas. Y en cuanto al beso que habían compartido...

¡Quieta ahí! Que aquel beso le hubiera aflojado las pier nas no significaba que fuera a dejarse llevar. Acababa de re cuperarse de una caída emocional en barrena, y no era tan autodestructiva como para volver a lanzarse en ella. Simple mente tenía que recordarse que Terry estaba aburrido y que le apetecía un rollete pasajero. La cruda realidad era que cual quier mujer le valdría, y ella estaba a mano. Aun así, Candy nopodía seguir negando que había recuperado su viejo encaprichamiento

Hay mujeres que son bobas hasta para respirar.

Terry dejó a un lado el último de los libros de Daphne que Candy había intentado esconder sin éxito cuando vol vieron a la casita. ¡No se lo podía creer! En aquellas páginas estaba la mitad de su vida reciente. Censurada, por supues to. Pero aun así...

¡Él era Benny el Tejón! Su Harley roja... Su moto acuá tica. Aquel pequeño incidente del salto en caída libre, pero exageradísimo... Y Benny practicando el _snowboard _en la Montaña de Nieve Nueva llevando unas Ray Ban plateadas... ¡Debería demandarla!

Pero se sentía tan adulado. Candy escribía muy bien, y las historias eran fantásticas: adaptadas a los niños de hoy y divertidas. Aunque hubo algo que no le gustó de los libros de Daphne: por lo general, la conejita acababa casi siempre imponiéndose al tejón. ¿Qué clase de mensaje les estaba dan do a los niños? ¿O a los mayores, si vamos a eso?

Terry se apoyó en el respaldo del destartalado sofá y echó un vistazo hacia la puerta del dormitorio que Candy ha bía cerrado al entrar. El buen humor del que Terry había dis frutado durante la cena se había esfumado. Había que ser cie go para no saber que Candy se sentía atraída por él. Entonces ¿cuál era la cuestión?

Candy quería darle un tirón a su correa, ésa era la cuestión. Quería que Terry le suplicara para sentir que había recupe rado su orgullo. Para ella, aquello era una especie de lucha de poder. Empezaba a mostrarse coqueta y divertida cuando es taba con él, le hacía disfrutar de su compañía, se encrespa ba los cabellos, se ponía ropa vistosa pensada únicamente para que a él le dieran ganas de quitársela. Entonces, cuando llegaba el momento exacto de quitarle la ropa, daba un salto hacia atrás y decía que no creía en el sexo sin compromiso.

Bobadas.

Terry necesitaba una ducha, y fría, pero lo único que ha bía en esa casa era aquella bañera pequeña como una jarra de cerveza. Dios, cuánto detestaba aquel lugar. ¿Por qué Candy hacía una montaña de todo aquello? Tal vez había dicho que no durante la cena, pero mientras la besaba, aquel dulce cuer pecito sin duda le estaba diciendo que sí. ¡Estaban casados! ¡Era él quien había tenido que comprometerse, no ella!

Su política de no mezclar los negocios con el placer le había estallado en la cara. Los problemas que experimenta ba para apartar la mirada de la puerta del dormitorio de Candy le repugnaron. Él era Terrence Grandchester, maldita sea, y no tenía por qué suplicar las atenciones de ninguna mujer, y menos cuan do había tantas otras haciendo cola para llamar su atención.

Bueno, ya había tenido bastante. Desde aquel momento iba a dedicarse únicamente a los negocios. Se encargaría del campamento y aumentaría el ritmo de sus entrenamientos para estar en plena forma al empezar la pretemporada. En cuanto a aquella esnob irritante que resultaba ser su esposa... Hasta que volvieran a Chicago, quedaba estrictamente prohi bido tocarla.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola :D miles de gracias a todas las que leen esta adaptación espero siga siendo de su agrado.

El siguiente capítulo no es muy interesante, pero los dos que siguen sé que les gustaran

Cariños

No olviden dejar un reviews, que son los que me inspiran a subir más capítulos

**Capítulo dieciséis**

_Los padres de mi novio habían salido a pasar la noche fuera, y me invitó a su casa. En cuanto entré por la puerta, ya supe lo que iba a pasar..._

_«El dormitorio de mi novio» _

_Para Chik_

Lilly se odió por haber dicho que sí, pero ¿qué aman te del arte podía rechazar una invitación para visitar la casa de Liam Jenner y ver su colección privada? Aunque la hu biera invitado sin ninguna gracia. Lilly acababa de volver de su paseo matinal del domingo cuando Dorothy le pasó el telé fono.

-Si quieres ver mis pinturas, ven a mi casa esta tarde a las dos -ladró Jenner-. No antes. Estoy trabajando y no responderé al timbre.

Lilly había pasado sin duda demasiado tiempo en Los Ángeles porque encontró aquella rudeza casi refrescante. Mientras salía de la carretera principal hacia una secunda ria en el punto en que Jenner le había indicado, pensó en cómo se había acostumbrado a los cumplidos sin sentido y a la adulación vacía. Casi había olvidado que todavía exis tía gente que decía exactamente lo que le pasaba por la ca beza.

Localizó el buzón turquesa castigado por la intemperie que Jenner le había dicho que buscara. Colgaba, torcido, de un enmohecido poste de metal que estaba encajado en un neu mático de tractor relleno de cemento. En la cuneta, detrás del neumático, había muelles de cama oxidados y una lámina re torcida de hojalata ondulada, y, en la entrada del camino, la brado de surcos y hoyos y flanqueado por hierbajos, un letrero rezaba casi innecesariamente: NO PASAR. Lilly tomó el camino a paso de tortuga. Aun así, su coche se tambalea ba alarmantemente a cada socavón. Cuando ya había deci dido detenerse y recorrer a pie el resto del camino, vio que la vegetación desaparecía y que la superficie del camino es taba perfectamente nivelada con gravilla fresca. Al cabo de unos instantes, Lilly contuvo la respiración al ver aparecer la casa ante sus ojos.

Era un edificio pulcramente moderno con parapetos de cemento blanco y alféizares de piedra y cristal. Todo su di seño llevaba la firma de Liam Jenner. Mientras salía del co che y caminaba hacia la hornacina que contenía la puerta principal, se preguntó dónde habría encontrado al santo del arquitecto dispuesto a trabajar con él.

Lilly miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que llegaba exacta mente media hora tarde a aquella visita impuesta por decre to. Tal como había planeado.

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Lilly esperaba que la re cibiera con un ladrido por no ser puntual, y se llevó una de cepción cuando el pintor se limitó a saludarla y a dar un paso atrás para dejarla entrar.

Lilly se quedó pasmada. La pared de cristal opuesta ha bía sido construida en secciones irregulares, separadas por una estrecha pasarela de hierro situada a unos tres metros sobre el nivel del suelo. A través del cristal se podía disfru tar de una majestuosa vista del lago, los acantilados y los ár boles.

-Qué casa tan maravillosa.

-Gracias. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Su solicitud pareció cordial, pero Lilly se sorprendió in cluso más al observar que había sustituido su habitual cami sa vaquera manchada de pintura y su pantalón corto por una camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones de color gris claro. Irónicamente, la ropa civilizada no hacía más que enfatizar _el Sturm und Drang _de aquella cara curtida.

Lilly declinó el ofrecimiento de bebida.

-Aunque aceptaría encantada una visita.

-De acuerdo.

La casa abrazaba el terreno en dos secciones desiguales, la mayor de las cuales contenía una sala de estar abierta, la cocina, la biblioteca y un comedor de viga voladiza, y, en los niveles inferiores, varios dormitorios algo más pequeños. La pasarela que había visto al entrar conducía a una torre de cristal en la que Liam tenía su estudio. Lilly esperó que se lo mostrase, pero Liam sólo le enseñó el dormitorio grande de abajo, un espacio diseñado con una simplicidad casi mo nástica.

Por todas partes podían verse magníficas obras de arte, y Liam hablaba de ellas con pasión y discernimiento. Un enorme lienzo de Jasper Johns colgaba no muy lejos de una composición contemplativa en azul y beige de Agnes Mar tín. Una de las esculturas de neón de Bruce Nauman aso maba cerca de la arcada de la biblioteca. Al otro lado podía admirarse una obra de David Hockney, junto a un retrato de Liam pintado por Chuck Close. Un imponente lienzo de Helen Frankenthaler ocupaba una pared larga de la sala de estar, y una escultura totémica de piedra y madera do minaba un pasillo. Los mejores artistas contemporáneos del mundo estaban representados en esa casa. Todos, excepto Liam Jenner.

Lilly esperó mientras duraba la visita guiada, pero cuan do regresaron a la sala de estar abierta no pudo evitar la pre gunta.

-¿Por qué no has colgado ninguna de tus propias pin turas?

-Ver mis obras cuando no estoy en el estudio me hace pensar demasiado en el trabajo.

-Ya me lo imagino. Pero quedarían tan bien en esta casa.

Liam se la quedó mirando durante un largo rato. En tonces, las marcadas arrugas de su cara se suavizaron con una sonrisa.

-Eres una auténtica admiradora, ¿no?

-Eso me temo. Pujé por una de tus pinturas hace pocos meses: _Composición n.° 3. _Mi gestor de finanzas me obligó a abandonar en doscientos cincuenta mil.

-Qué obscenidad, ¿no te parece?

Jenner parecía tan complacido que Lilly se rió.

-Debería darte vergüenza. No valía ni un centavo más de doscientos mil. Y empiezo a darme cuenta de lo mucho que detesto hacerte cumplidos. Eres verdaderamente un hombre de lo más despótico.

-Me facilita la vida.

-¿Mantiene alejadas a las masas?

-Valoro mi intimidad.

-Cosa que explica que hayas construido una casa tan ex traordinaria en lo más remoto del norte de Michigan en vez de en Gran Sur o Cap d'Antibes.

-Veo que ya me conoces bien.

-Eres todo un divo. Estoy segura de que me han inva dido la intimidad muchas más veces que a ti, pero eso no me ha convertido en una ermitaña. ¿Sabes que todavía no pue do ir a ninguna parte sin que la gente me reconozca?

-Mi pesadilla.

-¿Por qué es un problema tan grande para ti?

-Son batallitas antiguas.

-Cuéntame.

-Es una historia increíblemente aburrida. No te va a in teresar.

-Créeme que sí -dijo sentándose en el sofá para ani marle-. Me encanta oír historias de los demás.

Liam se la quedó mirando y suspiró.

-La crítica me descubrió justo antes de mi vigésimo sex to cumpleaños. ¿Seguro que te apetece oír la historia?

-Definitivamente.

-Liam se puso las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia las ventanas.

-Me convertí en la sensación proverbial de la noche a la mañana: estaba en todas las listas de invitados, era el tema de artículos en revistas nacionales. Tenía a la gente tirándo me dinero.

-Ya recuerdo cómo era.

El hecho de que Lilly, al contrario que la mayoría de la gente, comprendiera por lo que había pasado no pareció re lajarle. Liam dejó la ventana para sentarse justo enfrente de ella, dominando el asiento elegido del mismo modo que do minaba todo el espacio que ocupaba. Craig había sido tam bién tan irresistible como él.

-Se me subió a la cabeza -dijo-, y empecé a creerme todo el bombo publicitario. ¿Eso también lo recuerdas?

-Tuve suerte. Mi marido me mantuvo con los pies en el suelo. «E incluso las rodillas» -pensó. Craig jamás ha bía comprendido que necesitaba más sus alabanzas que sus críticas.

-Yo no tuve suerte. Olvidé que se trataba de mis obras, y no del artista. Iba de fiesta en fiesta en vez de pintar. Bebía demasiado. Me aficioné a la cocaína y al sexo libre.

-Excepto que el sexo nunca es libre, ¿verdad?

-No si estás casado con una mujer a la que amas. Ah, aunque yo justificaba mi comportamiento, porque ella era mi amor auténtico y todas las demás relaciones sexuales carecían de importancia. Lo justificaba porque ella estaba pasando un embarazo difícil, y el médico me había reco mendado que la dejase tranquila hasta después de nacer el bebé.

Lilly percibió el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo. Era un hombre que se juzgaba a sí mismo incluso con mayor du reza que a los demás.

-Mi mujer lo descubrió, por supuesto, e hizo lo que te nía que hacer: alejarse de mí. Una semana después, fue de parto, pero el bebé nació muerto.

-Oh, Liam...

Él rechazó su compasión forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero hay un final feliz. Ella se casó con un editor y aho ra tiene tres hijos sanos y fuertes. En cuanto a mí... Aprendí una lección importante sobre lo que importa realmente y lo que no.

-¿Y has vivido aislado y en solitario desde entonces?

Liam sonrió.

-No creas. También tengo amigos, Lilly. Amigos de verdad.

-Gente a la que conoces desde hace siglos –especuló ella-. No se aceptan recién llegados.

-Creo que todos nos quedamos con las amistades fijas al hacernos mayores. ¿A ti no te ocurre?

-Supongo. -Iba a preguntar por qué la había invitado, ya que sin duda ella era una recién llegada, pero le vino a la mente otra pregunta más importante-. ¿Me equivoco, o te ha pasado por alto una parte de la casa en nuestra visita? Liam se hundió en su silla y pareció enojado.

-Quieres ver mi estudio.

-Ya imagino que no tienes por costumbre abrirlo para cualquiera, pero...

-Nadie entra allí, excepto yo y alguna modelo ocasional.

-Es perfectamente comprensible -dijo ella amable mente-. Aun así, estaría muy agradecida de poder darle un vistazo.

-¿Cuánto de agradecida? -preguntó el artista con un brillo calculador en la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Lo bastante agradecida como para posar para mí?

-Nunca abandonas, ¿verdad?

-Forma parte de mi encanto.

Si hubieran estado en la casa de huéspedes o junto al arroyo del prado, tal vez habría podido negarse, pero no en aquella casa. Aquel espacio misterioso, donde él creaba al gunas de las obras de arte más hermosas del mundo, estaba demasiado cerca.

-No me llego a imaginar por qué quieres dibujar a una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, gorda y físicamente de capa caída, pero si es lo que cuesta ver tu estudio, acepto. Posaré para ti.

-Bien, sígueme -dijo levantándose de un brinco de la silla y dirigiéndose a una serie de peldaños de piedra que llevaban a la pasarela. Cuando estuvo arriba, se quedó ob servándola-. No estás gorda. Y tienes más de cuarenta y cinco años.

-¡No los tengo!

-Aunque te has retocado los ojos, ningún cirujano plás tico puede borrar la experiencia vital que se oculta tras ellos. Diría que te acercas más a la cincuentena

-Tengo cuarenta y siete.

Liam la miró desde la pasarela y confesó:

-Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.

-El aire podría hacerte perder la paciencia -gruñó Lilly.

La comisura de sus labios se rizó.

-¿Quieres ver mi estudio o no?

-Sí, por supuesto. -A regañadientes, subió las escale ras y le siguió por la estrecha estructura abierta. Miró con in quietud hacia abajo, a la sala de estar.-Me siento como si estuviera andando por una tabla.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.

Aquella afirmación implicaba que Lilly iba a volver, y se apresuró a corregir ese supuesto.

-Posaré para ti hoy, pero ya está.

-Deja de irritarme.

Liam ya había llegado al final de la pasarela, y al volverse hacia ella su silueta se recortó sobre el arco de piedra. Lilly sintió una diminuta excitación erótica mientras él la obser vaba acercarse con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho co mo un guerrero antiguo.

Lilly le lanzó su mirada de diva.

-Recuérdame otra vez por qué quería ver el estudio.

-Porque soy un genio.

-Cállate y aparta de mi camino.

La risa de Liam tenía una resonancia profunda y agra dable. Se volvió y la condujo tras la curva de la pared, hacia su estudio.

-Oh, Liam... -dijo apretándose los labios con las pun tas de los dedos.

El estudio estaba suspendido sobre los árboles, era co mo un universo privado. Tenía una forma extraña: tres de sus cinco lados eran curvos. La luz de la tarde resplandecía a tra vés de la pared norte, que estaba construida totalmente de cristal. Encima de sus cabezas, había varios tragaluces equi pados con viseras que se podían adaptar según la hora del día. Las salpicaduras de pintura de colores en las paredes de piedra, los muebles y el suelo de piedra caliza habían con vertido el estudio en una obra de arte moderno por derecho propio. Lilly tuvo la misma sensación que experimentaba cuando estaba dentro del museo Getty.

Había lienzos sin acabar sobre caballetes y lienzos apo yados en las paredes. Varios lienzos grandes colgaban en es tructuras especiales. La mente de Lilly parecía un remolino que intentaba engullir todo lo que veía. Tal vez no había re cibido demasiada educación formal, pero había estudiado arte por su cuenta durante varias décadas, y no era ninguna novata. Aun así, le resultó difícil clasificar la obra de madu rez de Liam Jenner. Todas las influencias eran evidentes: el rechinar de dientes de los expresionistas abstractos, la in formalidad estudiada del pop, la severidad de los minimalis tas. Pero sólo Liam Jenner tenía la audacia de sobreponer lo sentimental sobre aquellos estilos decididamente no senti mentales.

Sus ojos se embebieron del monumental lienzo todavía inacabado de la Virgen y el niño Jesús que ocupaba la mayor parte de una pared. De todos los grandes artistas contem poráneos, sólo Liam Jenner podía pintar una Virgen con el niño Jesús sin utilizar mierda de vaca como medio, o man cillando la frente de la Virgen con alguna obscenidad, o sustituyendo la estrella por una centelleante chapa de Coca-Cola. Sólo Liam Jenner tenía la absoluta autoestima para mostrarles a los cínicos deconstruccionistas que poblaban el mundo del arte contemporáneo el significado de la reveren cia desenfadada.

El corazón de Lilly se inundó con las lágrimas que no podía permitirse derramar. Lágrimas de pérdida por cómo había dejado que su identidad fuera engullida por las expec tativas de Craig, lágrimas de pérdida por el hijo del que se había desprendido. Al contemplar ese lienzo, se dio cuenta del poco cuidado con que había tratado lo que debería ha ber sido sagrado.

Liam le puso la mano en el hombro en un gesto tan ama ble como las briznas de pintura azul dorada que suavizaban los cabellos de la Virgen. Su gesto pareció tan natural como necesario, y, mientras se tragaba las lágrimas, Lilly reprimió el instinto de acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Pobre Lilly -dijo con dulzura-. Te has complicado la vida incluso más que yo.

Ella no preguntó cómo lo sabía, pero allí en pie ante el milagroso lienzo inacabado y sintiendo la mano reconfor tante de Liam sobre su hombro, comprendió que todos aque llos lienzos eran un reflejo del hombre: su airada intensidad, su inteligencia, su severidad, y los sentimientos que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar. Al contrario que ella, Liam Jenner y su trabajo eran una misma cosa.

-Siéntate -murmuró Liam-. Tal como estás.

Lilly se dejó llevar hasta una sencilla silla de madera al otro lado de la sala. Liam le acarició el hombro y luego se echó atrás y alcanzó uno de los lienzos en blanco que había cerca de su mesa de trabajo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, se habría sentido manipulada, pero la manipula ción no parecía algo propio de aquel artista. Simplemente se habría visto superado por la necesidad de crear y, por algún motivo que ella no podía descifrar, eso la implicaba a ella.

Ya no le importaba. Se quedó mirando la Virgen con el niño Jesús y pensó en su vida, abundantemente bendita en muchos aspectos, aunque árida en otros. En vez de concen trarse en sus pérdidas, su hijo, su identidad y su marido tan amado como odiado, pensó en todo lo que le había sido con cedido. Había sido bendecida con un buen cerebro y la curiosidad intelectual para plantearle retos. Se le había otor gado una cara y un cuerpo bonitos cuando más los nece sitaba. ¿Y qué, si la belleza se había esfumado? En aquel lugar, junto a un lago del norte de Michigan, eso no parecía tan importante.

Mientras contemplaba a la Virgen, algo empezó a suce der. Lilly vio la colcha con el huerto de plantas aromáticas en vez del cuadro de Liam, y empezó a darse cuenta de qué era lo que se le escapaba. Las plantas aromáticas eran una me táfora de la mujer que vivía ahora dentro de ella, una mujer más madura que quería curar y criar en vez de seducir, una mujer cuya belleza deslumbrante se había tornado en un sin fín de sutiles matices. Ya no era la persona que había sido, aunque todavía no sabía en qué persona se había convertido. En cierto modo, la respuesta estaba en la colcha.

Los dedos de Lilly se movieron nerviosamente en su re gazo con una inyección de energía. Necesitaba la cesta de costura y la caja de tejidos. Los necesitaba sin dilación. Si los tuviera, si los tuviera en aquel mismo momento, podría en contrar el camino que revelaría quién era ella.

-Tengo que irme -dijo saltando de la silla.

Liam estaba tan totalmente absorto en su trabajo que, por un momento, pareció no comprender qué había dicho. Entonces, algo que parecía incluso dolor se dibujó en aque llos rasgos marcados.

-¡Dios mío, no puedes hacerme esto!

-Por favor. No lo hago para molestarte. Tengo que irme. Volveré enseguida. Sólo necesito algo que hay en mi coche.

Liam se separó de su lienzo y al apartarse los cabellos de los ojos, se manchó la frente de pintura.

-Ya iré yo a buscarlo.

-Hay un cesto en el maletero. No, también necesito la caja que hay al lado. Y necesito... Iremos los dos.

Atravesaron la pasarela, ambos ansiosos por acabar lo antes posible y poder dedicarse a lo esencial. Lilly práctica mente jadeaba al bajar las escaleras. Una vez en la sala, se puso a buscar el bolso donde tenía las llaves, pero no lo en contraba.

-¡Por qué diablos has cerrado el coche con llave! -ru gió, él-. ¡Estamos en medio de la nada!

-¡Vivo en Los Ángeles! -replicó ella gritando.

-¡Aquí está!

Liam sacó el bolso de debajo de una de las mesas y em pezó a revolver en su interior.

-¡Dámelo! -dijo Lilly arrebatándoselo de las manos y rebuscando en su interior.

-¡Date prisa! -dijo Liam cogiéndola del codo y arras trándola primero hasta la puerta principal y luego por las escaleras. Por el camino, Lilly encontró las llaves. Se separó de él y apretó el botón del control remoto que abría el ma letero.

Lilly casi lloró de alivio cuando cogió la cesta de costura y metió dentro la caja de los retales. Liam apenas se fijó.

Entraron volando, subieron corriendo las escaleras, ga loparon por la pasarela. Cuando llegaron al estudio, a ambos les costaba respirar, más por la emoción que por el ejercicio. Lilly se dejó caer en la silla. Liam corrió hacia el lienzo. Se mi raron y ambos sonrieron.

Fue un momento exquisito. De comunicación perfecta. Liam no había cuestionado la urgencia de Lilly, no había mostrado el más mínimo desdén al ver que se había puesto tan frenética por una simple cesta de costura. En cierto mo do, Liam comprendía su necesidad de crear del mismo modo que ella comprendía la suya.

Feliz, Lilly se inclinó hacia su obra.

En el exterior, la oscuridad caía gradualmente. Las luces interiores del estudio se encendieron; todas estaban exquisi tamente ubicadas para crear una iluminación sin sombras. Las tijeras de Lilly recortaban con frenesí; su aguja volaba dando largas puntadas que mantendrían unidos los tejidos hasta que pudiera coserlos definitivamente con la máquina de coser. Costura con costura. Colores mezclados. Patrones superpuestos.

Los dedos de Liam le acariciaron el cuello. Lilly no se había dado cuenta de que había abandonado su lienzo. Una fina línea escarlata adornaba ahora su camisa negra de seda, y una gota naranja destacaba en el gris de sus caros pantalo nes. Llevaba sus cabellos, crespos y canosos, algo despeina dos, y tenía más rastros de pintura en la raya del pelo.

Lilly sintió un cosquilleo en la piel cuando Liam rozó con el dedo el botón superior de su blusa de gasa de color mandarina. Mirándola a los ojos, retiró el botón del ojal. Lue go desabrochó el siguiente.

-Por favor -dijo Liam.

Ella no intentó detenerle, ni siquiera cuando Liam dejó caer la blusa por uno de sus hombros. Ni siquiera cuando sus dedos cuadrados manchados de pintura acariciaron el broche delantero de su sujetador. Lilly se limitó a inclinar la cabeza hacia su costura y dejó que lo desabrochara.

Sus pechos, mucho más pesados de lo que habían sido en su juventud, salieron desbordados. Lilly le dejó que dispu siera la tela de gasa de su blusa como quisiera. Él le bajó una manga por el brazo hasta que se atascó en el pliegue del codo. Luego la otra. Los senos de Lilly descansaban en un nido de tela como dos gallinas.

El sonido de sus pisadas sobre la piedra caliza se alejó ha cia el lienzo.

Con los pechos desnudos, Lilly volvió a la costura.

Hasta entonces había creído que su colcha versaría so bre la crianza y no sobre la seducción, pero en aquel mo mento, el hecho asombroso de haberle permitido a Liam hacer aquello le decía que el significado sería más comple jo. Ella creía que su parte sexual había muerto. Aquel sofo co de calor en su cuerpo le hacía comprender que eso no era cierto. La colcha acababa de revelar un secreto sobre su nue va identidad.

Sin deformar la tela de la camisa en los pliegues de los co dos, hurgó en la caja que tenía a su lado y encontró un trozo suave de terciopelo viejo. Era de un sensual y profundo tono carmesí sombreado con matices más oscuros. De color de al bahaca ópalo oscura. El color secreto del cuerpo de una mu jer. Sus dedos temblaron mientras redondeaba las puntas. La tela acariciaba sus pezones mientras la manipulaba, ponién dolos duros como cuentas. Volvió a hurgar en la caja y en contró un tono todavía más profundo que serviría como corazón secreto.

Le añadiría unos cristales diminutos de rocío.

Un taco sofocado la obligó a levantar la mirada. Liam es taba mirándola fijamente y los curtidos rasgos de su rostro brillaban húmedos de sudor. Sus brazos, manchados de pin tura, colgaban inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y un pincel yacía a sus pies, justo donde lo había dejado caer.

-He pintado cientos de desnudos. Es la primera vez... -Liam sacudió la cabeza, momentáneamente desconcerta do-. No puedo hacerlo.

Lilly sintió una oleada de vergüenza. La colcha cayó al suelo cuando se levantó; cogió la blusa y se cubrió con ella los pechos.

-No -dijo Liam acudiendo a su lado-. No, no, eso no.

El fuego de sus ojos la sorprendió. Las piernas de Liam rozaron su falda y sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la blusa en busca de sus pechos. Liam los tomó con ambas ma nos, y enterró en ellos su rostro. Lilly apretó los brazos al notar que sus labios se cerraban alrededor de un pezón.

Aquella explosión de pasión parecía reservada a la ju ventud, pero ninguno de los dos era joven. Lilly sintió la longitud dura y gruesa de Liam. Liam buscaba la pretina de su falda. La cordura regresó y Lilly le apartó las manos. Quería que la viera desnuda como había sido, no como era ahora.

-Lilly... -exhaló Liam como protesta.

-Lo siento...

Liam no tenía paciencia para la cobardía. Deslizó las ma nos por debajo de la falda y tiró de las bragas; luego se arro dilló y se las quitó. Liam apretó su cara en la falda, en el... El cálido aliento de Liam se derramaba entre sus piernas. Era tan agradable. Lilly las separó, sólo unos centímetros, y dejó que el aliento de Liam acariciase su corazón secreto.

Liam hizo que Lilly se tumbase a su lado sobre la dure za del suelo de piedra caliza. Tomando su cara con ambas manos, la besó. El beso profundo y experto de un hombre que conocía bien a las mujeres.

Cayeron juntos hacia atrás. Lilly llevaba la falda subida hasta la cintura. Liam acarició sus piernas y luego las sepa ró. Entonces enterró su cara entre ellas.

Lilly subió las pantorrillas, dejó que se abrieran sus ro dillas y gozó del lujurioso y vigoroso festín de Liam. El or gasmo fue feroz y potente, y la pilló por sorpresa. Cuando logró recuperarse, Liam estaba desnudo.

Tenía un cuerpo poderoso y bello. Lilly abrió los brazos y Liam se sumergió dentro de ella. Lilly, con los dedos su mergidos en sus cabellos, aceptó su beso más profundo y le rodeó con las piernas. Notó la dureza del suelo contra su co lumna vertebral. Lilly se estremeció cuando Liam volvió a sumergirse.

Liam paró, la acarició más suavemente y se dio la vuelta para que fuera su cuerpo el que soportase el castigo del suelo.

-¿Mejor así? -preguntó mientras tomaba en sus ma nos los pechos que se mecían delante de él.

-Mejor-contestó Lilly, buscando un ritmo que les sa tisficiera a ambos.

Mientras se movían, las pinturas de los lienzos parecían dar vueltas a su alrededor, los colores se hacían más brillan tes, se volvían casi líquidos. Sus cuerpos trabajaban juntos, inundados de cálidas sensaciones. Finalmente, ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más y todos los colores del univer so estallaron en una explosión de luz blanca y brillante.

Lilly se recompuso lentamente. Estaba tumbada encima de él, con la blusa y la falda hechas un amasijo que le rodea ba la cintura. Había sido víctima de un hechizo. Aquel hom bre la había hechizado de la misma forma que lo habían hecho sus pinturas.

Soy demasiado mayor para hacerlo en el suelo -gru ñó Liam.

Lilly salió de encima de él y, con dificultad, se levantó para taparse.

-Lo siento. Estoy tan... gorda. Debo de haberte aplas tado.

-No vuelvas con lo mismo.

Liam se hizo a un lado y, con una mueca de dolor, se in corporó lentamente. A diferencia de ella, él no parecía tener ninguna prisa por volver a vestirse. Lilly prefirió no mirar y acecho la falda arrugada hacia abajo, mientras veía que sus bragas estaban a sus pies, en el suelo. No logró abrocharse el sujetador, así que cerró la parte delantera de su blusa, pero cuando se disponía a abotonársela, Liam le sujetó las manos.

-Escúchame, Lilly Baker. He trabajado con cientos de modelos durante mi vida, pero nunca había tenido que de jar de pintar para seducir a una de ellas.

Ella iba a replicar que no se lo creía, pero se trataba de Liam Jenner, un hombre sin la paciencia suficiente para los piropos.

-Ha sido una locura.

La expresión de Liam se tornó feroz.

-Tienes un cuerpo magnífico. Exuberante y extrava gante, exactamente como tiene que ser el cuerpo de una mujer. ¿Te has fijado cómo caía la luz sobre tu piel? ¿Sobre tus pechos? Son colosales, Lilly. Grandes. Carnosos. Abun dantes. Nunca me cansaría de pintarlos. Tus pezones... -Liam puso sus dedos sobre ellos, los frotó y sus ojos ardieron con la misma pasión que había descubierto en ellos mientras pintaba-. Me hacen pensar en un aguacero. Un aguacero de abundante leche dorada. -Lilly se estremeció por la in tensidad que encerraba su ronco susurro-. Derramándo se por el suelo... Convirtiéndose en ríos... Ríos dorados y centelleantes fluyendo para alimentar continentes de tierras secas.

Qué hombre tan estrafalario y excesivo. Lilly no sabía qué pensar de una imagen tan atroz.

-Tu cuerpo, Lilly... ¿No lo ves? Es el cuerpo que dio a luz a la raza humana.

Sus palabras iban contra todo lo que predicaba el mun do en el que ella vivía. Dietas. Abnegación. Una obsesión por el hueso femenino en lugar de la carne femenina. La cultura de la juventud y la delgadez.

De la tacañería.

De la desfiguración.

Del miedo.

Por una fracción de segundo, Lilly entrevió la verdad. Vio un mundo tan aterrorizado por el poder místico de la Mujer que lo único que podía aceptar era la aniquilación de la fuente misma de aquel poder: la forma natural del cuerpo femenino.

Era una visión demasiado alejada de su experiencia, y de pronto se evaporó.

-Tengo que irme.

El corazón le martilleaba el pecho. Se inclinó para reco ger las bragas y las puso en la cesta de costura junto con los pedazos de la colcha que había esparcidos por el suelo.

-Ha sido... ha sido muy irresponsable.

-¿Hay alguna probabilidad de dejarte embarazada?

-No. Pero hay otras cosas.

-Ninguno de los dos es promiscuo. Ambos hemos aprendido a las duras que el sexo es demasiado importante.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a esto? -dijo dando una palmada en el suelo.

-Pasión. Déjame ver en qué estás trabajando -dijo se ñalando con la cabeza los retales que sobresalían de la cesta de costura.

A Lilly le pareció impensable permitir que un genio como Liam Jenner viera su simple proyecto artesanal. Negando con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de llegar allí, algo la empujó a darse la vuelta.

Liam estaba en pie, mirándola. Una mancha de pintura azul adornaba su muslo, cerca de la ingle. Estaba desnudo y magnífico.

-Tenías razón-dijo Lilly-. Tengo cincuenta años.

Su suave respuesta la siguió al salir de la casa y mientras bajaba por la carretera.

-Demasiado mayor para ser tan cobarde -dijo Liam en un suspiro, y sus palabras siguieron a Lilly hasta que salió de la casa y no la abandonaron durante todo el camino de vuelta.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo diecisiete**

_Daphne puso en su mochila las cosas más necesarias: crema solar, un par de flotadores de color rojo piruleta de fre sa, una caja de tiritas (porque Benny tam bién iba al campamento), sus cereales cru jientes favoritos, un silbato muy potente (porque Benny también iba al campa mento), lápices, un libro por cada día que pasaría fuera, binoculares de ópera (por que nunca se sabe lo que puedes querer ver), una pelota de playa donde ponía FORT LAUDERDALE, el cubo y la pala de plástico, y una hoja grande de plástico de embalar con burbujas para poder re ventarlas si se aburría._

_Daphne va a un campamento de verano_

El martes, Candy ya estaba harta de los altibajos de tra bajar en _Daphne va a un campamento de verano _y también de intentar tener entretenido a Terry. Aunque lo cierto es que él no había pedido que lo entretuviera. De hecho, esta ba malhumorado desde aquella cena del sábado por la noche y hacía lo posible por evitarla. Incluso había tenido el valor de comportarse como si ella estuviera imponiéndole su vo luntad. Había tenido que amenazarle con ir a la huelga para que aquel martes la acompañara.

Debería haberle dejado solo, pero no podía. La única for ma en que podía hacerle cambiar de idea sobre la venta del campamento de Wind Lake era convencerle de que aquél ya no era el lugar aburrido de su infancia. Por desgracia, hasta entonces no había podido convencerle de nada, lo que sig nificaba que había llegado la hora de pasar al siguiente mo vimiento. Resignada, se obligó a levantarse.

-¡Mira, Terry! ¡Ahí, en los árboles!

-¿Qué haces, Candy? ¡Siéntate!

Candy dio un salto de emoción.

-¿No es una curruca de Kirtland?

-¡Estate quieta!

Sólo hizo falta otro pequeño salto para que la canoa vol cara.

-¡Mierda!

Ambos cayeron al lago.

Mientras se sumergía, Candy pensó en el beso demole dor que se habían dado tres días antes. Desde aquel día, Terry había guardado las distancias, y las pocas veces que ha bían estado juntos, apenas había estado civilizado. En cuanto le había dicho que no iba a acostarse con él, había perdido el interés por ella. Si al menos...

¿Si al menos qué, boba? ¿Si al menos estuviera llamando a la puerta de tu dormitorio cada noche, suplicándote que cam biaras de idea y le dejaras entrar? Como si eso fuera a pasar.

Aunque ¿no podría al menos mostrar que la lujuria, que a ella no le había permitido pegar ojo en las tres últimas no ches, también lo estaba haciendo sufrir un poco? A Candy le había afectado incluso en su escritura. ¡Aquella mañana Daphne le había dicho a su mejor amiga, Melissa la Rana, que Benny estaba particularmente sexy aquel día! Candy había tirado el cuaderno al suelo con asco.

Candy levantó el brazo por encima de su cabeza en bus ca de la regala de la canoa volcada y se sumergió. Emergió dentro de la burbuja de aire que se había formado bajo el cas co, lo bastante grande para cobijar su cabeza. Eso de aho garse se estaba convirtiendo en una manía.

Sabía que sería fácil recuperar la atención de Terry. Lo úni co que tenía que hacer era desnudarse. Pero quería que fuera para él algo más que una aventura sexual. Quería que fuera...

Su mente se detuvo bruscamente, pero sólo por un mo mento. Un amigo, eso era. Justo cuando Candy había empe zado a valorar su amistad él se había comenzado a compor tarse de un modo arisco. No habría ninguna posibilidad de restablecer aquella relación si se acostaban juntos.

Nuevamente se obligó a sí misma a recordar que Terry no debía de ser un gran amante. Sí, besaba de primera, y sí, estaba dormido durante su breve y funesto encuentro sexual, pero ya había observado que Terry no era demasiado sen sualista. Nunca se recreaba con la comida. No saboreaba el vino ni se tomaba un tiempo para apreciar la presentación de la comida en su plato. Comía con eficiencia y sus modales en la mesa eran impecables, pero la comida no era para él más que combustible para su cuerpo. Además, ¿cuánta energía tie ne que invertir realmente un atractivo y multimillonario de portista profesional para desarrollar sus técnicas como aman te? Las mujeres hacían cola para complacerle, no al revés.

Tenía que aceptarlo: el sexo que quería compartir con Terry era el sexo de una fantasía romántica, y no estaba dis puesta a venderse el alma por eso. A pesar de las tres noches de insomnio, a pesar del calor embarazoso que le hacía flo jear las rodillas en los momentos más inoportunos, no que ría una aventura. Quería una relación auténtica. «Una amis tad», se recordó.

Ya empezaba a imaginarse qué aspecto tendrían dos ore jas de conejita chorreantes bajo una canoa volcada cuando la cabeza de Terry emergió junto a la suya. Aunque la oscuri dad que había bajo el casco no permitía distinguir cuál era la expresión de su rostro, no había duda por el tono de su voz de que estaba realmente enfadado.

-¿Por qué sabía que te encontraría aquí?

-Me he desorientado.

-¡Ni que lo jures, eres la persona más descoordinada que he conocido en mi vida!

Terry la cogió bruscamente del brazo y la arrastró nue vamente hacia debajo del agua. Volvieron a salir a la super ficie a la luz del sol.

Era una hermosa tarde en Wind Lake. El sol brillaba, y en el agua, transparente como un aguamarina, se reflejaba una única nube de algodón que flotaba en el cielo, y que pa recía una de esas galletas de merengue que a Candy se le ha bían quemado por debajo. Terry, sin embargo, parecía eno jado, y no poco.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Cuando me has hecho chantaje para acompañarte al lago, me has asegurado que eras una experta en canoas!

Mientras se movía en el agua, Candy se alegró de haber se acordado de dejar las zapatillas deportivas en el embarca dero, que era más de lo que había hecho Terry. Aunque cla ro, él no poseía su intuición para saber dónde acabarían.

-Y lo soy. En mi último campamento de verano era la encargada de salir a navegar con los niños de seis años.

-¿Y queda alguno vivo?

-No sé por qué refunfuñas tanto, ¡si a ti te gusta nadar!

-¡No cuando llevo un Rolex!

-Ya te compraré uno nuevo.

-Sí, claro. El caso es que yo ya no quería venir hoy a na vegar en canoa. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Pero este fin de se mana, cada vez que he intentado hacer algo, a ti te parecía que un ladrón estaba intentando entrar en la casita, o no po días concentrarte en la cocina a menos que fuéramos a saltar desde un acantilado. ¡Esta mañana me has dado la lata hasta que he jugado a la pelota con tu mapache!

_- _Clintiene que hacer ejercicio -dijo Candy.

Y Terry necesitaba a alguien con quien jugar.

No había tenido ni un momento para sentarse tranqui lo en todo el fin de semana. En vez de rendirse al hechizo de Wind Lake y volver a conectarse con su patrimonio, hacía ejercicio o distraía su inquietud con un martillo y algunos clavos. Era de esperar que en cualquier momento montara en su coche y desapareciera para siempre.

La sola idea la deprimió. Ella no podía marcharse de aquel lugar, todavía no. Había algo mágico en el campamen to. Las posibilidades relucían en el aire. Parecía casi encan tado.

Terry nadó hacia la popa de la canoa volcada.

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora con esto?

-¿Puedes tocar fondo?

-¡Estamos en medio del lago! Por supuesto que no toco fondo.

Candy no hizo caso de su aspereza.

-Nuestro instructor una vez nos enseñó una técnica para poner del derecho una canoa. Se llamaba el vuelco de Capistrano, pero...

-¿Cómo se hace?

-Tenía catorce años. No me acuerdo.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo mencionas?

-Sólo pensaba en voz alta. Vamos, seguro que podremos apañarnos.

Al final lograron enderezar la canoa, pero su técnica, basada esencialmente en la fuerza bruta de Terry, no pudo evitar que el casco acabara lleno de agua y parcialmente su mergido. Como no tenían nada para poder achicar el agua, tuvieron que cargar con ella hasta la orilla, y, cuando por fin la alcanzaron, Candy estaba jadeando. Sin embargo, ella nun ca había sido de las que se rinden.

-¡Mira allí, a la derecha, Terry! ¡Es el señor Morgan! -dijo Candy sujetándose un mechón de pelo mojado detrás de la oreja y señalando hacia el contable enclenque con ga fas que se había sentado en una silla, en la arena.

-No vuelvas a empezar.

-De verdad, que creo que tendrías que seguirle...

-Me da igual lo que digas. ¡A mí no me parece un asesi no en serie! -dijo Terry, quitándose la camiseta empapada.

-Yo soy muy intuitiva, y él tiene una mirada sospechosa.

-Creo que te has vuelto loca -murmuró Terry-. En serio. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a explicárselo a tu her mana … la mujer que resulta ser mi jefa.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

Terry se volvió. El verde-azul de sus ojos echaba llamas, y Candy comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos.

-¡Escúchame, Candy! Se han acabado los juegos y la diversión. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiem po de esta manera.

-Esto no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo. Es...

-¡No voy a ser tu compinche! ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Quieres que nuestra relación no entre en el dormitorio? Vale. Estás en tu derecho. Pero no esperes que yo sea tu camarada. ¡A par tir de ahora, entretente sola y mantente alejada de mí!

Terry se marchó hecho una furia. Aunque probablemen te se merecía un poco de su rabia, Candy no pudo evitar enfadarse con él.

_Se suponía que el campamento de verano tenía que ser algo divertido, pero Daphne estaba triste. Desde que había volcado la canoa, Benny no le dirigía la pala bra. Ya no le pedía que girasen en círculo hasta marear se. Ni siquiera se fijó en que Daphne se había pintado las uñas de las patas cada una de un color diferente, como si hubiera pisado un charco de arco iris. Ya no arrugaba la nariz y le sacaba la lengua para llamar su atención, ni eructaba fuerte. En cambio, lo había visto haciéndole muecas a Cicely, una conejita de Berlín que le regalaba conejos de chocolate y no tenía gusto para la moda._

Candy dejó a un lado su cuaderno y pasó a la sala de es tar, llevándose consigo la última cajita de Di Azúcar, y ver tió lo que quedaba en un gran cuenco para leche que todavía contenía los restos de pastel de azúcar del día anterior. Ha cía ya cuatro días que Candy había volcado la canoa, y, des de aquel día cada mañana había encontrado una caja nueva en el mostrador de la cocina de la casita, lo que eliminaba cualquier misterio sobre dónde había pasado Kevin la noche anterior. _¡Slytherin!_

Había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado de ella excepto lo que debería hacer: volver a trasladarse a la casa de huéspedes. Pero su aversión a estar cerca de Lilly era peor que su aversión a estar cerca de ella. Tampoco es que importase demasiado, ya que casi nunca estaban en la casita al mismo tiempo.

Deprimida, se puso un trozo de pastel de azúcar en la bo ca. Era sábado, y la casa de huéspedes se había llenado para el fin de semana. Candy entró en el vestíbulo y colocó bien el montón de folletos de la consola del salón. La oferta de em pleo ya había salido publicada en el periódico, y Terry se ha bía pasado la mañana entrevistando a los dos mejores candi datos. Mientras, Candy les había mostrado sus habitaciones a los huéspedes y había ayudado a Tom con los nuevos al quileres de las casitas. Ya era primera hora de la tarde, y se ha bía pasado un buen rato escribiendo: necesitaba un descanso.

Salió al porche principal y vio a Lilly de rodillas en la sombra, a un lado del patio principal, plantando las últimas nomeolvides rosas y púrpuras que había comprado para co locar en los macizos vacíos. Ni siquiera con unos guantes de jardín y arrodillada en la hierba perdía su glamour. Candy no se molestó en recordarle que era una huésped. Lo había in tentado unos días antes cuando Lilly había aparecido con el maletero lleno de plantas. Lilly había contestado que le en cantaba la jardinería, que la relajaba, y Candy había tenido que admitir que no se la veía tan tensa, aunque de hecho Terry seguía sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

Cuando Candy hubo bajado las escaleras, _Mermy_ levan tó la cabeza y pestañeó con aquellos ojazos dorados. Como Clin se había quedado dentro con Dorothy, la gata se levantó y caminó hasta Candy para refregarse en sus tobillos. Aunque Candy no era tan aficionada a los gatos como Terry, _Mermy_ era una felina encantadora, y se había establecido entre am bas una amistad a distancia. A Mermy le encantaba que la co gieran en brazos, y Candy se agachó para hacerlo.

Lilly aplastó ligeramente con la pala la tierra que había alrededor de las flores recién plantadas.

-Preferiría que no animases a Liam a seguir viniendo a desayunar todos los días.

-Me gusta. -«Y a usted también», pensó Candy.

-No sé qué le encuentras. Es grosero, arrogante y egoísta.

-Y también divertido, inteligente y muy atractivo.

-No me había fijado.

-Ya.

Lilly miró a Candy alzando su ceja de diva, pero no la in timidó. Últimamente, a veces, Lilly parecía olvidar que Candy era su enemiga. Tal vez el hecho de verla trabajando por la casa de huéspedes no acababa de encajar en la imagen que te nía la actriz de una mimada heredera del fútbol. Candy pen só en confrontarse con ella otra vez como lo había hecho jun to al huerto de plantas aromáticas hacía una semana, pero no se sintió capaz de defenderse.

Todas las mañanas, Liam Jenner aparecía en la cocina para desayunar con Lilly. Mientras comían siempre discutían, aun que Candy habría jurado que lo hacían para alargar el tiem po que pasaban juntos más que por cualquier otra razón. Cuando conversaban sin discutir, lo hacían sobre temas muy diversos, desde el arte y los viajes que ambos habían realiza do, hasta la naturaleza humana. Lo tenían todo en común, y era evidente que se atraían. Tan evidente como que Lilly combatía aquella atracción.

Candy se había enterado de que Lilly había ido una vez a casa de Liam y que éste había empezado a hacerle un retra to, aunque Lilly rechazaba sus repetidas peticiones para que volviera y posara para él. Candy se preguntaba qué habría pa sado aquel día en la casa.

Llevó a _Mermy_ hacia la sombra de un gran tilo, cerca de donde Lilly estaba plantando. Sólo para ser perversa, dijo:

-Seguro que desnudo debe de estar buenísimo.

-¡Candy!

La diablura de Candy se desvaneció al ver a Terry co rriendo hacia el comedor comunitario desde la carretera. En cuanto había terminado con las entrevistas, se había puesto una camiseta y el pantalón gris de deporte y se había larga do. Prácticamente no hablaba con ella, ni siquiera mientras servían juntos el desayuno. Tal como Dorothy se había visto obligada a hacerle notar, Terry pasaba más tiempo hablan do con Charlotte Long que con Candy.

Se había pasado toda la semana torturando a Lilly con su fría cortesía, y Lilly le había dejado marchar impune. En aquel momento, sin embargo, clavó el desplantador en el suelo y dijo con decisión:

-¿Sabes, Candy? Se me acaba de agotar la paciencia con tu marido.

Ya eran dos.

Terry redujo la velocidad para detenerse, inclinó la ca beza y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la parte más estre cha de la espalda. _Mermy _le vio y se movió entre los brazos de Candy, que miró a la gata con resentimiento. Estaba celo sa. Celosa del afecto de Terry por una gata. Recordó cómo la acariciaba, hundiendo en el pelaje de _Mermy _aquellos de dos largos... Recorriendo toda la espalda... A Candy se le puso la carne de gallina.

¡Se dio cuenta de que estaba total y ciegamente furiosa con Terry! No le gustaba nada que se hubiera pasado toda la mañana entrevistando a extraños para que se hicieran car go del campamento. ¿Y qué derecho tenía él para compor tarse como si tuvieran una auténtica amistad y luego des preciarla porque no había querido acostarse con él? Podía fingir que estaba enfadado por el incidente de la canoa, pero ambos sabían que era mentira.

Impulsivamente, se volvió y dejó a la gata junto al tron co del tilo bajo el que se encontraban. Una ardilla se movió inquieta en las ramas del árbol. _Mermy _dio un latigazo con la cola y se puso a trepar.

Lilly percibió la reacción de Candy por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió.

-¿Se puede saber qué...?

-¡No es usted la única que está perdiendo la paciencia!-dijo Candy mirando hacia arriba para ver cómo trepaba _Mermy_. Luego llamó a Terry. Terry miró hacia allí.

-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! _¡Es Mermy!_

Terry aceleró el paso hacia ellas.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Candy señaló hacia el tilo: _Mermy _se había encaramado a una rama a bastante altura del suelo y maullaba disgustada al haber perdido de vista a la ardilla.

-Está atrapada en el tilo y no la podemos bajar. La po bre está muerta de miedo.

Lilly puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Terry miró arriba hacia el árbol.

-Vamos, bonita. Baja aquí conmigo -dijo extendien do los brazos-. Ven aquí.

-Llevamos horas con este método -dijo mirando su sudadera empapada y el pantalón de correr. Los pelos de sus piernas desnudas estaban enmarañados. ¿Cómo podía es tar, aun así, tan atractivo?-. Me temo que tendrás que tre par. -Candy calló un segundo y añadió-: A menos que quie ras que lo haga yo.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo agarrándose a una de las ramas más bajas e iniciando la ascensión.

A Candy le costaba contener la risa.

-Te vas a dejar las piernas hechas trizas.

Terry siguió trepando.

-Si resbalas, podrías romperte el brazo pasador. Podría ser el final de tu carrera.

Terry ya desaparecía entre las ramas, y Candy alzó la voz_._

-¡Baja, por favor! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-¡Armas más jaleo tú que la gata! -exclamó él.

-Iré a buscar a Tom -dijo Candy.

-Qué gran idea. La última vez que le he visto estaba en el embarcadero. Y tómate tu tiempo.

-¿Crees que habrá serpientes arborícolas ahí arriba?

-No lo sé, pero seguro que puedes encontrar alguna en el bosque. Puedes ir a ver. -La rama crujió-. Ven aquí, _Mermy. _Aquí, bonita.

La rama que sostenía a la gata era bastante gruesa, pero Terry era un hombre corpulento. ¿Y si la rama se rompía y Terry se lesionaba? Por primera vez, el aviso de Candy fue genuino.

-No subas a esa rama, Terry, pesas demasiado.

-¿Te quieres callar?

Candy contuvo la respiración mientras Terry apoyaba su pierna sobre la rama a unos dos metros de donde esta ba sentada _Mermy. _Terry se inclinó hacia delante mientras le susurraba a la gata. Casi había llegado a ella cuando _Mermy _movió la nariz en el aire, saltó ágilmente a una rama más baja y emprendió el camino de bajada del tilo.

Candy contempló con fastidio el descenso de la gata que, una vez en el suelo, salió disparada hacia su dueña. Lilly la recogió rápidamente y le lanzó a Candy una mirada inequí voca. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada a Terry, que ya bajaba del árbol.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevaba ahí arriba? -pre guntó al saltar al suelo.

-Bueno, es difícil llevar la cuenta del tiempo cuando es tás aterrorizada.

Terry estudió a Candy con suspicacia, y luego se agachó para examinar un feo rasguño que se había hecho en la par te interior de la pantorrilla.

-Tengo pomada en la cocina -dijo Candy.

Lilly dio un paso adelante.

-Iré a por ella.

-No me hagas ningún favor -espetó Terry.

Lilly apretó los dientes.

-Mira, empiezo a estar totalmente harta de tu actitud. Y estoy cansada de esperar el momento propicio. Tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora -dijo dejando a la gata en el suelo.

Terry se quedó desconcertado. Se había ido acostum brando a que ella no le presionara y parecía no saber qué res ponder.

Lilly señaló con el índice un lateral de la casa.

-Ya hemos pospuesto esta cuestión durante demasiado tiempo. ¡Sígueme! A menos que no tengas pelotas.

Lilly le había puesto una bandera roja delante de la cara, y Terry respondió de inmediato.

-Ya veremos quién tiene pelotas -gruñó.

Lilly salió a la carga hacia el bosque.

Candy quiso aplaudir, pero se alegró de no haberlo he cho porque Lilly se volvió para mirarla.

-¡No toques a mi gata!

-Sí, señora.

Lilly y Terry se alejaron juntos.

Lilly oyó el crujir de los pasos de Terry sobre la pinaza seca que cubría el camino. Al menos la estaba siguiendo. Tres décadas de culpa empezaron a calmar el mal humor que le había dado el valor de forzar por fin aquella confrontación. Estaba tan harta de aquella culpa. Lo único que había hecho era paralizarla, y ya no podía seguir soportándolo. Liam la atormentaba apareciendo todas las mañanas para tomarse con ella un desayuno que a Lilly nunca le apetecía, pero que al parecer era incapaz de rechazar. Candy tal vez no encaja ba en la casilla que Lilly le había asignado y Terry la miraba como si fuera su peor enemigo. Era demasiado.

Más adelante, a lo lejos, los árboles daban paso al lago. Lilly caminó hacia allí, desafiándole en silencio a no seguirla. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, se volvió para mirarle a la cara, sin saber hasta que empezó a hablar qué iba a decirle.

-¡No me disculparé por haberte abandonado!

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Búrlate cuanto quieras, pero ¿no te has preguntado nunca dónde estarías si me hubiera quedado contigo? ¿Qué posibilidades crees que hubieras tenido viviendo en un apar tamento infestado de cucarachas con una adolescente inma dura que tenía grandes sueños pero ninguna idea de cómo hacerlos realidad?

-Ninguna en absoluto -respondió glacialmente-. Hi ciste bien.

-Por supuesto. Me aseguré de que tuvieras unos padres que te adoraron desde el día en que naciste y vivieras en una bonita casa, con comida abundante y un patio donde jugar.

Terry miró hacia el lago, con cara de aburrimiento.

-Eso no lo discuto. ¿Has acabado ya con esto? Es que tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡No podía venir a verte!

-Eso no importa.

Lilly se acercó un poco a Terry, pero se detuvo.

-Sí que importa. Y sé que por eso me odias tanto. No porque te abandonara, sino porque nunca respondí a las car tas en las que me suplicabas que viniera a verte.

-Apenas lo recuerdo. Tenía... ¿qué? ¿Seis años? ¿Crees que algo así todavía me preocupa? -Su aire de indiferencia estudiada adquirió un tono cortante-. No te odio, Lilly. No me importas tanto.

-Todavía conservo aquellas cartas. Todas y cada una de las cartas que me escribiste. Y están empapadas de lágrimas, muchas más de las que te puedes imaginar.

-Me rompes el corazón.

-¿No lo comprendes? No había nada que hubiera de seado más, pero no lo tenía permitido.

-Esto tendrás que explicármelo.

Por fin había logrado su atención. Terry se acercó y separó junto a la base de un viejo roble nudoso.

-No tenías seis años. Las cartas empezaron cuando te nías siete. La primera estaba escrita en letras mayúsculas en un papel cuadriculado amarillo. Todavía la tengo.

La había leído tantas veces que el papel había perdido por completo apresto.

_Querida tía Lilly,_

_Ya sé que eres mi mamá de verdad y te quiero mu cho. Podrías venir a verme. Tengo un gato. Se llama Spike._

_También tiene siete años._

_Un beso_

_TERRY_

_No le cuentes a mamá que te he escrito esta carta. Po dría llorar._

-Me escribiste dieciocho cartas en cuatro años.

-No lo recuerdo demasiado.

Lilly se arriesgó a dar algunos pasos hacia él.

-Eleonor y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?

No te di a tus padres por las buenas, no creas. Lo hablamos todo a fondo. Y yo hice largas listas. -Lilly se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños cerrados, y dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo-. Tuvieron que prometerme que no te azotarían nunca, aunque tampoco es que lo hubieran hecho. Les dije que no criticaran tu música cuando fueras adolescente, y tenían que dejarte llevar el pelo como quisie ses. Ten en cuenta que yo acababa de cumplir los dieciocho dijo con una sonrisa triste-. Incluso intenté convencer les para que te compraran un descapotable rojo cuando cum plieras los dieciséis, aunque sabiamente se negaron.

Por primera vez, Terry le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue un pe queño movimiento, un gesto casi imperceptible de la comi sura de sus labios, pero al menos estaba allí.

Lilly pestañeó, decidida a terminar su relato sin derra mar una lágrima.

-Hubo una cosa en la que no cedí, sin embargo. Les hice prometer que te dejarían siempre perseguir tus sueños, aunque éstos no fueran los mismos que tenían ellos para ti.

Terry aguzó los oídos olvidándose por completo de fin gir indiferencia.

-A ellos no les hacía ninguna gracia dejarte jugar al fút bol. Les aterrorizaba que pudieras lastimarte. Pero les hice cumplir la promesa y nunca intentaron impedírtelo. -Lilly ya no podía mirarle a los ojos-. Sólo tenía que darles una única cosa a cambio...

Lilly oyó que Terry se acercaba, y levantó la vista. Terry avanzaba hacia ella por una estrecha franja de sol.

-¿Cuál era?

Lilly notó en su voz que ya se lo imaginaba.

-Tuve que prometer que no iría nunca a verte. -Lilly no se atrevía a mirarle, y se mordió el labio-. Entonces no exis tía la adopción abierta, o si existía, yo no sabía nada de la cuestión. Ellos me hablaron de lo confundidos que pueden estar los niños, y yo les creí. Ellos aceptaron que te contarían quién era tu madre biológica en cuanto fueras lo bastante ma yor como para comprenderlo, y me enviaron cientos de fo tografías tuyas a lo largo de los años, pero yo no podía vi sitarte. Mientras Eleonor y Richard estuvieran vivos, tú tenías que tener sólo una madre.

-Una vez rompiste la promesa -dijo casi sin despegar los labios-. Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.

-Fue un accidente -dijo Lilly caminando hacia un can to rodado que sobresalía en el suelo de arena-. Cuando em pezaste a jugar al fútbol en el instituto, entendí que por fin tenía la oportunidad de verte sin romper mi promesa. Em pecé a volar a Grand Rapids los viernes para ver los partidos. Me quitaba el maquillaje, me echaba una bufanda vieja sobre la cara y me ponía ropa vulgar para que nadie me reconocie ra. Luego me sentaba en la tribuna para los seguidores visi tantes. Tenía unos binoculares con los que te seguía durante todo el partido. Vivía esperando los momentos en que te qui tabas el casco. Nunca podrás imaginar cómo llegué a odiar aquel casco.

El día era caluroso, pero Lilly sintió frío y se frotó los brazos.

-Todo fue bien hasta que entraste en el equipo juvenil. Era el último partido de la temporada, y sabía que pasaría casi un año antes de volver a verte. Me convencí a mí misma de que no haría ningún daño a nadie si pasaba con el coche por delante de tu casa.

-Yo estaba cortando el césped en el patio.

Lilly asintió con la cabeza.

-Era uno de esos días de veranillo de San Martín, y tú estabas sudoroso, igual que ahora. Yo estaba tan distraída mi rándote que no vi el coche de tu vecino aparcado en la calle.

-Le rayaste todo el lateral.

-Y tú saliste corriendo a ayudar. Cuando te diste cuen ta quién era yo, me miraste como si me odiaras.

-No me podía creer que fueras tú.

-Como Eleonor nunca me lo echó en cara, supe que no habías contado nada.

Lilly intentó leer su expresión, pero Terry no demostraba ninguna emoción. Terry apartó una rama caída con la tinta de su zapatilla.

-Mamá murió hace más de un año. ¿Por qué has espe raste hasta ahora para contármelo?

Lilly le miró y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cuántas veces te he llamado para intentar hablar con tigo? Tú me rechazaste, Terry. Todas las veces.

Terry la miró.

-Deberían haberme contado que no te dejaban visitarme.

-¿Se lo preguntaste alguna vez?

Terry se encogió de hombros y Lilly supo que no lo había hecho.

-Creo que Richard hubiera querido contarte algo, pero Eleonor no lo habría permitido jamás. Lo hablamos muchas veces por teléfono. Tienes que recordar que ella era mayor que las madres de tus amigos, y sabía sobradamente que no era una de esas mamás divertidas que todos los niños desean. Eso la hacía sentir insegura. Además, tú eras un niño testa rudo. ¿Crees que no le habrías dado importancia y habrías seguido tranquilamente con tus cosas si hubieras sabido lo mucho que deseaba verte?

-Habría subido al primer autobús hacia Los Ángeles -respondió tajantemente.

-Y eso le habría roto el corazón a Eleonor.

Lilly esperó, deseando que Terry se acercara a ella. Ima ginó, como tantas otras veces, que él dejaría que lo abrazase y todos aquellos años perdidos se desvanecerían. Pero Terry se limitó a recoger una piña del suelo.

-Teníamos una tele en el sótano -empezó a decir-. Todas las semanas bajaba a ver tu programa. Siempre bajaba el volumen, aunque ellos sabían qué estaba haciendo. Nun ca dijeron una sola palabra sobre el asunto.

-Ya lo supongo.

Terry pasó el dedo por la piña. Su hostilidad había de saparecido, aunque no su tensión, y Lilly supo que la reu nión que había soñado no iba a producirse.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? -preguntó él.

El hecho de que tuviera que plantear la pregunta indicaba que Terry todavía no estaba preparado para darle nada. Lilly no podía tocarle, no podía decirle que lo había querido des de el momento de su nacimiento ni tampoco que nunca ha bía dejado de quererle.

-Supongo que eso depende de ti -dijo únicamente.

Terry asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y luego soltó la piña.

-Ahora que ya me lo has contado, ¿te marcharás?

Ni su expresión ni el tono de su voz le dieron a Lilly nin guna pista sobre cuál quería Terry que fuera la respuesta, y ella no iba a preguntárselo.

-Quiero acabar de plantar las flores que compré. Unos cuantos días más.

Era una excusa poco convincente, pero Terry asintió y se dirigió hacia el camino.

-Tengo que ducharme.

Terry no le había ordenado que se marchara. Tampoco le había dicho que eso llegaba demasiado tarde. Lilly deci dió que ya era suficiente por el momento.

Terry encontró a Candy encaramada en su lugar favorito, el columpio del porche de atrás de la casita, con un cuaderno en el regazo. Le dolía demasiado pensar en las demoledoras revelaciones de Lilly, así que se quedó en pie en la puerta ob servando a Candy, que no debía de haberle oído llegar porque no alzó la mirada. Por otra parte, Terry se había estado comportando como un cretino, y cabía la posibilidad de que le ignorase aunque ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar si Candy no había dejado de tramar aventuras estrafalarias sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho que a él le afectaba estar cerca de ella?

¿Acaso pensaba que era fácil verla chapotear con aquel minuto traje de baño negro que le había tenido que com prar para sustituir el biquini rojo? ¿Es que Candy no había mirado nunca hacia abajo para observar qué les ocurría a sus pechos cuando tenía frío? El diseño del bañador dejaba tan to al descubierto que era prácticamente una súplica para que deslizara los dedos por debajo y tomara en sus manos aque llas pequeñas nalgas redondas. ¡Y aún tenía el valor de estar enfadada con él porque la ignoraba! ¿Es que no comprendía que no podía ignorarla?

Terry quería dejar a un lado el cuaderno en el que escri bía Candy, cogerla en brazos y llevarla directamente al dormitorio, pero en vez de eso se fue directo al baño y llenó la bañera con agua muy fría sin dejar de soltar tacos por la fal ta de una ducha. Se lavó rápidamente y se puso ropa limpia. Terry no había parado en toda la semana, pero no le había servido para nada. A pesar de la carpintería y la pintura, a pe sar de la gimnasia diaria y de haber añadido kilómetros a sus carreras, la deseaba más que nunca. Ni siquiera las filmaciones de partidos que había empezado a mirar en la tele del des pacho lograban mantener su atención. Debería haber regre sado a la casa de huéspedes, pero Lilly estaba allí.

Sintió que lo atravesaba una punzada de dolor. No podía pensar en ella, no allí. Tal vez conduciría hasta el pueblo para entrenarse en el diminuto gimnasio que había junto a la po sada.

Pero no, se encontró saliendo al porche al tiempo que se evaporaban todas sus promesas de mantenerse apartado de Candy. Al cruzar la puerta, vio claro que estaba en el único lugar donde podía estar en aquel momento: en presencia de la única persona que tal vez comprendería su confusión por lo que acababa de sucederle.

Candy alzó la vista y lo miró con aquellos ojos llenos de generosa preocupación que mostraba siempre que creía que alguien podía tener un problema. Terry no vio en ellos el más mínimo destello de reproche por haber estado de tan mal humor, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano ella lo pondría en su lugar.

-¿Va todo bien?

Terry se encogió de hombros, sin dejar ver gran cosa.

-Hemos hablado.

Pero a ella no le impresionó aquella actuación de tipo duro.

-¿Te has comportado con tu repugnante egoísmo ha bitual?

-La he escuchado, si te refieres a eso.

Terry sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero quería que ella le arrancase la historia. Tal vez porque no sabía qué des cubriría ella cuando lo hiciese.

Candy esperó.

Terry anduvo hacia el biombo. La planta que Candy ha bía colgado de un gancho le acarició el hombro.

-Me ha estado contando cosas... No sé... No eran exac tamente como yo pensaba.

-¿Y cómo eran? -preguntó Candy.

Terry se lo explicó todo. Excepto lo confundidos que estaban sus sentimientos. Sólo los hechos. Cuando Terry terminó, Candy asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ya veo.

Ojalá también lo viera él.

-Ahora tienes que acostumbrarte a saber que lo que creías sobre ella no era verdad.

-Creo que ella quiere... -dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. Quiere algo de mí. Pero no puedo... -Terry se volvió hacia ella-. ¿Se supone que tengo que sentir de golpe cariño por ella? ¡Porque no lo siento!

Candy parpadeó con un gesto casi de dolor, y tardó un buen rato en responder.

-Dudo que espere eso ahora mismo. Tal vez podrías empezar simplemente por conocerla. Lilly hace colchas, y es una artista fabulosa. Aunque no quiera reconocerlo.

-Ya.

Terry se sacó las manos de los bolsillos e hizo exacta mente lo que había intentado evitar desde el viernes anterior.

-Si no hago algo me volveré loco. Conozco un lugar a unos treinta kilómetros. Salgamos de aquí.

Terry enseguida vio que Candy iba a negarse, pero no la culpo. Aunque tampoco podía quedarse solo, así que cogió el cuaderno de su regazo y tiró de Candy para levantarla.

-Te gustará.

Una hora después, sobrevolaban el río Au Sable en un pequeño planeador de fabricación alemana.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo dieciocho**

_Las fantasías y sueños sexuales son algo normal. Son incluso una forma sa ludable de pasar el rato mientras esperas a que llegue la persona adecuada._

_«Mi vida sexual secreta»_

_Para Chik_

-Qué bien que Terry decidiera por fin pasar un rato contigo. Tal vez acepte ir por un asesor matrimonial.

Dorothy dejó el pastel de mermelada de fresa sobre la bandeja Wedgwood y le dedicó a Candy su habitual mirada compasiva.

-No necesitamos a ningún asesor matrimonial -espe tó Terry mientras entraba por la puerta con _Mermy _pegada a sus pies. Acababan de volver de su aventura en planeador y el viento le había dejado el pelo peinado hacia atrás-. Lo que necesitamos es ese pastel. Son las cinco y los huéspedes esperan la merienda.

Dorothy se dirigió a regañadientes hacia la puerta.

-Tal vez si rezaseis los dos...

-¡El pastel! -gruñó Terry.

Dorothy volvió la cabeza hacia Candy y le hizo saber con la mirada que ella había hecho todo lo posible, pero que Candy estaba condenada sin remisión a una vida sin sexo. Luego desapareció.

-Tienes razón -dijo Terry-. Esta chica resulta irritante debería haberte hecho el chupetón.

Ese era un tema del que Candy no quería hablar, de mo do que optó por concentrar su atención en preparar la bandeja de té. No había tenido tiempo para cambiarse la ropa ni tampoco de arreglarse el pelo que el viento le ha bía despeinado, pero se obligó a no ponerse nerviosa cuando Terry se le acercó unos pasos.

-En caso de que estuvieras preocupada, Daphne... Tranquila, mis oídos acaban de recuperarse de ese grito.

-Ibas directamente hacia los árboles. Y no era un grito- dijo cogiendo la bandeja y entregándosela-. Era un chillido.

-Un chillido de mil demonios. Y no estábamos para na da cerca de los árboles.

-Creo que las huéspedes femeninas aguardan impacientes tu presencia.

Terry hizo una mueca y desapareció con _Mermy._

Candy sonrió. No debería haberse sorprendido de que Terry fuera un experto piloto de planeador, aunque habría preferido que se lo hubiera mencionado antes de despegar. A pesar de aquella tarde juntos, las cosas no estaban mucho mejor entre ellos. Terry no había dicho ni media palabra so bre las entrevistas de la mañana, y ella no encontraba el mo mento de preguntárselo. También estaba extrañamente asus tadizo. Esa misma tarde habían topado accidentalmente y Terry había saltado como si Candy quemara. Si no la quería a su lado, ¿por qué la había invitado?

Candy conocía la respuesta. Tras su conversación con Lilly, no quería estar solo.

La mujer causante de su confusión entró en la cocina por la puerta de atrás. Llevaba la palabra incertidumbre escrita en la cara, y Candy sintió empatía. Durante el trayecto de re greso al campamento, Candy había pronunciado el nombre de Lilly y Terry había cambiado de tema.

Recordó lo que le había dicho en la casita. «Se supone que tengo que sentir de golpe cariño por ella? ¡Porque no lo siento! » Había sido un recordatorio inequívoco de que a Terry no le gustaban las relaciones íntimas. Candy había empe zado a darse cuenta de lo hábil que era manteniendo a la gen te alejada de él. Por extraño que pareciera, Liam Jenner, con tanta obsesión por la intimidad, estaba emocionalmente me nos encerrado en sí mismo que Terry.

-Siento lo de su gata -dijo Candy-. Ha sido un impul so. Terry necesita muchas emociones -dijo mientras pasaba el dedo por el vidrio tallado del borde de la bandeja-. Quie ro que disfrute del campamento para que no se lo venda.

Lilly asintió. Sus manos entraban y salían de los bolsillos. Carraspeó.

-¿Te ha hablado Terry de nuestra conversación?

-Sí.

-No ha sido exactamente un éxito rotundo.

-Aunque tampoco un fracaso estrepitoso.

En el rostro de Lilly se esbozó un conmovedor destello de esperanza.

-Espero que no.

-El fútbol es mucho más sencillo que las relaciones per sonales.

Lilly asintió y jugueteó con sus anillos.

-Te debo una disculpa, ¿no?

-Pues sí.

Esta vez, en la sonrisa de Lilly había algo más.

-He sido injusta contigo, lo sé.

-Tiene toda la razón.

-Me preocupo por él.

-Y por el daño que podría hacerle a sus emociones una heredera devoradora de hombres, ¿no?

Lilly miró a Clin,que salía de debajo de la mesa.

-Ayúdame, Clin. Tu dueña me da miedo.

Candy se rió.

Lilly sonrió, pero enseguida se puso seria de nuevo.

-Siento haberte juzgado mal, Candy. Sé que te preocu pas por él, y creo que nunca le harías daño deliberadamente. Candy sospechó que la opinión de Lilly cambiaría si co nociera las circunstancias que se escondían detrás de su matrimonio. Sólo la promesa que le había hecho a Terry impidió contarle la verdad.

-Por si todavía no se lo había imaginado -empezó a decirle Candy-, estoy de su parte. Creo que Terry la nece sita en su vida.

No te imaginas lo que significa eso para mí-dijo Lilly mirando hacia la puerta-. Entraré a tomar el té.

-¿Está segura? Los huéspedes se le echarán encima.

-Ya me apañaré-dijo irguiendo su postura-. Ya estoy harta de esconderme. Tu marido va a tener que arreglárselas conmigode una forma o de otra.

-Bien dicho.

Cuando Candy entró en la sala de estar con una bandeja de galletas y otra tetera, Lilly conversaba de buena gana con los huéspedes que la rodeaban. Se le iba el corazón por los ojos cada vez que miraba a Terry, aunque el rehuía su mirada. Era como si creyera que cualquier indicio de afecto pudiera en cierto modo atraparle.

La infancia de Candy le había enseñado a tener cuidado con la gente que no era emocionalmente abierta, y la cir cunspección de Terry la deprimió. Si fuera lista, alquilaría un coche y volvería a Chicago aquella misma noche.

Una mujer mayor de Ann Arbor que se acababa de registrar aquel mismo día apareció junto a Candy.

-Me han dicho que escribes libros infantiles.

-No mucho, últimamente -respondió taciturnamen te acordándose de las revisiones que todavía no había hecho v del cheque de la hipoteca de agosto que no podría firmar.

-Mi hermana y yo hace tiempo que queremos escribir un libro infantil, pero hemos estado tan ocupadas viajando que no hemos podido encontrar el momento.

-Escribir un libro infantil comporta algo más que en contrar el momento -dijo Terry detrás de ella-. No es tan sencillo como parece creer la gente.

Candy se quedó tan asombrada que casi le resbaló de las manos la bandeja con las galletas.

-Los niños quieren historias buenas -prosiguió-. Quieren reírse o asustarse o aprender algo sin que se lo ha gan tragar a la fuerza. Eso es lo que hace Candy en sus libros. Por ejemplo, en _Daphne se pierde..._

Terry se puso a describir con una extraordinaria precisión las técnicas que utilizaba Candy para llegar a sus lectores.

Más tarde, cuando apareció en la cocina, Candy le sonrió.

-Gracias por defender mi profesión. Te lo agradezco.

-La gente es idiota.

Terry señaló con un gesto de cabeza los utensilios que Candy estaba preparando para el desayuno del día siguiente.

-No hace falta que cocines tanto. Ya te he dicho que puedo hacer un pedido en la pastelería del pueblo.

-Ya lo sé. Es que me gusta.

La mirada de Terry se fue a los hombros desnudos y la camisola de encaje de Candy. Y se quedó allí clavada duran te tanto rato que Candy sintió como si estuviera recorriéndo le la piel con los dedos. Una fantasía estúpida; se dio cuenta de ello cuando él alargó la mano hacia el bote donde Candy acababa de dejar las galletas sobrantes.

-Parece que te gusta todo de este lugar. ¿Qué ha pasa do con aquellos malos recuerdos de tus campamentos de ve rano? -preguntó Terry.

-Así es como siempre quise que fuera un campamento de verano.

-¿Aburrido y lleno de viejos? -dijo él mordiendo una galleta-. Tienes unos gustos muy raros.

Candy no quiso discutir sobre eso con él. En cambio, le hizo la pregunta que había ido posponiendo toda la tarde.

-No me has dicho nada de las entrevistas de esta mañana.

Terry frunció el ceño.

-No han ido tan bien como sería deseable. Puede que el primer tipo haya sido un buen chef en algún momento de su vida, pero ahora se presenta borracho a las entrevistas. Y la mujer a la que he entrevistado ponía tantas restricciones en cuanto a horarios que no habría servido.

A Candy se le levantó el ánimo, pero cuando Terry pro siguió, el alma se le cayó a los pies.

-Hay otra candidata que vendrá mañana por la tarde, y por teléfono sonaba muy bien. Ni siquiera le ha puesto pe gas a venir un domingo para la entrevista. Supongo que podríamos prepararla el lunes y marcharnos de aquí el miérco les por la tarde como muy tarde.

-Hurra -dijo Candy con tristeza.

-¿No me digas que vas a echar de menos levantarte de la cama a las cinco y media de la mañana?

Ambos oyeron a Dorothy que reía en el pasillo.

-¡No, Tom!

Los recién casados acudían a la cocina para despedirse. Todas las tardes, justo después del té, regresaban corriendo a su apartamento, donde Candy estaba casi segura que salta ban a la cama y hacían el amor muy ruidosamente antes de tener que volver a la casa de huéspedes para pasar la noche.

-Qué suerte -murmuró Candy-. Ahora nos darán un cursito sobre nuestras carencias sexuales en estéreo.

-Ni por asomo.

Sin previo aviso, Terry la tomó en brazos, la empujó contra la nevera y aplastó su boca en la de ella.

Candy sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía. Y aunque tal vez fuera una idea mejor que la del chupetón, también era mucho más peligrosa.

La mano libre de Terry agarró su pierna por debajo de la rodilla y la levantó. Candy enroscó su pierna en la cadera de Terry y lo abrazó. La otra mano de Terry se deslizó bajo el top de Candy en busca de uno de sus pechos. Como si tu viera algún derecho.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par y Candy re cordó de pronto que tenían testigos. Ése, por supuesto, era el objetivo. Terry se echó atrás unos centímetros, aunque no lo bastante como para que los labios de Candy se enfriasen. Terry no apartó la vista de la boca de Candy, ni tampoco re tiró la mano de su pecho.

-Marchense.

Un grito sofocado de Dorothy. Un portazo. El sonido de unos pasos rápidos en retirada.

-Supongo que les hemos dado una lección -dijo Candy rozándole los labios.

-Supongo -dijo Terry, antes de empezar a besarla de nuevo.

-Candy, te... ¡Oh, perdón!

Otro portazo. Más pasos en retirada, esta vez de Lilly.

Terry soltó un taco.

-Nos vamos de aquí.

Su voz contenía la misma nota de determinación que le había oído en entrevistas de televisión cuando prometía ga nar a Green Bay. Terry soltó la pierna de Candy, y retiró de mala gana la mano que tenía encima de su pecho.

Candy se había vuelto a meter donde se suponía que no debía.

-La verdad, pienso que...

-Basta de pensar, Candy. Soy tu marido, maldita sea, y ya es hora de que te comportes como una esposa.

-¿Cómo una...? ¿A qué te...?

Pero Terry era fundamentalmente un hombre de acción y ya había tenido suficiente charla. Asiéndola por la muñe ca, la arrastró hacia la puerta de atrás.

Candy no se lo podía creer. La estaba secuestrando para cometer... ¡sexo a la fuerza!

«Santo Dios... ¡Resístete! ¡Dile que no!»

Candy veía el programa de Oprah y sabía exactamente qué se suponía que tenía que hacer una mujer en aquella si tuación. Gritar a todo pulmón, tirarse al suelo y ponerse a darle patadas a su asaltante con todas sus fuerzas. La enten dida en la materia del programa había explicado que esta estrategia no sólo tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa, sino que uti lizaba la fuerza de la parte inferior del cuerpo de la mujer.

«Gritar. Tirarse al suelo. Dar patadas.»

-No -susurró.

Terry ni la oyó. Siguió arrastrándola por el jardín y lue go por el camino que corría entre las casitas y el lago. Las lar gas piernas de Terry devoraban el terreno como si estuviera intentando vencer al pitido final. Se habría caído de bru ces si Terry no la hubiera estado agarrando tan fuerte.

«Gritar. Tirarse al suelo. Dar patadas.» Y no dejar de gri tar Candy recordaba aquella parte. Se suponía que no debía dejar de gritar ni un segundo mientras se daban las pa tadas.

La idea de tirarse al suelo resultaba interesante. Nada in tuitiva, aunque tenía sentido. Las mujeres no podían competir con los hombres en cuanto a fuerza de la parte superior del cuerpo, pero si el asaltante masculino estaba en pie y la mujer se tiraba al suelo... Una ráfaga de patadas fuertes y rápidas en las partes blandas... Sin duda, tenía sentido.

-Mmm, Terry...

-Cállate, o te juro por Dios que te poseo aquí mismo.

Sí, sin duda era sexo a la fuerza.

«Gracias a Dios.»

Candy estaba tan cansada de pensar, tan cansada de huir de lo que tanto deseaba. Ella sabía que tener que creer que la decisión se le había ido de las manos decía muy poco a fa vor de su madurez personal. Y considerar a Terry como un depredador sexual era incluso más lamentable. Pero a sus veintisiete años, Candy todavía no era la mujer que quería ser. La mujer que intentaba ser. Cuando tuviera los treinta, esta ba absolutamente segura de que ya dominaría su propia sexualidad. Pero, de momento, que lo hiciera él.

Avanzaron a sacudidas por el camino dejando atrás al Buen Señor y Arca de Noé. Lirios del campo estaba justo delante.

Candy se acordó de las escasas prestaciones como aman te de Terry y juró que no le diría ni una palabra sobre el tema ni durante ni después. Terry no era una persona egoísta por naturaleza. ¿Qué iba a saber él de prolegómenos cuando ten ía a todas aquellas mujeres colmándole de atenciones? Y un «pim, pam, gracias, señora» ya estaría bien. Aquellas enfer mizas imágenes nocturnas que le habían arrebatado el sue ño se esfumarían finalmente ante la cruda realidad.

-Adentro -dijo abriendo de golpe la puerta de la casi ta y empujando a Candy.

Candy no tenía ninguna opción en el asunto. Ninguna en absoluto. Él era más alto, más fuerte, y tenía propensión a ponerse violento en cualquier momento.

Incluso para una persona imaginativa, aquello era un ca llejón sin salida.

Candy deseó que no la hubiera soltado, aunque le gustó el modo como se echó las manos a las caderas. Y su mirada parecía seriamente amenazadora.

-No vas a empezar a soltarme el rollo de siempre, ¿verdad?

La pregunta le planteó un dilema. Si decía que sí, él daría marcha atrás. Si decía que no, le estaría dando permiso para hacer algo a lo que ella sabía que debería resistirse. Por suer te, Terry seguía enojado.

-¡Porque ya estoy harto! No somos chiquillos. Somos dos adultos sanos, y nos deseamos.

¿Por qué no dejaba de hablar y la arrastraba sin más al dormitorio? Si no de los pelos, sí al menos del brazo.

-Llevo todas las medidas de seguridad que vamos a ne cesitar...

Si al menos hubiera dicho que llevaba una pistola y que pensaba encañonarla si no se acostaba allí y le dejaba hacer lo que le apeteciera. Claro que Candy quería hacer mucho más que simplemente acostarse allí.

-¡Ahora, te recomiendo que muevas tu lindo trasero hacia el dormitorio!

Las palabras fueron perfectas, y a Candy le encantó la forma como señaló la puerta con el dedo, aunque el enojo que hasta entonces había dominado su mirada empezaba a dejar paso a la cautela. Se estaba preparando para echarse atrás.

Candy corrió hacia el dormitorio. Tampoco había para tanto, no debía darle demasiada importancia. Era una her mosa esclava obligada a entregarse a su implacable (aunque divinamente atractivo) amo. ¡Una esclava que tenía que qui tarse la ropa antes de que él la azotara!

Se quitó el top y se quedó en pie ante él cubierta simple mente por el sujetador y el pantalón, que en realidad era un calzón de gasa de los que se llevan en los harenes. Calzón que él rasgaría si ella no se apresuraba a quitarse.

Inclinó la cabeza y dio un puntapié en el aire para des prenderse de sus sandalias. Luego se quitó el pantalón -el calzón de gasa- y lo arrojó a un lado. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a su amo en pie junto a la puerta del dormitorio, con una expresión ligeramente aturdida, como si no pudiera creerse que iba a ser tan fácil. ¡Ja! ¡Fácil para él! ¡No estaba mirando a la muerte a la cara!

Ella sólo llevaba el sujetador y las bragas. Levantó la bar billa y lo miró desafiante. ¡Tal vez poseería su cuerpo, pero jamás podría tener su alma!

Una vez se hubo convencido de nuevo, Terry avanzó ha cia ella. Por supuesto que estaba convencido. Ella también lo estaría si tuviera a un ejército de guardias estacionados justo detrás de la puerta, listos para arrastrar a una esclava desobediente a la muerte si no se sometía.

Terry se paró delante de ella y miró abajo, rastrillando su cuerpo con sus ojos verde-azules. Si se hubiera dejado el top puesto, él se lo habría arrancado con una daga... ¡No, con los dientes!

Los imperiosos ojos de Terry abrasaban el cuerpo de Candy. ¿Qué pasaría si no le complacía? Un amo tan despia dado exigía de ella algo más que la simple sumisión. ¡Exigía colaboración! Y (acababa de recordar) había jurado torturar hasta la muerte a su mejor amiga, la dulce esclava Melissa, si no quedaba satisfecho. ¡Por mucho que le doliera a su orgu llo, tenía que satisfacerle!

Para salvar a Melissa.

Levantó los brazos y sujetó la magnífica mandíbula de Terry entre sus manos, en un intento desesperado de aplacar a aquel bárbaro. Se inclinó hacia delante y apretó sus labios inocentes contra aquellos labios crueles, cruelmente, cruel mente... dulces.

Candy suspiró y le tentó con la punta de la lengua. Cuan do Terry abrió la boca, ella la invadió. ¿Cómo podía hacer otra cosa cuando tenía que proteger la vida de la pobre Me lissa?

Las manos de Terry se extendieron en su espalda des nuda, buscando el broche del sujetador. A Candy se le puso la piel de gallina. El broche se abrió.

Terry la cogió por los hombros y tomó el mando del be so. Luego, tiró del sujetador y lo lanzó a un lado.

Su boca se apartó de la de Candy. Su mandíbula le acari ció la mejilla.

-Candy...

Ella no quería ser Candy. Si fuera Candy, tendría que re coger la ropa y vestirse de inmediato, porque Candy no era autodestructiva.

Sólo era una esclava, e inclinó la cabeza con sumisión cuando él se echó atrás para contemplar sus senos desnu dos, expuestos ya a sus depredadores ojos. Se estremeció y esperó. El algodón crepitó cuando Terry se quitó la camiseta -su túnica de seda- y la dejó caer a un lado. Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando él tiró de ella y su pecho de conquistador apretó sus pechos desnudos e in defensos.

Un temblor recorrió toda su piel cuando Terry empezó a comérsela a besos: primero rodeó por completo su cuello, y luego fue descendiendo hacia los pechos, que ya no le perte necían a ella. Le pertenecían a él. ¡Todas las partes de su cuer po le pertenecían a él! Las rodillas se le aflojaron. Había de seado tanto aquel momento, y sin embargo necesitaba a toda costa seguir con la fantasía.

Amo... Esclava... Suya para satisfacer sus deseos. No de bía enojarle... Debía dejarle -oh, sí- extender aquel reco rrido de besos por sus costillas y hacia el ombligo, el estó mago, mientras se deslizaba por sus caderas y empezaba a tirar de sus bragas.

¡Concéntrate! ¡Imagina esos labios crueles! ¡Esos ojos como puñales! La horrible pena que debería sufrir la esclava si no abría las piernas para que él pudiera deslizar su mano entre ellas. Su despiadado amo... Su salvaje propietario... Su...

-Hay una conejita en tus bragas.

Ni siquiera la mente más creativa podría haber mantenido la fantasía ante esa risilla ronca y burlona. Ella le miró y se le impuso la incómoda certeza de que uno de los dos no llevaba puestas más que unas braguitas azules con una conejita mientras que el otro no se había quitado los pantalones.

-¿Y qué, si la hay?

Terry se estiró y, después de frotar con los dedos la parte delantera de las braguitas, le dio una palmadita a la conejita . Candy se estremeció.

-Sólo me ha sorprendido.

-Me las regaló Annie. Fue una sorpresa.

-Para mí sí que ha sido una sorpresa -dijo mordis queando el cuello de Candy mientras seguía dándole palmaditas a la conejita-. ¿Son las únicas?

-Tal vez haya unas cuantas más.

Terry extendió su otra mano sobre el trasero de Candy y le dio un masaje.

-¿Tienes algunas con el chico tejón?

Sí, tenía unas con Benny luciendo su bonita máscara de tejón.

-¿Podrías dejar...de hablar...y concentrarte..ah...en la conquista?

-¿Qué conquista? -preguntó él deslizando el dedo bajo la banda de la entrepierna.

-No importa.

Candy suspiró mientras él seguía con su caricia. Oh, era delicioso. Candy abrió las piernas para dejarle ir a donde quisiera.

Y él quería ir a todas partes.

Antes de darse cuenta, sus bragas habían desaparecido, junto a la ropa de él, y estaban desnudos en la cama, dema siado impacientes para quitar la colcha.

Sus juegos se volvieron serios demasiado pronto. Terry agarró a Candy por los hombros y la colocó encima de él: no había duda de que iba al grano. Candy se contoneó sobre el cuerpo de Terry, le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y vol vió a besarle, con la esperanza de desacelerarle.

-Eres tan dulce... -murmuró Terry dentro de su boca.

Pero era imposible distraerle. La cogió por la parte pos terior de las rodillas y las abrió a la altura de las caderas. Ya estaba. ¡Candy se preparó para resistir la acometida y se mor dió el labio para no gritarle que se tomara su tiempo, por lo que más quisiera, y dejara de actuar como si el árbitro hu biera dado la señal de los dos últimos minutos!

Se había prometido que no le criticaría, así que optó por hincar los dientes en los fuertes músculos de su hombro.

Terry emitió un sonido ronco que tanto podría haber si do de dolor como de placer, y la siguiente cosa que supo Candy fue que estaba tumbada de espaldas con Kevin cer niéndose encima de ella, mirándola con aquellos crueles ojos.

-¿Así que la conejita quiere jugar duro?

« ¿Contra noventa kilos de músculo? No, creo que no.»

Candy iba a decirle que sólo intentaba distraerle para que no fuera tan rápido con el gatillo, pero Terry le sujetó las muñecas y se lanzó en picado hacia sus pechos.

Aaaaah... Era una tortura. Una agonía. Peor que una ago nía. ¿Cómo podía una boca causar tantos estragos? Candy deseó que no se acabara nunca.

Terry deslizó los labios por uno de sus pechos. Le rindió los honores al pezón y pasó al otro pecho, donde repitió la operación. Luego, sin previo aviso, se puso a succionar.

Candy se debatió contra él, pero Terry no le soltó las mu ñecas, que tenía aprisionadas con una sola mano para poder juguetear con la otra a placer.

La mano vagó por el pecho y fue descendiendo primero hasta el ombligo, y luego más abajo, donde se entretuvo con los rizos. Pero al parecer su pretensión era atormentarla, por que justo en ese momento se desvió hacia la parte interior de los muslos.

Los muslos se abrieron.

Terry se quedó donde estaba.

Candy se retorció, intentando obligar a aquellos dedos tentadores a que abandonaran sus muslos y volvieran a aque lla parte de ella que palpitaba hasta tal punto que creía que iba a morir.

Terry no captó la idea. Estaba demasiado ocupado ator mentándola, demasiado ocupado jugando con sus pechos. Candy había oído que algunas mujeres podían tener orgas mos sólo por aquello, pero nunca se lo había creído.

Estaba equivocada.

La onda expansiva la pilló desprevenida, retronó a su al rededor y la elevó hacia el cielo. No recordaba haber grita do, pero al oír el eco supo que lo había hecho.

Terry se paró. Candy se estremeció contra su pecho, res piró profundamente, intentó comprender qué le había pa sado.

Terry le acarició el hombro. Le besó el lóbulo de la ore ja. Su aliento susurrado cosquilleó sus cabellos.

-Un poco rápida con el gatillo, ¿no?

Candy se sintió mortificada. O algo así. Excepto que ha bía sido tan agradable. Y tan inesperado.

-Ha sido un accidente -masculló-. Ahora es tu turno.

-Ah, yo no tengo ninguna prisa... -Terry tomó un me chón de sus cabellos y se lo acercó a la nariz-. Al contrario que otra gente.

El brillo de la transpiración que recubría la piel de Terry y la forma en que presionaba su muslo le dijeron a Candy que tenía más prisa de la que quería admitir. Mucha prisa. Curiosamente, no recordaba aquella parte de él. No exacta mente. Recordaba que le había dolido. Y en aquel momen to, pensando en ello, se le ocurrió por un instante que tal vez ella era demasiado pequeña.

No había momento mejor que aquél para averiguar si era verdad.

Candy se encaramó sobre él.

Terry volvió a tumbarla de espaldas. Le besó la comisura de los labios. ¿Cuándo pensaba llegar a la parte del pim, pam?

-¿Por qué no te tumbas y descansas un poco? -susu rró Terry.

« ¿Descansar?»

-No, de verdad que no...

Terry la sujetó por los hombros escondiendo los pulga res en sus axilas y volvió a iniciar el recorrido de besos. Sólo que esta vez siguió adelante.

Poco después la tomó por las rodillas y le abrió las pier nas. Sus cabellos frotaron la parte interior de los muslos de Candy, que estaban tan sensibles que se estremeció. Luego la tomó de nuevo con su boca.

Una suave succión... Unas dulces acometidas... Candy no podía respirar. Cogió la cabeza de Terry, suplicando. Sus caderas se combaron cuando las oleadas volvieron a domi narla.

Esta vez, cuando Candy se hubo calmado, Terry, en lugar de burlarse de ella, cogió el condón del que ella ya se había ol vidado, acomodó su cuerpo sobre el de Candy y la observó con aquellos ojos verde-azulados. Bajo el resplandor del sol de últi ma hora de la tarde, el cuerpo de Terry parecía cubierto de oro fundido y Candy sentía el calor de su piel en las manos. Cuando el esfuerzo por contenerse resultó demasiado para él, Candy sintió que los músculos de Terry se estremecían bajo las palmas de sus manos. Aun así, le había dado a Candy todo el tiempo del mundo.

Candy se abrió... se estiró para aceptarle.

Terry la penetró lentamente, besándola, calmándola. Candy le amó por lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo y, lenta mente, le aceptó dentro de su cuerpo.

Pero, incluso cuando ya estaba dentro de ella, Terry se contuvo, e inició un balanceo lento y dulce.

Era delicioso, pero no era suficiente, y Candy se dio cuen ta de que ya no quería su contención. Le quería libre y sal vaje. Quería que disfrutara de su cuerpo, que lo utilizara como le placiera. Rodeándole con las piernas, le presionó las cade ras conminándole a liberarse.

La correa con la que Terry había estado sujetando su au tocontrol se rompió. Terry acometió. Candy gimió al recibir la acometida. Era como arder en una hoguera de sensaciones.

Terry era demasiado grande para ella, demasiado fuerte, demasiado feroz… Absolutamente perfecto.

El sol fue ardiendo con más intensidad hasta que explotó. Terry y Candy volaron juntos hacia un vacío cristalino y brillante.

Terry no había hecho nunca el amor con una mujer que llevase una conejita en las bragas. Pero había muchos aspec tos de hacer el amor con Candy que eran diferentes de todas demás cosas que había experimentado. Su entusiasmo, su generosidad... ¿Por qué debería sorprenderse? Terry deslizó su mano sobre la cadera de Candy y pensó en lo agradable que había sido, aunque al principio ella había comportado de un modo extraño, casi como si hubiera estado intentando convencerse a sí misma de que le tenía miedo. Recordó que se había quedado en pie delante de él con el sujetador y las bragas de la conejita, con la cabeza alta y los hombros hacia atrás. Si hubiera tenido una bandera de los Estados Unidos ondeando a su espalda, habría parecido un atrevido cartel de reclutamiento para la infan tería de marina. Pocos, orgullosos y con colita de algodón.

Candy se agitó en los brazos de Terry y resopló ruidosa mente por la nariz, amadrigándose como uno de sus amigos de ficción. Aunque, a pesar de los resoplidos, las madrigue ras y las bragas de conejita, Candy había sido una mujer de los pies a la cabeza.

Y Terry estaba en un buen lío. En una tarde, había tira do por la borda todo lo que había intentado lograr al igno rarla.

Candy deslizó la mano por su pecho hasta alcanzar su ba rriga. Aquí y allá, los últimos rayos de luz del sol lustraban sus cabellos con salpicaduras como las que había utilizado el día antes para las galletas de azúcar. Terry se obligó a recordar los motivos por los que había intentado con tanto empeño mantenerla alejada, empezando por el hecho de que no iba a formar parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo, cosa que muy probablemente iba a enfurecer a su hermana, que resultaba ser la propietaria del equipo al que Terry pretendía llevar, aquel año sí, a la Super Bowl.

Terry no podía pensar en todos los medios a los que pue den recorrer los propietarios de equipos para hacérselas pasar canutas incluso a sus estrellas, no de momento. Sí que pensó, en cambio, en toda la pasión que había encerrada dentro del cuerpecito caprichoso de aquella mujer que era su esposa y no era su esposa.

Candy volvió a resoplar.

-No eres un paquete. Como amante, me refiero.

Terry se alegró de que ella no pudiera ver su sonrisa, por que darle la más mínima ventaja significaba generalmente acabar bañándose en el lago con la ropa puesta. Así que se decantó por el sarcasmo.

-Me parece que nos estamos poniendo tiernos. ¿Debo sacar un pañuelo?

-Sólo quería decir que... Bueno, la última vez...

-No me digas.

-Era lo único que tenía para comparar.

-Por el amor de...

-Sí, ya sé que no es justo. Tú estabas dormido. Y no dis te tu consentimiento. Eso no lo he olvidado.

-Pues tal vez ya va siendo hora -dijo arrimándose a ella.

Candy sintió una explosión en su cabeza, y le miró con un millón de emociones en el rostro, la principal de ellas la esperanza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Terry le acarició el cuello.

-Quiero decir que se acabó. Que está olvidado. Y tú es tás perdonada.

-Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? -preguntó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-En serio.

-Oh, Terry… Yo…

Terry presintió que lo siguiente iba a ser un discurso, y no estaba de humor para más charlas, así que empezó de nuevo a hacerle el amor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo diecinueve**

_¡Sí!_

_« ¿Los chicos sólo quieren una cosa?» _

_Notas de un artículo para Chik_

Candy estaba sentada en la glorieta contemplando las ca sitas y soñando despierta con la noche anterior, en lugar de prepararse para el té al que había invitado aquella tarde a todo el mundo en el espacio comunitario. Después del desayuno, había conducido hasta el pueblo para comprar otro pastel y algunos refrescos, aunque los refrigerios eran la última cosa que tenía en la cabeza. Candy pensaba en Terry y en todas las delicias que habían hecho.

Oyó cerrarse una puerta de coche, y Candy se distrajo de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y vio a la mujer a la que Kevin había estado entrevistando al volante de un viejo Crown Victoria. Candy la había visto por el rabillo del ojo cuando había llegado para la entrevista, y no le había gusta do. Al ver las gafas de lectura que llevaba colgando del cue llo con una cadenita supo enseguida que a aquella mujer las galletas nunca se le quemarían por debajo.

Terry apareció en el porche principal. Candy levantó au tomáticamente la mano para saludarle, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque temió parecer demasia do ansiosa. Ojalá fuera una de aquellas mujeres sublimemente misteriosas que podían controlar a un hombre con un par padeo o una mirada provocativa. Pero ni los parpadeos ni las miradas provocativas eran su punto fuerte, y además Terry tampoco era un hombre al que hubiera que controlar.

Clinle vio atravesar el espacio comunitario y corrió a re cibirle con la esperanza de poder jugar a «busca el palo». Cuando Candy le vio, una oleada de calor le recorrió la piel. Ahora sabía exactamente qué aspecto tenía cada una de las partes del cuerpo que se escondía bajo ese polo negro y pantalones anchos de color caqui.

Candy se estremeció. No ponía en duda que él había dis frutado haciendo el amor con ella la noche anterior: ella había estado muy bien, si se le permitía decirlo, pero no había sido lo mismo para él que para ella. Había estado tan... todo: tierno, duro, excitante y más apasionado de lo que ni siquiera su imaginación hubiera podido inventar. Aquél era el encaprichamiento más peligroso, más imposible y más desesperado que había experimentado jamás, y la noche anteriorlo había empeorado todavía más.

De repente, Terry se detuvo a medio camino. Candy se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que le había llamado la atención. A un extremo del espacio comunitario había un niño de nue ve años con un balón de fútbol. Se llamaba Cody. Candy lo había conocido el día anterior, cuando sus padres se registraron en Pastos verdes.

Terry tal vez no sabía que por fin tenían huéspedes más jóvenes. Entre ir en planeador por la tarde y luego encerrarse en el dormitorio de la casita, probablemente no había visto a los niños, y ella no se había acordado de comentárselo.

Terry caminó hacia el niño seguido de Clin_. _Fue acele rando el paso a medida que se acercaba, hasta que se detuvo justo delante del niño. Candy estaba demasiado lejos para oír qué le decía, pero debía de haberse presentado porque el niño se quedó un poco pasmado, como hacen los niños cuan do se encuentran en presencia de algún deportista famoso.

Terry le despeinó los cabellos para calmarle, y luego, len tamente, le quitó el balón de las manos. Se lo pasó de una mano a otra unas cuantas veces, volvió a hablar con el niño e hizo un gesto hacia el centro del espacio comunitario. El niño se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos. Luego sus pies volaron, y corrió a recoger su primer pase del gran Terrence Grandchester.

Candy sonrió. Había tardado unas cuantas décadas, pero Terry había encontrado por fin a un niño con el que jugar en el campamento de Wind Lake.

Clin se unió al juego, gruñendo junto a sus pantorrillas generalmente metiéndose en medio, pero no pareció impor tarles a ninguno de los dos. Cody era un poco lento y encan tadoramente torpe, pero Terry no dejaba de animarle.

-Tienes un buen brazo para tener doce años.

-Sólo tengo nueve.

-¡Pues lo haces muy bien para tener nueve años!

Cody resplandecía y se esforzaba aún más. Los pies le llegaban al trasero cuando corría tras el balón y, tan pronto como conseguía atraparlo, intentaba imitar sin éxito el pase de Terry para devolvérselo.

Tras casi media hora de juego, el niño empezó a cansar se. Terry, sin embargo, estaba demasiado entusiasmado rees cribiendo la historia como para darse cuenta.

-Lo haces muy bien, Cody. Sólo tienes que relajar el brazo y apoyarte en el cuerpo.

Cody hacía todo lo posible por cumplir, pero al poco rato empezó a mirar con anhelo hacia su casita. Terry, sin embargo, se concentraba únicamente en asegurarse de que el chico no sufriera el mismo tipo de soledad que había tenido que sufrir él.

-¡Eh, Candy! -gritó-. ¿Has visto qué buen brazo tie ne mi amigo?

-Sí, ya lo veo.

Cody empezaba a arrastrar sus zapatillas deportivas, e incluso Clin parecía cansado. Pero Terry seguía sin darse cuenta en absoluto de la situación.

Candy ya se disponía a intervenir cuando los tres her manos O'Brian, de seis, nueve y once años, si no recordaba salieron corriendo del bosque de detrás de Escalera de Jacob.

-¡Eh, Cody! Ponte el bañador. ¡Nuestras mamás han dicho que podíamos ir a la playa!

A Cody se le iluminó la cara.

Terry parecía hechizado. No cabía duda: Candy debería haberle dicho que el día antes se habían registrado varias familias con hijos. Candy sintió la repentina esperanza irracional que de algún modo aquello le hiciera cambiar de idea sobre la venta del campamento.

Cody abrazó el balón y, algo inquieto, dijo:

-Me ha gustado jugar con usted, señor Grandchester, pero... ahora tengo que irme a jugar con mis amigos. Si no le importa dijo mientras se alejaba poco a poco hacia atrás-. Si no encuentra usted a alguien con quien jugar, supongo... su pongo que puedo volver más tarde.

Terry carraspeó.

-Sí, claro. Ve a jugar con tus amigos.

Cody salió disparado como una bala con los tres niños O´Brian detrás.

Terry se acercó lentamente a Candy. Parecía tan descon certado que Candy se tuvo que morder el labio para mante ner su sonrisa dentro de unos límites razonables.

-Clin jugará contigo.

Clin gimoteó y se arrastró bajo la glorieta. Candy se levantó y bajó las escaleras.

-Bueno, pues ya jugaré yo contigo. Pero no lances de masiado fuerte.

Terry sacudió el cabeza, perplejo.

-¿De dónde han salido todos esos niños?

-Por fin se ha acabado el colegio. Ya te dije que apare cerían.

-Pero... ¿cuántos hay?

-Los tres niños O'Brian, y Cody tiene una hermana muy pequeña. También hay dos familias con una hija ado lescente cada una.

Terry se sentó en un peldaño.

Candy contuvo sus ganas de reír y se sentó a su lado.

-Probablemente les verás a todos esta tarde. Un té en la glorieta es una buena manera de empezar la semana. Terry no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando hacia el espacio comunitario.

Candy consideró un tributo a su madurez que sólo se le escapara una pequeña burbuja de risa.

-Siento que tu compañero de juegos se haya marchado.

Terry clavó el talón de su zapatilla deportiva en la hierba.

-Me he puesto en ridículo, ¿no?

A Candy se le derritió el corazón y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Terry.

-Sí, aunque al mundo le vendrían bien más tipos ridículos como tú. Eres una gran persona.

Terry sonrió. Candy le devolvió la sonrisa. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

Aquello no tenía nada de encaprichamiento. Se había ena morado de él.

Se quedó tan aterrorizada que hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Nada! -respondió Candy cambiando de tema para disimular su consternación-. Hay otra familia. Más niños. Se registran hoy, con niños. Los Smith. No han dicho cuán tos... cuántos niños. Dorothy ha hablado con ellos.

¡Enamorada de Terrence Grandchester! ¡Eso no, por favor! ¿No había aprendido nada? Sabía desde su infancia lo imposible que le resultaba hacer que alguien la amara, y aun así había vuelto a caer en su vieja pauta autodestructiva. ¿Qué pasaba con todos sus sueños y esperanzas? ¿Qué pasaba con su Gran Historia de Amor?

Sintió ganas de esconder la cara entre sus manos y llorar. Ella quería amor, pero él sólo quería sexo. Terry se movió a su lado. Candy se alegró de la distracción y siguió la direc ción de su mirada hasta el otro extremo del espacio comuni tario. Los hermanos O'Brian se perseguían entre ellos mien tras esperaban a que Cody se pusiera el bañador. Dos niñas que aparentaban unos catorce años volvían andando de la playa con un reproductor de CD. Terry se quedó mirando el reproductor de CD, los viejos árboles, las casitas de colores pastel.

-No me puedo creer que sea el mismo lugar.

-No lo es-puntualizó Candy-. Las cosas cambian,-dijo carraspeando para disimular su confusión-. La mu jer que has contratado, ¿empieza mañana?

-Me ha dicho que antes tenía que echar a Dorothy.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Está terminando todas sus tareas y hace todo lo que le pides! Además, esa tontita desdeñosa es fantástica con los huéspedes. -Candy se levantó de las escaleras-. Lo digo en serio, Terry. Deberías obligarla a cubrirse los chupetones, pero no puedes despedirla.

Terry no respondió.

Candy se alarmó.

-Terry...

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Por supuesto que no la voy a despedir. Por eso esa vieja bruja se ha marchado enrabie tada

-Gracias a Dios. ¿Qué problema tenía con Dorothy?

-Parece ser que Dorothy y su hija fueron juntas al instituto y nunca congeniaron. Si la hija es como la madre, estoy de parte de Dorothy.

-Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

-Supongo que sí. Pero éste es un pueblo pequeño, y ya he llegado al final de una lista muy corta. Los universitarios se han ido a trabajar a Mackinac Island durante el verano, y el tipo de persona que me interesaría contratar no está inte resada en un trabajo que sólo durará hasta septiembre.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta, pues. Quédate el campamen to y ofrece un empleo permanente.

-Eso no va a ocurrir, aunque tengo otra idea. -Terry se puso en pie y, con una expresión sexy en el rostro, aña dió-¿Te he dicho que estás muy guapa desnuda?

Candy se estremeció.

-¿Qué idea?

Terry bajó la voz.

-¿Llevas algún animal en las bragas, hoy?

-No me acuerdo.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que mirar.

-¡Ni hablar!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

-La tienes delante de ti, vaquero. -Candy saltó del escalón superior y corrió hacia el espacio comunitario, encantada de poder tener una excusa para escapar de su confusión Pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia la casa de huéspedes, donde la presencia de los clientes la mantendría a salvo, se lanzó como una flecha hacia las casitas y se metió en el bosque, donde estaría... en peligro.

A Clin le encantó este nuevo juego _y _corrió tras ella gruñendo de alegría. A Candy se le ocurrió que tal vez Terry no la estaba siguiendo, pero no tuvo tiempo de darle muchas vueltas: él la atrapó al borde del camino y tiró de ella hacia el bosque.

-¡Basta! ¡Vete! -dijo dándole una palmada en el bra zo-. Me has prometido que llevarías esas mesitas plegables a la glorieta.

-No llevaré nada hasta que vea tus bragas.

-Es Daphne, ¿vale?

-¿Te crees que voy a creerme que llevas las mismas bra gas que ayer?

-Tengo más de una.

-Creo que me estás mintiendo. Quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo -dijo adentrándose más entre los pinos.

Mientras Clin daba vueltas a su alrededor sin dejar de gruñir, Kevin intentó desabrocharle el pantalón corto a Candy.

-¡Calla, Godzilla! Aquí se está tratando un asunto serio.

Clin calló, obediente.

Candy sujetó a Terry por las muñecas y empujó.

-Déjame.

-No es eso lo que decías anoche.

-Pueden vernos.

-Les diré que te ha picado una abeja y te estoy sacando el aguijón.

-¡No me toques el aguijón!-dijo Candy intentando sujetarse el pantalón. Pero ya le había bajado hasta las rodillas-. ¡Estate quieto!

Terry le miró las bragas.

-Es el tejón. Me has mentido.

-No me he fijado bien mientras me vestía.

-No te muevas. Creo que acabo de ver ese aguijón.

Candy se oyó suspirar.

-Ah, sí…-Terry avanzó hacia ella-. Aquí lo tenemos.

Media hora más tarde, mientras emergían del bosque, Chevrolet Subaru de aspecto familiar apareció por detrás del espacio comunitario. Terry se dijo que debía de ser una pura coincidencia mientras lo observaba derrapar ligeramente al frenar ante la casa de huéspedes, pero entonces Clinse puso a chillar y salió corriendo hacia el coche.

Candy soltó un chillido y echó a correr. Las puertas del coche se abrieron y un mapache idéntico Clin saltó del interior. Luego salieron los niños. Parecían una docena, aunque sólo eran cuatro: todos los Cornwell que corrían a saludar a esposa separada-aunque-no-tanto.

El pavor anidó en lo más profundo del estómago de Terry.Una cosa era segura. Donde había niños Cornwell, tenía que haber padres Cornwell.

Terry redujo el paso al ver a la rutilante morena propieta ria de los Chicago Stars bajando elegantemente del asien to del conductor, y a su legendario marido emergiendo del asiento de copiloto. No le sorprendió que fuera Annie quien había conducido. En esa familia, el liderazgo parecía pasar de uno al otro según las circunstancias. Mientras se acercaba al coche, tuvo la incómoda premonición de que a ninguno de los dos iban a gustarles las circunstancias en Wind Lake.

¿Cuáles eran esas circunstancias? Terry llevaba casi dos semanas haciendo locuras. Faltaba poco más de un mes para el comienzo de la pretemporada, pero él, o se estaba riendo con Candy, o se estaba enfadando con ella, o le cortaba las alas, o la seducía. Hacía días que no veía retransmisiones de partidos, y no hacía el suficiente ejercicio. Sólo podía pensar en cuánto le gustaba estar con aquella mujer irritante e insolente que no era ni hermosa, ni callada, ni poco exigente, si no más pesada que el plomo. Y muy divertida.

¿Por qué tenía que ser la hermana de Annie? ¿Por qué no podía haberla conocido en una discoteca? Terry intentó imaginársela con sombra de ojos brillante y un vestido de celofán, pero lo único que vio fue el aspecto que tenía aquella misma mañana, con unas bragas y una de sus camisetas: iba descalza y abrazaba con los pies el travesaño de una silla, llevaba sus hermosos cabellos algo alborotados, y sus condenados ojos verdes le miraban por encima del borde de un taza de Perico Conejo advirtiéndole del peligro.

Candy abrazó a sus sobrinos, olvidando aparentemente que llevaba la ropa arrugada y el pelo lleno de pinaza. Terry no tenía un aspecto mucho mejor, y cualquier par de ojos astutos podrían deducir qué habían estado haciendo.

Y no había ojos más astutos que los de Annie y Archivald Cornwell. Los dos se volvieron hacia Terry, que se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se hizo el simpático.

-Eh, hola. Qué agradable sorpresa.

-Eso hemos pensado.

La respuesta educada de Annie contrastaba claramen te con la calidez con la que acostumbraba a saludarle; Archie le observaba con una expresión calculadora en el rostro. Terry ahuyentó el desasosiego recordándose que era intocable, el mejor _quarterback _de la liga.

Aunque los Chicago Stars no tendrían intocables mien tras los Cornwell estuvieran al frente, y justo entonces a Terry le pasó por la cabeza cómo podía acabar aquello si no andaba con pies de plomo. Si ellos decidían que tenía que mantenerse alejado de Candy, un día le convocarían a su des pacho para comentarle que había entrado en una gran opera ción de intercambio. Muchos equipos mediocres estarían más que contentos de poder cambiar a algunas de sus mejores adquisiciones en el _draft _por un _quarterback _profesional, y antes de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, se encontraría jugando para uno de los equipos de la parte baja de la clasificación.

Mientras veía cómo Archie le quitaba la pinaza de los ca bellos a Candy, se imaginó a sí mismo ladrándoles órdenes a los Lions en el estadio Silverdome.

Candy abrazaba a los niños, que gorjeaban a su alrededor.

-¿Estás sorprendida de vernos tía Candy? ¿Estás sorprendida?

-Clin! ¡Hemos traído a Kanga para que juegue contigo!

-.. Y mamá dice que podremos ir a nadar al...

-... Se cayó del tobogán y acabó con el ojo a la funerala!

-… Hay un chico que la llama cada día, aunque...

-... Y entonces ha vomitado por todo el...

-… Papá dice que aún soy muy joven, pero...

La atención de Candy iba de un niño a otro, y su expresión iba de la simpatía al interés o a la diversión sin perderse detalle. Aquélla era su auténtica familia.

Terry sintió de pronto un dolor agudo. Candy y él no eran una familia, de eso no había duda, así que no podía pensar que le estuvieran privando de algo. Sólo se trataba de un reflejo de su infancia, en la que había soñado con formar parte de una gran familia como aquélla.

¡Ahora caigo! -chilló Candy-. ¡Vosotros sois los Smith!

Los niños también chillaron, señalándola con el dedo. ¡Nos has pillado, tía Candy!

Terry recordó el comentario anterior de Candy sobre una familia llamada Smith que iba a registrarse aquel mismo día. Acababa de conocer a los Smith. Su sensación de pavor aumentó.

Candy miró a su hermana, que tenía en brazos a Clin el Feroz.

-¿Dorothy sabía quiénes eran cuando anotó la reserva?

Eliza soltó una risilla. Si es que ésa era Eliza, porque lleva ba una camiseta de fútbol mientras su gemela corría por ahí, con un vestido de verano.

-Mamá no se lo dijo. ¡Queríamos darte una sorpresa!

-¡Nos quedaremos toda la semana! -exclamó Anthony-. ¡Y yo dormiré contigo!

«Bien dicho, Andy. Le acabas de dar un puntapié en trasero a tu tío Terry.»

Candy no respondió y, mientras se arreglaba el pelo con las manos, se dirigió a la Cornwell más silenciosa.

Luisa, como era habitual, se había quedado un poco aparte, pero sus ojos centelleaban de emoción.

-Ya tengo pensada una nueva aventura de Daphne -susurró Luisa en voz baja, para que sólo la oyera Candy. La tengo anotada en mi cuaderno de espiral.

-Me muero de ganas de leerla.

-¿Podemos ir a la playa, tía Candy?

Archie cogió las llaves de Annie y se volvió hacia Terry.

-Si me enseñas cuál es nuestra casita, podré empezar a descargar.

-Claro -respondió Terry.

Justo lo que no quería hacer. Archie tenía la misión de eva luar los daños que Terry le había causado a su querida Candy. Pero Terry en esos momentos era quien se sentía como si acabara de recibir un mazazo en la cabeza.

Candy señaló la casita situada al otro lado del espacio co munitario.

-Se alojaran en Trompeta de Gabriel. La puerta ya está abierta.

Terry cruzó andando la hierba mientras Archie acercaba el coche. Mientras descargaban, Archie le puso al día sobre el equipo, pero Terry le conocía bastante bien, y el presidente de los Stars no tardaría mucho en ir al grano.

-¿Y qué? ¿Cómo va por aquí? -Archie cerró la puerta del maletero de su Sobara con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Terry podía ser tan directo como Archie, pero decidió que era más inteligente adoptar la táctica de Candy y hacerse el «tonto».

-Pues, la verdad, las estoy pasando canutas -dijo co giendo un cesto para la ropa sucia lleno de juguetes-. No sabía que iba a ser tan difícil encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo del campamento.

-¡Papá!- Patty y Eliza llegaron corriendo, seguidas por Anthony-. Necesitamos los bañadores para poder ir a nadar antes de la reunión del té de esta tarde.

-¡Aunque la tía Candy ha dicho que yo podré beber limonada-declaró Anthony-, porque no me gusta el té!

-¡Mira nuestra casita! ¡Qué monada! -gritó Patty corriendo hacia la puerta mientras Candy y Annie se acercaban con Luisa.

Candy parecía tensa, y Annie le dedicó a Terry una mirada tan fría como un uniforme de los Lions en medio de un noviembre perdedor en Detroit.

-El lago está helado, niñas -les gritó Candy a las gemelas desde el porche, intentando comportarse como si todo fuera normal-. No es como la piscina de casa.

-¿Hay serpientes acuáticas?

La pregunta era de Luisa, que parecía preocupada. Había algo en aquella niña que siempre había conmovido a Terry.

-No hay serpientes, pequeña. ¿Quieres que entre al agua contigo? -le dijo él.

Su sonrisa brilló con mil vatios de gratitud.

-¿Lo harás?

-Claro. Ve a ponerte el bañador y nos encontramos allí. Terry no quiso dejar a Candy sola con el enemigo y añadió: -Tu tía nos acompañará. Le encanta bañarse en el lago, ¿verdad, Candy?

Candy pareció aliviada.

-Claro. Podemos ir a nadar todos juntos.

« ¿Y no iba a ser una forma totalmente nueva de diversión?» Candy y él se despidieron alegremente de los Cornwell. Mientras se alejaban, Terry oyó que Archie le murmuraba algo a Annie, aunque sólo entendió una palabra.

_-Slytherin._

Candy esperó a estar lo bastante lejos de ellos para mos trar su agitación.

-¡Tienes que sacar tus cosas de mi casita! No quiero que sepan que hemos estado durmiendo juntos.

A juzgar por el aspecto que tenían hacía unos instantes, al salir del bosque, Terry imaginó que ya era demasiado tar de, pero le dio la razón.

-Y no vuelvas a quedarte a solas con Archie. Te interro gará sin compasión. Yo me aseguraré de tener siempre cerca a alguna de las niñas cuando esté con Annie.

Sin dejarle responder, se dirigió hacia la casita. Terry dio un puntapié a un montón de gravilla suelta y se dirigió a la casa de huéspedes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan reservada? No es que él quisiera que dijera nada, las cosas ya eran lo bastan te inestables, pero Candy no tenía que temer que la traspasa ran a Detroit como él; entonces, ¿por qué no les mandaba al cuerno?

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le fastidiaba la actitud de Candy. Era normal que él quisiera mantener su relación en privado, pero, en cierto modo, no era normal que lo qui siera ella.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo veinte**

_En los viejos tiempos, si a una chica le gustaba un chico, se aseguraba siem pre de que ganara él cuando jugaban a las cartas y juegos de mesa._

_«Jugar duro»_

_Artículo para Chik_

Se quitaron los bañadores y se vistieron a tiempo para el té de Candy en la glorieta, que ella había decidido adelantar a las tresporque creyó que sería mejor para los niños. Mientras ha blaba con Annie, Candy se lamentó de que los platos de cartón y el pastel comprado en una tienda la descalificaban para el pós ter desplegable de la revista _Victoria, _pero Terry sabía que le importaba más pasar un buen rato que sacar la porcelana buena.

Terry saludó con la cabeza a Lilly, que se había acercado ala glorieta junto a Charlotte Long y una amiga de Char lotte, Vi. Terry había observado que los residentes de las casitas la protegían de la curiosidad de los clientes más pasa jeros de la casa de huéspedes. Terry pensó en ir a hablar con ella, pero no se le ocurrió qué decir.

Candy seguía rodeada de mapaches juguetones y niños rui dosos. Llevaba un pasador rojo en forma de corazón en el pelo, unos vaqueros rosas, un top violeta y cordones de un azul brillante en las zapatillas deportivas. Parecía un arco iris andante, y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡George! -gritó Candy dando saltitos y saludando a Liam Jenner, que bajó de su camioneta hacia las cuatro de la tarde y se acercó a ellos-. ¡George Smith! Gracias por venir.

Liam se rió y se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo. Tal vez era mayor, pero seguía siendo un tipo atractivo, y a Terry no le entusiasmaba que la conejita y él hicieran tan buenas migas

-Tengo que presentarte a mi hermana. Había llevado una galería en Nueva York, pero no le diré quién eres.

« ¡Ja! » Los ojos de Candy centellearon traviesamente, pero Liam no se apercibió. «Primo.»

Mientras el pintor se dirigía hacia Annie, pasó junto a Lilly. Tal vez Liam ya estaba harto de ser rechazado cada ma ñana en la mesa de la cocina. Terry no tenía manera de saber lo. Si a Lilly no le gustaba estar cerca de él, ¿por qué seguía apareciendo cada mañana a desayunar?

Terry apartó la mirada de Lilly y la posó en Candy, e intentó averiguar en qué momento exacto le había estallado en la cara su práctica de rodearse de mujeres de bajo manteni miento. Se puso la gorra de béisbol en la cabeza y se prome tió que aquella noche se dedicaría a mirar retransmisiones de partidos.

Los hombres quisieron hablar de fútbol, y Terry y Archie cumplieron. Hacia las cinco, la mayoría de los adultos em pezaron a marcharse, pero los niños todavía estaban pasán dolo en grande, y Terry decidió que al día siguiente colga ría una canasta de baloncesto. Tal vez compraría balsas de goma para la playa y bicicletas. Los niños tenían que poder ir en bicicleta mientras estaban en el campamento.

Cody y los hermanos O'Brian llegaron corriendo con las caras sudorosas y la ropa sucia. El aspecto exacto que de bería tener un niño en verano.

-¡Eh, Terry! ¿Podemos jugar al béisbol?

Terry sintió que se esbozaba una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Un partido de béisbol en el espacio comunitario, justo donde se había levantado el tabernáculo...

-Claro que podemos. ¡Atención! Todos los que quie ran jugar al béisbol que levanten la mano.

Un montón de manos se levantaron a su alrededor. Patty y Eliza se acercaron corriendo, y Anthony se puso a chillar y a saltar. Incluso los adultos parecieron interesados.

-Un partido de béisbol es una idea fabulosa –gorjeó Charlotte Long desde su tumbona-. Organízalo todo, Terry.

Terry sonrió por la intromisión.

-¿Quieres ser uno de los capitanes, Cody?

-Por supuesto.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de otro capitán y cuando estaba a punto de elegir a Eliza, algo en la forma en que Luisa, estaba sentada a los pies de su padre abrazando a los mapaches le llamó la atención. Terry la había visto levantar la mano unos centímetros, pero de inmediato volvió a dejarla sobre su regazo.

-Luisa, ¿qué me dices? ¿Quieres ser tú la otra capi tana?

Terry se quedó de piedra al ver que Archie bajaba la cabeza y soltaba un gruñido.

-¡No, Terry! -gritaron al unísono Patty y Eliza-. ¡Luisa, no!

Candy fue la que más le sorprendió, aquella conejita aquella conejita a la que se suponía tan sensible con los niños.

-Esto... Tal vez sería mejor si eligieras a otra persona le aconsejó.

«Pero ¿qué le pasaba a aquella gente?»

Por suerte, su crueldad no perturbó a Luisa, que se puso en pie de un salto, se alisó los pantalones y le sonrió con la misma sonrisa de su tía.

-Gracias, Terry. Casi nunca me dejan ser capitana.

-Eso es porque tú...

Annie le tapó la boca a Patty, pero también ella parecía afligida.

Terry se disgustó con todos ellos. No había nadie más competitivo que él, pero jamás caería tan bajo como para hacer que una niña se sintiera mal sólo por no ser atlética. In tentó darle confianza con una sonrisa.

-No les hagas ningún caso, preciosa. Serás una gran ca pitana. Incluso puedes ser la primera en elegir.

-Gracias.

Luisa dio un paso adelante e inspeccionó a la gente. Terry supuso que le elegiría a él o a su padre, y se sorpren dió al ver que señalaba a su madre, una mujer que jugaba tan mal que los veteranos del equipo de los Stars se habían ha bituado a programar visitas al dentista sólo para tener una excusa para marcharse del picnic del equipo antes del tradi cional partido de béisbol.

-Elijo a mamá.

Terry se puso en cuclillas a su lado y bajó la voz.

-Por si no te ha quedado claro, Luisa, puedes elegir a quien quieras, incluidos los hombres. O sea, a tu padre. A mí. ¿Estás segura de que quieres elegir a tu madre la pri mera?

-Está segura -suspiró Archie detrás de él-. Ya estamos otra vez.

Luisa levantó su mirada hacia Terry y susurró.

-A mamá le duele mucho que nadie la quiera nunca en su equipo.

Patty habló con la franqueza que sólo se permite hasta los once años.

-Eso es porque es malísima.

Annie inspiró con fuerza y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la capitana de su equipo, olvidando oportunamente su reticencia anterior.

-No le hagas caso, Luisa. Una actitud ganadora es mucho más importante que la habilidad natural -le dijo a su hija.

Al contrario que Luisa, Cody no se anduvo con ton terías y prefirió la habilidad natural a la actitud ganadora.

-Elijo a Terry.

Archie se levantó de su tumbona y se acercó a su hija.

-Luisa, cariño, estoy aquí. No te olvides de mí. He rirás mis sentimientos si no me eliges.

-No es verdad -replicó Luisa con una bonita son risa; se volvió y fijó su mirada en Lilly, que estaba hablando de jardinería con algunas de las mujeres mayores y, si Terry no recordaba mal, ni siquiera había levantado la mano.

-La elijo a usted.

-¿A mí? -Lilly pareció complacida y se levantó-. Vaya, no había jugado al béisbol desde que era una adoles cente.

-Será un equipo excelente. Hay mucha actitud gana dora -dijo Luisa sonriéndole a su madre.

Cody, que no era de los que dejan crecer la hierba deba jo de sus pies, eligió a Archie.

Terry se acercó nuevamente e intentó ayudar a Luisa señalando al mayor de los hermanos O'Brian.

-Antes me he fijado en cómo lanzaba el balón de fút bol. Scott es un buen deportista.

-Ahórrate la saliva -murmuró Archie; y con mucha ra zón, porque Terry supo enseguida cuál había sido la tercera elección de Luisa al ver la alegría del rostro de Anthony.

-Elijo a Anthony. ¿Lo ves, Anthony? Que tengas sólo cinco años no quiere decir que nadie te quiera en su equipo.

-Yo elijo a Eliza -se apresuró a decir Cody.

-¡Y yo elijo a mi tía Candy! -sonrió alegre Luisa.

Terry suspiró. De momento, Cody tenía en su equipo a un _quarterback _en activo de la NFL, a un _quarterback _reti rado de la NFL y a una de las adolescentes más atléticas del norte de Illinois. Luisa, por el contrario, tenía a su madre, la peor jugadora de béisbol de la historia; a su hermano pe queño, que tenía un gran entusiasmo, pero, con sólo cinco años, poca habilidad; y a Candy, que era... era Candy, la mu jer que hacía volcar canoas, que casi se había ahogado y que en general odiaba el deporte.

Las siguientes elecciones de Cody incluyeron a las dos adolescentes que antes habían estado chutando un balón de fútbol europeo con Eliza, al mediano de los O'Brian, forni do como un tanque, y a sus dos padres, físicamente aptos.

Luisa eligió al O'Brian de seis años, un niño al que Terry juraría haber visto escondiendo su manta de seguridad entre los arbustos. Se redimió eligiendo a su hermana Patty, que al menos era bailarina y coordinaba sus movimientos, y luego a Liam Jenner, aunque su razonamiento no fuera de masiado convincente.

-Porque me ha hecho un bonito dibujo de Kanga y Clin.

Mientras Cody completó su equipo con el resto de adul tos más jóvenes, Luisa eligió a todas las ancianas que qui sieron jugar.

Aquello iba a ser una masacre.

Los niños corrieron a sus casitas por el equipamiento, el señor Canfield, afectado de artritis, se ofreció voluntario para arbitrar, y pronto todo el mundo estuvo en su lugar.

El equipo de Luisa era el primero en batear, y Terry se encontró en el montículo del lanzador ante el niño de seis años que había escondido su manta entre la Forsythia. Terry cometió el error de mirar a Candy y no le sorprendió que ella le dijera claramente con los ojos: «Si eres uno de esos hombres capaces de eliminar a Linus, entonces no eres el hombre que creía que eras, y puedes irte olvidando de la posibilidad de verme desnuda en un futuro próximo, _com prenez-vous?»_

Terry se lo puso fácil al niño.

Luisa envió a continuación a Anthony, y Terry le lan zó una bola blanda al plato. Anthony falló, aunque movió muy bien el bate para ser tan pequeño, y al ver aquella expresión de terca determinación en su rostro, supo que acababa de vis lumbrar el aspecto que debía haber tenido Archie Cornwell a la edad de cinco años. Por ese motivo, su siguiente lanza miento fue más fuerte de lo que pretendía, aunque Anthony, deportivamente, dio lo mejor de sí.

Candy, en cambio, le lanzó una mirada que llevaba escri ta la palabra «cretino».

« ¡Tiene cinco años, idiota! ¡Sólo es un chiquillo! ¿Tan importante es ganar que vas a eliminar por tres _strikes _a un niño de cinco años? ¡Definitivamente, jamás de los jamases volverás a ver unas braguitas de conejita en tu vida! De nin guna manera. _Ciao, bambino!»_

Terry le lanzó una tercera bola blanda y Anthony la ba teó corto a la derecha. El mayor de los O'Brian no se ima ginaba lo peligroso que podía ser un Cornwell, aunque fuera de parvulario, y le pilló distraído. Como consecuencia, Li nus llegó a la tercera base y Anthony se plantó junto a su pa dre en la segunda.

Archie se pasó la mano por los cabellos con desesperación.

-¿Terry? -gritó Luisa educadamente-. Ahora le toca al señor McMullen. Quiere saber si puede utilizar su bastón como bate.

Y con eso ya estaba todo dicho.

Había llegado el turno de batear para el equipo de Cody, el primero era Terry. Cerca del montículo del lanzador vio a la pequeña Luisa Buencorazón abrazada a las Cuatro amazonas del Apocalipsis: Candy, Annie, Lilly y Eliza. Las mujeres se dispersaron, y dejaron por fin a su lanzadora en el montículo.

Candy, la conejita.

Terry no pudo contener una risilla. Por fin empezaba la diversión. ¿Y saben qué, niños y niñas? Que Benny el Tejón no iba a tener piedad con Daphne.

Candy intentó dominarle con la mirada, pero Terry noto que estaba nerviosa. Por supuesto. Figura nacional. Juga dor más valioso. Candidato al premio Heisman. Profesional de pies a cabeza. Un buen motivo para estar nerviosa. Terry se colocó en el plato y sonrió.

-Intenta no darme con la bola en la cabeza, cielo. Me gustaría que mi hermosa nariz siguiera donde está.

-Eso -dijo Archie detrás de Terry- ha sido un error.

«Sí, ya...»

Candy dio unos cuantos giros que se suponía que servían de calentamiento. Terry dio unos golpecitos con el bate en el suelo y esperó el lanzamiento pensando en lo guapa que estaba. Más que guapa. Tenía los labios rosados de habérse los mordisqueado, y sus senos se apretaban contra el top vio leta del mismo modo que se habían apretado contra su pecho la noche anterior. Cuando lanzó la bola, su dulce culito se meneó dentro de los vaqueros rosas del mismo modo que se había meneado sobre...

La bola pasó volando mientras él estaba distraído. « ¡Eh, qué ha sido eso!»

_-¡Strike _uno! -gritó el señor Canfield.

Una chiripa, nada más. Un lapso de concentración pro vocado por mirar poco a la bola y demasiado a la loba. Terry salió del plato.

Candy también sabía que había sido chiripa, porque em pezó a mordisquearse el labio inferior más nerviosa aún que antes. Era el momento perfecto para unos juegos mentales.

-Buen lanzamiento, Daphne. ¿Crees que podrás repe tirlo?

-Lo dudo.

Definitivamente, Candy estaba nerviosa. Y definitiva mente sexy. A Terry le encantaba cómo hacía el amor aque lla jovencita, con todo su corazón y todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Su culo se meneó. Terry recordaba las sensaciones que le había producido aquel meneo, vaya que sí.

La bola venía rápida, pero esta vez Terry estaba prepa rado... Si no fuera porque la bola cayó inesperadamente en el último instante y el bate de Terry golpeó el aire.

-¡Excelente, tía Candy!

-Gracias, Luisa.

Terry no se lo podía creer.

-Buen intento -gruñó Archie detrás de él.

Candy se tocó la parte interior de un pecho con el dedo índice. La punta de su lengua lamió su hinchado labio infe rior. ¡Dios santo, si le estaba poniendo cachondo! En cuanto terminara el partido, volvería a arrastrarla hacia el bosque, con familia o sin familia, y allí le enseñaría un juego de verdad.

Candy levantó el brazo, y justo en el momento de lanzar la bola, miró la entrepierna de Terry, que dio instintivamente un paso atrás para protegerse. En consecuencia, tocó la bola de refilón y ésta salió disparada con muy poca fuerza hacia el montículo. Terry echó a correr, Candy lanzó la bola a la primera base, y Eliza la atrapó al vuelo en lo que pareció una pirueta de _El lago de los cisnes._

Terry estaba eliminado. ¡Eliminado! Su mirada se desplazó de la bailarina a la conejita sin comprender qué había pasado. La mirada de Candy se desplazó de su cara a su entrepierna. Y se rió diabólicamente.

-¿No te había comentado que fui durante nueve años a campamentos de verano?

—Creo que sí que lo comentaste.

Terry no podía imaginar ningún campamento de vera no donde enseñaran aquel truco en concreto. La reina de las travesurasse lo había sacado de la manga.

Al finalizar la primera entrada, Candy le había hecho a Co dy un lanzamiento fácil, más fácil aún a Archie, y había elimina do al mayor de los hermanos O'Brian, y también a su padre.

Deportistas: 0

Los últimos elegidos en clase de gimnasia: 2

Candy pasó lentamente por delante de Terry mientras su equipo saltaba al campo.

-Bonito día.

-Creía que habías dicho que no se te daba bien el deporte.

-Dije que no me gusta el deporte, guapetón-replicó dándole un golpecito en el pecho.-Hay una pequeña diferencia.

Terry no podía dejar que se la colara tan fácilmente, y respondió con sarcasmo.

-La próxima vez que me mires la bragueta, guapetona, procura estar de espaldas.

Candy se rió y corrió a reunirse con su equipo.

Lilly era la primera bateadora. Iba toda vestida de Gucci con colores coordinados con los diamantes centelleantes de sus anillos y pulseras. Se quitó las sandalias de leopardo y las gafas de sol y agarró el bate. Practicó un par de golpes y se colocó en el plato como si fuera suyo. En ese momento, Terry supo que su capacidad atlética no se la debía únicamen te al jinete de rodeos.

Lilly arqueó una ceja, y la luz entró en sus ojos. Verde-azules como los suyos.

«Ya sé que eres mi mamá de verdad y te quiero mucho.»

Terry no quiso pasarse y lanzó una bola blanda y suave hacia el plato. Aunque realizó un buen _swing, _Lilly estaba algo oxidada y no tocó la bola.

-¡Bola!

Terry lanzó la segunda bola igual, y esta vez la engan chó de lleno. El bate chasqueó contra la pelota y, jaleada por sus compañeros de equipo, Lilly llegó a la segunda base. A Terry lo desconcertó lo orgulloso que se sintió.

-Buen golpe -murmuró.

-Mi mejor momento ya pasó -dijo Lilly.

La siguiente en batear era la capitana Buencorazón, so lemne y seria, y con la misma expresión de preocupación en la cara que Terry había visto en el rostro de su tía.

Los cabellos castaños y lacios de Luisa eran un mucho más oscuros que los de Candy, pero ambas tenían la misma bar billa testaruda, el mismo sesgo de los ojos. Era una niña se ria, además de acicalada. Su camiseta de American Girl no mostraba indicio alguno de que había estado jugando con un par de mapaches y comiendo pastel de chocolate. Terry se fijó en que le sobresalía una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de detrás de su pantalón corto, y algo en su interior se derritió. Parecía más hija de Candy que de Annie y Archie. ¿Habría sido aquél el aspecto de su hija?

De repente, Terry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No soy muy buena -susurró Luisa desde el plato.

«Oh, no, eso no...» Ya estaba perdido. La bola se le fue alta.

-Bola uno.

Luisa parecía aún más preocupada.

-Se me da mejor dibujar. Y escribir cosas. Soy bastan te buena escribiendo.

-Corta el rollo, Luisa -gritó desde la segunda base el insensible cretino que tenía por padre.

Terry siempre había considerado a Archie Cornwell como de los mejores padres que conocía, lo que demostraba equivocado que uno puede llegar a estar. Le dedicó una mirada asesina y luego lanzó una pelota alta tan suave, con tan poca fuerza, que ni siquiera llegó al plato.

-Bola dos.

Luisa se mordió el labio inferior y habló en un susurro desesperado.

-Qué ganas tengo de que se acabe esto.

Terry se derritió, igual que su lanzamiento cuando pa saba por encima del plato. Luisa golpeó la pelota con un _swing _picado.

Terry corrió por la bola, aunque no demasiado, para darle a Luisa tiempo de llegar a la primera base. Por des gracia, Cody no atrapó el pase y Luisa llegó a la segunda.

Terry oyó un coro de aplausos y vio que Lilly había lle gado a la meta, dejando atrás sus pantalones Gucci.

Los últimos elegidos en clase de gimnasia: 3

Deportistas: 0

Terry ladeó la cabeza hacia Luisa.

-No soy muy buena bateadora-dijo con su voz de niñita perdida-, pero corro muy rápido.

-Vaya por Dios -dijo Archie disgustado.

Terry estaba a punto de decir algo reconfortante cuando vio la mirada que Luisa intercambiaba con su tía: le cayó la venda de los ojos. Sólo era una simple sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa corriente. Ni hablar. ¡Era la sonrisa gua sona de una estafadora!

Entre sobrina y tía hubo una expresión de comprensión tan perfecta que Terry casi se atraganta. ¡Le habían estafa do! ¡Luisa era una liante de talla mundial, igual que Candy!

Terry se volvió hacia Archie, que pareció pedir disculpas.

-Annie y yo todavía no estamos seguros de si lo planea por adelantado o le sale así.

-¡Tendrías que haberme avisado!

Archie observó a su hija más pequeña con una mezcla de irritación y orgullo paternal.

-Tenías que verlo por ti mismo.

Los deportes tienen a veces la virtud de dejar las cosas claras, y justo en aquel momento todo encajó: desde el casi ahogamiento de Candy y el incidente con la canoa hasta la impropia excursión de Mermy en aquel árbol. Candy le ha bía estado embaucando desde el principio. Cody salió a campo, claramente descontento con el rendimiento poco lu cido de su lanzador, y lo siguiente que pensó Terry era que él estaba en la segunda base mientras Archie se dirigía al montículo.

Hannah _la Estafadora _intercambió una mirada burlona con Candy, y Terry vio por qué. Le tocaba batear a Annie.

Y entonces empezó el auténtico espectáculo. Hubo más meneos de trasero, lametones de labios y apretones de pechos de los que cualquier menor de edad debería poder presenciar. Archie empezó a sudar, Annie le arrulló, y, poco después, la propietaria de los Stars estaba encaramada a la primera base y la señorita Luisa había hecho suya la tercera.

El partido se había convertido en una masacre.

Los Deportistas finalmente lograron vencer a Los últi mos elegidos en clase de gimnasia, pero sólo porque el capi tán Cody fue lo bastante listo como para sustituir a Archie por Eliza, que era inmune a los meneos de traseros y, además, na die podía tomarle el pelo. Eliza despachó rápidamente al gru po de párvulos y, educada aunque implacablemente, mandó a los ancianos a pastar. Ni siquiera ella, sin embargo, pudo evitar que su tía Candy hiciera un _home run _en la última en trada.

Para ser alguien que odiaba los deportes, Candy sabía ciertamente manejar un bate, y la manera en que recorrió las bases dejó a Terry tan excitado que tuvo que agacharse y fin gir que se daba un masaje en una pierna acalambrada para evitar una situación muy embarazosa. Mientras se frotaba, recordó lo poblada que estaría la cama de Candy aquella sema na, con todos los niños acurrucándose a su lado. Si no había entendido mal, aquella noche le tocaba a Patty; la siguiente, a Anthony; la otra, a Luisa y la cuarta, a Eliza. Tal vez podría colarse en la casita tras la hora de acostarse y secuestrar a tía Candy, aunque le había dicho que Patty tenía el sueño ligero.

Terry suspiró y se volvió a colocar la gorra en la cabeza. Tenía que afrontarlo. No iba a haber fiesta aquella noche en el campamento. El poderoso Terry había quedado eliminado.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo veintiuno**

_El bosque era escalofriante y a Daphne le castañetearon los dientes. ¿Qué pasaría si no la encontraba nadie? Gracias a Dios, se había llevado consigo su bocadillo preferido: el de lechuga y mermelada._

_Daphne se pierde_

Lilly se echó atrás en la tumbona a escuchar el tilín de las campanillas que colgaban del árbol de judas que crecía jun to al patio. A Lilly le encantaba el sonido de esas campa nillas, pero Craig no las soportaba, de modo que nunca le de jó colgar ninguna en el jardín. Cerró los ojos, contenta de que los clientes de la casa de huéspedes no tuvieran costumbre de visitar aquel tranquilo rincón de la parte trasera de la casa.

Lilly había dejado ya de preguntarse cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse allí. Cuando llegara el momento de marcharse, ya lo sabría. Y aquel día se lo había pasado en grande... Cuan do subió a batear, Terry parecía casi orgulloso de ella, y en el picnic no la había evitado deliberadamente, como en cam bio sí había hecho Liam.

-¿Te escondes del público que te adora?

Lilly abrió los ojos de golpe, y su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando aquel hombre en el que pensaba demasiado apa reció en la puerta de atrás de la casa de huéspedes. Iba des peinado, con el mismo pantalón caqui arrugado y la misma camiseta de la marina que llevaba en el picnic. Como ella, to davía no se había cambiado después del partido de béisbol.

Lilly clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos oscuros que veían demasiado y dijo:

-Me estoy recuperando de esta tarde.

Liam se sentó en los cojines de la silla de madera que ha bía junto a ella.

-Juegas muy bien al béisbol para ser una chica.

-Y tú juegas muy bien al béisbol para ser un artista en greído.

Liam bostezó.

-¿Me estás llamando engreído?

Lilly se contuvo para no sonreír: lo hacía demasiado cuando estaban juntos, y eso animaba a Liam. Todas las ma ñanas se decía que se quedaría en su habitación hasta que él se hubiera marchado, pero acababa bajando de todos modos. Lilly todavía no podía creerse lo que había hecho con Liam. Era como si la hubieran hechizado, como si aquel estudio de cristal hubiera formado parte de otro mundo. Pero ahora ya había vuelto a Kansas.

También estaba ligeramente irritada por lo bien que se lo había pasado él sin ella. Cuando no había estado riendo con Candy, había estado flirteando con Annie Cornwell o bro meando con alguno de los niños. Era un hombre brusco e intimidante, y en cierto modo le fastidiaba que no le hubie ran tenido miedo.

-Ve a cambiarte -dijo Liam-. Yo también lo haré y te pasaré a recoger para ir a cenar.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

Liam suspiró hastiado y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

-Estás empeñada en tirarlo por la borda, ¿verdad? No me darás ninguna oportunidad.

Lilly dejó caer las piernas a un lado de la tumbona y se sentó, erguida.

-Liam, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue una aberración. He estado demasiado sola últimamente y cedí a un impulso de locura.

-Fue sólo el momento y las circunstancias, ¿es eso?

-Sí.

-¿Podría haber pasado con cualquiera?

Lilly estuvo a punto de asentir, pero no pudo.

-No, no con cualquiera. Puedes resultar atractivo si te empeñas en ello.

-Igual que muchos hombres. Tú sabes que hay algo en tre nosotros, pero no tienes el valor de reconocerlo.

-Ni falta que me hace. Sé muy bien lo que me atrae de ti. Es una vieja costumbre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Lilly jugueteó unos instantes con sus anillos y respondió:

-Quiero decir que ya he pasado por esto. El macho dominante. El semental que guía a la manada. El príncipe so breprotector que acaba con todos los problemas de Ceni cienta. Los hombres como tú son mi debilidad fatal. Pero ya no soy aquella adolescente sin un centavo que necesitaba a alguien que se ocupara de ella.

-Gracias a Dios. No me gustan las adolescentes. Y soy demasiado egocéntrico como para ocuparme de nadie.

-Estás minimizando deliberadamente lo que intento decirte.

-Eso es porque me hastías.

No podía dejar que su grosería la distrajera: sabía per fectamente que era ése su cometido.

-Liam, soy demasiado mayor y demasiado inteligen te para volver a cometer el mismo error. Sí, me atraes. Me atraen instintivamente los hombres agresivos, aunque ten gan la tendencia a tratar sin miramientos a quienes se preo cupan por ellos.

-Y yo que ya creía que esta conversación ya no podía ser más infantil.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo. No quieres hablar so bre este tema y por eso me desprecias con la intención de que me calle.

-Lástima que no funcione.

-Creía que por fin me había vuelto inteligente, pero es evidente que no es así, de lo contrario no te permitiría ha cer esto. -Lilly se levantó de la silla y prosiguió-: Escú chame, Liam. Cometí el error de enamorarme de un hom bre controlador una vez en mi vida, y no pienso volver a cometerlo jamás. Amaba a mi marido. Pero a veces todavía le odiaba más.

Lilly se felicitó, asombrada de haberle revelado algo que apenas había sido capaz de decirse a sí misma.

-Probablemente se lo merecía. Por lo que dices, debía ser un miserable.

-Era igual que tú.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿No me crees? -dijo señalando hacia el árbol de Ju das-. ¡No me dejaba colgar campanillas! A mí me encantan, pero él las aborrecía, así que no se me permitía colgarlas en mi propio jardín.

-Buen criterio. Esos trastos son un agobio.

A Lilly se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Enamorarme de ti sería como volver a enamorarme de nuevo de Craig.

-Eso sí que no.

-Un mes después de su muerte, colgué un montón de campanillas junto a la ventana de mi dormitorio.

-¡Pues no vas a colgarlas junto a la ventana del nuestro!

-¡Nosotros no tenemos ninguna ventana de dormitorio! ¡Y si la tuviéramos, colgaría tantas como me diera la gana!

-¿Incluso si yo te pidiera expresamente que no lo hi cieras?

Lilly levantó las manos, frustrada.

-¡No se trata de las campanillas! ¡Sólo te estaba po niendo un ejemplo!

-No creas que vas a pasar página tan fácilmente. Eres tú la que ha sacado el tema-dijo, después de ponerse en he dicho que no me gustan esos trastos, pero tú has dicho que los colgarías de todas formas, ¿me equivoco?

-Te has vuelto loco.

-¿Me equivoco o no?

-¡No!

-Vale -dijo soltando un suspiro de mártir-. Si es tan importante para ti, adelante, cuelga esos malditos chismes. Pero no esperes que no me queje. Es pura contaminación acús tica. Y espero que tú cedas en algo que sea importante para mí.

Lilly se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Ésta es tu idea de seducción?

-Intento aclarar algo. Algo que tú pareces incapaz de entender.

-Adelante, ilumíname.

-Tú ya no piensas permitir que ningún hombre te tra te sin miramientos. Yo lo he intentado, pero tú no me has dejado, y si yo no puedo hacerlo, nadie puede. ¿Lo ves? ¡No hay ningún problema!

-¡No es tan sencillo!

-¿Y qué me dices de mí? -preguntó golpeándose el pe cho, y por primera vez pareció vulnerable-. ¿Qué hay de mi debilidad fatal?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¡Tal vez lo sabrías si dejaras de concentrarte en ti mis ma y pensaras un poco más en los demás!

Sus palabras no eran tan cortantes como solían serlo las de Craig. Las de Liam tenían la intención de irritarla, no de herirla.

-¡Eres imposible!

-¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer un hombre co mo yo? ¡Dime! No sé cómo contener mi energía y soy de masiado viejo para aprender, por tanto, ¿dónde me deja a mí eso?

-No lo sé.

-Las mujeres fuertes son mi debilidad. Mujeres duras que no se desmoronan sólo porque un hombre no dice siem pre lo que quieren oír. Excepto que la mujer fuerte de la que me estoy enamorando no quiere aguantarme. Dime, ¿dón de me deja eso, Lilly?

-Vamos, Liam. No te estás enamorando de mí. Estás...

-Ten un poco de fe en ti misma -dijo con aspereza-. En la mujer en la que te has convertido.

Lilly se sintió atrapada por su brutal sinceridad. Liam no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. La persona que veía cuando la miraba no tenía nada que ver con el modo como se sentía ella Interiormente.

Liam caminó hacia el borde del patio con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Creo que ya me has cerrado la puerta en las narices du rante demasiado tiempo. Te quiero, pero también tengo mi orgullo.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-El lienzo está casi terminado, y me gustaría que lo vie ses. Ven a mi casa el jueves por la noche.

-Liam, yo...

-Si no te presentas, no vendré a buscarte. Tendrás que tomar una decisión, Lilly.

-Detesto los ultimátum.

-No me sorprende. Las mujeres fuertes suelen detes tarlos.

Liam se alejó.

Terry se pasó la mayor parte de los dos días siguientes intentando pillar a Candy a solas, pero entre tanto viaje al pueblo por bicicletas, tanto atender a los clientes, y tanto niño apareciendo cada vez que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, no tuvo la oportunidad. Archie había intentado hablar con él un par de veces, pero en una ocasión les interrumpió el teléfono y, en la siguiente, la batería descargada del coche de uno de los clientes. El martes por la tarde Terry ya esta ba tan malhumorado e irritable que no podía concentrarse en el partido que había puesto en el reproductor de vídeo del despacho. Cinco semanas para la pretemporada... Hizo bajar a Clin de su regazo con un ligero empujón y se acercó a la ventana. No eran siquiera las siete, pero se habían forma do unas nubes de lluvia y estaba oscureciendo. ¿Dónde dia blos estaba ella? Justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil. Terry lo cogió de encima del escritorio.

-¿Diga?

-Terry, soy Candy.

-¿Dónde has estado? -gruñó-. Te había dicho que quería hablar contigo después del té de la tarde.

-He visto a Annie que se acercaba por la entrada prin cipal, y la he esquivado por la puerta de atrás. Cada día está más persistente. Luego me he encontrado a Patty, que ha em pezado a explicarme algo de un chico al que le gusta.

« ¿Sí? Bueno, ¿y qué hay del chico al que le gustas tú?»

-La cuestión es que, cuando Patty se ha marchado, he decidido ir a pasear sola por el bosque, y he empezado a pensar en una idea que tengo para Daphne. Una cosa ha lle vado a la otra y, cuando he querido darme cuenta, me había perdido.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Terry se sentía relajado.

-No me digas.

Dejó de agarrar el teléfono con tanta fuerza y oyó que le rugía el estómago. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no ha bía comido nada desde el desayuno, y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un bocadillo. Clin trotó a su lado.

-Perdida en el bosque -dijo Candy con énfasis.

-Caramba -dijo disimulando la risa.

-Y está oscureciendo.

-De eso no hay duda.

-Y parece que va a llover. Terry echó un vistazo por la ventana.

-Justo ahora me he fijado.

-Y tengo miedo.

-Ya me lo imagino -dijo sujetando el teléfono móvil con la barbilla mientras sacaba de la nevera algo de carne en conserva y un tarro de mostaza-. ¿Y qué? ¿Has encontra do cerca una tienda de electrodomésticos y me has llamado?

-Se me ha ocurrido llevarme el móvil de Annie.

Terry sonrió burlón y cogió una rebanada de pan de la despensa.

-Muy inteligente por tu parte.

-En los campamentos nos enseñaron a llevar un silba to colgado del cuello si salíamos a caminar solos. Como no tenía ningún silbato...

-Has cogido un móvil.

-La seguridad es lo primero.

-¡Dios bendiga el poder de las telecomunicaciones! -exclamó Terry mientras volvía a la nevera por queso-. Y ahora te has perdido. ¿Te has fijado en el musgo de los truncos de los árboles?

-No había pensado en eso.

-Siempre crece en la parte norte.

Terry empezó a preparar el bocadillo, disfrutando por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-Sí, creo que recuerdo haberlo oído. Pero es un poco oscuro para verlo.

-Supongo que no debes de llevar una brújula en el bolsillo, ni una linterna...

-No se me ha ocurrido.

-Lástima-dijo echándose un poco más de mostaza-. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?

-Te lo agradecería mucho. Si llevas el teléfono contigo, tal vez pueda orientarte. He salido del campamento por el Sendero de la parte trasera de Escalera de Jacob.

-Pues ése podría ser un buen punto de partida para mí. Ya te llamaré cuando llegue allí.

-Está anocheciendo muy deprisa. ¿Te importaría darte prisa?

-Por supuesto que no, estaré allí en menos que canta un gallo.

Terry colgó, rió maléficamente y se acomodó a disfru tar de su bocadillo, pero apenas le había dado tres bocados cuando ella volvió a llamar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te he comentado que me he torcido el tobillo?

-Pues no. ¿Cómo ha sido?

-He tropezado con una madriguera.

-Espero que no fuera de serpiente. Hay serpientes de cascabel por aquí.

-¿De cascabel?

Terry alcanzó una servilleta.

-Ahora mismo estoy andando junto a Escalera de Jacob, pero alguien debe de tener el microondas en marcha, porque hay interferencias. Te volveré a llamar.

-Espera, no tienes mi nú...

Terry colgó, se echó un panzón de reír y se dirigió a la ne vera. Un bocadillo siempre sabe mejor con una cerveza. Silbó mientras destapaba la botella y se acomodó para disfrutarla. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿Qué demonios estaba ha ciendo?

Cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Annie de la agenda. Luego ya tendría tiempo para darle una lección. Aquélla era la primera oportunidad que tenía en dos días de estar a solas con ella.

-¡Eh, Candy!

-Sí.

-Tengo problemas para encontrarte. -Terry se sujetó el móvil con la barbilla, cogió la cerveza y lo que quedaba del bocadillo, y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás-. ¿Crees que po drías chillar?

-¿Quieres que chille?

-Sería útil.

Terry le dio otro mordisco al bocadillo y corrió hacia la Escalera de Jacob.

-No soy mucho de chillar.

-En la cama sí -puntualizó Terry.

-¿Estás comiendo?

-Tengo que reunir fuerzas para la búsqueda -dijo sa ludando con la cerveza a Charlotte Long.

-Estoy bastante segura de que estoy cerca del arroyo. Al final del sendero que empieza justo detrás de Escalera de Jacob.

-¿Arroyo?

-¡El arroyo, Terry! El que sale del bosque y cruza el prado. ¡El único arroyo que hay!

La voz de Candy empezaba a sonar irritable. Terry le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-No recuerdo ningún arroyo. ¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí, estoy segura!

-Supongo que me acordaré cuando lo vea.

Algunos niños correteaban en el espacio comunitario. Terry paró un momento a disfrutar de las vistas, luego vol vió a su misión.

-El viento empieza a ser molesto. Apenas puedo ver el sendero.

-Aquí no está tan mal.

-Entonces tal vez me he equivocado de camino.

-Has seguido el sendero que sale de detrás de Escalera de Jacob, ¿no?

Terry tiró el resto del bocadillo en un contenedor de ba suras y caminó hasta ese sendero.

-Eso creo.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso no estabas prestando atención?

Definitivamente irritable.

-No dejes de hablar. Tal vez pueda saber si me voy acer cando por la recepción.

-¿Oyes el arroyo?

-¿De qué arroyo me hablas?

-¡Sólo hay uno!

-Espero poder encontrarlo. No quiero ni imaginar lo terrible que sería que tuvieras que pasar sola la noche en el bosque.

-Estoy segura de que eso no va a ocurrir.

-Espero que no. Hagas lo que hagas, ni se te ocurra pen sar en la bruja de Blair.

-¿La bruja de Blair?

Terry simuló un sonido de ahogo, luego un gemido de monstruo, y colgó.

Su teléfono móvil no tardó en volver a sonar.

-Me duelen las costillas de tanto reír -dijo secamente.

-Lo siento. Sólo era una ardilla. Pero era enorme.

-Si no juegas bien, me voy a casa.

-Vale, pero será mejor que no lleves nada más que el cal zado y la cinta del pelo cuando te encuentre.

-No tengo ninguna cinta del pelo.

-Una cosa menos que tendré que quitarte, pues, ¿no?

Al final resultó que Candy todavía estaba vestida cuan do Terry la encontró, aunque no tardaron en solucionarlo: estuvieron unos instantes revolcándose desnudos sobre la suave hierba del prado, y cuando empezó a caer la lluvia, sus risas se apagaron.

Terry se dejaba embriagar por sus besos, y mientras pe netraba su cuerpo blando y acogedor, vislumbró algo que le pareció casi... sagrado. Pero la ilusión era demasiado frá gil para sobrevivir a las exigencias primitivas de su cuerpo.

La lluvia tamborileaba en su espalda. Los vigorosos dedos de Candy se aferraban a sus hombros, exigentes. La lluvia... Aquella mujer... El placer de Candy lo envolvió en una espi ral y Terry se perdió.

A medida que pasaban los días, Candy se comportaba como una mujer poseída. El miércoles, se levantó la falda en el despacho de Terry mientras los huéspedes se reunían para el té. Aquella misma noche, huyó de otra de las ci tas que Annie había concertado con ella para tener una charla en privado y se reunió con Terry en el bosque de trás de la casita. A la mañana siguiente, él la arrastró hacia la despensa justo cuando Tom entraba por la puerta de la cocina, y luego tuvo que taparle la boca a Candy porque em pezaba a hacer demasiado ruido. Más tarde, ella le llevó a una de las casitas vacías, pero cuando Terry la levantó pa ra tenderla sobre la mesa de la cocina, Candy notó que sus músculos se rebelaban finalmente tras el reiterado esfuer zo de adoptar posturas tan incómodas, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Terry apoyó su frente en la de ella e inspiró trémulamente, luchando por recuperar el control.

-Esto es una locura. Ya has tenido bastante -suspiró.

-¿Bromeas? Apenas estoy empezando, pero si no pue des estar a la altura, lo comprenderé.

Terry sonrió y la besó. Cómo le encantaban aquellos be sos lentos. Le acarició los senos y los muslos, intentando ir con más cuidado, pero estaban bailando con el peligro, y ella se lo permitió. Poco después, Candy había olvidado por completo sus dolores musculares.

Aquella noche, declinaron la invitación a cenar de los Cornwell con la excusa de bajar al pueblo por provisiones, pero cuando volvieron al campamento descubrieron que se les había acabado la suerte. Annie y Archie les esperaban sentados en las escaleras de la casa de huéspedes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo veintidós**

_Un día llegó un tipo malo al Bosque del Ruiseñor. Era muy malo y feo, pero fingió ser amigo de Benny. Aunque sólo Daphne sabía que era muy malo. Por eso le dijo a Benny: «¡No es tu amigo!»_

_Daphne conoce a un tipo malo_

_por Luisa Marie Cornwell_

Candy oyó que Terry soltaba un par de tacos entre dien tes y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Os habéis escapado un rato de los niños?

-Están jugando al escondite con linternas en el espacio comunitario -dijo Annie bajando las escaleras y fijándose en las arrugas del vestido de Candy.

Candy necesitaba todo su ingenio para despistarla, aun que el hecho de no llevar ropa interior jugaba en su contra.

-Espero que no le pase nada a Anthony. Ya sabes lo rá pido que desaparece -dijo con aire de preocupación.

-Anthony está bien -repuso Archie-. Y aquí tampoco puede meterse en muchos líos.

-No tienes ni idea -murmuró Terry.

Annie miró hacia el camino que llevaba a la playa. La camiseta de los Stars y los vaqueros que llevaba no lograban ocultar a la luchadora por el poder que había debajo.

-La señora Long se ha ofrecido voluntaria para vigilar les. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que paso. Llevo levantada desde las cinco y me dia, y estoy un poco cansada -«De haber hecho el amor tres veces en lo que llevo de día», pensó-. Tal vez mañana.

La voz de Archie resonó, fría como el acero.

-No estaremos mucho rato. Hay un par de cosas de las que quisiéramos hablar.

-Ya casi se han terminado las vacaciones. ¿Por qué no se relajan y disfrutan del tiempo que les queda?

-Es un poco difícil relajarse estando tan preocupados por ustedes- replicó Annie.

-¡Pues deja de preocuparte!

-Cálmate, Candy -dijo Terry-. Si quieren hablar, seguro que podemos dedicarles unos minutos.

«Vaya un pelotillero», pensó Candy. Aunque tal vez ha bía decidido que iba siendo hora de que jugasen todos a un arriesgado juego nuevo. Candy supo desde el principio que Terry no se escabullía porque tuviera miedo de Archie y de Annie. Lo hacía porque le encantaba el riesgo.

-Tú tal vez tengas tiempo, pero yo no -le espetó Candy.

Archie alargó la mano para agarrarla del brazo como ha bía venido haciéndolo desde que ella tenía quince años, pero Terry se interpuso entre los dos para impedírselo. Candy no supo quién se había quedado más sorprendido, si ella o Archie. ¿Había interpretado Terry el gesto como una ame naza?

Annie reconoció las señales del choque de cornamentas y se puso al lado de su marido. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y Archie echó a andar hacia el camino.

-Venga, vamos.

Había llegado la hora del ajuste de cuentas y no había mo do de escapar. Candy imaginó las preguntas que les harían. Si al menos pudiera imaginar también cómo responderlas...

Anduvieron por la playa hacia las últimas casitas del campamento, junto al límite del bosque. Cuando llegaron a la valla que indicaba el final del campamento, Archie se detu vo. Terry se separó ligeramente de Candy y apoyó las cade ras contra un poste.

-Ya hace dos semanas que estan aquí -dijo Annie soltando la mano de Archie.

-El miércoles hizo dos semanas -puntualizó Terry.

-El campamento es precioso. Los niños se lo están pa sando de maravilla -dijo Annie.

-Es un placer tenerles aquí.

-Todavía no se pueden creer que compraras todas aque llas bicis.

-Lo hice con gusto.

Archie perdió la paciencia.

-Annie y yo queremos saber cuáles son tus intencio nes con respecto a Candy.

-¡Archie! -gritó Candy.

-No pasa nada -dijo Terry.

-¡Sí que pasa! -dijo Candy mirando a su cuñado-.¿Qué clase de mierda sexista del sur es ésta? ¿Qué hay de mis intenciones con respecto a él?

Candy no sabía cuáles eran exactamente esas intenciones más allá de mantenerse alejada del mundo real y quedarse en el Bosque del Ruiseñor durante el máximo de tiempo posi ble, pero tenía que pararle los pies a Archie.

-Se suponía que ibas a solicitar una anulación –dijo Annie-. Y en lugar de eso, huiste juntos.

-No huimos -replicó Candy.

-¿Y cómo lo llamarías tú, si no? Además, cada vez que intento hablar contigo del tema, me evitas. -Annie se me tió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros-. Es otra vez la alarma de incendios, ¿verdad, Candy?

-¡No!

-¿Qué alarma de incendios? -preguntó Terry.

-No importa -se apresuró a decir Candy.

-No, quiero saber de qué va esto.

Annie la traicionó.

-Cuando Candy tenía dieciséis años, accionó la alarma de incendios de su instituto. Por desgracia, no había habido ningún indicio de fuego.

Terry la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Tenías algún buen motivo?

Candy negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose como si volviera a tener dieciséis años.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Prefiero no hablar del tema.

Terry ladeó la cabeza hacia Archie.

-Siempre hablas de ella como si fuera perfecta.

-¡Y lo es! -ladró Archie.

Candy sonrió a su pesar, pero se mordió el labio.

-Fue una aberración. Yo era una adolescente insegura que quería poner a prueba a Annie y a Archie para asegurar me de que me apoyarían hiciera lo que hiciera.

-¿Y tuvieron que evacuar el instituto? -preguntó Terry con una chispa de especulación en la mirada.

Candy asintió.

-¿Cuántos camiones de bomberos?

-Dios mío... -musitó Annie-. Fue un delito grave.

-Fue un delito de segundo grado -dijo Candy sombríamente-, así que resultó bastante desagradable.

-No me cabe la menor duda. -Terry se volvió hacia los Cornwell-. Por fascinante que sea, y admito que es bas tante fascinante, no creo que sea de esto de lo querían ha blarnos.

-¡Tampoco es nada importante! -exclamó Candy-. Ha ce dos semanas, Terry se presentó en mi apartamento porque no había asistido a una cita con el abogado. Yo no me encontraba demasiado bien, y Terry pensó que me convendría un poco de aire fresco: por eso me trajo aquí.

Cuando Annie quería, era mejor que nadie con el sar casmo.

-¿Y no podías limitarte a sacarla a pasear?

-No se me ocurrió.

Al contrario que Annie, Terry no quería revelar secre tos de Candy.

Pero Candy tenía que ser sincera con respecto a esa par te te de la historia.

-Yo estaba terriblemente deprimida, pero no quería que ustedes supieran lo mal que estaba. Terry es una persona bastante bien intencionada, aunque intente disimularlo, y me dijo que si no le acompañaba me llevaría directamente a su casa y me dejaría con ustedes dos. Yo no quise que me vieran de aquella manera.

Annie pareció alicaída.

-¡Somos tu familia! No deberías haberte sentido así.

-Ya los había fastidiado bastante. Había intentado fingir que estaba bien, pero ya no podía seguir aguantándolo más.

-Candy no estaba bien -dijo Terry-. Pero ha mejo rado desde que está aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan quedarse? -preguntó Archie todavía con suspicacia.

-No demasiado -replicó Terry-. Un par de días más.

Al oírlo, Candy sintió un dolor en el pecho.

-¿Te acuerdas de Eddie Dillard? -prosiguió Terry-. Había jugado con los Bears.

-Sí que me acuerdo -dijo Archie.

-Quiere comprar este lugar, y mañana subirá a verlo.

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¡No me lo habías dicho!

-¿Ah, no? Estaría demasiado ocupado.

Ocupado disfrutando del sexo con ella. Pero había habi do el tiempo suficiente entre sus encuentros eróticos como para mencionarlo.

-Nos podemos ir inmediatamente -dijo Terry-. Acabo de hablar con mi gestor esta tarde, y por fin ha encon trado a alguien en Chicago que va a hacerse cargo del campa mento durante el resto del verano; se trata de un matrimonio que ya tiene experiencia en este tipo de trabajo.

Fue como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Ni siquiera le había comentado que le había pedido a su gestor que busca ra a alguien en Chicago. Se sintió más traicionada que cuan do Annie había mencionado lo de la alarma de incendios.

Terry sabía que a ella no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia, así que había decidido no comentárselo. No había una auténtica co municación entre ellos, ningún objetivo común. Tenía delan te de sus narices todo lo que no había querido aceptar sobre su relación. Tal vez compartían el sexo, pero era lo único.

Annie acarició con la punta del pie una mata de achicoria y preguntó:

-¿Y ahora qué haran?

Candy no se veía capaz de soportar oír la respuesta en boca de Terry, así que lo dijo ella en su lugar:

-Pues nada. Pedimos el divorcio y seguimos cada uno nuestro camino.

-¿El divorcio? -preguntó Archie-. ¿No ibais a pedir la anulación?

-Los motivos que podemos alegar para pedir la anu lación son muy limitados. -Candy intentó emplear un tono impersonal, como si nada de todo aquello tuviera que ver con ella-. Es preciso demostrar que ha habido engaño o coac ción. Nosotros no podemos, de modo que tendrá que ser un divorcio.

Annie levantó la mirada de la mata de achicoria y empezó a decir:

-Quisiera hacerles una pregunta...

Candy supo enseguida lo que venía a continuación e intentó pensar un modo de evitarlo.

-Parece que se llevan muy bien.

«No, Annie. Por favor, no.»

-¿Han considerado la posibilidad de seguir casados?

-¡No! -espetó Candy antes de que Terry pudiera res ponder-. ¿Crees que estoy loca? ¡No es mi tipo!

Annie levantó las cejas y Terry parecía algo más que molesto. No le importaba. Un intenso deseo de herirle la do minaba. Pero no podía hacerlo. Annie era la jefa de Terry, y su carrera lo era todo para él.

-Terry no tenía por qué traerme aquí, pero lo hizo de todos modos porque vio que yo necesitaba ayuda. -Candy respiró profundamente y recordó que Terry la había per donado, y que eso se lo debía-. Ha sido maravilloso, extre madamente amable y sensible, y les agradecería a los dos que dejaran de sospechar tanto de él.

-Nosotros no...

-Sí que lo hacen. Y eso le ha puesto en una situación di fícil.

-Tal vez debería haber pensado en ello cuando te arras traba hacia el bosque el domingo –dijo Archie lentamente-.¿O estaba demasiado ocupado siendo amable y sensible?

La mandíbula de Terry se tensó.

-¿Qué intentas decir exactamente, Archie?

-Digo que si ayudar a Candy fue simplemente un gesto humanitario, no deberías estar acostándote con ella.

-¡Ya basta! -exclamó Candy-. ¡Acabas de cruzar la raya!

-No es la primera vez, y estoy seguro de que no será la última. Annie y yo miramos por la familia.

-Tal vez deberias mirar un poco más por alguien de vuestra familia -dijo Terry pausadamente-. Candy les está pidiendo que respeten su intimidad.

-¿Es su intimidad o la tuya propia lo que te preocupa?

Las cornamentas volvieron a chocar, pero a Candy no le importó.

-Olvidan que ya no tengo que darles explicaciones. Y en cuanto a mi relación con Terry... Por si no lo han ob servado, no dormimos bajo el mismo techo.

-Y yo no nací ayer -insistió Archie.

Candy ya no pudo contenerse.

-¿Sería mucho pedir un poco de cortesía? Me he pasa do doce años fingiendo que no veía cómo se sobaban el uno al otro, fingiendo que no los oía por las noches cuando lo hacían, pueden creerme, demasiado ruido. Y la realidad es que Terry y yo de momento estamos casados. Pronto obtendremos el divorcio, pero todavía no lo tenemos, así que lo que pase o deje de pasar entre nosotros no es tema de discusión. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Annie parecía cada vez más preocupada.

-Candy, tú no eres el tipo de persona que se toma el se xo a la ligera. Tiene que significar algo.

-¡Y por supuesto que significa algo! -le gritó Archie a Terry -. ¿Has olvidado que hace muy poco sufrió un aborto?

-¡No sigas! -dijo Terry sin apenas mover los labios. Archie vio que por allí no llegaría a ningún lado, y centró su atención en Candy.

-Terry es un futbolista, y eso forma parte de su mentali dad. Tal vez no tenga esa intención, pero te está utilizando.

Las palabras de Archie fueron para Candy como un agui jonazo: Archie, que comprendía muy bien lo que significaba amar auténticamente a una mujer, sin duda había reconoci do la superficialidad de los sentimientos de Terry.

Terry saltó.

-Te he dicho que no siguieras.

Candy no podía permitir que aquello fuera a más, así que, en lugar de echarse a llorar como habría deseado, pasó tam bién al ataque.

-Te equivocas. Yo le estoy utilizando a él. He perdido a un bebé, mi carrera está en el sumidero y estoy arruinada. Terry es mi distracción. Mi premio por veintisiete años de ser una buena chica. Y ahora, ¿hay más preguntas?

-Oh, Candy... -dijo Annie mordiéndose el labio in ferior. Archie parecía aún más contrariado.

Candy levantó la barbilla y se quedó mirándolos a ambos.

-Lo devolveré en cuanto haya terminado con él. Hasta entonces, déjenme en paz.

Casi había llegado a Lirios del campo cuando Terry la alcanzó.

-¡Candy!

-Vete -espetó ella.

-¿Soy tu premio?

-Sólo cuando estás desnudo. Cuando llevas la ropa pues ta, eres una cruz que debo soportar.

-Deja de hacerte la impertinente.

Todo se derrumbaba. Eddie Dillard iba a presentarse al día siguiente y Terry ya había encontrado a alguien que se encargaría del campamento. Peor aún, ella nunca represen taría para Terry lo que él representaba para ella.

Terry le tocó el brazo.

-Ya sabes que quieren lo mejor para ti. No dejes que te hundan.

Terry no entendía que no eran ellos los que la estaban hundiendo.

Lilly no quiso mirar el reloj mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana. Los Cornwell habían logrado por fin acorralar a Terry y Candy, pero no consideraba que la confrontación pu diera haber sido productiva. Su hijo y su mujer no parecían saber qué querían de su relación, por lo que Lilly dudó de que se lo pudieran explicar a su familia.

A Lilly enseguida le habían caído bien los Cornwell, y su presencia allí durante aquellos últimos cinco días le había ayudado a soportar el peso que sentía en su corazón. Era evi dente que amaban a Candy, e igual de evidente que veían a Terry como una amenaza, aunque Lilly empezaba a sospe char que Terry era un peligro tan grande para sí mismo como lo era para Candy.

Las nueve treinta... Lilly se acercó al armario rinconero donde había dejado la colcha, pero cogió una revista. No ha bía podido trabajar en su colcha desde el domingo, cuando Liam le había dado su ultimátum. Y ya era jueves.

«Ven a mi casa el jueves por la noche... Si no te presentas, no vendré a buscarte.»

Lilly intentó inventarse algún resentimiento contra él, pero no lo consiguió. Comprendía perfectamente por qué lo había hecho, y no podía culparle. Ambos eran demasiado mayores para andarse con juegos.

9.34... Pensó en Terry durmiendo en el dormitorio del piso de abajo. Le gustaba dormirse sabiendo que compar tían el mismo techo. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, se sonreían y charlaban un poco. En un tiempo, eso habría si do más de lo que podía esperar. En aquel momento, ya no era suficiente.

9.35... Se concentró en pasar las páginas de la revista, lue go abandonó y estuvo deambulando por la habitación. ¿Pa ra qué sirven las lecciones de la vida si no les prestas atención?

A las diez y media, se obligó a desvestirse y se puso el camisón. Se acostó en la cama y se quedó mirando las pági nas de un libro que hacía menos de una semana la había he cho disfrutar. Pero ya no se acordaba de nada. «Liam, te echo tanto de menos...» Era el hombre más extraordinario que ja más había conocido, aunque Craig también había sido ex traordinario y la había hecho infeliz.

Cuando alargó la mano para apagar la luz, su mundo le pareció más pequeño que nunca y su cama, terriblemente so litaria.

Eddie Dillar era grandullón, afable y ordinario, el tipo de hombre que llevaba una cadena de oro, eructaba, se rasca ba la entrepierna, llevaba un fajo en un sujetabilletes y decía...

-Terry, machote. ¿A que sí, Larry? ¿A que Terry es un ma chote?

-Claro que sí -asintió Larry. Terry era definitivamente un machote.

Dillard y su hermano habían aparecido a última hora de la mañana en un todoterreno negro. Ahora estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo bocadillos de salami y en gullendo cerveza mientras Eddie se relamía ante la perspec tiva de ser el propietario de un campamento de pesca y Larry se relamía ante la perspectiva de administrarlo para él. Para consternación de Candy, todos parecían darlo por hecho.

Aquél sería un lugar, dijo Eddie, donde los hombres po drían poner los pies sobre la mesa, relajarse y librarse del «co ñazo de la parienta». Esto último lo dijo con un guiño, indi cando claramente (de hombre a hombre) que ninguna mujer le daba el coñazo a Eddie Dillard.

A Candy le entraron ganas de vomitar. Pero no lo hizo: se concentró en colocar un jaboncito en uno de esos cestitos para artículos de tocador que dejaba en cada uno de los baños. Candy no sabía cuál de los dos le desagradaba más: Eddie o su repugnante hermano Larry, que tenía pensado quedarse a vivir en la planta superior de la casa mientras dirigía el cam pamento de pesca.

Candy miró a Terry, que estaba apoyado en la pared be biendo cerveza de un botellín. No eructó. Cuando Eddie ha bía llegado, Terry intentó librarse de ella, pero no pensaba ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué Larry? -le dijo Eddie a su hermano-. ¿Cuán to crees que puede costar pintar esas casitas tan cursis?

Candy dejó caer con fuerza una de las botellitas de cham pú de cristal.

-Las casitas están recién pintadas. Y son muy bonitas.

Eddie pareció haber olvidado que ella estaba allí. Larry se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Maggie, pero esto será un cam pamento de pesca y a los tíos no nos gustan los colores pas tel. Lo pintaremos todo de marrón.

Eddie señaló a Larry con su botellín.

-Sólo pintaremos las casitas del medio, las que están junto al cómo-se-llame comunitario ese. El resto las demo leremos. Demasiados costes de mantenimiento.

A Candy se le paró el corazón. Lirios del campo no esta ba junto al espacio comunitario. Su casa parvulario de colo res rosa, azul y amarillo iba a ser demolida. Se olvidó de los cestos de tocador y exclamó:

-¡No puedes demoler esas casitas! ¡Tienen historia! Tienen...

-La pesca es muy buena por aquí -la interrumpió Terry, con el ceño fruncido-. Róbalo de boca grande y peque ña, perca, pez sol. La semana pasada oí a un tipo del pueblo hablando del lucio de tres kilos que había sacado del lago.

Eddie se dio una palmadita en la barriga y se relamió.

-Me muero de ganas de subirme a esa barca.

-Este lago es demasiado pequeño para lo que quieren-dijo Candy desesperadamente-. Hay una limitación es tricta para el tamaño de los motores fuera borda. Ni siquie ra se puede hacer esquí acuático.

Terry le lanzó una mirada inequívoca.

-No creo que Eddie tenga pensado dar de comer a una multitud de esquiadores acuáticos.

-No. Sólo pescadores. Levantarme por la mañana, dar le a todo el mundo un termo de café, una bolsa de rosquillas y algunas cervezas, y que salgan al lago mientras la niebla to davía cubre las aguas. Que vuelvan tras un par de horas a por bocatas y cerveza, se echen la siesta, jueguen al billar...

-Creo que deberíamos poner la mesa de billar allí -dijo Larry señalando hacia la puerta principal de la casa-. Junto a una pantalla gigante de televisión. Cuando hayamos tirado todos los tabiques entre las habitaciones, quedará todo junto: la mesa de billar, la tele, el bar y la tienda de cebos.

-¡Una tienda de cebos! ¡Van a poner una tienda de ce bos en esta casa!

-Candy -dijo Terry con tono amenazante. Al oírlo, Eddie le miró con compasión. Terry entornó los ojos y le sugirió a Candy-: Tal vez será mejor que vayas a ver qué hace Dorothy.

Haciendo oídos sordos, Candy cargó con toda la artillería contra Eddie.

-Hace años que viene gente a este lugar. El campamen to tiene que seguir tal como está, y la casa de huéspedes, tam bién. La casa está llena de antigüedades y se conserva de ma ravilla. E incluso da beneficios. No demasiados, pero lo bastante para cubrir gastos.

Eddie soltó una carcajada y exhibió gran parte de su boca dillo de salami. Todavía con la boca abierta, le dio un codazo a su hermano y le gritó:

-¿Qué, Larry? ¿Te apetece dirigir una casa de huéspedes?

-Sí, claro -dijo Larry alcanzando su cerveza-. Mien tras haya una mesa de billar, televisión por satélite y no haya mujeres.

-Candy... Fuera. -Terry señaló la puerta con la cabeza. Eddie rió al ver cómo ponían en su sitio a aquella mujer. Candy apretó los dientes y dibujó una sonrisa rígida en sus labios.

-Ya me voy, cariño. Y sobre todo, límpialo todo bien cuando termines con tus amigos. Y no te olvides de ponerte el delantal, recuerda que la última vez que lavaste los platos te salpicaste.

¡Eso sí que era dar el coñazo!

Después de cenar, Candy alegó dolor de barriga ante sus sobrinos y les dijo que tendrían que dormir en su casita. Se sin tió culpable porque era su última noche en el campamento, pero no tenía otra opción. Se puso unos vaqueros, apagó la luz y se acurrucó en la silla junto a la ventana abierta. Y esperó.

No había que temer que pudiera aparecer Terry. Se ha bía ido al pueblo con los hermanos Dillard, donde, si existía la justicia, se emborracharía y terminaría con una resaca de campeonato mundial. Tampoco habían hablado en toda la tarde.

Durante el té había notado claramente que Terry estaba enfadado con ella, pero no le importó, porque el enfado era mutuo. «Estás hecho un machote...» Estaba hecho un tonto de capirote. Vender el campamento ya era malo de por sí, pero vendérselo a alguien que tenía la intención de destruir lo era demasiado, y Candy nunca se lo habría perdonado si no hubiera intentado al menos evitarlo.

Lirios del campo estaba demasiado aislada como para po der verles llegar cuando regresaran del pueblo, pero el cam pamento era lo bastante silencioso como para oírles. Como era de esperar, poco después de la una de la madrugada llegó hasta su ventana el sonido de un motor. Se irguió en la silla, y deseó que no hubiera demasiadas lagunas en su plan, porque era el único que tenía.

Se puso las zapatillas deportivas, cogió la linterna que ha bía cogido de la casa de huéspedes y, después de dejar a Clin en la casita, se puso manos a la obra. Cuarenta y cinco minu tos más tarde ya se había colado en el interior de Cordero de Dios, donde Eddie y Larry pasaban la noche. Justo después de que se hubieran ido al pueblo, había comprobado cuál era el dormitorio de Eddie. Cuando entró, la habitación olía a licor rancio.

Mientras se iba acercando, Candy contempló al zoquete grandullón y borracho que dormía bajo las sábanas.

-¿Eddie?

El zoquete no se movió.

-Eddie -volvió a susurrar Candy con la esperanza de no despertar también a Larry y poder tratar así con sólo uno de ellos-. Eddie, despierta.

Eddie se agitó y se le escapó una ventosidad. A alguien tan asqueroso no se le debería permitir la entrada en el Bos que del Ruiseñor.

-Sí... ¿sí? -dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos-. ¿Qué pasa...?

-Soy Candy -susurró-. La esposa separada de Terry. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué...? ¿De qué se trata?

-Se trata del campamento de pesca. Es muy importante.

Eddie intentó incorporarse, pero cayó de nuevo sobre la almohada.

-No te molestaría si no fuera importante. Te esperaré fue ra mientras te vistes. Ah, y no hace falta que despiertes a Larry.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?

-Me temo que sí. A menos que quieras cometer una te rrible equivocación. -Candy salió corriendo de la habita ción, con la esperanza de que él se levantaría.

Pocos minutos después, Eddie apareció por la puerta Principal arrastrando los pies. Candy se llevó un dedo a los la bios y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Iluminando el te rreno con la linterna, Candy cruzó el espacio comunitario por un extremo y emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia Li rios del campo. Sin embargo, antes de llegar allí torció ha cia el bosque y se dirigió al lago.

El viento había cobrado fuerza. Candy notó que se pre paraba una tormenta y rezó para que no cayera antes de fi nalizar el plan. Eddie apareció junto a ella, como la sombra de una mole.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que tienes que ver.

-¿Y no podría ser mañana por la mañana?

-Ya será demasiado tarde.

Eddie se enredó con una rama.

-¡Mierda! ¿Terry está enterado de esto?

-Terry no quiere enterarse.

Eddie se paró.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Candy mantuvo la linterna apuntando hacia el suelo.

-Quiero decir que no te está engañando deliberadamen te. Sólo ha pasado por alto algunos detalles.

-¿Engañarme? ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

-Ya sé que me tomabas por tonta a la hora de comer, pero tenía la esperanza de que me escucharas. Si lo hubieras hecho podríamos habernos evitado todo esto -dijo reem prendiendo la marcha.

-¿Evitarnos el qué? Será mejor que me digas de qué va todo esto.

-Enseguida lo verás.

Eddie tropezó unas cuantas veces más antes de llegar fi nalmente junto al lago. Los árboles se agitaban con el vien to, y Candy reunió tanto valor como pudo.

-No me gusta tener que ser yo quien te enseñe esto, pero hay un... problema con el lago.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

Candy barrió lentamente con la luz de la linterna la zona donde las olas del lago lamían la orilla, hasta que encontró lo que andaba buscando.

Peces muertos flotando en el agua.

-¿Qué rayos...?

Candy iluminó los vientres plateados de los peces y de volvió el rayo de luz hacia la orilla.

-Eddie, lo siento mucho. Ya sé que tienes puesto el co razón en un campamento de pesca, pero los peces de este lago se están muriendo.

-¿Muriendo?

-Estamos ante una catástrofe ecológica. Se están fil trando toxinas en las aguas desde un vertedero subterráneo secreto de residuos químicos. Costaría millones solucionar el problema, y el ayuntamiento no dispone del dinero. Como la economía local depende de los turistas, lo están encubrien do y nadie admitirá públicamente que hay un problema.

-Joder-dijo arrebatándole la linterna y enfocando de nuevo hacia los peces muertos-. ¡Es increíble que Terry pue da hacerme algo así!

Aquélla era la laguna más evidente de su plan, e intentó superarla con una presentación dramática.

-Es un caso de negación, Eddie. Un caso terrible, terri ble Terry creció aquí, éste es el último lazo que le une a sus padres, y es incapaz de aceptar que el lago se está muriendo, por lo que se ha convencido a sí mismo de que no pasa nada.

-¿Y cómo se explica los putos peces muertos?

Muy buena pregunta. Candy replicó lo mejor que pudo.

-No se acerca al lago. Es tan triste... Su negación es tan profunda que... -Lo asió del brazo e imitó a la actriz Susan Lucci-: Oh, Eddie, ya sé que no es justo que te lo pida, pero ¿crees...? ¿Podrías decirle simplemente que has cambiado de idea y no confrontarle con la realidad? Te juro que no ha in tentado engañarte deliberadamente, y le destrozaría el cora zón pensar que ha destruido vuestra amistad.

-Sí, bueno, yo diría que lo ha hecho.

-Terry no está bien, Eddie. Es un problema mental. En cuanto regresemos a Chicago, me aseguraré de que le vea un psicoterapeuta.

-Mierda -dijo Eddie conteniendo la respiración-. Eso podría mandar a tomar por saco su juego de pases.

-Buscaré un psicoterapeuta deportivo.

Eddie no era un completo idiota, y le hizo preguntas sobre el vertedero subterráneo. Candy se extendió en su historia incluyendo todos los clichés de Erin Brockovich que pudo recordar e inventándose el resto. Cuando hubo acabado, ce rró con fuerza las manos en un puño y esperó.

-¿Estás segura de todo esto? -dijo Eddie por fin.

-Ojalá no lo estuviera.

Eddie arrastró los pies y suspiró.

-Gracias, Maggie, te lo agradezco. Eres muy enrollada.

Candy dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado conte niendo.

-Tú también, Eddie. Tú también.

La tormenta se desató justo después de que Candy caye ra rendida en la cama, pero estaba tan agotada que apenas la oyó. Hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó al oír unos pasos subiendo pesadamente en las escaleras de la entrada. No se obligó a abrir los ojos. Pestañeó y miró el reloj. ¡Eran más de las nueve! Se había olvidado de poner el despertador y nadie la había despertado. ¿Quién había preparado el de sayuno?

-¡Candy!

Oh, oh...

Clin entró corriendo en la habitación, y detrás apareció Terry, como un seductor nubarrón de tormenta. Sus espe ranzas de que las lagunas de su plan no se volvieran en su con tra estaban a punto de desvanecerse. A pesar de su súplica, Eddie debía de haber hablado con Terry, y a Candy le iba a costar muy cara la broma.

Se incorporó en la cama. Tal vez podría distraerle.

-Deja que me cepille los dientes, soldadito, y te llevaré al paraíso.

-Candy...

La voz de Terry tenía un tono grave amenazante, Candy tendría que dar explica ciones.

-¡Tengo que hacer pis!

Candy se incorporó, pasó corriendo junto a Terry hacia el baño y cerró la puerta.

Terry dio una palmada en la hoja de la puerta.

-¡Sal de ahí!

-Enseguida. ¿Querías algo?

-Sí, claro que quiero algo. ¡Quiero una explicación!

-¿Eh? -dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y esperando lo peor.

-¡Quiero que me cuentes qué hace un atún en mi lago!

Ya quedan muy poquitos capítulos

Hasta mañana


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo veintitrés**

_Es verdad. Los chicos no piensan igual que las chicas, y eso puede comportar pro blemas._

_«Cuando los chicos no quieren escuchar»_

_Para Chik_

Ay, ay, ay... Candy se entretuvo todo el tiempo que pudo: se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cara, se alisó el top de ganchi llo y volvió a atar el cordel de su pijama. Casi esperaba que Terry tirase la puerta abajo, pero al parecer no debió de ver la necesidad: la ventana estaba atascada por la pintura y la otra salida la tenía vigilada él.

Un baño ya habría sido demasiado. Además, ya iba sien do hora de afrontar las consecuencias de su última diablura. Candy abrió la puerta y le vio apoyado en la pared opuesta, listo para abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Terry esculpió las palabras con los dientes.

-¿Te importaría explicarme por qué, cuando he bajado a la playa tras el desayuno, me he encontrado un atún muer to flotando en el lago?

-¿Por un cambio en las pautas migratorias de los peces?

Terry la asió del brazo, llevándola a la sala de estar. Ma la señal. En el dormitorio quizás habría sido diferente.

Dudo mucho que las pautas migratorias puedan cam biar tanto como para que un pez de agua salada acabe sus días un lago de agua dulce! -gritó empujándola hacia el sofá.

Debería haber regresado al lago la noche anterior para sacar los peces, pero dio por sentado que acabarían hun diéndose. Y probablemente lo habrían hecho de no haber sido por la tormenta.

Bueno, se acabó de esquivar el bulto. Era el momento de la justa indignación.

-De verdad, Terry, que sea más lista que tú no signifi ca tenga que saberlo todo sobre los peces.

Indudablemente no había sido la mejor estrategia, porque por palabras de Terry levantaron astillas.

-¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no sabes nada de cómo ha llegado un atún al lago?

-Pues...

-¿ O que no sabes por qué ha venido a verme Eddie Dillar esta mañana para decirme que al final no compraba el campamento?

-¿Eso ha hecho?

-¿Y qué es lo último que crees que me ha dicho antes de marcharse?

-Pues no sé... ¿«Terry, machote»?

Terry levantó las cejas y su voz se tornó tan sigilosa como los pasos de un asesino.

-No, Candy, no ha dicho eso. Lo que me ha dicho es: ¡ Que te vea un loquero, tío! »

Candy se atemorizó.

-¿Y a qué crees que se refería? -preguntó Terry.

-¿Qué dices que te ha dicho?

-¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

Candy recurrió a la técnica de los niños Cornwell.

-¿Por qué iba yo a decirle algo? Hay mucha gente en el campamento que le puede haber dicho algo: Tom, Dorothy, Char lotte Long... No es justo, Terry. Siempre que ocurre algo por aquí, me culpas a mí.

-¿Y por qué crees que puede ser?

-No tengo ni idea.

Terry se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas de Candy y acercó la cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

-Pues porque ya te tengo calada.

Candy se humedeció los labios y estudió el lóbulo de la oreja de Terry, perfecto como el resto de su cuerpo, excepto por la pequeña marca roja de un mordisco que estaba casi se gura de haber dejado allí.

-¿Quién ha preparado el desayuno esta mañana?

-Yo -dijo suavemente, aunque sin disminuir en abso luto la presión que ejercía sobre sus rodillas. Era evidente que no iba a soltarla-. Luego ha venido Dorothy y me ha ayu dado. ¿Has acabado de escurrir el bulto?

-No... Sí... ¡No lo sé! -Candy intentó mover las pier nas, pero no lo consiguió-. No quería que vendieras el cam pamento, ¿vale?

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Eddie Dillard fue mi herramienta.

-Eso también lo sé -dijo levantándose, aunque sin re troceder-. ¿Qué más tenemos?

Candy intentó ponerse en pie, pero el cuerpo de Terry se lo impedía. Se sintió tan agitada que quiso gritar.

-Si lo sabes, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso, para empezar? ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte cruzado de brazos mientras él ha blaba de pintar las casitas de marrón? ¿Y de derribar esta ca sita, la casita donde estamos ahora? ¿O de convertir la casa de huéspedes en una tienda de cebos?

-Sólo podría haberlo hecho si le hubiera vendido el campamento.

-Si le... -Candy liberó sus piernas del cuerpo de Terry y se levantó de un salto-. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Dios mío, Terry, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Antes, cuéntame lo del atún.

Candy tragó saliva. En el momento de concebir el plan ya sabía que tendría que contarle la verdad. Pero hubiera de seado que no fuera tan pronto.

-De acuerdo -dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos-. Ayer compré pescado en el mercado, y anoche lo tiré al lago, luego desperté a Eddie y le llevé a verlo.

Una pausa.

-¿Y qué le dijiste, exactamente?

Candy concentró la mirada en un codo de Terry y habló tan rápido como pudo.

-Que un vertido subterráneo de productos químicos se estaba filtrando en el lago y mataba a todos los peces. –

-¿Un vertido subterráneo de productos químicos?

-Ajá.

-¡Un vertido subterráneo de productos químicos!

Candy retrocedió un paso más y musitó: -¿No podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

Dios, al oírla los ojos de Terry brillaron con catorce to pos diferentes de locura.

-¿Y Eddie no se dio cuenta de que algunos de esos pe ces no deberían estar en un lago de agua dulce?

-Era de noche, y tampoco dejé que se fijase bien.

Candy dio otro paso rápido hacia atrás. Contrarrestado por un paso rápido hacia delante de Terry.

-¿Y cómo le explicaste que yo estuviera intentando ven derle un campamento de pesca junto a un lago contaminado? Los nervios la estaban consumiendo.

-¡Deja de mirarme así! -gritó.

-¿Como si estuviera a punto de rodearte el cuello con las manos y estrangularte?

-Pero no puedes, porque mi hermana es tu jefa.

-Lo que implica únicamente que tengo que encontrar la manera de no dejar huellas.

-¡Sexo! Hay parejas que creen que practicar el sexo cuando están muy enfadadas es muy excitante.

-¿Y tú eso cómo lo sabes? No importa, te tomo la pa labra -dijo alargando la mano y agarrándola del top.

-Mmm... Terrence... -Candy se humedeció los labios y alzó la mirada hacia aquellos ojos verde-azules centelleantes.

Terry extendió la mano sobre su trasero.

-Te recomiendo muy seriamente que no me llames así. Y te recomiendo muy seriamente que no intentes evitar tam bién esto, porque tengo muchas, muchas ganas de hacerte algo físico -dijo arrimándose a ella-. Y todas las demás po sibilidades que se me ocurren me llevarían a la cárcel.

-Vale, vale. Es justo.

En cuanto estuviera desnuda, le contaría todo lo que le había dicho a Eddie a propósito de él.

Pero entonces la boca de Terry se aplastó contra la suya, y Candy simplemente dejó de pensar.

Terry no tuvo la paciencia de quitarse la ropa, aunque la desnudó a ella, luego cerró de un portazo la puerta del dor mitorio y echó el pestillo por si a alguno de los pequeños Cornwell se le ocurría pasar a visitar a su tía Candy.

-A la cama. Y sin rechistar.

«Sí, sí, tan rápido como pueda.»

-Abre las piernas.

«Sí, señor.»

-Más.

Candy le concedió algunos centímetros.

-Que no tenga que volver a repetirlo.

Candy levantó las rodillas. Ya jamás volvería a ser igual.

Jamás se volvería a sentir tan absolutamente segura con un hombre peligroso.

Oyó el sonido de su bragueta. Un gruñido áspero.

-¿Cómo lo quieres?

-Cállate ya -dijo abriendo los brazos hacia él-. Cá llate y ven aquí.

Segundos más tarde sintió su peso posarse sobre ella. Terry seguía furioso, lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no impedía que la tocara en todos los lugares donde a ella le gustaba ser tocada.

Su voz era grave y ronca, y su respiración tan profunda que apartó con ella un mechón de cabellos cerca de la oreja de Candy.

-Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Candy apretó la mejilla contra su dura mandíbula.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento.

La voz de Terry se volvió más suave y severa.

-Esto no puede... No podemos seguir...

Candy se mordió el labio y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Eso también lo sé.

Terry tal vez no comprendía que aquélla iba a ser la últi ma vez, pero Candy sí. Él la penetró en profundidad y hacia el fondo, como sabía que le gustaba a ella. El cuerpo de Candy se arqueó. Candy encontró su ritmo y se entregó totalmente a él. Sólo una vez más. Sólo esta última vez.

Normalmente, cuando habían terminado, Terry la abra zaba, se mimaban y hablaban. ¿Quién había estado mejor, ella o él? ¿Quién había hecho más ruido? ¿Por qué la revis ta Glamour era superior a Sports Illustrated? Pero aquella mañana no juguetearon. Terry se volvió y Candy se metió en el baño para asearse y vestirse.

El aire seguía siendo húmedo por la tormenta, así que Candy se puso una sudadera por encima del top y el panta lón corto. Terry esperaba en el porche principal, con Clin a sus pies. El humo que desprendía su taza de café subía en es piral mientras él contemplaba el bosque. Candy se acurrucó dentro de la calidez de su sudadera.

-¿Estás listo para oír el resto de la historia?

-Supongo que más me vale estarlo.

Candy hizo que la mirara.

-Le dije a Eddie que aunque tú vendieras el campamen to, todavía estabas emocionalmente ligado a él, y que no po días soportar la idea de que le estuviera ocurriendo algo al lago. Por ese motivo, te hallabas bajo un estado de negación permanente de la contaminación. Le dije que no le engaña bas deliberadamente, que no podías evitarlo.

-¿Y Eddie se lo tragó?

-Es más tonto que un haba, y yo estuve bastante con vincente. -Candy narró con todo detalle el resto de la his toria-. Entonces le dije que tenías un problema mental, y por eso sí que te pido perdón, y le prometí que me asegura ría de que recibieras ayuda psiquiátrica.

-¿Un problema mental?

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió no entrometerte en mis negocios?

Terry dejó de un golpe su taza de café y salpicó toda la mesa.

-No podía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para organi zarme la vida?

-Nadie. Pero...

El mal genio de Terry tenía una mecha larga, pero por fin estalló.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y este lugar?

-¡No soy yo, Terry, eres tú! Has perdido a tus dos pa dres, y estás decidido a mantener a Lilly a una distancia pru dencial. No tienes ningún hermano, ningún tipo de parente la en absoluto. ¡Es importante que no pierdas el contacto con tu pasado, y este campamento es lo único que te queda!

-¡A mí no me importa mi pasado! ¡Y créeme, tengo mu cho más que este campamento!

-Lo que intento decirte es...

-Tengo millones de dólares y no he sido tan estúpido como para desprenderme de ellos, ¡empecemos por ahí! Tengo coches, una casa lujosa, una cartera de acciones que me mantendrán sonriente durante mucho tiempo. ¿Y sabes qué más tengo? Tengo una carrera y no permitiría que un ejér cito de entrometidos interesados me la arrebatara.

Candy entrelazó sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Explícame una cosa. Explícame cómo se justifica que pases tanto tiempo metiéndote en mis asuntos en vez de preo cuparte de los tuyos.

-Sí que me preocupo de mis asuntos.

-¿Cuándo? Llevas dos semanas urdiendo y maquinan do acerca del campamento en vez de dedicar tus energías a lo que deberías. Tu carrera se está yendo al garete. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a presentar batalla por tu conejita en vez de tumbarte y hacerte la muerta?

-¡Yo no he hecho eso! No sabes de qué estás hablando.

-¿Sabes qué pienso? Creo que tu obsesión por mi vida y este campamento es sólo una forma de no pensar en lo que deberías estar haciendo con tu propia vida.

¿Cómo se las había apañado para darle la vuelta a la con versación?

-Tú no entiendes nada. Daphne se cae de bruces es el pri mer libro de un nuevo contrato. No van a aceptarme nada nuevo hasta que lo revise.

-No tienes agallas.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Hice todo lo posible para conven cer a mi editora de que estaba equivocada, pero Birdcage no cedió.

-Luisa me habló de Daphne se cae de bruces. Me di jo que es tu mejor libro. Lástima que vaya a ser la única niña que lo leerá. -Terry señaló con un gesto la libreta que Candy había dejado sobre el sofá-. Y luego está el nuevo en el que estás trabajando, Daphne va a un campamento de verano.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes...?

-No eres la única que actúa a hurtadillas. He leído el borrador. Aparte de alguna injusticia flagrante con el tejón, diría que tienes otro éxito. Pero nadie puede publicarlo a me nos que obedezcas las órdenes. ¿Y lo estás haciendo? No. ¿Estás siquiera forzando el asunto? Tampoco. En vez de eso, vives sin rumbo en una especie de país de nunca jamás donde ninguno de tus problemas es auténtico, sólo los míos.

-¡No lo entiendes!

-En eso te doy la razón. Nunca he comprendido a los cobardes.

-¡Eso no es justo! Yo no puedo ganar. Si hago esas revi siones, me habré vendido y me odiaré. Si no las hago, los li bros de Daphne desaparecerán. El editor jamás reeditará los antiguos, y seguro que no publicará ninguno nuevo. Haga lo que haga, perderé, y perder nunca es una buena opción.

-Perder no es tan malo como dejar de luchar.

-Sí que lo es. Las mujeres de mi familia nunca pierden. Terry se la quedó mirando un buen rato.

-A menos que se me escape algo, sólo hay otra mujer en tu familia.

-¡Y mira lo que hizo! -La agitación la obligaba a moverse-. Annie siguió al frente de los Stars cuando nadie en el mundo apostaba por ella. Derrotó a todos sus enemigos…

-Se casó con uno de ellos.

-... y les ganó con sus propias reglas. Todos aquello hombres pensaban que era una morena boba y la despreciaron. Nunca debería haber acabado al frente de los Stars, pero lo hizo.

-Todos en el mundo del fútbol la admiran por ello. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

Candy se volvió y se alejó unos pasos. Él ya lo sabía y no la iba a obligar a decírselo.

-¡Vamos, Candy! Quiero oír salir de tu boca esas pala bras para poder llorar a moco tendido.

-¡Vete al cuerno!

-Vale, ya lo diré yo por ti. No quieres pelear por tus hombros porque podrías fracasar, y eres tan competitiva con tu hermana que no puedes arriesgarte a eso.

-Yo no soy competitiva con Annie. ¡La quiero mucho!

-Eso no lo dudo. Pero tu hermana es una de las muje res más poderosas en el deporte profesional, y tú eres una fracasada.

-¡No lo soy!

-Pues deja de comportarte como tal.

-No lo entiendes.

-Estoy empezando a entender muchas cosas -dijo ro deando con la mano el respaldo de una de las sillas-. En rea lidad, creo que por fin lo he entendido todo.

-¿Entendido el qué? No importa, no quiero saberlo.

Candy se dirigió a la cocina, pero Terry le cerró el paso antes de que pudiera llegar allí.

-Eso de la alarma de incendios. Archie habla de la niña tranquila y seria que eras. Las buenas notas que sacabas, todos los premios recibidos. Te has pasado toda la vida inten tando ser perfecta, ¿verdad? Siendo la primera en la lista de honor, coleccionando medallas por buena conducta del mismo modo que otros niños coleccionan cromos de béisbol. Pero entonces algo ocurre. Sientes una presión salida de la nada y pierdes la chaveta. ¡Tiras de una alarma de incendios, te desprendes de todo tu dinero, asaltas la cama de un per fecto desconocido! -Terry sacudió la cabeza-. No entie ndo cómo no me di cuenta enseguida. No entiendo cómo nadie más se da cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-De quién eres realmente.

-Como si tú lo supieras.

-Tanta perfección. No es tu naturaleza.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de la persona que habrías sido si hubieses crecido en una familia normal.

Candy no sabía qué iba a decir Terry, pero sabía que se lo creía y de repente sintió ganas de huir.

Terry se interpuso entre ella y la puerta de escape.

-¿No lo ves? Tu naturaleza era ser la payasa de la clase, la chica que hacía novillos para fumar marihuana con su no vio y hacérselo en el asiento de atrás de su coche.

-¿Qué?

-La chica con más probabilidades de pasar de la facultad y Largarse a Las Vegas a desfilar en tanga.

-¡En tanga! ¡Es lo más...!

-Tú no eres la hija de Williams Andley -se rió burlón-. ¡Diablos! Eres la hija de tu madre. Y todos han estado dema siado ciegos para darse cuenta.

Candy se dejó caer en el columpio. Aquello era una bo bada. Las divagaciones mentales de alguien que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en una máquina de resonancia magnética. Terry estaba poniendo patas arriba todo lo que Candy creía saber sobre sí misma.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que... De pronto, se quedó sin aire.

-Lo que estás...

Candy intentó acabar la frase, pero no pudo porque en lo más profundo de su ser algo encajó finalmente en su lugar.

«La payasa de la clase... La chica que hacía novillos...»

-No sólo es que tengas miedo de arriesgarte porque es tás compitiendo con Annie. Tienes miedo de arriesgarte porque sigues viviendo con la ilusión de que tienes que ser perfecta. Y Candy, créeme, ser perfecta no forma parte de tu naturaleza.

Candy necesitaba pensar, pero no podía hacerlo bajo la mirada de aquellos vigilantes ojos verde-azulados.

-Yo no... Ni siquiera me reconozco en la persona de la que hablas.

-Dedícale unos segundos, y seguro que te reconocerás. Eso ya era demasiado. El tonto era él, no ella.

-Intentas distraerme para que no siga con todo lo que va mal contigo.

-A mí nada me va mal. O, al menos, nada me iba mal hasta que te conocí.

-¿Eso crees? -Candy se dijo a sí misma que era mejor callar, aquél no era el momento, pero todo lo que había es tado pensando y había intentado no decir salió a la superfi cie-. ¿Y qué me dices del miedo que le tienes a cualquier tipo de conexión emocional?

-Si te refieres a Lilly...

-No, no. Eso sería demasiado fácil. Incluso alguien tan obtuso como tú sería capaz de imaginarse eso. ¿Por qué no nos fijamos en algo más complicado?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No es un poco raro? Tienes treinta y tres años, eres rico, moderadamente inteligente, pareces un dios griego y eres a todas luces heterosexual. Pero ¿qué falla en el retrato? Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo... Nunca has tenido una sola relación duradera con una mujer.

-Ah, por el...

-¿Qué me dices de eso?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes si eso es cierto?

-Cotilleos sobre el equipo, los periódicos, el artículo que hablaba de nosotros en People. Si alguna vez has tenido alguna relación duradera, debió de ser en el instituto. Por tu vida pasan montones de mujeres, pero ninguna consigue que darse mucho tiempo.

-¡Hay una que ya se está quedando demasiado!

-Y fíjate en el tipo de mujeres que eliges -dijo Candy poniendo las manos sobre la mesa-. ¿Eliges a mujeres inte ligentes que pudieran tener alguna posibilidad de mantener tu interés? ¿O mujeres respetables que compartan al menos algunos, y ni se te ocurra discutirme sobre esto, de tus valo res de lo más conservadores? Pues sorpresa, sorpresa. Nada de eso.

-Ya volvemos a lo de las mujeres extranjeras. Te juro que estás obsesionada.

-Vale, pues dejémoslas a un lado y fijémonos en las mu jeres americanas con las que sales. Chicas asiduas a las fiestas que llevan demasiado maquillaje y demasiada poca ro pa. ¡Chicas que babean en tus camisas y no han visto el inte rior de un aula desde que suspendieron matemáticas básicas!

-Estás exagerando.

-¿No lo ves, Terry? Eliges deliberadamente a mujeres con las que estás predestinado a no poder tener una auténti ca relación.

-¿Y qué? Quiero concentrarme en mi carrera, y no pasar por el aro para hacer feliz a una mujer. Además, sólo tengo treinta y tres años. No estoy listo para sentar la cabeza.

-Para lo que no estás listo es para crecer.

-¿Yo?

-Y luego está Lilly.

-Tenía que salir...

-Es extraordinaria. Aunque hayas hecho todo lo posi ble para mantenerla a distancia, sigue por aquí, esperando a que entres en razón. Tienes muchísimo que ganar y nada que perder con ella, pero ni siquiera quieres concederle un rin concito en tu vida. En vez de eso, te comportas como un ado lescente malhumorado. ¿No lo ves? A tu manera, estás tan afectado por la educación que recibiste como yo.

-No, de eso nada.

-Mis cicatrices son más fáciles de comprender. No tuve madre y tuve un padre tiránico, mientras que tú tuviste un padre y una madre que te amaron. Pero eran tan distintos a ti que nunca te sentiste realmente vinculado a ellos, y eso to davía te hace sentir culpable. La mayoría de la gente podría dejarlo a un lado y seguir adelante, pero la mayoría de la gen te no es tan sensible como tú.

Terry saltó de la silla.

-¡Eso es una bobada! Soy tan duro como el que más, señorita, no lo olvides.

-Sí, eres duro por fuera, pero por dentro eres tan blan do como el algodón, y tienes tanto miedo a mandar tu vida al garete como yo.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Sé que no hay otro hombre entre mil que se hubiera sen tido obligado por honor a casarse con la loca que le había asal tado mientras dormía, aunque estuviera emparentada con su jefa. Archie y Annie podían haberte encañonado con una es copeta, pero lo único que tenías que hacer era darle la culpa a quien la tenía. No sólo no lo hiciste, sino que me obligaste a jurar que tampoco lo haría yo. -Candy tenía las manos frías y se las metió dentro de las mangas de la sudadera-. Luego está la forma como te comportaste cuando sufrí el aborto.

-Cualquiera en mi lugar habría...

-No, nadie lo habría hecho, pero tú quieres creerlo por que te da miedo cualquier tipo de emoción que no encaje en tre los dos postes de una portería.

-¡Eso es una estupidez!

-Fuera del campo, sabes que hay algo que te falta, pero te da miedo buscarlo porque, a tu manera típicamente neu rótica e insegura, crees que hay algo que no funciona en tu interior y que impedirá que lo encuentres. No pudiste co nectar con tus padres, por tanto, ¿cómo podrías establecer una relación duradera con cualquier otra persona? Es más sencillo concentrarse en ganar partidos de fútbol.

-¿Relación duradera? ¡Para el carro! ¿De qué estamos hablando realmente?

-Hablamos de que ya va siendo hora de que madures y tomes algún riesgo de verdad.

-No lo creo. Creo que hay alguna agenda oculta detrás toda esta farsa.

Hasta ese momento, Candy no había intentado que así fuera, pero a veces Terry veía las cosas antes que ella. Se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón, pero ya era demasiado tarde Candy se enfureció consigo misma.

-Creo que de lo que estamos hablando es de una rela ción duradera entre nosotros -dijo él.

-¡Ja!

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Candy? ¿Pretendes convertir nuestro matrimonio en un auténtico matrimonio?

-¿Con alguien que emocionalmente tiene doce años? Un hombre que apenas puede ser educado con su única pa rienta consanguínea? No soy tan autodestructiva.

-¿No?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que me he enamorado de ti?

Candy había intentado ser mordaz, pero vio por su ex presión de asombro que Terry había reconocido la verdad. Sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas, se sentó al borde del columpio e intentó encontrarle una salida a aquel atolla dero, pero se sentía emocionalmente demasiado apaleada. Y además, ¿qué sentido tendría si Terry podía ver más allá de sus palabras? Candy levantó la cabeza y admitió:

-¿Y qué? Reconozco un callejón sin salida en cuanto entro en él, y no soy tan estúpida como para seguir en la di rección equivocada.

A Candy no le gustó la perplejidad que expresaba el ros tro de Terry.

-Estás enamorada de mí.

Candy sintió la boca seca. Clin se frotó contra sus tobi llos y gimió. Quiso decir que no era más que una derivación del encaprichamiento, pero no pudo.

-Qué gran cosa -logró decir-. Si crees que me voy a poner a llorar en tu pecho porque tú no sientes lo mismo, te equivocas. Yo no suplico por el amor de nadie.

-Candy...

A Candy no le gustó en absoluto la compasión de su voz. Otra vez más, Candy no había estado a la altura. No había sido lo bastante inteligente ni lo bastante guapa ni lo bastante especial para que un hombre la amara.

¡Basta!

Candy se sintió poseída por una ira terrible, y esta vez no iba dirigida hacia él. Estaba harta de sus propias insegurida des. Le había acusado de tener que crecer, pero Terry no era el único. A ella no le pasaba nada malo, y no podía seguir vi viendo su vida como si así fuera. Si su amor no era corres pondido, eso se perdía Terry.

-Me marcharé hoy con Annie y Archie -dijo levan tándose del columpio de un salto -. Mi corazón roto y yo procuraremos volver a Chicago sin ser vistos, y ¿sabes qué? Ambos sobreviviremos sin problemas.

-Candy, no puedes...

-Para, antes de que le dé un calambre a tu conciencia. Tú no eres responsable de mis sentimientos, ¿de acuerdo? Esto no es culpa tuya, y no tienes que arreglarlo. Es simple mente una de esas cosas que pasan.

-Pero... Lo siento, yo...

-Cállate.

Lo dijo suavemente, porque no quería marcharse con rencor. Candy avanzó hacia él y, sin proponérselo, levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Le encantaba el tacto de su piel, y lo amaba a pesar de sus flaquezas demasiado humanas.

-Eres un buen hombre, Charlie Brown, y te deseo lo mejor.

-Candy, yo no...

-Eh, no me supliques que me quede, ¿vale? -Candy lo gró esbozar una sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse-. Todo lo bue no se acaba, y aquí es donde estamos -dijo al llegar a la puer ta-. Vamos, Clin. Iremos a buscar a Annie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo veinticuatro**

_En este mundo, los conejitos se comen unos a otros._

_Editora anónima de libros infantiles_

Únicamente la presencia de los niños hizo soportable el viaje de regreso a Chicago. A Candy siempre le había resultado difícil ocultarle sus sentimientos a su hermana, pero esta vez, tuvo que hacerlo. No podía seguir deteriorando la rela ción de Annie y Archie con Terry.

Su apartamento, después de haber permanecido cerrado durante casi tres semanas, olía a humedad y estaba más su cio de lo que lo había dejado. Sintió un hormigueo en las ma nos que la empujaba a limpiar y sacar brillo, pero las tareas de limpieza tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Su bió las maletas al dormitorio mientras Clin correteaba a sus pies, y se obligó a bajar las escaleras para acercar sus pasos al escritorio y su archivador de plástico negro.

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, sacó su último contrato con Birdcage y hojeó las páginas.

Exactamente lo que pensaba.

Levantó la mirada hacia las ventanas que llegaban al techo, estudió las paredes antiguas de ladrillo y la acogedora cocina, observó el juego de luces sobre el suelo de madera. Su casa.

Dos miserables semanas más tarde, Candy bajó del as censor en la novena planta del edificio de oficinas en la ave nida Michigan donde se encontraban las oficinas de Birdcage Press. Con su vestido de guinga a cuadros rojos y blancos, empezó a avanzar por el pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Helen Kennedy Schott. Candy había rebasado sobradamente el punto de no retorno, y sólo confiaba en que el maquillaje ocultase las sombras de sus ojeras.

Helen se levantó para saludarla desde detrás de un escri torio abarrotado de manuscritos, y cubiertas de li bros. Aunque hacía un día bochornoso, Helen iba vestida en su habitual negro editorial. Tenía el pelo gris y lo llevaba cor to, con un flequillo que le cubría la frente. No iba maquilla da, pero sus uñas brillaban cubiertas de una capa de esmalte carmesí.

-Candy, qué contenta estoy de volver a verte. Me ale gro de que por fin llamaras. Casi había abandonado las espe ranzas de localizarte.

-Me alegro de verte -replicó Candy educadamente, ya que, por mucho que dijera Terry, ella era, por naturaleza, una persona educada.

Desde la ventana del despacho se podía ver una franja del río Chicago, aunque lo que realmente atrajo la atención de Candy fue la colorida muestra de libros infantiles que lle naban los estantes. Mientras Helen hablaba sobre el nuevo director de ventas, Candy localizó los delgados y brillantes lomos de los cinco primeros libros de Daphne. Saber que Daphne se cae de bruces jamás iba a unirse a ellos debería ha berle sentado como una puñalada en el corazón, pero esa par te de su cuerpo estaba ya demasiado entumecida como para sentir nada.

-Me alegro mucho de poder tener por fin esta reunión contigo-dijo Helen-tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-No tantas. -Candy no quería prolongar la situación. Abrió su bolso, extrajo un sobre comercial blanco y lo depo sitó sobre el escritorio-. Esto es un cheque para reembolsarle a Birdcage la primera mitad del anticipo que me pagasteis por Daphne se cae de bruces.

Helen puso cara de asombro.

-No queremos que nos devuelvas el anticipo. Quere rnos publicar el libro.

-Me temo que no pueden hacerlo. No pienso hacer las revisiones.

-Candy, ya sé que no estás contenta con nosotros, y ha llegado el momento de solucionarlo. Desde el principio sólo hemos querido lo mejor para tu carrera.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mis lectores.

-Y nosotros también. Intenta comprenderlo, por favor. Los autores tienden a ver los proyectos sólo desde su perspectiva, pero un editor debe tener una visión más am plia, que incluya también nuestra relación con la prensa y con la comunidad. Nos pareció que no teníamos otra opción.

-Siempre hay otra opción, y hace una hora he ejercido la mía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He publicado Daphne se cae de bruces por mi cuenta. La versión original.

-¿Que la has publicado? -preguntó Helen levantan do las cejas-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-La he publicado en Internet.

Helen prácticamente salió disparada de la silla.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Tenemos un contrato!

-Si te fijas en la letra pequeña, verás que yo conservo los derechos electrónicos de todos mis libros.

Helen no pudo disimular su asombro. Las editoriales mayores habían cubierto esa laguna en sus contratos, pero algunas de las editoriales más pequeñas como Birdcage no habían tenido tiempo para eso.

-No me puedo creer que nos hayas hecho esto.

-Ahora, cualquier niño que quiera leer Daphne se cae de bruces y ver las ilustraciones originales podrá hacerlo.

Candy había pensado un gran discurso, repleto de refe rencias a las quemas de libros y a la Primera Enmienda, pero ya no tenía energías. Le acercó el cheque a Helen, se levantó de la silla y se marchó.

-¡Candy, espera!

Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y no se paró. Mien tras se dirigía hacia su coche, intentó sentirse triunfadora, pero básicamente se sintió consumida. Una amiga de la fa cultad la había ayudado a preparar la página Web. Además del texto y los dibujos para Daphne se cae de bruces, Candy había incluido un enlace a una lista de libros que diversas or ganizaciones habían intentado mantener fuera del alcance de los niños, a lo largo de los años, por su contenido o ilustra ciones. La lista incluía La caperucita roja, todos los libros de Harry Potter, Una arruga en el tiempo, de Madeleine L'En gle, Harriet la espía, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, así como los libros de Judy Blume, Maurice Sendak, los hermanos Grimm, y El diario de Ana Frank. Al final de la lista, Candy había añadido Daphne se cae de bruces. Ella no era Ana Frank, pero se sentía mucho mejor estando en tan buena compañía. Sólo deseaba poder llamar a Terry para decirle que había presentado batalla por su conejita.

Hizo unas cuantas paradas para aprovisionarse, luego tor ció hacia Lake Shore Drive y se dirigió al norte, hacia Evans ton. Había poco tráfico, y no tardó demasiado en llegar al miserable edificio de piedra caliza de color rojizo donde vi vía. No soportaba su apartamento: estaba situado en la se gunda planta y las únicas vistas que tenía eran del vertedero de la parte trasera de un restaurante tailandés, pero era el úni co lugar que podía permitirse en el que admitieran a un mapache.

Intentó no pensar en su pequeño loft, en el que ya se ha bían instalado unos desconocidos. No había en Evanston muchos lofts reconvertidos en venta, y el edificio tenía una lista de espera de gente ansiosa por comprar, así que Candy ya sabía que no iba a tardar en venderse. Aun así, no estaba preparada para que sucediera en menos de veinticuatro ho ras. Los nuevos propietarios le habían pagado una prima pa ra que les subarrendara el apartamento mientras duraba to do el papeleo final, así que había tenido que salir pitando a buscarse un piso de alquiler, y había acabado alojándose en aquel tétrico edificio. Pero tenía dinero para devolver el an ticipo y poner al día las facturas.

Aparcó en la calle a dos manzanas de distancia, porque el _slytherin_ de su casero cobraba setenta dólares al mes por una plaza de aparcamiento en el solar adyacente al edificio. Mien tras subía por las deterioradas escaleras que conducían a su apartamento, las vías del tren chirriaron justo detrás de las ventanas. Clin salió a recibirla a la puerta, luego cruzó a la ca rrera el linóleo gastado y empezó a gruñir ante el fregadero.

-Otra vez no.

El apartamento era tan pequeño que Candy no tenía si tio para los libros, y tuvo que arrastrarse por encima de to das esas cajas abarrotadas para llegar hasta el fregadero de la cocina. Abrió la puerta del armario con cautela, echó un vis tazo adentro y sintió un escalofrío. Otro ratón temblaba dentro de su trampa. Era ya el tercero que atrapa ba, y apenas llevaba unos días viviendo allí.

Tal vez podría sacar otro artículo para Chik acerca de la experiencia: «Por qué los chicos que odian a los animales pe queños no son siempre una mala noticia.» Acababa de echar en el buzón un artículo culinario. De entrada, lo había titu lado «Desayunos que no le hagan vomitar: bate su cerebro con los huevos». Justo antes de meterlo en el sobre, había en trado en razón y lo había subtitulado «Estímulos matinales».

Escribía todos los días. Por muy apaleada que se sintiera por todo, no se había abandonado ni se había postrado en la cama como había hecho tras el aborto. Esta vez le estaba plantando cara al dolor y hacía todo lo posible por convivir con él. Aunque nunca había sentido el corazón tan vacío.

Echaba tantísimo de menos a Terry. Cada noche se tum baba en la cama mirando al techo y recordando la sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Pero había sido mucho más que sexo. Terry la había comprendido mejor de lo que se comprendía ella misma, y había sido su compañero del alma en todos los sentidos excepto en el que contaba. Terry no la amaba.

Con un suspiro que salió de lo más profundo de su ser, dejó a un lado el bolso, se puso los guantes de jardinería que había comprado junto a la trampa, y buscó con cautela bajo el fregadero el mango de la pequeña jaula. Como mínimo, su conejita saltaba libre y feliz por el ciberespacio. Ya era más de lo que podía decir de aquel otro roedor.

Candy soltó un chillido cuando el ratón asustado empe zó a corretear dentro de la jaula.

-Por favor, no hagas eso. Estate quietecito y te prome to que antes de que te des cuenta estarás en el parque.

¿Dónde está un hombre cuando le necesitas?

Su corazón se contrajo en otro espasmo de dolor. La pa reja a la que había contratado Terry para hacerse cargo del campamento ya estaría en su puesto, por lo que él debía de estar de nuevo de fiesta en fiesta con su plantilla internacio nal. «Por favor, Dios, no dejes que se acueste con ninguna de ellas. Todavía no.»

Lilly le había dejado varios mensajes en el contestador automático interesándose por su situación, pero todavía no le había devuelto ninguna llamada. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que había tenido que vender su apartamento? ¿Que había perdido a su editora? ¿Que su corazón había sufrido una ro tura irreparable? Al menos, ya podía pagarse un abogado, por lo que tenía alguna probabilidad de liberarse del contrato y vender su siguiente libro de Daphne a otra editorial.

Candy sostuvo la jaula tan lejos como pudo y cogió las llaves. Ya iba de camino a la puerta cuando sonó el timbre. Después de encontrar un ratón, tenía siempre los nervios a flor de piel, así que se llevó un susto tremendo.

-Un momento.

Todavía sosteniendo la jaula a distancia, sorteó otra caja de libros y abrió la puerta.

Helen entró a la carga.

-Candy, has huido sin que pudiéramos hablar. ¡Ah, Dios mío!

-Helen, te presento a Mickey.

Helen se llevó la mano al corazón mientras perdía el co lor de la cara.

-¿Una mascota?

-No exactamente-dijo Candy dejando la jaula sobre una de las cajas. Al parecer, a Clin no le gustó la idea y empezó a gruñir-. ¡Cállate, pesado! Me temo que no has elegido el me jor momento para una visita, Helen. Tengo que ir al parque.

-¿Lo sacas a pasear?

-Lo liberaré.

-Te acompaño.

Candy debería haber gozado viendo a su sofisticada ex editora tan descompuesta, pero el ratón también la había des compuesto a ella. Sosteniendo la jaula lejos de su cuerpo, salió al exterior y empezó a serpentear por las callejuelas del centro de Evanston hacia el parque que había junto al lago. La indumentaria de Helen, con su traje negro y sus tacones, no era adecuada ni para el calor ni para sortear charcos, pero Candy no la había invitado a acompañarla, así que se negó a sentir lástima.

-No sabía que te habías mudado -dijo Helen tras ella-. Por suerte, he topado con uno de tus vecinos y me ha dado tu nueva dirección. ¿No... no podrías liberarlo en al gún lugar más cerca?

-No quiero que pueda descubrir el camino de regreso.

-¿Y utilizar una trampa más definitiva?

-Eso nunca.

Aunque era un día laborable, el parque estaba lleno de ciclistas, estudiantes universitarios en patines y niños. Candy vio una pequeña extensión de hierba y dejó la jaula en el sue lo; luego alargó la mano, vacilante, hacia el cierre y, en cuan to lo abrió, Mickey saltó hacia la libertad.

Directamente hacia Helen.

La editora soltó un grito sofocado y se encaramó a un banco de picnic. Mickey desapareció entre los arbustos.

-Bichos del demonio -dijo Helen sentándose sobre la mesa que hacía juego con el banco.

A Candy también se le habían aflojado las rodillas, así que se sentó en el banco. Más allá del límite del parque, el lago Michigan se extendía hacia el horizonte. Miró a la lejanía y pensó en un lago más pequeño con un pequeño acantilado desde el que se podía saltar.

Helen sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo llevó repeti das veces a la frente.

-Los ratones tienen un no sé qué...

No había ratones en el Bosque del Ruiseñor. Candy ten dría que añadir uno si llegaba a encontrar otra editorial.

Se quedó mirando a su ex editora.

-Si has venido a amenazarme con un pleito, no vas a sa car nada.

-¿Por qué íbamos a querer un pleito con nuestra autora favorita? -dijo extrayendo el sobre que contenía el cheque de Candy y dejándolo sobre el banco-. Te lo devuelvo. Y cuando mires dentro, verás un segundo cheque por el res to del anticipo. De verdad, Candy, deberías haberme conta do lo grave que te parecía el tema de las revisiones. Nunca te habría pedido que las hicieras.

Candy ni siquiera intentó responder a aquella pedante _slytherin_. Ni tampoco cogió el sobre.

El tono de Helen se volvió más efusivo.

-Vamos a publicar _Daphne se cae de bruces_ en su ver sión original. Lo pondré en el programa de invierno para te ner tiempo de preparar la publicidad. Hemos planeado una extensa campaña publicitaria con anuncios a toda página en todas las revistas importantes para padres, y te enviaremos a una gira de presentación.

Candy se preguntó si le habría dado una insolación.

-_Daphne se cae de bruces_ ya se puede leer desde Internet.

-Nos gustaría que la sacaras de la red, pero te dejamos la decisión final. Pero aunque decidas mantener la página Web, creemos que la mayoría de los padres querrán comprar igualmente el libro impreso para añadirlo a la colección de sus hijos.

Candy no podía imaginar cómo había pasado por arte de magia de autora menor a autora importante.

-Me temo que tendrás que darme algo mejor que eso, Helen.

-Estamos dispuestos a renegociar tu contrato. Estoy segura de que los términos te satisfarán.

Candy estaba pidiendo una explicación, no más dinero, pero de algún modo salió a la superficie la magnate que lle vaba dentro.

-Tendrás que hablar con mi nuevo agente sobre la cues tión.

-Por supuesto.

Candy no tenía ningún agente, ni nuevo, ni viejo. Su ca rrera había sido tan pequeña que no había necesitado a nin guno, aunque sin duda algo había cambiado.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado, Helen.

-Ha sido la publicidad. Las nuevas cifras de ventas sa lieron hace apenas dos días. Entre la cobertura periodística de tu boda y las historias de NHAH, tus ventas han subido como la espuma.

-Pero yo me casé en febrero, y NHAH fue por mí en abril. ¿Ahora se dan cuenta?

-Observamos el primer aumento en marzo y otro en abril. Pero las cifras tampoco eran tan importantes hasta que recibimos el informe de fin de mes en mayo. Y las cifras pre liminares de junio son aún mejores.

Candy pensó que tenía suerte de estar sentada, porque las piernas no la habrían sostenido.

-Pero la publicidad ya se acabó. ¿Por qué se disparan las cifras ahora?

-Eso es lo que queríamos averiguar, así que hemos pa sado un tiempo hablando por teléfono con los libreros. Nos han contado que los adultos al principio compraban algún libro de Daphne por curiosidad, o porque habían oído ha blar de tu matrimonio con Terrence Grandchester o porque querían ver por qué armaba tanto alboroto la gente de NHAH. Pero en cuanto tuvieron el libro en casa, sus hijos se enamoraron con los personajes y ahora vuelven a las tiendas para comprar toda la serie.

Candy estaba perpleja.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Los niños les enseñan los libros a sus amigos. Nos han dicho que incluso algunos padres que habían apoyado otros boicots de NHAH están comprando los libros de Daphne.

-Me está costando digerirlo.

-Lo comprendo. -Helen cruzó las piernas y sonrió-. Después de tantos años, de la noche a la mañana te ha llega do el éxito. Felicidades, Candy.

Janice y Paul Hubert eran la pareja perfecta para dirigir una casa de huéspedes a media pensión. Los huevos de la se ñora Hubert nunca estaban fríos, y ni una de sus galletas ha bía salido quemada nunca por debajo. Y el señor Hubert dis frutaba realmente desatascando inodoros y podía hablar con los clientes durante horas sin aburrirse. Terry les despidió a la semana y media.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Terry sacó la cabeza de la nevera y vio a Lilly en pie jun to a la puerta de la cocina. Eran las once de la noche y habían transcurrido dos semanas y un día desde la marcha de Candy. También hacía cuatro días que había despedido a los Hubert, y estaba todo patas arriba.

Faltaban dos semanas para el comienzo de la pretempo rada, y Terry no estaba a punto. Sabía que tenía que agrade cerle a Lilly que se hubiera quedado para ayudarle, pero no había encontrado el momento, y eso le hacía sentirse culpa ble. Se la veía triste desde que Liam Jenner había dejado de aparecer para desayunar. Había intentado sacar el tema en una ocasión, pero lo había hecho tan torpemente que ella había fingido no entenderle.

-Estoy buscando levadura rápida. Dorothy me ha dejado una nota diciendo que tal vez la necesitará. ¿Qué diablos es la levadura rápida?

-No tengo ni idea -respondió Lilly-. Mi cocina se li mita a los platos preparados.

-Ya. A la porra -dijo cerrando la puerta. -¿Echas de menos a los Hubert?

-No. Sólo cómo cocinaba ella y cómo se encargaba él de todo.

-Ah.

Lilly se quedó mirándole, momentáneamente más di vertida que apesadumbrada.

-No me gustaba cómo trataba ella a los niños -murmuró Terry-. Y él estaba volviendo loco a Tom. ¿A quién le importa si hay que segar la hierba en el sentido de las agu jas del reloj o en el sentido contrario?

-Tampoco es que ella tratara mal a los niños. Sólo que no le daba galletas al primer mocoso que se asomara a la puerta de la cocina, como hacía Candy.

-La vieja bruja los ahuyentaba como si fueran cuca rachas. Y no era capaz de dedicarles algunos minutos para contarles algún cuento. ¿Es demasiado pedir? Si un niño quiere oír un cuento, ¿no crees que podría soltar la maldi ta botella de desinfectante durante un rato para contarle un cuento?

-No oí en ningún momento que los niños le pidieran a la señora Hubert que les contara un cuento.

-¡Pues sí que se lo pedían a Candy!

-Cierto.

-¿Qué crees que significa eso?

-Nada.

Terry abrió la tapa del tarro de galletas, pero volvió a ce rrarla al recordar que no eran artesanales: las habían com prado en la tienda. Cambió de idea y cogió una cerveza de la nevera.

-Su marido era aún peor -protestó Terry.

-Cuando oí que les decía a los niños que no jugaran al fútbol en el espacio comunitario porque estropeaban la hier ba, ya imaginé que estaba condenado.

-_Slytherin._

-Sin embargo, a los clientes de la casa de huéspedes les encantaban los Hubert -señaló Lilly.

-Eso es porque, a diferencia de la gente de las casitas, ellos no tienen niños aquí.

Terry le ofreció una cerveza a Lilly, pero ella negó con la cabeza y cogió un vaso de agua del armario.

-Me alegro de que los O'Brian se queden otra semana más -dijo Lilly-, aunque echo de menos a Cody y a las ni ñas Kramer. Aun así, los niños nuevos son lindos. He visto que habías comprado más bicicletas.

-Me he olvidado de los más pequeños. Debería haber comprado triciclos.

-Todos los niños mayores se lo pasan en grande con la canasta de baloncesto, e hiciste bien en contratar a un soco rrista.

-Algunos de los padres son demasiado despreocupados.

Terry llevó su cerveza a la mesa de la cocina, se sentó, y dudó unos instantes. Ya lo había pospuesto demasiado, y por fin dijo:

-Te agradezco mucho cómo me estás ayudando.

-No me importa, aunque echo de menos a Candy. Todo resulta más divertido cuando ella está aquí.

Sin darse cuenta, Terry se puso a la defensiva.

-No digas eso. Nos hemos divertido mucho sin ella.

-No es verdad. Los niños O'Brian no dejan de quejar se, los mayores la echan de menos, y tú estás gruñón y poco razonable. -Lilly se inclinó sobre el fregadero-. Terry, ya hace dos semanas. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de ir tras ella? Dorothy, Tom y yo podemos encargarnos del campamen to durante algunos días.

¿No se daba cuenta de que él ya había considerado esa cuestión desde cientos de ángulos diferentes? No había nada que quisiera más, pero no podía ir tras ella, a menos que qui siera sentar la cabeza para siempre como hombre casado, y eso era algo que no podía hacer.

-No sería justo.

-¿Justo para quién?

Terry levantó la etiqueta de la botella con la uña del pulgar.

-Ella me dijo... que tiene sentimientos.

-Ya. ¿Y tú no?

Terry tenía tantos sentimientos que no sabía qué hacer con ellos, pero ninguno le iba a hacer perder de vista lo que era más importante.

-Tal vez dentro de cinco o seis años las cosas sean dife rentes, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para nada que no sea mi carrera. Y, seamos realistas, ¿tú nos ves a Candy y a mí juntos a largo plazo?

-Sin ningún problema.

-¡Vamos! -Terry se levantó de un brinco de su silla-. ¡Yo soy un deportista! Me encanta estar activo, y ella detes ta el deporte.

-Pues para detestar los deportes, es una atleta excelente.

-No lo hace mal, supongo.

-Nada maravillosamente y salta como una campeona.

-Eso es por los campamentos de verano.

-Es una excelente jugadora de béisbol.

-Campamentos de verano.

-Es una entendida en fútbol americano.

-Eso es sólo porque...

-Y juega al fútbol europeo.

-Sólo con Eliza.

-Ha estudiado artes marciales.

Terry ya se había olvidado de aquella pose de kungfu que le había visto en invierno.

-Y me dijo que había jugado en el equipo de tenis del instituto.

-Ahí está. A mí no me gusta nada el tenis.

-Probablemente porque no se te debe dar bien.

«¿Y eso, Lilly, cómo lo sabía?»

La sonrisa de Lilly pareció peligrosamente compasiva.

-Yo diría que te va a resultar difícil encontrar a una mu jer tan deportista y aventurera como Candy Andley.

-Seguro que no saltaría en caída libre.

-Seguro que sí.

El tono mohíno de la voz de Terry resultaba evidente in cluso para sus propios oídos. Y Lilly tenía razón en lo de la caída libre. Terry casi pudo oír los chillidos de Candy des pués de empujarla fuera del avión. Aunque sabía que disfru taría más cuando se abriera el paracaídas.

Que Candy se hubiera enamorado de él le hacía sentir mal. Y le enojaba. Lo suyo había sido algo temporal desde el principio, así que no tenía por qué sentirse como si le hubie ra dado pie. Y seguro que no le había prometido nada. Vaya, que la mitad del tiempo apenas había sido educado.

Era el sexo. Todo había ido bien hasta entonces. Si hu biera seguido con los pantalones abrochados y las manos quietas, no habría pasado nada, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo, no después de estar juntos un día tras otro. ¿Y quién podía culparle?

Pensó en la manera en que reía. ¿Qué hombre no habría deseado tener aquella sonrisa bajo sus labios? Y aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda con aquel endemoniado sesgo eran un desa fío sexual deliberado. ¿Cómo no pensar en hacer el amor ca da vez que los ojos de Candy se volvían hacia él?

Pero Candy conocía las reglas, y el sexo fantástico no es ninguna promesa, no en los tiempos que corren. Todo ese rollo que le había soltado sobre su incapacidad de establecer relaciones emocionales no tenía nada que ver con él: Terry tenía relaciones, sin duda. E importantes. Tenía a Niel y Flamy Legan .

Con los que no había hablado desde hacía semanas.

Se quedó mirando a Lilly y, tal vez porque era tarde y es taba bajo de defensas, acabó contándole más de lo que hu biera querido.

-Candy tiene ciertas opiniones sobre mí que yo no com parto.

-¿Qué tipo de opiniones?

-Ella cree... -Terry dejó la botella-. Dice que soy emocionalmente superficial.

-¡No lo eres! -Los ojos de Lilly centellearon-. ¡Qué cosa tan terrible de decir!

-Ya, pero el caso es...

-Eres un hombre muy complicado. Dios mío, si fueras superficial, te habrías librado de mí directamente.

-Lo intenté...

-Me habrías dado unas palmaditas en el hombro y me ha brías prometido enviarme una postal de Navidad. Yo me habría dado por satisfecha y habría desaparecido con mi co che por el horizonte. Pero eres demasiado sincero emocio nalmente para hacerlo, y por eso mi estancia aquí te ha re sultado tan dolorosa.

-Me gusta que lo digas, pero...

-Oh, Terry... Ni se te ocurra nunca considerarte su perficial. Candy me cae bien, pero si alguna vez le oigo decir eso de ti, ella y yo vamos a tener que discutir.

Terry quiso reír, pero le empezaron a escocer los ojos y sus pies se movieron, y, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró abriendo los brazos. Nadie como la madre de un hombre para salir en su defensa cuando llega la hora de la verdad, in cluso aunque no se lo merezca.

Terry le dio un abrazo intenso, posesivo. Ella emitió un sonido que a Terry le recordó a un gato recién nacido. Terry la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Hay algunas cosas que siempre quise preguntarte.

Terry sintió un sollozo tembloroso contra su pecho. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Tú tuviste que ir a clases de música y aburrirte fren te al piano?

-Oh, Terry... Todavía no distingo una nota de otra.

-¿Y te salen erupciones alrededor de la boca cada vez que comes tomate?

Lilly se abrazó más intensamente.

-Si como demasiado.

-¿Y qué me dices de los damascos? -Terry oyó un so llozo ahogado-. A todo el mundo le gustan excepto a mí, y siempre me pregunté... -Terry calló, porque empezaba a resultarle difícil hablar, y en su interior algunas de las piezas que nunca habían acabado de encajar comenzaron a unirse.

Estuvieron un rato simplemente abrazados y finalmen te empezaron a hablar, intentando ponerse al día de tres décadas en una sola noche, tropezando con las palabras, cu briendo poco a poco sus lagunas. Evitaron únicamente dos temas: Candy y Liam Jenner.

A las tres de la madrugada, cuando finalmente se sepa raron en la planta superior, Lilly le acarició la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, cielo.

-Buenas noches...

«Buenas noches, mamá.» Eso era lo que quería decir, pero le pareció una traición a Eleonor Grandchester, y eso no podía ha cerlo. Eleonor tal vez no había sido la madre de sus sueños, pero lo había querido con todo su corazón, y Terry la había correspondido con su amor. Sonrió.

-Buenas noche, mamá Lilly.

Y entonces las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Lilly:

-Oh, Terry... Terry, mi pequeñín.

Terry se acostó aquella noche con una sonrisa en los la bios.

Cuando pocas horas más tarde el despertador le obligó a levantarse de la cama para preparar los desayunos, pensó en la noche anterior, y supo que a partir de entonces Lilly ya formaría parte de su vida permanentemente. Y se sintió bien. Era exactamente como tenía que ser.

Al contrario que todo lo demás.

Mientras bajaba hacia la cocina, gris y vacía, se dijo a sí mismo que no había ningún motivo para sentirse culpable con Candy, pero su conciencia pareció no hacerle ningún caso. Hasta que encontrase la manera de compensarla, jamás podría dejar de pensar en ella.

Entonces se le ocurrió. Había dado con la solución per fecta.

Candy miró fijamente al abogado de Terry y preguntó desconcertada:

-¿Que me da el campamento?

El abogado colocó las manos en la caja de embalar sobre la que Candy tenía su ordenador y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Me llamó ayer a primera hora de la mañana -le dijo con gravedad-. En estos momentos estoy terminando con el papeleo.

-¡Yo no lo quiero! No pienso aceptar nada de él.

-Él ya debía de saber que reaccionarías así, porque in sistió en que te dijera que si lo rechazabas, dejaría que Eddie Dillard lo demoliera. Y no creo que estuviera bromeando.

Candy sintió ganas de gritar, pero no era culpa del abo gado que Terry fuera déspota y manipulador, así que con troló su genio.

-¿Hay algo que me impida desprenderme del campamento?

-No.

-De acuerdo, lo aceptaré. Y luego me desharé de él.

-No creo que eso vaya a hacerle demasiado feliz.

-Llévale una caja de pañuelos.

El abogado era joven, y le dedicó a Candy una sonrisa su gestiva; luego cogió su maleta y empezó a sortear los muebles de camino hacia la salida. Como deferencia al calor de julio, no llevaba americana, pero, a juzgar por la mancha de sudor que tenía en la espalda, eso no fue suficiente para compensar la ausencia de aire acondicionado en el apartamento de Candy.

-Supongo que querrás subir allí lo antes posible. Terry se ha marchado y no queda nadie a cargo.

-Estoy segura de que sí. Contrató a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de todo.

-Parece ser que no funcionaron.

Candy no solía soltar tacos, pero apenas pudo contener se. Sólo había tenido cuarenta y ocho horas para acostum brarse a la idea de ser una famosa autora de libros infantiles, y ahora se enteraba de eso.

En cuanto se hubo marchado el abogado, se arrastró por encima del sofá para alcanzar el teléfono y llamar a su nue va agente, la mejor negociadora de contratos de la ciudad.

-Annie, soy yo.

-¡Eh, la famosa escritora! Las conversaciones van bien, pero todavía no estoy satisfecha con el dinero por adelanta do que nos ofrecen.

Candy notó entusiasmo en la voz de su hermana.

-Tampoco les dejes en la bancarrota.

-Es tan tentador...

Hablaron sobre las negociaciones durante algunos mi nutos hasta que Candy decidió ir al grano y, esforzándose para hablar sin atragantarse, dijo:

-Terry acaba de hacer algo de lo más encantador.

-¿Andar con los ojos vendados en medio del tráfico?

-No seas así, Annie.-Estaba segura de que se atra gantaría al decirlo-: Terry es un gran tipo. Como muestra de ello, me acaba de regalar el campamento.

-¿En serio?

Candy asió el teléfono con más fuerza.

-Él sabe cuánto me gusta ese lugar.

-Lo comprendo, pero...

-Mañana mismo subiré. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quedaré.

-Al menos así saldrás de ese apartamento piojoso has ta que termine de negociar tu contrato. Supongo que debe ría estarle agradecida.

Había resultado humillante contarle a Annie que se ha bía visto obligada a vender el loft. Dicho sea en honor de su hermana, no se había ofrecido a pagar las deudas de Candy, aunque eso no significaba que se hubiera quedado ca llada.

Candy colgó el teléfono en cuanto pudo y se quedó mi rando a Clin, que intentaba refrescarse bajo la mesa de la cocina.

-Dilo, vamos. Tengo un don del momento espantoso. Si me hubiera esperado dos semanas, aún estaríamos en nuestro antiguo pisito, disfrutando del aire acondicionado.

Debió de ser su imaginación, pero le pareció que Clin po nía cara de crítica. El muy traidor echaba de menos a Terry.

-Vamos a hacer las maletas, amiguito. Mañana a primera hora salimos hacia los bosques del norte.

Clin aguzó las orejas.

-No te emociones demasiado, porque no nos quedarnos allí. ¡Lo digo en serio, Clin, pienso deshacerme del cam pamento!

Pero no lo haría. Le dio un puntapié a una caja llena de platos, deseando que fuera la cabeza de Terry. Le había re galado el campamento porque se sentía culpable. Era su ma nera de intentar compensarla por sentir por él un amor no correspondido.

Se lo había regalado por compasión.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo veinticinco**

_Daphne no hablaba con Benny, y a Benny no le importaba, y Melissa no en contraba sus gafas de sol de estrella del cine, y había empezado a llover. ¡Todo era un gran lío!_

_Daphne va a un campamento de verano_

Lilly se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina de la casa de huéspedes. Candy se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo, la mano extendida junto a su cuaderno de dibujo, y los cabellos esparcidos so bre la vieja mesa de roble como jarabe derramado. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que era una simple aficionada?

Hacía diez días que Candy había regresado al campa mento _y _había terminado las ilustraciones para _Daphne va a un campamento de verano, _había empezado un nuevo libro y había escrito un artículo para _Chik. _Todo eso, además de cocinar y atender a los invitados. No podía relajarse, aunque le había contado a Lilly que su nuevo contrato le había da do finalmente una estabilidad financiera. Lilly sabía que es taba intentando no pensar en Terry y comprendía su callado sufrimiento. Lilly habría estrangulado a su hijo.

Candy meneó la cabeza y pestañeó; luego levantó la mi rada y sonrió. Tenía ojeras. Probablemente a juego con las de Lilly.

-¿Ha ido bien el paseo? -preguntó Candy.

-Sí.

Candy se incorporó y se sujetó los cabellos detrás de las orejas.

-Liam ha estado aquí.

A Lilly se le aceleró un poco el corazón. Dejando apar te el día en que lo vio de refilón en el pueblo poco después de su ultimátum, llevaba semanas sin verle. En vez de facili tar las cosas, su separación se había vuelto más dolorosa.

-Traía algo para ti -dijo Candy-. Le he dicho que lo subiera a tu habitación.

-¿Qué es?

-Probablemente deberías verlo por ti misma -dijo re cogiendo un bolígrafo que se había caído al suelo, y jugue teando con él-. Me ha pedido que me despidiera de ti en su nombre.

Lilly sintió un escalofrío, aunque hacía calor en la cocina.

-¿Se marcha?

-Hoy mismo. Se va a vivir a México durante una tem porada. Quiere experimentar con la luz.

Eso no resultaba nada sorprendente. ¿Acaso Lilly espe raba que se quedara sentado esperando a que ella cambiara de idea? Cualquiera que comprendiera el arte de Liam Jenner sabía que era fundamentalmente un hombre de acción.

-Ya.

Candy se levantó y la miró compasiva.

-No podías haberlo hecho más mal.

-Haberlo hecho peor. -Lilly no pudo evitar corregir la. Se trataba de uno de esos actos reflejos que había hereda do de su vida con Craig.

-Dudo que yo hubiera podido sobrevivir sin ti, pero ahora que Terry se ha marchado, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Lilly tenía planeado reunirse pronto con Terry en Chi cago. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir manteniendo en se creto su relación, y Terry ya había volado hasta Carolina del Norte para compartir la noticia con sus amigos, los Legan. También se lo contó a los hermanos de Neal, a sus esposas, y al tipo que se había sentado a su lado en el avión, según le ha bía dicho él mismo la última vez que la había llamado.

Lilly anhelaba volver a verle, pero aún no podía aban donar el campamento. Se decía a sí misma que se quedaba por Candy.

-Me he quedado por aquí para ayudarte, tonta desa gradecida.

Candy llevó su vaso de agua hasta el fregadero. -Y por algo más.

-Porque esto es muy tranquilo, y detesto Los Ángeles.

-O tal vez porque no puedes alejarte de Liam, aunque le trataste fatal y no te lo mereces.

-Si crees que es tan maravilloso, quédatelo para ti. No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar casada con un hombre con trolador.

-Como si no pudieras tenerle comiendo de tu mano si quisieras.

-No utilices ese tono de voz conmigo, jovencita.

-Eres tan petulante -sonrió Candy-. Anda y sube a ver qué te ha dejado.

Lilly intentó salir lentamente de la cocina como una diva enojada, pero sabía que con Candy esas actuaciones no cola ban. La esposa de su hijo tenía el mismo encanto abierto y sincero que Mallory. ¿Cómo era posible que Terry no se die ra cuenta de a quién le estaba dando la espalda?

¿Y qué pasaba con el hombre al que le estaba dando ella la espalda? Todavía no podía trabajar en su colcha. Lo úni co que veía cuando la miraba eran retales de tela. Ya no ha bía oleadas de energía creativa, ni vislumbraba respuesta alguna a los misterios de la vida.

Atravesó el rellano de la segunda planta en dirección a las estrechas escaleras que subían al desván. Terry había in tentado que se mudara a una de las habitaciones más grandes, pero a Lilly le gustaba alojarse ahí arriba.

Al abrir la puerta, vio un enorme lienzo, más alto que an cho, apoyado en el borde de la cama. Aunque estaba envuelto en papel de embalar, supo exactamente qué era. La Virgen que tanto había admirado aquella tarde en su estudio. Cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra y, conteniendo la respiración, arrancó el papel.

Pero no era la Virgen. Era el retrato que Liam le había hecho.

Un sollozo subió por su pecho. Se echó los dedos a la boca y dio unos pasos atrás. La representación que había he cho de su cuerpo era brutal. Había mostrado todos los mi chelines, todas las arrugas, todos los bultos que deberían ha ber sido llanos. La carne de un muslo sobresalía del borde de la silla en la que estaba sentada; sus pechos colgaban con pe sadez.

Y aun así, estaba gloriosa. Su piel era luminosa, con un brillo que parecía brotar de lo más profundo de su interior, sus curvas fuertes y fluidas, su rostro majestuosamente her moso. Era tanto ella como todas las mujeres, sabia en su edad.

Aquélla era la última carta de amor de Liam Jenner para ella. Una declaración intransigente de sentimientos que eran clarividentes y audaces. Era el alma de Lilly puesta al descubierto por aquel hombre brillante al que no había te nido el valor de reclamar como suyo. Y tal vez ya era dema siado tarde.

Lilly cogió las llaves, bajó volando las escaleras y salió corriendo por su coche. Alguno de los niños había dibuja do un elaborado conejo en la capa de polvo que se había acu mulado sobre su maletero. Al acercarse observó que el di bujo era sospechosamente sofisticado: otra de las travesuras de Candy.

Demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde... Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando arrancó a toda prisa ha cia la casa de cristal. Mientras ella había estado levantando barreras contra un marido muerto al que había dejado de amar hacía ya años, Liam había ido por lo que quería.

Demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde... El coche dio algunos brincos al pasar por los baches que domi naban el primer tramo del camino, pero se estabilizó cuan do la casa apareció. Parecía vacía y deshabitada.

Lilly bajó del coche de un salto, corrió hacia la puerta y llamó al timbre. No hubo respuesta. Llamó a la puerta con los puños y luego corrió hacia la parte posterior. «Se ha ido a México...»

El estudio envuelto en cristal se erguía ante ella, la casa del árbol de un genio. Dentro no parecía haber ninguna señal de vida, ni tampoco en el resto de la casa.

El lago centelleaba bajo la luz del sol detrás de la casa, y el cielo flotaba azul y limpio de nubes encima: un día per fecto que se burlaba de ella. Lilly vio una puerta a un lado y corrió hacia ella; no esperaba que estuviera abierta, pero el pesado pomo giró.

Dentro todo estaba silencioso. Lilly fue de la parte pos terior de la casa a la cocina, y de allí, a la sala de estar, desde donde subió a la pasarela.

La arcada del final la atraía hacia su espacio sagrado. Lilly no tenía ningún derecho a entrar, pero lo hizo.

Liam estaba en pie de espaldas a la puerta, empaquetan do los tubos de acrílicos en un estuche de viaje. Como aque lla tarde en la que Lilly había estado allí, Liam iba vestido de negro, con unos pantalones anchos cortados a medida y una camisa de manga larga. Vestido para viajar.

-¿Quieres algo? -gruñó sin levantar la mirada.

-Pues sí -dijo ella sin aliento.

Finalmente, Liam se volvió y Lilly vio por la expresión tozuda de su mandíbula que no se lo iba a poner fácil.

-Te quiero a ti -dijo.

La expresión de Liam se tornó más arrogante. Su orgu llo estaba muy herido, y necesitaba mucho más.

Lilly se cogió el vestido por el dobladillo, se lo sacó por la cabeza _y _lo arrojó a un lado. Se desabrochó el sujetador _y _lo lanzó lejos. Puso los pulgares bajo la goma elástica de sus bragas, se las bajó, y salió de dentro de ellas.

Liam la observó en silencio, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Lilly levantó los brazos y se llevó las manos al pelo, se parándolo de su nuca. Dobló ligeramente una rodilla y se la deó en la pose que había vendido un millón de carteles.

Con su edad y su peso, plantarse de aquella manera de lante de él podría haber parecido una parodia. Sin embargo, Lilly se sentía poderosa y ferozmente sexual, tal como él la había pintado.

-¿Crees que con esto te bastará para recuperarme? -re funfuñó Liam.

-Sí, bastará.

Liam señaló con la cabeza un viejo sofá de terciopelo que no estaba allí la última vez.

-Túmbate.

Lilly se preguntó si alguna otra modelo habría posado para él en aquel sofá, pero en vez de sentirse celosa, sintió compasión. Fuera quien fuera, la mujer no habría poseído sus poderes.

Con una sonrisa lenta y confiada, Lilly se dirigió al sofá. Estaba debajo de una de las claraboyas del estudio, y sintió caer una ducha de luz sobre su piel cuando se tumbó en el sofá.

No se sorprendió al verle tomar una paleta y algunos de los tubos del estuche. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a pintarla? Apoyó la cabeza en uno de los brazos del sofá y, mientras Liam extraía la pintura de los tubos se acomodó con una ale gría perfecta en el suave terciopelo. Al cabo de un rato, Liam cogió los pinceles y se acercó a ella.

Lilly ya había observado su respiración acelerada. Cuan do le tuvo cerca, vio el fuego del deseo que ardía bajo la ge nialidad de sus ojos. Liam se arrodilló delante de ella. Lilly esperó. Complacida.

Liam empezó a pintarla. No su imagen en un lienzo. Pin taba su piel.

Recorrió sus costillas con un pincel fino cargado de rojo, luego añadió violeta y azul en su cadera. Moteó sus hombros y su barriga con naranja, cobal to y esmeralda, se colocó un pincel descartado entre los dien tes como si fuera el puñal de un pirata y punteó uno de sus pechos de ultramarino y lima. El pezón se endureció cuando lo rodeó con turquesa y magenta. Liam le abrió los muslos y los adornó con formas agresivas de azul y violeta.

Lilly percibió en sus gestos su frustración así como su cre ciente deseo, y no se sorprendió cuando Liam dejó a un lado los pinceles y empezó a deslizar las manos sobre su cuerpo, formando espirales con los colores, reclamando su carne has ta que ella ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Lilly se incorporó de pronto y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, manchándola con el estigma de oro renacimiento con que Liam le había embadurnado las pal mas de las manos. Ya no se contentaba con ser su creación: necesitaba recrearlo a él de acuerdo con su imagen, y cuando él estuvo desnudo, se apretó contra su carne.

Los cálidos pigmentos se mezclaron y fundieron mien tras ella se estampaba sobre él. Nuevamente, no había cama, así que Lilly arrojó al suelo los cojines del sofá, y le besó has ta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Finalmente, Liam se echó atrás lo suficiente para que Lilly pudiera abrirse a él.

-Lilly, amor mío...

La penetró con la misma ferocidad con la que creaba.

La pintura hacía que la parte interior de los muslos de Lilly resbalara en la cadera de Liam, por lo que se agarró con más fuerza. Liam la embistió con mayor fuerza y rapidez. Sus bocas se derritieron con sus cuerpos hasta que dejaron de ser dos personas. Juntos cayeron de los límites del mundo.

Después estuvieron jugando con la pintura e intercam biaron besos profundos junto a las palabras de amor que ambos necesitaban decir. Y cuando estuvieron en la ducha, Lilly le dijo que no se casaría con él.

-¿Y quién te lo ha pedido?

-Al menos no enseguida -añadió, sin hacer caso de su jactancia-. Quiero que antes vivamos juntos una tempora da. En perfecto pecado bohemio.

-Sólo si me prometes que no tendré que alquilar un apartamento sin agua caliente en el bajo Manhattan.

—No. Y tampoco en México. En París. ¿No sería en cantador? Yo podría ser tu musa.

-Mi querida Lilly, ¿acaso no sabes que ya lo eres?

-Oh, Liam, te quiero tanto. Nosotros dos... Un taller en el sexto _arrondissement, _propiedad de una anciana ata viada con viejos vestidos de Chanel. Tú, y tu genio y tu ma ravilloso, maravilloso cuerpo. Y yo y mis colchas. Y vino y pintura y París.

-Todo tuyo -dijo con una gran risotada mientras le enjabonaba los pechos-. ¿Me he acordado de decirte que te quiero?

-Sí. -Lilly sonrió y toda la profundidad de sus senti mientos se reflejaron en aquellos ojos oscuros e intensos-. Colgaré campanillas bajo los aleros.

-Con lo que yo no podré dormir y tendré que hacerte el amor durante toda la noche.

-Las campanillas son mi debilidad.

-Pues mi debilidad eres tú.

Con un sentimiento de desapego, Terry observó cómo subía el indicador de velocidad de su Ferrari. Ciento treinta y nueve... ciento cuarenta. Aceleró hacia el oeste por la auto pista de peaje dejando atrás el último de los suburbios de Chicago. Conduciría todo el camino hasta Iowa si era nece sario; lo que hiciera falta para calmar su desasosiego y poder concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

El _stage _de pretemporada empezaba a la mañana siguien te. Conduciría hasta entonces.

Necesitaba sentir la velocidad. El chisporroteo del peli gro. Ciento cuarenta _y _cuatro... ciento cuarenta _y _seis.

A su lado, los papeles del divorcio que le había enviado el abogado de Candy cayeron del asiento. ¿Por qué no había hablado con él antes de hacerlo? Intentó serenarse pensan do en lo que era importante.

Sólo le quedaban cinco o seis años buenos...

Lo que contaba era jugar con los Stars...

No podía permitirse la distracción de una mujer exi gente...

Y así siguió hasta que se cansó tanto de escucharse a sí mismo que pisó más a fondo el acelerador.

Hacía un mes y cuatro días que había visto a Candy por última vez, así que no podía culparla de no haber acelerado sus entrenamientos como había planeado, ni de no haber vis to ni una sola grabación de un partido de fútbol como era su intención. En vez de eso, se había dedicado a escalar rocas, descender por aguas bravas y hacer un poco de parapente. Pero ninguna de estas actividades le había satisfecho.

Lo único que le había alegrado un poco había sido ha blar con Lilly y Liam pocos días antes. Ambos parecían muy felices.

El volante vibraba bajo sus manos, aunque había tenido sensaciones más intensas al saltar de ese acantilado con Candy.

Ciento cincuenta y dos. O el día en que ella había volca do la canoa. Ciento cincuenta y tres. O de cuando él había trepado al árbol en busca de _Mermy. _Ciento cincuenta y cin co. O simplemente al ver aquel resplandor travieso en sus ojos.

Y cuando había hecho el amor con ella. Aquello había sido la sensación más intensa de toda su vida.

Pero se había acabado toda la diversión. Le había resul tado más excitante pasear en bicicleta por el campamento con Candy que ir a ciento cincuenta y seis kilómetros por hora en un Ferrari Spider.

El sudor goteaba de sus axilas. Si se le pinchaba una rue da, nadie volvería a verle jamás, nunca tendría la oportunidad de contarle que tenía toda la razón sobre él. Que tenía tanto miedo como ella había dicho.

Terry se había enamorado de ella.

De pronto, el vacío que había estado sintiendo en su in terior desapareció, y Terry levantó el pie del acelerador. Mientras volvía a acomodarse en el asiento, sintió un soca vón en el pecho. Lilly había intentado decírselo, y también Flamy Legan, pero él no las había querido escuchar. Candy tenía razón. Terry creía secretamente que como persona no podía dar la talla como la daba como jugador, por eso nun ca lo había intentado. Pero ya era demasiado mayor como para seguir viviendo la vida entre las sombras de la duda.

Terry pasó al carril de la derecha. Por primera vez en va rios meses, se sintió calmado. Ella le había dicho que le que ría, y Terry acababa de comprender lo que aquello signifi caba. También comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Y esta vez tenía la intención de hacerlo bien.

Media hora más tarde, estaba llamando a la puerta de los Cornwell. Le abrió Anthony, que llevaba vaqueros y un flo tador naranja.

-¡Terry! ¿Quieres venir a bañarte conmigo?

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo. -Terry se coló en la casa-. Tengo que ver a tu mamá y a tu papá.

-Papá no sé dónde está, pero mamá está en su despacho.

-Gracias.

Terry le pasó la mano por el pelo y atravesó toda la ca sa camino del despacho de la parte posterior. La puerta es taba abierta, pero llamó igualmente.

-¿Annie?

Ella se volvió y se quedó mirándole.

-Perdona que haya venido sin permiso, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Ah?

Annie se reclinó en su butaca y extendió sus piernas de corista, bastante más largas que las de Candy, pero ni de lejos tan tentadoras. Llevaba un pantalón corto blanco y sandalias de plástico de color rosa con dibujitos de dinosaurios viole tas. A pesar de eso, parecía tan formidable como Dios, y en lo referente al mundo de los Stars, tan poderosa como Él.

-Es sobre Candy.

Por un momento, le pareció ver un brillo de descon fianza en su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa con Candy?

Terry entró en la habitación y esperó una invitación para sentarse. Pero la invitación no llegó.

No había forma de postergar la cuestión, ni ningún mo tivo para hacerlo.

-Quiero casarme con ella. De verdad. Y quiero vuestra bendición.

No obtuvo la sonrisa que esperaba.

-¿A qué viene el cambio de opinión?

-A que la amo y quiero formar parte de su vida para siempre.

-Ya veo.

Annie tenía una perfecta cara de póquer. Tal vez no sa bía qué sentía Candy por él. Habría sido muy típico de Candy ocultarle sus sentimientos a su hermana para protegerlo.

-Ella me quiere.

Annie no pareció impresionada.

Terry volvió a intentarlo.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que esto la hará feliz.

-Oh, de eso estoy segura. Al menos al principio. La temperatura de la habitación bajó diez grados.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Annie se levantó del escritorio, con un aspecto mucho más feroz del que debería tener alguien que lleva sandalias de dinosaurios.

-Ya sabes que nosotros deseamos un matrimonio de verdad para Candy.

-Y también yo. Por eso estoy aquí.

-Un marido que la ponga a ella en primer lugar.

-Y eso es lo que va a tener.

-Vaya, ¡hay que ver lo rápidamente que cambia de piel el lobo!

Terry no fingió no comprender lo que quería decir.

-Tengo que reconocer que he tardado un poco en dar me cuenta de que mi vida tiene que ser algo más que jugar al fútbol, pero enamorarme de Candy ha reajustado mi punto de vista.

La expresión de frío escepticismo de Annie mientras rodeaba su escritorio no era nada alentadora.

-¿Y qué me dices del futuro? Todo el mundo sabe lo comprometido que estás con el equipo. Una vez le dijiste a Archie que te gustaría entrenar cuando te retires como jugador, y a él le pareció entender que te gustaría acabar en el despa cho principal. ¿Todavía piensas así?

Terry no iba a mentir.

-Que ponga el fútbol en el lugar que le corresponde no significa que quiera tirarlo por la borda.

-No, me imagino que no -dijo Annie cruzando los brazos-. Seamos sinceros. ¿Es realmente Candy lo que quie res? ¿O más bien son los Stars?

A Terry se le paró el corazón.

-Espero que no quieras decir lo que creo que estás di ciendo.

-Casarte con un miembro de la familia y seguir adelante con el matrimonio parece una forma eficaz de asegurarte que acabarás accediendo al despacho principal.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y le caló hasta los huesos.

-He dicho que quería tu bendición, no que la necesi tara.

Terry empezó a alejarse y, cuando todavía no había al canzado la puerta, notó el latigazo de las palabras de Annie en la espalda:

-Si vuelves a acercarte a ella, ya puedes despedirte de los Stars.

Terry se volvió, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

La mirada de Annie era fría y decidida.

-Lo digo en serio, Terry. Mi hermana ya ha sufrido bastante, y no permitiré que la utilices para alcanzar tus ob jetivos a largo plazo. Mantente alejado de ella. Puedes tener el equipo o puedes tener a Candy, pero no puedes tener am bas cosas.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo veintiséis**

_Daphne estaba de muy mal humor. Un mal humor que la acompañó mientras estuvo preparando sus galle tas preferidas, de harina de avena y fresas, y siguió a su lado durante toda su conversación con Murphy el Ra tón, que se había mudado al bosque pocas semanas an tes. Ni siquiera el montón de nuevas monedas brillantes que tintineaban en su mochila rosa la hacían sentir me jor. Quería correr a casa de Melissa para animarse, pero Melissa estaba planeando un viaje a París con su nuevo amigo, Leo la Rana Mugidora._

_Si Daphne estaba de tan mal humor era porque echa ba de menos a Benny. A veces la hacía enfadar, pero aun así era su mejor amigo. Sólo que ella ya no era su mejor amiga. Daphne amaba a Benny, pero Benny no la ama ba a ella._

_Lloriqueó y se secó las lágrimas con la correa de su guitarra eléctrica. Benny empezaba aquel día en la es cuela nueva, y se divertiría tanto que ni siquiera se acor daría de ella. Se distraería pensando en touchdowns y en todas las conejitas que se asomarían a la valla, vestidas con esos tops que les dejaban los hombros al descubierto e intentarían tentarle con frases de otros idiomas, labios carnosos y pechos voluminosos. Conejitas que no le comprendían como ella, que quedaban deslumbradas por su fama y su dinero y sus ojos verde-azulados, y no sabían sin embargo que le gustaban los gatos, que a veces necesita ba entretenimiento, que no detestaba a los mapaches tan to como creía, y que le encantaba dormir acurrucado a su lado con la mano..._

Candy arrancó la hoja de papel de su cuaderno amarillo. Se suponía que tenía que ser _Daphne está de mal humor, _no _Daphne interpreta un culebrón. _Miró hacia el prado de Bo bolink y se preguntó por qué algunas partes de su vida eran tan alegres y otras tan tristes.

La sudadera que había extendido sobre la hierba se ha bía arrugado con el peso de sus piernas desnudas. Era de Terry. Mientras la alisaba, intentó concentrarse en las partes alegres de su vida.

Gracias a su nuevo contrato, gozaba de tranquilidad eco nómica por primera vez desde que se había desprendido de su dinero, y tenía un torrente de ideas para nuevos libros. No había en el campamento ni una habitación libre, y cuanta más responsabilidad les daba a Dorothy y a Tom, mejor hacían su tra bajo.

Ambos sentían aquel lugar como propio, y le habían pe dido a Candy que considerara la posibilidad de convertir el desván en un apartamento donde pudieran vivir todo el año. Querían mantener la casa de huéspedes abierta todo el in vierno para los entusiastas del esquí de fondo y de las moto nieves , así como para gente de ciudad a la que simplemente le apeteciera disfrutar del invierno en el campo. Candy había decidido permitírselo. Cuando Terry había estado buscan do a alguien que se encargara del campamento a jornada com pleta, había pasado por alto lo evidente.

Candy detestaba lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Pro bablemente, él ni siquiera pensaba en ella. Ella le había ofrecido su posesión más valiosa y, en vez de asirla con fuerza, la había rechazado.

Cogió su cuaderno. Si no podía trabajar _en Daphne está de malhumor, _al menos podía hacer una lista de provisiones para que Tom fuera al pueblo a comprarlas. Dorothy estaba pre parando su nueva especialidad para el té: pastelitos viciosos, que eran pastelitos de chocolate adornados con coco verde glaseado y gusanos de gominola. Candy iba a echar de me nos la ayuda que Lilly le prestaba con los huéspedes, aunque no tanto como su compañía. Su humor mejoró un poco al pensar en lo felices que eran Lilly y Leo la Rana Mugidora.

Candy oyó un movimiento a sus espaldas y dejó a un la do su cuaderno. Alguno de los huéspedes había encontrado su escondrijo. En lo que llevaba de mañana había hecho re servas para el restaurante, había dibujado mapas para llegar a tiendas de antigüedades y campos de golf, había desatasca do un inodoro, había sujetado con cinta adhesiva una ven tana rota y había ayudado a los niños mayores a organizar una busca de aves carroñeras.

Cediendo ante lo inevitable, se volvió... y vio a Terry cruzando la valla de la parte inferior del prado.

Candy se olvidó de respirar. La montura de sus Ray Ban pla teadas destellaba, y la brisa despeinaba sus cabellos. Llevaba unos pantalones caquis anchos y una camiseta azul celeste. Hasta que no lo tuvo más cerca no vio que llevaba un dibu jo de Daphne impreso en la camiseta.

Terry se detuvo frente a ella y se quedó allí de pie, mirán dola. Candy estaba sentada en el prado con las piernas cruza das; el sol brillaba sobre sus hombros desnudos y un par de mariposas amarillas revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza co mo si llevara lacitos en el pelo. Candy encarnaba todos los sue ños que Terry había perdido esa madrugada, sueños acerca de todo lo que hasta aquel momento no había comprendido que necesitaba. Ella era su compañera de juegos, su confidente, la amante que hacía palpitar su corazón. Era la madre de sus hi jos y su compañía para la vejez. Era la alegría de su corazón.

Y le estaba mirando como a una mofeta que se hubiera aventurado a salir del bosque.

-¿Qué quieres?

¿Qué había pasado con el «bésame, tonto»? Vaaaale... Terry se quitó las gafas de sol y probó suerte con su maravillosa sonrisa de _playboy._

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo va todo?

¿Lo había dicho realmente? ¿Había dicho realmente «co mo va todo»? Se merecía todo lo que le iba a arrojar encima.

-No podría ir mejor. Bonita camiseta. Y ahora, lárgate de mi propiedad.

Se había acabado la mujer que le había deseado lo mejor la última vez que habían estado juntos.

-Yo, mmm... Me han dicho que tal vez vendas el campamento.

-Cuando tenga tiempo para hacerlo.

-Tal vez te lo vuelva a comprar.

-Tal vez no -dijo Candy poniéndose en pie. Se le ha bían quedado pegadas algunas briznas de hierba en la parte exterior de una de esas piernas que a Terry tanto le gustaban-. ¿Por qué no estás en el stage de pretemporada?

-¿Stage de pretemporada? -dijo guardándose las ga fas de sol en el bolsillo.

-Se supone que los veteranos teníais que presentaros esta mañana.

-Maldita sea, en ese caso voy a tener problemas.

-¿Te ha enviado Annie?

-No exactamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

-Quería hablar contigo, eso es todo. Decirte algunas cosas.

-Se supone que deberías estar en el _stage _de pretemporada.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Una sola llamada y habré averiguado por qué no es tás allí.

Terry todavía no quería hablarle de eso, así que se me tió las manos en los bolsillos y dijo:

-Antes, sería conveniente que escuchases lo que quiero decirte.

-Déjame tu teléfono móvil.

-Está en el coche.

Candy cogió una sudadera que a Terry le pareció recordar que era suya y se dirigió hacia la valla del extremo del prado.

-Llamaré desde la casa.

-Estoy ausente sin permiso, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me van a traspasar!

Candy se volvió de golpe.

-¿Traspasar? ¡No pueden hacer eso!

-Están locos, y pueden hacer todo lo que les plazca.

-No sin echar a perder la temporada. -Candy se anudó la sudadera a la cintura y, con paso firme, se plantó ante él-. Dime exactamente qué ha ocurrido. Palabra por palabra.

-No quiero -dijo Terry con un nudo en la garganta. Y consciente de la torpeza de su lengua, añadió-: Antes quiero decirte lo guapa que estás.

Candy le miró con suspicacia.

-Estoy exactamente igual que la última vez que me vis te, excepto que se me ha quemado la nariz por el sol.

-Eres hermosa. -Terry se acercó a ella-. Y quiero ca sarme contigo. De verdad. Para siempre.

Candy pestañeó.

-¿Por qué?

Las cosas no estaban yendo como él había planeado. Quería tocarla, pero al verla fruncir el ceño con tanto énfa sis se lo pensó dos veces.

-Porque te quiero. En serio. Más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar.

Un silencio perfecto.

-Candy, escúchame. Siento lo ocurrido, siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de lo que quiero, pero mien tras estaba contigo me lo pasaba demasiado bien como para pensar. Cuando te marchaste, sin embargo, las cosas no fue ron tan bien, y ví que todo lo que habías dicho sobre mí era cierto. Tenía miedo. Dejé que el fútbol se convirtiera en toda mi vida. Era la única cosa de la que estaba seguro, y por eso este año estaba tan desasosegado. Notaba un vacío en mi in terior que intentaba llenar, pero seguía equivocándome. Aunque te aseguro que ya no siento ese vacío, porque estoy contigo.

El corazón de Candy latía con tanta fuerza que temió que él pudiera oírlo. ¿Hablaba en serio? Su aspecto así lo indica ba, parecía preocupado, molesto, más serio de lo que le ha bía visto nunca. Y si hablaba realmente en serio, ¿qué?

Como niña víctima de abusos emocionales, tenía un gran instinto de supervivencia, y no pensaba dejar de guiarse por él.

-Háblame de lo del traspaso.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Hablemos de noso tros. De nuestro futuro.

-No puedo hablar del futuro a menos que comprenda el presente.

Terry debería haber sabido que no iba a cejar en su em peño, pero aun así intentó despistarla.

-Te he echado tanto de menos. Sin ti, dejé de ser feliz.

Era todo lo que Candy quería oír. Y aun así...

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamarla.

Terry caminó hacia la valla.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera -dijo agarrán dose a la baranda con una mano-. Quise arreglar las cosas con ellos de una vez por todas, así que fui a su casa. Archie no estaba, pero hablé con Annie. Le dije que te amaba y que te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo de verdad. Le dije que que ría su bendición.

Candy necesitaba algo donde sujetarse, pero no había na da cerca, así que se dejó caer sobre la hierba, se llevó las ro dillas al pecho y se concentró en respirar.

Terry la miró.

-Podrías alegrarte un poco.

-Cuéntame el resto.

-A Annie no le gustó -dijo apartándose de la valla-. A decir verdad, se mostró muy disgustada. Me acusó de uti lizarte como póliza de seguros para mi retirada.

-No lo comprendo.

-Todo el mundo sabe que quiero acabar de entrenador, y he hablado con Archie sobre su trabajo en el despacho prin cipal.

Y entonces Candy lo comprendió.

-Te dijo que me estabas utilizando para garantizarte un futuro con los Stars, ¿es eso?

Terry estalló.

-¡No necesito ninguna garantía! ¡Hace tiempo que ven go demostrando lo que valgo! No hay ningún jugador en la liga que sepa tanto de fútbol como yo, pero Annie me mi ró como si fuera un parásito y un don nadie. Candy, com prendo que quieras a tu hermana, pero el fútbol es un depor te en el que lo importante es ganar, y tengo que decirte que en estos momentos le he perdido todo el respeto.

Las piernas de Candy habían recuperado la fuerza sufi ciente como para incorporarse.

-Hay algo más, ¿no?

La expresión de Terry era una mezcla de ira y confusión, como si no pudiera alcanzar a comprender cómo una vida hecha de oro había podido deslustrarse.

-Me dijo que te podía tener a ti o a los Stars, pero no am bas cosas. Me dijo que si volvía a verte, mi carrera con el equi po se había terminado. Si seguía lejos de ti, conservaría mi trabajo.

Candy sintió que algo cálido se abría en su corazón.

-¿Y le creíste?

-¡Pues por supuesto que le creí! ¡Y ella se lo pierde! No necesito a los Stars. Ni siquiera quiero seguir jugando con ellos.

Su tierna y entrometida hermana...

-Te estaba tomando el pelo, Terry. Todo esto es una to madura de pelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiere que yo tenga una Gran Historia de Amor como la que tuvo ella con Archie.

-Le ví la cara. No era ninguna tomadura de pelo.

-Se le da muy bien.

-Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Qué quiere decir que quiere que tengas una historia de amor? Ya le dije que te amo.

-Es una romántica. Tanto como yo. Una historia de amor corriente no le basta. Quiere que yo tenga algo que pue da recordar toda la vida, algo que pueda sacar y examinar si te olvidas de enviar flores en nuestro aniversario o te enfu reces porque he abollado el coche.

-Seguro que tú entiendes de qué estás hablando, pero yo no tengo ni idea.

-Si fueras mujer, lo entenderías.

-Pues perdóname por tener un...

-Las palabras son maravillosas, pero de vez en cuando algunas pocas mujeres tienen la suerte de tener algo más, algo inolvidable. -Aquello era algo tan básico para ella que tenía que hacérselo comprender-. ¿No lo ves? ¡Archie le salvó la vida! Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella. Y por eso Annie siempre sabe que ella es lo primero, por delante del fútbol, de su ambición, de todo. Y quería que yo tuviera lo mismo contigo, por eso te convenció de que tenías que elegir.

-¿Se supone que tengo que creerme que puso en peligro a todo el equipo sólo para obligarme a realizar algún tipo de gran gesto romántico? -Terry estaba empezando a gritar-. ¿Se supone que tengo que creerme eso?

¡Terry la amaba! Lo pudo ver en sus ojos, lo oyó en su frustración. Estaba dispuesto a dejar el equipo por ella, y su corazón cantó de alegría. Pero el sonido quedó ahoga do casi por completo por otro ruido, un ruido tan inesperado como inevitable.

El estruendo de una alarma de incendios.

Candy intentó no hacer caso. Incluso sabiendo que la ca rrera de Terry con los Stars estaba tan segura como siempre, él no lo sabía y la realidad era que estaba dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio.

Sí, definitivamente, el corazón de Candy cantaba. Sí, aquél era un momento que podría pasarse toda la vida rememo rando. Un momento perfecto.

Excepto por la alarma de incendios.

Candy no quiso escucharla.

-Pareces un poco enfadado.

-¿Enfadado? Qué va, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

-Porque creías que Annie te había echado de los Stars.

-Olvidas que los Stars ya no me importan. ¡Olvidas que quiero jugar con un equipo cuyo propietario comprenda que el objetivo del juego es ganar, y no arriesgar millones de dóla res para que su mejor _quarterback _pueda jugar a Sir Galahad!

El estruendo de la alarma de incendios iba en aumento.

-En tal caso, no has hecho ningún sacrificio.

Terry era un campeón, así que podía ver llegar el bom bardeo a una milla de distancia, y su expresión se volvió cauta.

-¿Eso es importante para ti? ¿La cosa esta del gesto ro mántico?

Clang... clang... clang...

-Tengo que ir a preparar el té.

-¿No he hecho lo suficiente? ¿Quieres algo más?

-En absoluto.

Tras soltar un taco, Terry la rodeó con los brazos y em pezó a llevarla hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué te parece esto como gesto romántico?

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y luego cruzó los tobillos; era el retrato perfecto de la petulancia, pero sintió asco.

-Si implica cuerpos desnudos, es sexo, no amor.

Por desgracia, él la tumbó en el suelo en vez de besarla hasta ahogar el sonido de mil alarmas de incendios.

-¿Crees que no conozco la diferencia entre sexo y amor? ¿Crees que, como soy un hombre, soy obtuso?

La Gran Historia de Amor de Candy estaba entrando en barrena por culpa de una alarma de incendios cuyo sonido era ya tan estridente que Candy estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos.

-Supongo que sólo tú puedes responder a esa pregunta.

-Vale, pues te diré lo que haré. -Terry respiró profun damente y la miró directamente a los ojos-. Ganaré la Super Bowl para ti.

Candy vio que lo decía en serio, y sintió en su interior un estallido de felicidad... que el sonido de la alarma interrum pió. Justo en aquel momento, comprendió que se enfrenta ba a la cuestión fundamental de su vida, una pregunta que te nía sus raíces en el corazón de una niña que abandonaron emocionalmente cuando era demasiado pequeña. Terrence Grandchester era lo bastante fuerte como para matar dragones, y lo bastante fuerte también como para ganar la Super Bowl para ella, pero ¿era lo bastante fuerte como para amarla incluso cuando no fuera amable? Necesitaba una respuesta que silenciara su alarma de incendios para siempre.

-Sólo estamos en julio, perdedor -se burló-. Para el domingo de la Super Bowl me habré olvidado de tu nombre.

-Eso lo dudo mucho.

-Da igual. -Candy se rascó una picadura de mosquito, puso cara de aburrimiento y dijo lo más feo que había dicho en su vida-. Estaba equivocada. En realidad creo que des pués de todo no te quiero.

Horrorizada, intentó cazar las palabras al vuelo, pero se paró cuando vio que Terry no parecía molesto, sino calcu lador.

-Mentirosa. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de la gorga del río Saxeten?

-Creo que no. -¿Había perdido unos decibelios la alarma de incendios?-. Parece algo aburrido. ¿Has oído que te decía que no te quiero?

-Sí. Pues eso, que está en Suiza y es un lugar peligroso co mo el que más. Pero estoy dispuesto a bajar haciendo _rappel _hasta el fondo y, una vez allí, grabar tus iniciales en la roca.

Sí, definitivamente el estruendo había aminorado. Candy dio unas pataditas en la hierba.

-Conmovedor, pero Suiza está casi tan lejos como la Super Bowl. Además, una vez hayas bajado hasta el fondo, lo que piensas hacer es un grafito o algo así, ¿no?

-Hay un deporte llamado parapente. Te lanzas en pa racaídas desde lo alto de una montaña...

-A menos que vayas a escribir mi nombre en el cielo durante el descenso, no hace falta que te molestes.

Los ojos de Terry se iluminaron.

-Aunque, pensándolo mejor -añadió Candy rápida mente-, probablemente lo escribirías mal. Y las montañas más cercanas están en la otra punta del estado, así que ¿por qué no hablamos del aquí y el ahora? Vale, tal vez sí que te quiero, pero la verdad es, campeón, que todas estas bobadas de Hombre de Hierro pueden impresionar a los muchachos en el vestuario, pero no te darán bebés ni comidas caseras.

¡Bebés y comidas caseras! Una familia que sería toda su ya. Y un hombre que la satisfaría hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

Y de pronto la alarma de incendios se calló para siempre.

-Entonces, tendremos que jugar duro -dijo Terry.

Terry la comprendía mejor que nadie más en el mundo. La comprendía tan bien que todavía no había bajado los bra zos ni se había marchado furioso. Candy escuchó el glorio so silencio que se había hecho en su interior y quería llorar de alegría sabiendo que no tendría que ganarse el amor de aquel hombre con un buen comportamiento perpetuo.

-Estaba dispuesto a dejar los Stars por ti -le recordó Terry, con expresión sagaz-. Pero supongo que eso no basta...

-Sí que basta... -Terry sin los Stars era algo impen sable.

Terry no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Así que tendré que darte algo más.

-No es necesario -dijo expresándole todo su amor con una sonrisa-. Has superado la prueba.

-Demasiado tarde -dijo cogiéndola de la mano y lle vándola de nuevo hacia el campamento-. Ven conmigo, ca riño.

-No, de verdad, Terry. Ya es suficiente. Era sólo que... Era eso de la alarma de incendios. Ya sé que es neurótico, pero quería asegurarme de que me amas realmente. Yo...

-¿Podrías andar un poco más deprisa? Me gustaría aca bar con esto para poder empezar a trabajar en uno de esos bebés que has mencionado.

Un bebé... Y esta vez, todo iría bien. Candy se dio cuen ta de que Terry la arrastraba hacia la playa.

-No hace falta que...

-Será mejor que cojamos una de las barcas de remos.

-No es que no me fíe de tu habilidad para llevar una canoa, pero, la verdad, tienes un historial de miedo.

-¿Quieres salir a navegar por el lago? ¿Ahora?

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente -dijo llevándola ha cia el embarcadero-. Tú todavía esperas un gran gesto ro mántico.

-¡No, de verdad! Ya has hecho el gesto más román tico que podías hacer. Estabas dispuesto a dejar los Stars por mí.

-Cosa que no te ha impresionado.

-Más de lo que imaginas. Nunca he estado tan impre sionada.

-No podrás engañarme. -Terry se metió en la barca que estaba amarrada al final del embarcadero, y luego ayu dó a Candy a embarcar-. Aparentemente, todavía no he al canzado el nivel Archivald Cornwell.

-Sí lo has alcanzado -dijo, mientras se sentaba-. Só lo estaba siendo... cautelosa.

-Estabas siendo neurótica.

Terry soltó amarras y se puso a remar

-Eso también. ¿En serio que quieres navegar hasta aguas profundas?

-Pues sí -respondió empezando a remar.

-No hablaba en serio. Cuando te he dicho que no te quiero.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Y ya me dirás lo romántico que soy cuando lleguemos al medio del lago.

-No es por criticar, pero no puedo imaginar que pue das hacer algo demasiado romántico cuando estemos allí.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

Candy le quería tanto que no le costó mucho seguirle la corriente.

-Tienes razón. Ir remando hasta el medio del lago es un gesto muy romántico.

-Sé lo que es el romanticismo.

Aquel lisonjero hijo de un predicador no tenía ni idea de romanticismo, aunque sabía todo lo que hay que saber del amor. Daphne, apoyada en su pecho, se estremecía con el movimiento de sus músculos al remar.

-Me gusta tu camiseta.

-Si estás en lo cierto acerca de tu hermana, y espero que lo estés, aunque de todos modos presentaré una queja ante el comisario, mandaré que hagan una para cada uno de mis compañeros del equipo.

-Tal vez no sea una gran idea.

-Y se las pondrán -dijo sonriendo-. Haré una conce sión con los defensas, sin embargo, y en sus camisetas pondré a Benny. Y felicidades por haber salvado tus libros. Lilly me lo contó todo por teléfono. Siento que tuvieras que vender tu apartamento, aunque de todos modos habría resultado de masiado pequeño para los dos.

Candy pensó en la antigua mansión victoriana a las afue ras de Du Page County. Annie le había dicho que estaba en venta y sin duda sería lo suficientemente grande.

-Creo que ya estamos en el medio -dijo Candy.

Terry miró atrás.

-Sólo falta un poco. ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de lo profundo que es el lago en el medio?

-No me suena.

-Muy profundo.

Aunque estaba de espaldas a él, Candy sintió que se dibu jaba en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estoy irremediablemente enamorada de ti.

-Eso ya lo sé. Lo que está en cuestión son mis senti mientos de irremediable enamoramiento.

-Te prometo que jamás volveré a cuestionarlos.

-Habrá que asegurarse de eso.

Terry desarboló los remos y flotaron a la deriva durante un rato. Miró a Candy y sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Candy se sintió como si tuviera el corazón en la garganta.

-Eres el hombre más tenaz que conozco, Terrence Grandchester. No sé por qué pensé, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, que tenía que ponerte a prueba.

-De vez en cuando, te vuelves loca.

-Annie lo llama «incidentes». Y hoy has presenciado el último. Me he arriesgado a echar a perder lo más impor tante en mi vida, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error. -Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas-. Has dejado a los Stars por mí.

-Y volvería a hacerlo. Aunque, francamente, espero no tener que hacerlo.

Candy se rió.

Terry sonrió, pero enseguida se puso serio.

-Ya sé que no te gusta el fútbol del mismo modo que a mí, pero, mientras conducía hacia aquí, no dejaba de pensar en salir de la melé y mirar hacia la línea de cincuenta yardas. –Terry le acarició la mejilla-. Y te veía allí sentada para mí.

Candy también podía verlo.

-Se ha levantado viento -dijo Terry-. Está refres cando.

El sol brillaba en el cielo, igual que en su corazón, y Candy supo que ya no volvería a sentir frío en toda su vida.

-Yo estoy bien. Perfecta.

Terry indicó con la cabeza la sudadera que todavía lle vaba atada a la cintura.

-Será mejor que te la pongas.

-No me hace falta.

-Estás temblando.

-Es de la emoción.

-Nunca se es demasiado prudente. -La barca se ba lanceó ligeramente cuando Terry se puso en pie; ayudó a Candy a levantarse y, después de desatarle la sudadera de la cintura, se la puso. Le venía tan grande que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Terry le apartó de la cara un mechón de cabellos y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja-. ¿Tienes idea de lo precio sa que eres para mí?

-Sí, de verdad que sí.

-Bien.

Rápido como una centella, Terry cruzó las mangas va cías por delante de Candy como si llevara una camisa de fuer za y le ató los puños a la espalda.

-¿Se puede saber qué...?

-Te quiero.

Terry acarició sus labios con un beso, la tomó en brazos y la tiró por la borda.

Candy estaba tan sorprendida que tragó agua, y luego tu vo que patalear furiosamente para volver a la superficie. Con los brazos aprisionados, no resultaba fácil.

-Ya estás aquí -dijo Terry cuando emergió-. Me es taba preocupando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Espero a que estés a punto de ahogarte. -Terry son rió y se sentó cómodamente en el asiento-. Y entonces te salvaré la vida. Archie lo hizo por Annie, y yo lo haré por ti.

-¡Archie no intentó matarla antes! -gritó Candy.

-Más a mi favor.

-De todas las estupi...

Candy volvió a tragar agua, to sió, e intentó decir algo más. Por desgracia, se estaba hundiendo.

Cuando volvió a emerger, Terry ya estaba en el agua, es perándola, con los cabellos mojados y pegados a la frente, Daphne ceñida sobre su pecho, y los ojos verde-azulados iluminados por el puro placer de estar vivo, enamorado y pasándoselo tan bien. No había ninguna mujer en el mundo que pudiera entretenerle de la forma en que lo hacía Candy. Y ninguna mujer le amaría más.

Lo que no significaba que fuera a ceder sin combatir.

-Cuando te decidas a salvarme -señaló Candy-, esta ré excesivamente cansada para hacer otra cosa que no sea dormir.

Unos segundos más tarde la sudadera se hundió hacia el fondo del lago sin ella.

-Ha sido divertido -dijo Terry con una sonrisa ki lométrica y los ojos empañados con algo más que agua del lago.

-No delante de los niños.

A Candy también se le empañaron los ojos mientras le quitaba la camiseta de Daphne.

Hicieron el amor a la sombra de la barca de remos, su jetándose a la barca y el uno al otro, atragantándose y ja deando, primero uno debajo del agua y luego el otro, dos temerarios que habían encontrado a su pareja perfecta. Cuan do hubieron terminado, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada, sintiendo una tranquila y absoluta perfección.


	28. Chapter 28

Nooooooooo este es el fin, millones de gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia y sobre todo a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un mensajito, espero de corazón que esta adaptación haya sido de su agrado, tengo otra en mente avísenme si quieren que también la adapte y la suba

besos

**Epílogo**

Descubierto en un cuaderno escon dido bajo la glorieta del campamento de Wind Lake. De autor desconocido, aun que hay algunas sospechas.

_Todos los animales del Bosque del Ruiseñor se habían reunido para el bautizo. Daphne llevaba su segunda mejor diadema de diamantes de imitación (había perdido la mejor en una carrera de rallys). Benny había estado sacándole el brillo a su bicicleta de montaña hasta dejarla resplandecien te. Melissa estaba deslumbrante con una bufanda de la rue Faubourg Saint-Honoré enroscada al cuello, y su nuevo ma rido, Leo la Rana Mugidora había creado un hermoso cua dro en honor de la ocasión._

_La ceremonia tuvo lugar bajo la sombra de los árboles. Los animales esperaron a que hubiera terminado para salir de debajo de las sombras de las casitas de madera y escabu llirse entre los invitados, invisibles para todos los humanos excepto para los más pequeños._

_Victoria Annie Grandchester, encaramada a los hombros de su padre, pestañeó al ver a Benny y, con unos ojos verdes res plandecientes de curiosidad, pareció decir: «¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?»_

_-Lo que hay de nuevo eres tú._

_«Oye, me resultas familiar.»_

_-Conozco bastante bien a tu padre._

_Daphne dio un salto hacia delante._

_-Bonjour, Victoria Annie, y bienvenida al Bosque del Ruiseñor._

_Daphne admiró la confección espumosa de encaje blan co y cintas rosas que envolvía a la bebé y el brazo grande y bronceado de su padre. Victoria Annie ya tenía buen gus to para la moda._

_-Yo me llamo Daphne, y él es Benny. Hemos pasado a presentarnos._

_-Y a ver si querías jugar al fútbol -añadió Benny. _

_Victoria Annie se puso una de las cintas rosas de su go rrito en la boca._

_«Tal vez hayas observado que ahora mismo estoy un po co liada.»_

_-Tan sarcástica como su madre -observó Murphy el Ratón._

_El papá de Victoria Annie alargó la mano para recupe rar la cinta. La pequeña fue por su mano y mordisqueó su mordedor favorito, su recientemente ganado anillo de la Super Bowl. Su papá le dio un beso en la frente e intercam bió una sonrisa especial con su mamá, que estaba de pie a su lado. Cerca, su tía Annie observaba feliz a la nueva familia que su especial talento para el engaño había ayudado a crear._

_-No reconozco a todos los mayores -dijo Leo la Rana Mugidora-, pero a los pequeños sí: los Cornwell y los Legan, los hermanos Deonton de Telaroosa, Tejas, y... ¿no es un Traoveler, ese de ahí?_

_A Victoria Annie abandonó el anillo del Super Bowl para señalar a algunos de los hu manos adultos._

_«Todos esos gigantones son compañeros del equipo de papá. Y aquellos de allí son los hermanos del tío Niel con las mamás y los hijos. La tía Mary Jane y el tío Archie están hablando. Ella es muy simpática, pero anoche intentó anotar algo en mi_ _pierna mientras me tenía en brazos, y papá tuvo que qui tarle el bolígrafo.»_

_-Ya habíamos oído quejas -dijo Daphne-. Hoy tu madre está particularmente guapa._

_«Y huele fantásticamente, a flores y a galletas. Quiero mucho a mi mamá. Es la que cuenta los mejores cuentos.»_

_-Son la leche -dijo Benny._

_Daphne le dio un codazo, pero Victoria Annie estaba arrimándose al pecho de su padre y no se dio cuenta. La bebe movió los ojos de abajo arriba._

_«Éste es mi querido papá. Dice que soy la cosa más especial para él, pero que no se lo diga a mamá, aunque siempre lo dice delante de ella y los dos se ríen.»_

_-Tienes unos padres muy buenos -observó educadamente Melissa._

_«Ya lo sé, pero me besan demasiado las mejillas. Se me resecará la piel.»_

_-Recuerdo que Rosie Legan solía quejarse de lo mismo._

_« ¡Rosie Legan! -exclamó indignada Victoria Annie. Anoche intentó esconderme en el cubo de la basu ra porque estaba acaparando demasiado la atención, pero Luisa la distrajo con una galleta. A Luisa la quiero muuuuucho.»_

_-Siempre ha sido una amiga muy especial -dijo Daph ne-. Jugábamos mucho con ella cuando tenía tu edad._

_«¿Y ahora ya no jugáis con ella?»_

_Los animales se miraron entre sí._

_-No de la misma manera -dijo Benny-. Todo cam bia. Pasan cosas._

_Victoria Annie era una futura summa cum laude, así que no se le escapaba nada._

_« ¿Qué tipo de cosas?»_

_-Los niños sólo pueden vernos cuando son muy pe queños -explicó Melissa amablemente-. Cuando se hacen mayores, pierden ese poder._

_«Eso duele.»_

_-Pero pueden leer nuestras historias en los libros -aña dió Murphy el Ratón-, que es casi igual de divertido._

_-Unos libros que le están valiendo a tu madre un montón de dinero -señaló Leo-. Aunque no tanto como a mí mis cuadros._

_Victoria Annie se mostró ofendida._

_«Perdóname, pero leer no es algo que me interese por el momento. Todavía trato de evitar los sarpullidos que me producen los pañales.»_

_-Definitivamente sarcástica -cloqueó Celia la Gallina._

_Daphne, gran amante del sarcasmo, decidió que había llegado el momento de más explicaciones._

_-Aunque no vas a poder vernos cuando te hagas mayor, Victoria Annie, estaremos cerca vigilándols a ti y a tus her manos._

_«¡¿Hermanos?»_

_-Somos una especie de ángeles de la guardia -se apresuró a decir Melissa._

_-Ángeles peludos -añadió Benny._

_-El caso es -dijo Daphne con paciencia- que nunca estarás sola._

_« ¿Cuántos hermanos exactamente? -preguntó Victoria Annie. Y de repente, en el momento en que su padre se la pasaba a su madre, exclamó-: Ups, tengo que irme.»_

_Los animalitos observaron a Terry, que cogía un vaso de limonada de la mesa bajo los árboles._

_-Me gustaría proponer un brindis -dijo-. Por to dos nuestros amigos y por la familia que tanto significa para mí. Especialmente, por mi madre, Lilly, que entró en mi vi da en el momento más oportuno. Y por mi cuñada, Annie, que es casi tan buena casamentera como dirigente de un equipo de fútbol. -Terry se volvió, carraspeó, y dijo con la voz rota por la emoción-: Y por mi mujer... El amor de mi vida._

_Victoria Annie miro por encima del hombro de su madre._

_«Ya empiezan otra vez con los besos. Ahora al menos sólo es entre ellos, pero seguro que enseguida vendrán a mis mejillas.»_

_Y, efectivamente, eso hicieron._

_Daphne suspiró, rebosante de felicidad._

_-Ahora viene la mejor parte de esto de estar en el negocio editorial._

_-El final feliz -dijo Melissa, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Demasiado besuqueo -gruñó Benny, pero se le ilu minó la cara-. Tengo una idea. ¡Vamos a jugar al fútbol!_

_Y eso hicieron. Y siguieron felices por siempre._


End file.
